Key of Light
by MiStraLL
Summary: If the shaman fights suddenly get cancelled and new enemies appear, everyone has to join forces to save the world. But what has this new girl to do with it all and could she possibly be the one that has the power to defeat this new evil? horror
1. Keia

**Key of Light**

Me: hiya all ;D MiStraLL here. Okay I've got nothing to say only that this is a new story, so have fun ;)

"blablabla" talk

'_blablabla_' think normal

"_blablabla" memory talk (is always in the pov of the one who tells)_

'blablabla_' think in memory_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, but I do own my OCs

**Keia**

Far, far away in a deep dark forest there is an ancient village and in that village there is an ancient clan. It is one of the few that managed to survive the new era of technology. People live in peace among one another and they live happy in their small village. All except for one…

"Come one, hurry up! You two are sooooo, slow hahahah!" a small girl was running down the streets followed by two men in white suits.

"Miss. Please slow down!" one of them begged, but the girl didn't care about them. It was her intention to leave them behind. After they chased her for awhile they finally gave up, she would return to the palace eventually.

She ran straight into the forest and stopped near a beautiful lake in the centre of it. There she sat down on a rock and watched over the water.

"Mystic Blue I summon you!" she mused with her childish voice. Her hair was a little over shoulder length, blond with a few brown highlights on the ending it was lightly curled and her eyes were dark brown. She looked about seven years old and was wearing a long white dress that came to her ankles. On her wrists and ankles were blue and violet strings bound and she didn't wear any shoes.

"Mystic Blue I summon you…" she mused again.

This time a tiger as white as snow appeared above the water surface. It had sea blue eyes that looked like they almost gave light and the usual black markings were all azure blue with this one.

"Keia (a/n: speak as Kee-ya), I told you not to call me _that_. I have a name you know…" the tiger mumbled.

"I can't speak your name, it's too long and I like to call you Mystic!" Keia whined. "And besides, Mystic is cute. Oh and do you know what day it is?"

Mystic walked over the water towards Keia and sat next to her. "It's October 31, so…Halloween?" she teased.

"Ahw, you big bully, you know it's my 7th birthday today!" Keia leaned over to her friend pretending to be sad. Too bad Mystic didn't buy it.

"Heheh, of course I didn't forget, happy birthday girl! I found this a few days ago and thought you might like it." The tiger held something in her mouth and handed it over to Keia.

She gentle took it. It was a small piece of glass in the shape of a sickle moon; it fitted in the palm of her hand and had a gold piece in the middle.

"Wooow, thanks Mystic, it's beautiful." She cheered. But suddenly she looked very sad.

"What's wrong? You shouldn't cry on your birthday." Mystic now stood in front of Keia, making funny moves with her paws. Keia only smiled sadly and looked away.

"Today I also have to go through the Ritual of Spirits…my mom and dad will choose a spirit ally for me that _they_ think is good, but I will never get a chance to really participate into a shaman fight. It is strictly against the rules to even participate in the tournament and it's only once in the 500 years! Everyone in the clan thinks this is the best way, but I want to fight in it so badly and I want to choose my own spirit ally." She sighed and kept staring at the lake.

"Maybe it's better this way. You never have to worry about anything…" Mystic tried.

"The people of the Floral Clan only use their Furyoku to help them with their work. We only have Doll Masters and Dao-shis! But I'm different; somehow I will find a way to participate in it." She stood up, but then sat down again.

Mystic understood perfectly well what Keia meant. The Floral Clan had started the village, but through the years it had forgot the ways of a shaman. The people only used their special abilities to help them with work. They had forgotten how to fight and use their power. Keia on the other hand secretly trained herself by using old village books and asking a lot about the _outside world_, as they would call it.

"I've to go Mystic the Ritual starts in an hour and I still have to prepare myself." Keia let out a long sigh before she stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait! Before you go could you _please_ ask that darn kid over there to stop watching at me like that?" Mystic pointed with her paw to a rock on the other side of the lake.

Keia had to look real good to actually see someone sitting on it. From her point of few it looked like a girl with long brown hair and she was wearing a poncho.

"Oh, she's an Outsider! I wonder what she is doing here all by herself…" Keia slowly walked to the other side of the lake.

"Uh, Keia I think it's a b-. KEIAAA! Hey!" Mystic yelled after her.

"Hi, why are you sitting here?" she asked when she finally was on the other side.

"A human? Hmmm, I thought they didn't live here…"

Keia started to blush, because the kid wasn't a she, but a he. And he had totally ignored her question, so she tried again.

"Uhm, well there is a small village over there. You could stay for awhile if you're lost…uhm, what's your name?" she asked still blushing.

He didn't even bother to look at her instead he just continued to watch the water. Keia wasn't a person who would get angry easy, but this boy was really starting to annoy her.

"I _ask_ you for your name, at least answer that question!" she forced herself to stay polite.

He looked at her from the corners of his eyes and sighed, but instead of saying his name…

"Spirit of Fire."

A huge red thing appeared behind him. Keia looked up in surprise and started to laugh. "Oh why didn't you say you were a shaman? You just _have _to come to my village it's filled with them! I bet you'll like it…uhm…yea."

Now she got his attention. "A village of shamans you say? Where." It sounded more like a demanding then like a question, but still Keia managed to smile and she wasn't scared at all of the huge red spirit standing behind the boy.

"Come I'll show you." She grabbed his had and pulled him off the large rock where he was sitting on and started to run back to her village.

In the mean time Mystic had looked very concerned towards them. There was something very strange about this unknown boy…

"We're here, welcome in Floral Village! The home of the Floral Clan." Keia announced proudly.

The village wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small either. It had one long main street that ended at a large white mansion. On the sides of it were small shops or houses and people were screaming happily what they were selling to the other people that walked on the street. Children were playing with moving dolls or helping their parents. It was a very peaceful view.

"So this is where the Floral Clan lives…" the mysterious boy said.

"Oh look it's the princess!" someone yelled from across the street.

Keia looked like she had just received a slap in the face. She quickly grabbed the boy's hand and started running towards the white mansion.

"Princess, wait! Who's the outsider?"

"Please buy something!"

"Princess!"

"Princess!"

They made it just in time in the mansion, before everyone on the street came to chase them.

"I hate it when they do that…" Keia sighed as she leaned against the door.

Everything inside was white. The floor was made out of white marble; the walls were painted white and had paintings hanging on them. The roof was made out of glass and was going in a bow. The main hall had a light blue carpet on it that leaded to two silver colored doors.

"_You're _the princess of the Floral Clan. What a joke!" he rolled his eyes and wanted to leave again, but Keia stopped him. "You really don't know who I am, now do you?"

"Uhm, no you never told me your name and I wouldn't go outside if I were you… once _they_ see an Outsider they will force you to send all your money. They even do that with _me_!" she warned.

"And how would 'they' know I am an 'Outsider'?" he asked calmly.

"Haven't you noticed? Everyone here has the same special features. For example; all inhabits have shades of blond hair and shades of green or blue eyes. Very weird if you ask me…I'm glad I'm different. So, are you now going to tell me your name?" She explained.

Again he rolled his eyes. "Fine it would come in handy one day…I'm Asakura Hao." Keia thought for a moment before saying. "Nope, never heard of you. Anyway, if you want you can stay here for awhile. I have to go now, the Ritual starts in only five minutes! So if you need anything, anything at all, just ask that formal looking man over there." She pointed towards one of the men that ran after earlier that day.

'_That girl is weird and anything but strong. This whole village lacks real power! Too bad the Floral Clan used to be a powerful group of shamans, but these people almost have fallen to the level of normal humans. It really is a shame they could have become good followers…_' Hao thought as he walked through the mansion.

Keia was running towards the Ritual room where her parents were waiting. She arrived just in time. The room was round and just like everything else white. The roof also was made out of glass, but this time it had a tint of blue in it. In the centre of the room seven people, priests, were waiting, all dressed in long light blue robes.

"I'm here, sorry if you had to wait." She apologized out of breath.

"Keia, you need to learn your priorities!" a woman's voice scowled through the room and it made Keia flinch.

Two people stepped forwards and removed their caps. One was a woman in her mid twenties with long white blond hair; she had dark green eyes and was looking very angry. The other was a man also around his mid twenties with dirty blond hair and blue eyes and he also wasn't looking very happy.

"Sorry, mommy and daddy, but I-." they cut her off.

"We will discuss _that _later! Now lets start the Ritual of Spirits." Keia's father, the king, spoke.

She obediently stepped inside the circle of people. It wasn't hard to tell that not only her parents were angry at her.

'_It's not fair. I was on time and they still get angry at me._' she thought sad. They were about to begin when a loud explosion was heard. One of the guards came running in, he looked totally horrified.

"A-a boy, with a huge red spirit is burning down the village! And he's now coming this way!" he yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in fear. Who would possibly do such a thing? That was the main question.

"Gather the other guards!" Keia's mother ordered.

"That won't be necessary, since they're all dead by now." Someone laughed through the room.

'_Hao?_' Keia thought looking around.

They quickly got their answer…the glass roof suddenly shattered t pieces falling down on everyone in the room. Luckily the robes protected the most of them, by using their spirit controls. A huge red spirit was now standing in the middle of it.

"Who are you!" the queen yelled.

"You all have become so small. Too bad you could've been great followers, but now you belong to the weak and the weak must die." Hao smirked as he ordered his spirit to attack.

Half off the priests got hit and weren't moving anymore. Keia's parents quickly summoned their furyoku. Her dad was a doll master and had a scary looking doll of some kind of fighter with a mask on. Her mom was a dao-shi and had summoned an army of corpses. The remaining priests had also summoned their power.

Keia just stood there watching them fight in horror. It just came to her that she had brought him to her village. It was all _her_ fault…

The corpses were easily defeated as were the numerous dolls. Everyone in the room was lying on the ground, everyone except for Keia who still wasn't able to move a muscle.

"M-mommy, D-daddy?" she whispered.

Her parents weren't lying too far away from her and she could clearly see their burnings. They weren't moving, no one was moving.

"So, now it's your turn little princess." Hao smirked evilly as the red spirit approached Keia.

She still was too much in a shock to run or even move and the spirit was coming closer every second.

"K-Keia, run! Please, run!" her mother was lying on her stomach and had her hand stretched out towards Keia.

"M-mommy…" she snapped out of it and started running away. Tears were freely falling down her face, but she had to keep running.

The whole village was destroyed. Bodies of children and adults were lying on the street; houses were burned to ashes and some were still burning heavily. But Keia kept running straight into the forest, straight to the lake.

"M-Mystiiiiiic, Mystic HELP!" she fell down on her knees near the lake and the white tiger appeared in front of her.

"Keia, what's wrong kid?" she asked concerned.

"H-he killed them he killed them all!" Keia cried as her small arms were clinging on the tiger's neck.

"Who Keia?"

"Hao…"

A loud roar was heard and the trees cracking as a sign that something big was approaching them and it was coming very fast.

"Oh no, he's coming Mystic! He's coming to kill me!" she panicked.

Mystic didn't hesitate; she grabbed Keia's dress and threw Keia on her back. Just as she started running the red spirit appeared, pushing away the trees.

Keia had to hold on really tight to not fall off of Mystic. The white tiger had problems running in the forest, because unlike the red fire spirit she couldn't just crack some trees to make way.

Suddenly the red spirit stopped casing them. "It seems that you're the last one alive, Keia. I would say it was just luck, but as we all know no such thing exists. So, it probably means that you still have the power of the usual Floral inhabits…use that power well and maybe you will live to see he day the new 'Shaman only world' is created!" Hao laughed and disappeared with his huge spirit.

Keia stepped off Mystic and saw that they had reached the end of the forest. They were now standing in front of an open grass field that reached pretty far.

"Thank you for saving me, Mystic." Keia's voice was nothing more then a weak whisper.

"That's what friends do, kid. So where are we going?" Mystic asked.

Keia looked up in shock. "W-we? You're not returning to the lake?"

"Of course not! I can't leave you here unprotected! You don't have a spirit ally remember, so I'm offering to be one." The tiger said sitting next to Keia and making funny moves with her front paw.

"T-thank you…" she whispered again and hugged her new spirit ally.

"No problem, a child of your age shouldn't be left alone. Now then, I suggest to keep moving incase that maniac decides to return to finish the job."

"Next time we meet him I won't be weak anymore…" Keia sighed as she sat on Mystic's back.

The white tiger ran through the grass field with the little girl on her back, whose parents had died on her birthday…

Me: pfew a long first chappie ;D well I hope you like it. And for the reviewers of _Stranded:_ I've decided to not make a sequel (Yet?) I still don't know for sure but if I do know…I'll let you know :D

This story will eventually be a HaoxOc story, _eventually_ (evil grin) okay I'll update soon and please review! ;D

Chapter two: Frozen Heart (till then;D)


	2. Frozen Heart

**Frozen Heart**

"You think she's gonna wake up soon?"

"Dunno, lets just hope she's not dead…"

"Dead! Onii-chan, don't say such awful things…"

Keia slowly opened her eyes. She had heard people talking, but her vision was still very blurry.

"Onii-chan, she's waking up!" a girl's voice cheered.

"W-where am I?" Keia slowly got up rubbing her head.

She saw a boy and girl around her age sitting in front of her. The boy had spiky blue hair that was held up by a head-band and the girl had straight long blue hair. They were both dressed in the traditional clothes of the Ainu people.

"Well you're here and here is in the north." The boy smiled widely at her.

"Oh, I'm Horohoro by the way and she's my little sister Pirika. What's your name?"

"I'm Keia and have you seen a white tiger somewhere?" she asked looking around for Mystic.

"Oh, oh, she means the one that came asking us for help onii-chan!" Pirika chirped. "Uh, Mystic right?"

Keia nodded.

"She's outside. Not very into talking, eh? Your spirit." Horohoro continued.

"She doesn't talk to strangers…but I guess with you saving me we're kind of…friends?" Keia thought about what she had said and started blushing.

"Keiaaa! You're up!" Mystic floated into the tent, she was in her spirit form that wasn't much more then her head.

"Onii-chan, you think Keia is training for the tournament?" Pirika whispered to her brother.

"Dunno, maybe, but who would train in those clothes in the north! That's crazy!" he tried to whisper back, but wasn't quiet enough.

"I…I don't train for the shaman king tournament if you mean that…it's forbidden to compete in it where I come from." Keia looked away sad as she remembered that now she didn't came from anywhere.

"But what are you doing here then? And where _do_ you come from?" Pirika looked curious at her.

"I think I'm the last descendant of the Floral Clan…" she answered.

Both Pirika's and Horohoro's eyes widened. "_The_ Floral Clan? You mean the village that exists out of shamans and shamans only? The Clan that had lived restricted for so long?" Horo barely managed to bring out.

'_Everyone seems to know my Clan, but I don't know anything of the outside world…I'll never survive like this…_' the small Keia thought desperate.

"But why are you here then?" Pirika interrupted her thoughts.

Keia told them the whole story about the boy and his strong fire spirit and how he destroyed her village and killed everyone she knew. She told them how Mystic had saved her.

"…and after that I don't know what happened nor do I know how I exactly came here. I mean, the Floral Clan was located more…southern if I remember right." Keia finished and looked at Mystic.

"I guess I'll have to tell further huh? Okay…" Mystic sighed and started to tell.

_Flashback:_

_I noticed Keia had fallen asleep on my back. I didn't know what way I had to go and there weren't any towns or villages nearby. So, I just kept on walking the direction I already was going._

_And as a spirit I don't actually feel when it gets colder or warmer, so I didn't know we were going to the north…_

"_Keia, which way do you want to go now?" I asked, but she didn't answer me. So I figured out that she was probably still sleeping. _

_But when I tried to wake her up she didn't respond and I started to get worried. Luckily I found a nearby cave and hide in it._

_When I let her slip of my back I saw she was starting to turn blue! Her lips were already blue and her face was white._

_That's when I kind of panicked and ran out of the cave to find her some help. I searched for hours and hours when I finally found you two…_

_End short flashback_

"Wow, I can't imagine that all of that happened…" Pirika said shocked.

"Neither can I…but what's happened has happened nor is there anything I can do about it now. The only thing that matters now is that I find this 'fire shaman' and fight him for what he has done!" Keia's eyes were completely black as she said those words.

'_What else can I do? It is my fault everyone's dead…I brought him there; I led him to my village._'

"But what are you two kids doing here anyway?" Mystic was curious that two people were staying in the middle of nowhere.

"OH, my big brother is training for the shaman fights. He's gonna be the Shaman King and then he's going to create a whole field of butterbur leafs!" Pirika was clinging on her brother's arm.

"So, you're training? How cool, I whish I could participate in it." Keia sighed.

"You can! I mean, you're not in your village anymore and with no rules…no one's gonna say you broke them!" Horohoro smiled and at the same time tried to get Pirika off his arm.

Keia thought for a moment. It was true what he said; with no rules to break it wouldn't be a problem to compete in the tournament. And that fire kid would probably also be there. Keia grinned evilly for a moment, but quickly turned back to her normal sweet face.

"You're right! I _can_ compete and I can try to become shaman king…ehm queen I mean." She sweat dropped and chuckled.

"Cool, if you want you can come to our village and live there for awhile. You don't have anywhere to go now, do you?" Horo laughed.

"Yea, we wouldn't mind. You're nice and you could train with us!" Pirika chirped as she pushed away her brother and now clung on Keia arm.

Keia looked over to Mystic who looked like she was saying 'what harm would it be?' So, she decided to take the offer.

Next morning the group left and started their journey back to their village. It wasn't that far away from where they had spent the night, but you could feel the temperature dropping. Keia had borrowed a warm coat from Pirika, but she still had a hard time.

"It's just a little further. I think maybe an hour walking!" Horo yelled through the snowstorm.

They walked further in silence. They couldn't hear a word anyway. The snow was making it unable to see and Keia wondered how the two Ainu still knew the way, even without seeing it.

After an hour they arrived in a small village. Just like in Keia's village there was one main street with on both sides' wooden houses. Only this street ended at a small field of butterbur leafs. And Keia just noticed small spirits were freely floating around the town, each of them holding their own butterbur leaf.

"Pirika-chan, what are those small spirits?" Keia asked unsure.

"Those are the town's holy spirits, the Koropokkur. They live under the butterbur leafs, we Ainu have lived together with them for ages now. But the butterbur leafs are disappearing and so are the Koropokkur. That's why my brother is going to be shaman king!" Pirika cheered.

"That's right I haven't introduced ya to my spirit ally. This is Kororo." Horo clapped his head and sweat dropped.

A small spirit appeared next to him. She was, just like all the others, holding a butterbur leaf.

"Wow, what a cutie. Hi, Kororo, I'm Keia." She shook the tiny hand of the Koropokkur.

They walked a little further until they reached one of the last houses. It stood very close to the butterbur field and was just like the other houses made out of wood. Horo knocked on the door once, but nobody answered. The second time still no one opened it.

"I guess they're not home…" Pirika sighed after the third knock and sat down on the ground.

"Grr, why always when _I _come home!" Horo started to get irritated and was now banging on the door with both of his fists.

Keia and Pirika only sweat dropped and tried to ignore it.

"Who are we actually waiting for Pirika?" Keia asked through the loud banging.

"Our mom and dad. If you are going to stay here they should at least know." Pirika joked.

Horo finally gave up and sat down next to them. They waited for what seemed ages and by the time their parents arrived they were all sleeping.

Later that night they all sat inside the wooden house and were waiting for a response from Pirika's and Horohoro's parents.

"So, you're from the Floral Clan." The woman said. She looked just like Pirika only with Horohoro's black eyes.

Keia nodded shyly.

"And our children saved you?" the man asked. He looked just like Horohoro, but had the blue eyes of Pirika.

Again Keia nodded.

There was an unpleasant silence. "Hmm, you can stay, but you have to promise not to interfere with our son's training and you have to help on the land." They smiled and nodded to her.

"T-thanks, I won't stand in the way I promise!" Keia was smiling broadly, but deep down inside she was also very sad. Her heart had frozen and she would never forgive that fire shaman…and she would never forgive herself.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Me; I don't have anything to say…stupid computer doesn't show me the reviews :( sigh, well I hope you liked it.

I kinda forgot the disclaimer so here: **I don't own Shaman King! I do own my OCs ;D**

Anyway please review! JA NE!


	3. Still There

Me: chapter 3 already ;D okay enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! ;D

**Still There**

"C'mon slowpoke, you'll never catch up at this rate!" a young girl, around ten actually, was running through the woods. She was followed be a boy also around ten and he had spiky blue hair.

"Keia, you know I can run as fast as you!" he huffed.

Keia stopped suddenly making him bump against her. She still looked pretty much the same only taller. Her hair was now chest length and she was wearing the Ainu clothes. A black short pants and a blue shirt, they both had the special Ainu prints on them.

"Well, Horo ya should learn to be as fast as me then. The shaman fights start in only three years and you can't lack speed in there." Keia warned.

"Aw no fair! I can't help it; Pirika is already letting me train all day long…" he whined as he finally stood up.

Keia just rolled her eyes and started pulling him.

"Where are we going, Keia?"

"Don' worry it'll be fun. We have to be quick though, otherwise Pirika finds you and makes you train even more." She laughed and walked even faster.

They walked through the forest till they reached an open spot. It was a grass field filled with flowers and there were even some butterbur leafs in it. It wasn't big, but it sure was beautiful.

"Happy birthday, Horohoro-kun!" Keia chirped and handed him a small package.

"You didn't forget! Thanks!" he grabbed the package and quickly opened it.

A small piece of wood in the form of a butterbur leaf was lying in Horohoro's hand. On the leaf it had some Ainu prints in it.

"Wow thanks, did _you_ made it?"

"Yup, I asked some people to learn me and here's the result. It is to help you remember the Koropokkur and the butterbur leafs when you're in the shaman fights." She smiled happily.

"ONII-CHAN! Where are you?"

Both Keia and Horo looked up in fear. They knew that this could only mean one thing…Pirika had noticed they were gone and was now searching for them to either yell or let them train really hard.

"Oh no…I guess I have to get back to the torture." Horo sighed and stood up slowly walking back.

"Hey, wait for me!" Keia quickly followed him. She didn't like it to be alone in the forest. An animal could attack her or even worse!

"There you are, sneaking away during lunch, that's low. Okay, the schedule says that you have to run two miles, then a short break then again two miles followed by some arm and leg exorcises." Chirped Pirika while holding the paper schedule.

Keia was sweat dropped and Horo was crying and mumbling something of Pirika being too cruel. Unlucky him, she heard and he quickly took off. Keia just sighed and slowly followed him.

"Keia, don't you think you're both training a bit too much?" Mystic appeared next to Keia in her spirit form.

"Power doesn't _huff_ come by doing _huff_ nothing." She answered after awhile.

It wasn't an abnormal thing to do; actually it was their daily routine. Get up at 5 Am., eat, take a bath and brush your teeth, help in the butterbur field, train, eat dinner and after that go to bed.

Keia ran further and had finally caught up with Horohoro.

"Hi slowpoke! Still going?" she teased and ran past him.

"KEIAAAA!"

He yelled after her, but she was too far away to hear what he was saying. It was then that she noticed that she was alone…

"Uh, Mystic where are we? And is this on the route?" she mumbled a bit scared.

This part of the forest was darker then the rest of it and it sure was a lot creepier. Keia slowly walked further. The trees had totally blocked out all sunlight and the light that was there made scary shadows, so Keia had to look twice to see what things exactly were.

"Uh, I think we're lost Key, no make it we're TOTALLY LOST!" the white tiger freaked out. Keia got mad and hit her on the head.

"Sheesh, you're a tiger and you're scared of being lost! I think I just made a wrong turn so we only have to walk ba-." She stopped talking as she turned around to walk back.

She was off the path and the ground was full of leafs making it unable for her to see which way she had exactly come from.

'_I think I'm in trouble now…_'

"What now miss. I-just-made-a-wrong-turn?" Mystic asked sarcastic.

"Just walk on and hope we find our way home?" she suggested.

Mystic rolled her eyes and floated ahead.

They walked for a pretty long time and still had now clue of where they were. Keia was stating to get really nervous; what if they would be lost forever? What if nobody would ever find them?

Suddenly Mystic started to pick up speed.

"Whoa, did you see something?" Keia ran after her spirit ally.

"Yea, an open spot. Maybe we can find the right way back there."

When they reached the new open spot both of their eyes widened. Instead of finding a spot that leaded them out of the forest they found a beautiful lake. It was surrounded by rocks and the water was so clear you could actually see the fish swimming in it. Flowers were also growing close to it and some even were sticking out of the rocks. The sight was beautiful; it probably was the only place in this part of the forest that actually let through sunlight.

"Well…this sure is something else…" Keia said sweat dropping. "I think we can take a rest here."

"Yea…it looks exactly like my lake in Floral…" Mystic was back in her original form and walked towards the water.

'_It sure does look like the Floral Lake…why did it had to happen?_' Keia thought miserable.

She sat down on one of the rocks and looked at Mystic who was standing on the water and was staring at the fish. The lake brought back a lot of good memories from the past and one awful one…

Keia sighed.

"Ya think Horo and Pirika have noticed I'm gone?"

"Hmm, well it depends…I mean sometimes it takes you and Horo like hours to finish the first two miles." Mystic said still looking at the fish.

Keia chuckled. "Yea, that's true. Horo is like a big brother to me, I'm just so grateful they let me stay and treat me like family…but it still doesn't make the pain go away."

Mystic looked sad to Keia. '_I whish she wouldn't blame herself for what happened anymore…it wasn't her fault._'

A painful silence fell between them; they were both lost in their own thoughts, mostly thoughts of the past three years.

After awhile Keia stood up and dusted off her clothes. "Shall we go further? We'll never get back if we just sit here." She cheered.

The white tiger walked back to her, but almost stopped immediately. She looked terrified to something that stood behind Keia…

Keia's Pov

I saw that look in Mystic's eyes and knew something was really wrong. Slowly I turned around to see what it was and my fear of being alone in the forest proved to be right. A huge grizzly bear was standing behind me!

Its eyes were set on killing me as it stood on its back legs, making it at least seven feet tall. I backed off slowly, but the animal didn't seem to fall for it. Instead it let out a loud roar and tried to slam me with its paw.

I dodged it and quickly made a run for it; straight into the dark forest with the bear on my heels.

"Keia, you have to run faster it's catching up on you!" Mystic yelled floating next to me. I tried to go faster, but the bear was now only a few feet behind me.

'_If I die now, I'll never be able to fight that shaman that destroyed my village!_'

My feet were hurting me and I started to get tired. And to make it all worse I tripped over a rotten branch and fell face first in the dirt. The bear was now right in front of me and tired to slam me again.

I quickly rolled over and it missed me by an inch. "HEEEEEELLLLPPP, please! AHHH!" Mystic stood in front of me, but the bear didn't pay any attention to her instead it made another attempt to hit me and this time it did. I heard the bones in my right arm break as it made the impact and immediately felt a horrible stinging pain.

A loud yell of pain came out of me and tears were streaming down my face as it approached me. The grizzly stood on its back legs again and was hovering above me, holding its front paw dangerously to make the final impact.

"Kau Kau Priwenpe!"

Suddenly huge icicles landed in front of me and the bear. Horo jumped out of the forest behind me and landed in front of the bear. "You okay?" he stood on his snowboard and I saw it had a strange light surrounding it.

I slowly nodded at him with tears still streaming down my face. Mystic stood next to me looking very guilty.

"Now it's your turn big bully. Kororo, Kau Kau Priwenpe!" again the large icicles appeared and now I saw they came out of the snowboard. A few landed in front of the bear and on hit it full on the head what made the animal run away quickly.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" I asked amazed. I was holding my broken arm with the good one.

"Well, to be honest this is the first time it actually worked." He laughed scratching the back of his head and sweat dropping. Kororo came out of the snowboard and floated towards me.

I was still looking amazed at him, when a sharp pain snapped me back to reality. I grasped hold of it again.

"That doesn't look good; we get to get ya to the healer ASAP. You think you can walk?" Horo asked me concerned.

Walking wasn't going to be a problem, but ignoring the pain was. "Yea, I can walk, but do you know the way back?"

He looked around and then nodded.

'_He's so strong I can't do anything of that. Even though I follow the same training as him I still don't manage t get stronger. What if that fire shaman was right? What if the members of the Floral Clan really have lost all of their shamanic abilities? What if I never get any stronger? Then I won't be able to do anything…_'

I felt the back of my neck. A small sun was tattooed there; it was the sign of the Floral Clan. Everyone in the village had one; on the back of the neck, low neck, or in the palm of the hand. Tears were forming in my eyes as I thought back, but I quickly stopped them.

"You're awfully quiet, is it hurting that bad?" Horo stopped to check on me.

"N-no! and thanks…thanks for saving me." I managed to smile thankfully.

"Oh, uhm, t-that's okay, now lets move on it's starting to get dark." He started walking again and I quickly followed him.

When we were back in the village we immediately went to the healer. He gave me something again the pain and put my arm in some bandages. After that we had to explain everything to our parents, Horo's parents actually, but I also call them mom and dad.

"…And the he saved me from that bear with that cool attack!" I finished.

They both looked surprised and Pirika was on the edge of crying. Luckily Horo spoke before they could.

"Yea, the training is finally starting to pay off after all." He said blushing lightly.

Our parents just were glad we were safe and proud that he had managed to learn that attack. I was glad for him, but also a bit jealous…

Later that night when everybody had gone to bed, I woke up out of a horrible dream. It wasn't an unusual thing. Almost all of my dreams were of _that _day and after that I wouldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to take a walk.

"Why are you so sad, Keia?" Mystic appeared next to me looked worried.

"We could've been dead today, I mean Horohoro and me. I would never forgive myself if that happened." I was walking trough the village in my kimono. It was a sea blue one with the usual Ainu print on it.

"But that didn't happened, so be glad you both made it out safely. I know you're angry you still can't control your strength, but that isn't your fault; you've read some many books back in Floral, but books alone won't help. You have to practice the techniques and improve them."

Mystic always was so nice, but this time even her words didn't cheer me up. They only made me feel even worse.

"But I've trained for three years now and I trained with you back in Floral. I can't even freeze anything with my mind, like Horo can!" I cried.

"Maybe ice just aint your thing."

I quickly turned around to see Horo standing behind me. He had probably followed me outside. Tears were streaming down my face for the third time this day.

"How can it not be! I'm doing the same as you!" I looked angry at him.

"But you're not an Ainu, Keia. You're of the Floral Clan and you just have to think what they were best in. What were their specialties?" he gently hugged me as I kept on sobbing.

"They had no specialties, everyone was a doll master or a dao-shi and that's not what _I_ want to be!" my voice was completely gone and had turned into a soft whisper.

"To be honest, Keia, they had a specialty…a long time ago when I was the spirit of the one who created the clan…" whispered Mystic.

I looked up surprised and my spirit ally was sitting in front of me. Her eyes were set of far as she started to explain.

"The Floral Clan was created by Kirura Floral, my old mistress. She was a powerful elemental who could control the element water, but she hated humans and couldn't trust other shamans. So she created a village that existed out of shamans and shamans only, but only her most loyal followers could live in it. Even though I was proud at her; her power was outstanding and water feared her. When she died I went to the lake and lived there for the past 800 years, till you came… it was then that I realized who you were, Keia, _you_ are the straight descendant of Kirura Floral and the last member of the clan. Remember that piece of glass I gave you for your birthday, three years ago? If you use the right power it will become the Moon Spear in the hands of the right person." She looked at me in total guilt.

My eyes widened and I was in a state of shock.

'_I am the descendant of Kirura? But why didn't she tell me sooner and why don't I have the power she had?_'

"Mystic how can I learn what your old master knew?" I finally asked after a long silence.

Mystic looked at Horo and sighed when she gave me my answer.

"It can't be learned here…if you really want to learn it we have to go back to Floral Village and look for the Sacred Room under the palace. There is an old book hidden in there that holds the secrets to Kirura-sama's power, but it's full of traps and evil spells to keep other people out. And then there is the Dark Realm…if we make one mistake in our attempt to grab the book we may release evil demons over the earth!" Mystic warned and shuddered at the thought of what damage we may cause.

"Demons! But I thought Kirura was good, how can she create something as this 'Dark Realm' then?" I yelled; I couldn't believe that one of my ancestors was evil.

"She didn't create that realm. It was always there, that's why the Floral Village was built on that spot. They had stopped and sealed the demons and then lived there to make sure no one would ever release them. If we go for the book we have to make sure to not break the seal of the realm, only then we can get out safely."

I wanted this power more then anything, but if it meant I would bring the whole world in danger…

"Let's do it!" Horo cheered. He hadn't spoken this whole conversation and I had forgotten he was here.

"Wha-!"

"I said 'let's do it!' We just have to make sure not to break the seal and all will be fine. You can finally become a strong shaman and then you can compete in the tournament! So, we're going!" he stated and walked back to the house.

I followed him. "But they won't let us go! What are you planning to sneak out or something?" I asked sarcastic.

He grinned a bit evilly and then nodded. "Yup, exactly! We leave tonight so they won't follow us and we'll be half way by the morning. I write a note so they don't have to worry."

"Yea, sure…we're gonna fight evil spells and traps and maybe even set demons loose on the world and you just write a _note_." I raised an eyebrow, but then smiled and followed him home.

We quickly changed clothes. I was now wearing black Capri's with an azure t-shirt with sleeves. My hair was in a high ponytail and I had borrowed some boots from Pirika. And on all of it were again the usual Ainu prints.

Horo was wearing a white coat and knee high black pants with black sneakers. He quickly wrote a note and we left.

Of course it was dark outside, but luckily Horo still knew the way. We had to travel south to go to Floral. When it started to get light we were almost at the end of the northern forest.

"Aren't you going to be in big trouble if they find out, Onii?" I asked.

"Yea, but I can't let ya go all by yourself, now can I? You're like another little sister to me." he smiled and speeded his pas.

When the sun was fully up we reached the end of the forest and were now at an open grass field. It was the same field I had traveled through with Mystic three years ago.

'_We only have to cross this field and then I'm back in Floral. His time I will be able to do something, but I only hope the book is still there…_'

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Me: wow, long chapter O.o but it fun to write it! ;D thank you for the reviews;

ColdCypher, evelyn619, Ice is nice

Next chapter will be on soon please review! Ja Ne! ;D


	4. Book of Kirura

Me: okay, here's another chapter oh and to make something clear Horo and Keia only see each other as brother and sister…incase you want to know ;P well, enjoy this chappie! ;D

**Book of Kirura**

We were almost at the forest of Floral and I was getting more nervous every second. The village was going to be nothing more then some burned down ruins and my home…

The forest still looked the same; the trees that the fire spirit had broken then were still, well, broken. The lake was still beautiful sea blue and surrounded by flowers.

"Wow, this place is wonderful and too hot!" Horo complained. He had already had his coat around his waist and was walking in his t-shirt. Luckily I still was used to it.

"Yea…and dead…" I sighed.

Mystic appeared next to me in her spirit form. "The village…we're almost there…Keia, please know that it is not your fault." She said sad and disappeared again.

We entered the village a few minutes later and immediately my eyes started to water. All houses were still a black crisp, some had fallen down and all that was left was ruble. I walked over the main street to where once stood the beautiful Floral Palace, my home.

"Is that it?" Horo pointed to the palace and I just nodded.

"We probably have to dig through all the ruble, if we want to find the door that leads to the Sacred Room." I sighed as I speeded my pass. I wanted to get out of here as quick as possible.

The white mansion was nothing more then black pieces of ruble and molten glass. The marble stairs were the only thing that actually stood on their rightful place. I started digging and tried to ignore my thoughts.

"Keia, ya don't have to dig, watch. Kororo into the snowboard, Kau Kau Priwenpe!" Horo shot his icicles at the ruble and they blew most of it away.

In the centre of where the mansion stood where now two white doors revealed. They were made of marble and had golden handles. Strange beasts were carved into the marble; one looked like Mystic, a white tiger, and the other one looked very scary with horns and the body of a lion with bat wings.

"There they are! If my guesses are right, Keia should be able to open them." Mystic said.

Slowly I walked to the doors and studied them a bit longer, before I opened them. The doors opened easily and a long stair down was revealed. It was dark inside, but as soon as the doors had opened up completely, torches lighted themselves at the sides of the rocky walls.

Horo and I looked at each other, we were probably thinking the same; who's gonna go first? I decided to go first. The steps were made of stone and were pretty slippery.

When we had reached the end of it another two doors stood there. These had pictures of Kirura carved in them. I opened them and we now stood in a small hall.

"This probably is one of the traps." I mumbled as I stood still.

"Wait a sec. Kororo!" Kororo appeared next to Horo. She made a small ice cube and threw it in the hall.

The moment the cube hit the floor, swords shot out of the wall. Horo and I both had a huge sweat drop and our eyes were white. After a few seconds the swords windrow and the hall was back to normal.

"Dude, that woman wasn't normal!" he exclaimed.

I was just faintly laughing. '_Gosh, never thought our clan was that cruel. That book must be really special._'

Horo let Kororo freeze the walls and we quickly ran to the other side. Now we stood in a big round room; the other side of it had two white doors, again.

"Another trap, for sure. And this time we can't only depend on your freezing power." I looked around the room, but couldn't find anything, just like before.

We decided to hope the best and just walk trough it. Later on this wasn't such a good idea…

"Horo, watch out!" Mystic yelled.

Out of the ground iron points appeared. Horo could just jump away in time. But we weren't safe yet; as soon as we started running giant axes came out of the walls and swung across the room. Kororo froze them and we could make a run for it again, but then right in front of the doors the floor broke and a deep hole was underneath it. We managed to jump over it and I quickly opened the doors and then closed them again as arrows shot through the room towards us.

"This _huff_ really proves _huff_ the woman_ huff _was CRAZY!" Horo yelled completely out of breath.

"She had a great _huff_ imagination. That's _huff_ for sure." I huffed and walked further.

"Ya think there are more traps?"

"No, the next pair of doors are the ones that lead to the Sacred Room." Mystic answered.

And she was right. We had to walk trough a long hall, but with no traps. At the end there were two silver doors; one with a sun on it and the other one with a book carved into it. '_That sun looks just like the one in my neck!_'

I pushed them open and we entered another round room. This one had a marble floor and the walls were a strange silver color. The torches were also burning here. And large blue sheets with the same sun on it hung on the walls, it were seven of them.

"So, this is the Sacred Room…and where's the book?" Horo asked suspicious.

I looked around the room, but also didn't see it anywhere. "Uh, Mystic where is it?"

"You see those sheets on the walls? One of them hides the switch to the book, but the others hide deadly traps. Please, watch out if you step on the seal in the centre the beings of the Dark Realm are set free. I can't help you any more…" and with that she disappeared.

In the centre of the room was a round red seal carved into the marble. I guessed the red was blood, because it sure looked like it. The picture on it was also of the Floral sun with stars surrounding it.

"Very creepy stuff. Okay, what sheet do you think it is, Keia?" Horo smiled as he asked me.

"Uh, let's see…there has to be some kind of code to reveal the switch without activating the traps, but what? Hmm…" I thought for awhile but couldn't discover any hidden combination.

The suns on them all looked the same just as their color. They were hanging on the exact same height. I played with the glass moon Mystic gave me and then I got an idea.

"I wonder if," I looked at the piece of glass and studied it "bingo! Look, the sun on this only exists out of five sun rays instead of the usual ten. There are seven sheets, so the switch has to be under…"

"Number five!" Horo finished.

He put Kororo in the snowboard and floated to the fifth sheet. He lifted it up and a stone with a crescent moon on it was revealed. I signed him to press on it and so he did. Ground started to shake heavily as an altar rose up out of it. On the altar a silver and gold colored book lay.

I ran to it, around the seal of course, and grabbed it off of the alter. It wasn't as heavy as I expected.

"Great, we have it now. C'mon let's go." Horo started to walk to the exit, but Mystic stopped him.

"No, the book can't leave this room! If it gets stolen others might use its power for evil things. Kirura also put an unbreakable spell on it, so it can't get carried out." Mystic explained.

"Well, then I just have to read it here and hope I can remember it." I smiled and opened the book.

'_Floral's Secrets? Hmm…we of the Floral Clan have sworn to protect the evil Seal of Darkness, so that they may never walk on the face of the earth again. Descendant of Floral what you are about to see is the great power of light. I hope my memories help you…huh!_'

"Only one page? Where's the re-?" I couldn't finish my sentence. A bright light came out of the book and the whole room changed into a forest. A few people were standing around a camp fire. And suddenly we heard the voice of Kirura!

_Flashback:_

_My comrades had gathered around the light of the fire. The earth was in a bad condition, they had killed many of us in horrible ways…_

"_Ah, Kirura you're here. Do you have any news about them?" my best friend Haruka asked me. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes; she was very slim and looked tired. _

_We were with ten people; five women and five men._ _The women were: Haruka, Etona, Chiruza, Anne and I. The men were: Ouenu, Katsura, Kire, Blake and Shinta. Most of us came out of Japan, but Anne and Blake were from England and Shinta came out of China._

_All of us were dressed in brown traveling robes and shoes. No one had to know who we were and we wanted to keep it that way._

"_No, not yet. The savior of the shaman fight 200 years ago doesn't have any descendants. The ten priests of Patch still haven't respond to my messages." I replied sadly._

_The world was being terrorized by evil demons. Mostly they hunted shamans, but later they started to kill humans as well. I don't like human, to be honest I hate them, but nobody deserves to die like that. The demons, hunt you down and when they catch you they slowly start to rip off your skin with their long nails. All corpses we have found were in such a bad shape we couldn't even recognize who it was anymore._

_I never saw one with my own eyes, but I know they are really horrible to see. They are immune for our shamanic abilities, but we have discovered that they are not immune for spirits who fight with the elements and light. Maybe there still is hope…_

"_How is Aurola doing?" Blake asked worried. Blake was Anne's twin brother. They both had blonde hair and green eyes. Anne looked like she hadn't eaten for months and Blake also could use a good meal._

"_No, she's still ill, the wound is getting infected." Aurola was my older sister and she was dying. She got bitten by one of the demons._

"_We're sorry…"Katsura bowed. He never talked much. Katsura had waist length silver hair just like me and black eyes. He looked very tired and powerless. _

"_I hope Patch answers quick we don't have much time left…" Etona was the youngest of us only seventeen. She had fire red hair and beautiful golden eyes. She was Ouenu's younger sister, but she didn't look like him at all. They had the same eyes, but Ouenu had light brown hair and was a bit chubby wile Etona was pretty skinny._

"_I said it before and now I say it again, they are _not_ going to help us. They're to scared the great spirits won't allow it." Chiruza complained. She had green chest length hair and had purple eyes. Strange markings were tattooed on her face, but none of us ever asked what they meant._

"_I say we just slaughter them all. We all have elemental spirits, so why not attack?" Shinta who was eighteen and after Etona the youngest suggested. He was pretty muscular, had black short hair and green eyes. _

_We all looked angry at him and he immediately stopped. "Ten people aren't enough to defeat a whole army of those _beasts_" Kire spoke. He was the oldest of us, twenty-five he was. He had dark purple colored hair and ebony brown eyes. Like almost all of us he could use a good meal._

"_But what if they manage to survive during daytime? I mean, with the sun in the sky we're the strongest, but when night falls with no full moon we're all doomed!" Anne said sacred._

_It was true. They couldn't resist the light of the sun nor could they resist the light of the moon, which particularly was the same. _

_A loud roar was heard and we all looked up in fear. The ground was lightly shaking under their footsteps as they approached us. We quickly made a run for it; they never attacked shamans alone…_

_We ran out of the forest all in different directions. Haruka and Katsura were with me, I didn't know where the others were. _

"_You think they made it?" Haruka asked me. She had to whisper, because the beasts were searching for us._

"_I don't know…lets just hope they are okay." I whispered back._

_The beasts walked past us and headed towards the north. They wouldn't come back here for awhile._

_Nobody knew how they managed to take over. One day they just were here and dead bodies started to appear everywhere. Mostly shamans like I said before; skin was ripped off of them, sometimes they were half eaten, their furyoku was drained out of them completely and all that was left in the end was a corpse that even a dao-shi couldn't use._

_Today we were lucky; they hadn't caught one of us. Shamans from all over the world were in danger, but some had started small groups that called themselves the 'Keys of Light'. We belonged to one of those groups. Our mission was to search the demons' hiding places during their weakest moment, daytime, and kill them. So far we have succeeded in out task._

_A few days later we traveled with all the members of the Keys of Light to Patch Village. The head of the village had agreed to help us and make sure the other shamans were safe._

"_The final battle against the demons takes place in exactly four days!" our leader announced._

"_We all have gathered spirits that fight with the help of an element or light. We are with 800.000 shamans, they are with almost twice as many, but if we fight together and help each other we _will_ win this war!" he finished._

_Everyone yelled._

_I wasn't so sure about it. My believe in teamwork and fighting together weren't as high as with the rest. But if it was a way to win and safe the world, then so be it._

"_Mistress, do you think you'll make it?" Mysticara my loyal white tiger spirit asked me concerned_

"_If I die in battle, then I'll die with pride." I stated. I was watching the great spirits from a cliff._

_I was one of the many shamans that had the power to control water. Most of my comrades could control wind or earth and very few had a total control of fire._

__

_Four days past by and it was time to fight. _

_We met the demons in a big open field that was surrounded by the forest. For us the perfect place to fight…_

_It was the bloodiest battle ever fought. Bodies lay everywhere; of demons, but still mostly shamans. This was the first time I ever saw those demons, the first time in five years. They looked like lions, with two goat horns on their head, flaming red eyes, a pointy tail, long sharp black nails and teeth. Some looked like huge gargoyles; those were the ones that could fly. But they were all ugly._

_The remaining shamans had gathered themselves and we were now all fight in a large circle with the demons surrounding us. All of my comrades were still alive, but we didn't know for how long…_

"_They're with too many, we have to retreat!"_

"_NO, we have to fight till the end!"_

"_We can't hold it much longer, even with the help of Patch!"_

"_Just shut up and fight!"_

"_AAAAAHHHH!"_

_Screams of pain, anger, lost, frustration and defeat were heard through the air. The Earth was crying. It had to stop, but it couldn't; twilight was there and soon the demons would be at full strength._

_Etona, Haruka, Blake, Anne and Shinta were fighting by my side, but we were all tired our furyoku was dropping with every second and our spirits started to lose their strength._

"_Please let us retreat!"_

"_We're doomed!"_

"_Help, us!"_

"_They're with too many!"_

"_Please stop!"_

_Slowly everyone was starting to give up. I also started to doubt if we were ready for this fight. Again I heard people scream and again I heard the demons roar. It looked like there wasn't coming an end to it…_

"_BLAKE!" suddenly I heard Anne yell in fear. _

_The most horrible thing happened right in front of my eyes. One of the demon lions had stabbed Blake in the stomach and dragged him to his companions. There they literally ripped him to pieces. Anne dropped to her knees, her pupils were white and she was in total shock. I felt a tears rolling down my face as I killed the one that had stabbed Blake._

"_Anne, you have to get up!" Shinta yelled._

"_What's the point we're all going to die…it's over we lost." She said bitter._

_Then it happened another demon grabbed Haruka and she got the same treatment as Blake. This time it was my turn to yell…_

"_HARUKA, NOOOO!" they had just killed the only one I ever considered as a friend._

_It was as if time froze for all of us. Everyone stopped fighting at the same time and a strange force field was surrounding us._

_I saw them all looking amazed at it. Suddenly something started to burn at the back of my neck and I dropped to my knees out of pain._

"_K-Kirura!" Katsura looked worried at me. I looked at all the people who were staring. Blake, Haruka, Kire and Ouenu were no more just as some many others._

_The burning started to get worse and a saw that I was now surrounded by light. Mysticara looked amazed at me as two wings made out of light came out of my back. And then I saw it…_

_Everyone was glowing; every shaman was giving their energy to the light._

_All I remember was the light but later they told me a huge seal appeared in the sky and sucked all demons in it. Then I placed itself somewhere in the forest and I landed on the ground unconscious having print of a small sun in the back of my neck…_

_Later we searched for the seal and we found it. With all remaining shamans of the Keys of Light, 160.000, we decided to make a village here and the strongest had to live there to protect the 'Seal of Darkness' like they called it._

_I stayed with my remaining…friends, Chiruza, Etona, Shinta, Katsura and Anne. The new leader of the Keys of Light named the village after me and my friends and I were the heads of the clan, the Floral Clan._

_A few other shamans that were strong also stayed and together we made the Sacred Room to protect the Seal. I never knew what made the light appear, but since then everyone from my generation had the small sun in the back of their neck._

_Later others started to get it as well, but then in the palm of their hand so it became the sign of our Clan. But my real descendant still has it on its rightful place…_

_-Kirura Floral_

_End memory watch:_

The room changed back to its original form and both Horo Horo and I were shaking of what we just saw.

"This i-is what r-really happened…" I barely managed to speak.

Mystic appeared next to me and nodded sadly. She looked at the book and then at the seal.

"Kirura had strange powers, powers that no one could ever understand. The ability to control water already lies within you, you just have to learn how to summon it." She said.

"Why did we have to come all the way then?" Horo asked still shaking.

"Keia, needed to know what happened. The past of the Clan is your past, Keia. The Seal of Darkness is strong, but we don't know how much longer it can stop those demons. What you just saw happened 800 years ago; 500 years ago when the shaman fights had started again, the Seal became weak and they almost broke out again. Luckily there were still some powerful shamans left in Floral to take care of it…now you are the only one who could stop it if it gets weak again. This was the main reason why the inhabits couldn't compete in the tournament, but through the years they had became weak and only used their abilities to help them with their work…" Mystic sighed and placed the book back on the altar.

"B-But how do I learn to control those water powers then and how come no one ever mentioned the Sacred Room?" I was still very confused, but I needed to know.

"You learn them eventually, just train. As for the Sacred Room, I guess through all these years and with the Shaman Fights only being once every 500 years, they have forgotten about it or were too scared to enter it because of all those traps."

Horo left out an 'Hmfp' and I couldn't help to let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess we'll go back home then!" he cheered and started to walk away.

I followed him, looking back one more time at the book that had shown me the past of the clan.

Luckily the traps didn't activate themselves on the way out so we could leave this place in peace.

Once we were back by the lake we took a rest and a moment to think about what we had seen. '_Those demons were horrible. So many shamans died that day and those years. Now, the seal is left unprotected; what if it breaks during the shaman fights? Then it'll be hell all over again!_'

"Horo, do you think it is safe for me to leave?" I finally asked.

"You have to leave this place! Keia, you can't possibly stop those demons by yourself; you've seen what they did to Kirura's friends." He shuddered at the thought of the bodies that were ripped apart.

"Hmm, yea that's true. We just have to hope the Seal is strong enough to hold them during the Fights."

He nodded and we both stood up to begin on our journey back to the north where probably a couple of angry parents were waiting to punish us. I knew I had to train extra hard to become strong and it wasn't going to be easy, but 800 years of strong shamans had once lived in Floral, so if any of that power still runs through my veins I _will_ find it and learn to use it… '_That's a promise_'…

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Me: this chapter is so long! I never meant it to be this long, sigh, oh well it was fun writing it :) I actually laughed when the idea of those demons came in my mind, but I sure made them cruel (evil grin) ;D

Well, I'll try to place next chapter this weekend after that updating is going to be a bit slow, 'cause school is starting again…(cries T.T)

Next chapter: it takes place three years later so Keia and most of them will be 13 or 14. It will be in the normal PoV again and maybe some parts in Keia's or the others ;D I'll do my very best to update this weekend, till then!

Please review! Arigato and Ja Ne! ;D


	5. Black Rose

Me: hello, I know I'm late sigh, oh well enjoy the chappie ;D

**Disclaimer:** (because I forgot the last two chapters eheheh, looks nervous at lawyers) **I don't own shaman king!**

**Black Rose**

It was storming outside and still people were walking towards a mountain. A small group of kids all around the 13, 14 and one of 17 also stood in the snowstorm. They were following a green haired boy.

"I don't know where we are…I'm still just a beginner at dowsing." The green haired said.

"It's okay, Lyzerg-kun." The one with the Elvis hairdo said sweetly.

"We have to find a shelter soon or we may end up like that." A spirit of a samurai appeared pointing at some snow dolls.

"Yea…oh wait!" one with orange headphones on his head ran towards the dolls. He rubbed the snow off the top of one of the snow sculptures and it turned out to be a woman.

Later they found a cave and the snow dolls turned out to be five young girls know as the lily-five.

"Why are you walking in _those_ clothes then in this weather! You shouldn't take nature for granted!" A blue haired boy said angry.

Suddenly the pendulum of Lyzerg pointed towards the entrance of the cave where they were hiding in. He ran out of it yelling Hao, the others quickly followed him.

"Hey, hold on!"

He had stopped in front of a big group of shamans and the snow was avoiding them. Everyone knew this group they had met them before and weren't exactly glad to see them.

"Seems that you are also here." A boy with long mahogany brown hair said. He was wearing a white poncho.

"What are you doing here, Hao?" Lyzerg wanted to know.

A man stepped next to Hao. "Hao-sama is going to wipe out the weak by…" the man was cut off, by Hao raising his hand.

"I need you to become stronger, Yoh." he said to the boy with the orange headphones. The group started to walk away, but Lyzerg wasn't done yet.

"Don't ignore me, Hao!" he yelled and shot his pendulum.

Just before the pendulum was about to hit him, something else hit it…

They all looked up and saw a throwing star fly back to someone's hand. A girl appeared out of the forest on the higher grounds.

She had waist length blonde hair with a few brown highlights and she was wearing a dark blue long coat with black boots that had Ainu prints on them. You couldn't see the rest of her, because it was all covered up by the coat.

She jumped off the higher grounds and landed in front of Lyzerg. "Sorry kid, but Hao's mine." She said coldly.

"Well, if it isn't Black Rose. I see you've survived that fall." Hao smirked.

"You pushed me off of that cliff!" she yelled pointing at him with one of the throwing stars.

"Hmm, probably, but I can't play with you today I've got more important things to do." He smiled and let the snow storm hit her and Lyzerg. They both landed pretty hard on their backs.

The others carried them inside the cave and waited till they woke up.

"Never saw a girl Horo Horo?" the purple haired teased.

"That's not it! She just looks like someone I used to know…" he trailed off.

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes rested on Horo Horo and a smile appeared on her face. She jumped up and ran towards him.

"Onii! I've missed you so much!" she cried wile hugging him.

The others all looked amazed.

"K-Keia, is it really you?" Horo stuttered, while trying to free himself.

"Yup, haven't seen ya for quite awhile now…" she let go of him and looked to the others.

"Hiya, I'm Keia Floral, Horo's adoptive sister. Who are you?" Keia chirped.

Nobody answered so Horo started to introduce them.

"Those are my friends! Ren Tao, Yoh Asakura, Lyzerg Diethil, Bokuto no Ryu and those two girls are Milly and Lily." He said.

"Did you just say, Asakura?" Keia looked suspicious to Yoh. '_He looks exactly like Hao. They even share the same last name!_'

"Yea, heard of it before?" Yoh asked smiling his smile.

"Hmm, no…I only thought so…" she laughed.

They were all waiting for the snowstorm to calm down. Ryu was telling his story to Lyzerg and the rest was listening or minding their own business.

"Where have you been all these years, Keia?" Horo suddenly asked.

"Training, traveling, checking the seal and trying to take my revenge on Hao. So nothing special." She tried to ignore his gaze.

"Why did he call you Black Rose?" he continued asking and now she had everyone's attention.

"Um, well, that's kinda a long story. I mean, I stayed a year after…you-know-what and those other three years are kinda long…" she trailed off.

Too bad for her he didn't fall for it so she had to tell them anyway…

_Flashback:_

_The year I stayed with you training in the north didn't worked out for me. I mean, I had to learn to control the water and in a place were everything is frozen that just doesn't work out._

_My only option was to go away, but I knew you or your family would never let me go, so I decided to run away._

_When I finally had succeeded, I traveled back to Floral again to check on the seal. It was just the same. After that I just travel Japan and trained for three years, but the real thing starts a few months ago when the tournament started…_

"_It's almost gonna start Mystic! I'm just so excited." I chirped to my spirit friend._

"_Yes, me too and you've gotten so much stronger!" Mystic appered next to me as we were walking towards the place where we had to fight for the qualification round._

_I had to fight the priest Karim and won as you can see._

_After that there were some fights against other shamans; I won two out of three. Then we heard we had to travel to Patch Village, in America. This was going to be a problem for me, for I had no money to buy a plane ticked and unlike Hao I couldn't use my oversoul to fly to it. _

"_AAHH, America how the hell am I going to pay that? I've got no money…" I cried._

_Sure most of the time I didn't had any money, but now I really needed it otherwise I could forget the tournament._

"_Why don't you find yourself a job and work it together." Mystic suggested, only to receive a glare._

"_We only have five months to get there! What job would possibly pay enough money to send me there?" my spirit looked bored at me and just disappeared._

_There I sat stranded on the airport with no money, when I met them…_

"_Anya, hurry up we're gonna miss the plane!" a girl with fire red hair that was chest length and yellow eyes yelled. She was wearing black Capri's, yellow tube top and blue sneakers. She was followed by a yellow canary._

"_Kylee, you know I can't run fast on high heels!" another girl yelled back. This one had green eyes and her dirty blond hair tied up on one side. She was lightly tanned and was wearing a red dress that looked like one of those flamenco dresses. She had a dolphin floating after her._

_Now I knew it for sure, they were shamans and on their way to Patch! I quickly got up and ran towards them when an announcement was heard._

"_The flight to America has been delayed. We suspect it will arrive here in about four hours."_

_The two girls stopped running and started cursing at the announcement they just heard. Then they just sat down and waited._

"_Uhm, excuse me, but are you going to Patch Village?" I asked trying not to show my happiness._

"_Yea, you're also a shaman?" the one called Kylee asked._

_I nodded and explained my situation. They thought about it for a moment and discussed it with their spirit allies._

"_Sure, we'll help you, but you have to help us earn it back when we get there." Anya chirped._

"_Of course thank you so much!" back then I didn't know what I got myself into…_

_I didn't know where we were, but the airport was close to the desert and we had to take a bus to a small town._

"_Hmm, it's only a small tavern but it has to do…" Anya checked us in. By now I had noticed that she kinda was the leader._

"_What has to do? And how can I exactly help you earn back the money?" I asked suspicious. They both smiled evilly and just walked to the room._

"_We noticed you have a beautiful voice…" Kylee started._

"_So you probably can sing well, but can you also dance well?" Anya sat next to Kylee and they both had a grin on their face._

_I didn't like were the subject was going. But for some stupid reason I just stayed and listen to what they were about to say. Later I would whish I never had asked them for help._

"_We're street performers, that's how we make our money! Kylee dances and I sing, but two isn't enough, so we what you to join us and with that you can pay us back." Anya smiled._

_I was speechless._

"_B-but I can't join you! I have to follow…someone and I can't do that if I'm with you!" I shrieked._

_This wasn't what I expected at all and I didn't like it one bit. They both just started laughing again and shook their heads._

"_No, no, no you don't have to join us NOW. Just join us when we arrive in Patch Village, then we'll be happy!" Kylee patted me on the shoulder, still laughing._

_They knew something I didn't, but I decided to just leave it. As long as I didn't have to join them now, I was happy._

_Next day we all went separate ways. I had to promise them to join them in Patch and so I did. _

"_Oh and you'll probably hear of us during these days…" Kylee said mysterious._

"_Nani?"_

"_Our stage names are Dancing Angel Kylee and Flying Siren Anya. Yours will be…uhm…Black Rose Keia, sounds good?" Anya handed me a pedant of a black rose._

"_Uh, whatever ya want…" I said. Still not knowing why they wanted me to join them or giving me a stage name…_

_End flashback:_

"But why did Hao, called you that?" Horo asked.

"Argh, that jerk, so happens to hear our little conversation and does that only to piss me off." Keia mumbled.

In the mean time Ryu also finished his story and it stopped snowing outside. When they went outside the girl named Lily had her spirit oversouled into her glasses and told them Hao was going to unfreeze the river. Yoh quickly took of to warn the other shamans, but Hao had already started.

"Dun worry I'll take care of this." Keia smiled and grabbed her throwing stars.

"No, please let me take care of this." Ryu smiled and he stopped the water with an attack. After that Horo froze it and Ren cut it to pieces.

'_Wow, they're all so strong…but still not strong enough._' Keia thought as she looked how they worked together. She wasn't used to teamwork and she really wasn't used to be in a team, but she knew Horo wouldn't let her go now he knew she actually was hunting Hao and fighting him all the time.

"But onii, I'm way faster if I travel alone! Besides, wouldn't I just slow you guys down…" she tried desperately.

"Naah, of course not, the more the merrier!" Yoh laughed.

"It would be nice to have such a beautiful lady in our group." Ryu said, but got hit on the head by Horo.

"Baka, how do you know she's beautiful if she never took of the coat?" Horo glared at Ren, but he ignored it and kept walking.

Eventually Keia gave up and joined them; it wasn't like she had a choice…

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Me: I was late, but it turned out to be a fine chapter after all. I hope I can update soon again for school has begun again (the horror, the horror) I speak better English then my own languish now, sigh, oh well I hope I can update this weekend.

Please review and Ja Ne!


	6. Revenge

**Revenge **

The group was walking through the desert trying to find Patch. A few days had passed by since Keia joined them and she still tried to sneak off sometimes, but every time Horo managed to catch her.

"Why can't I travel alone! I don't need your protection, Horo." Keia yelled as another escape failed.

"You're hunting Hao and I don't want him to kill you. So if you like it or not, you're staying right here and you will go to Patch with _us_." He stated and even Keia knew it was serious now.

She sighed in defeat and gave her word to not sneak off again.

"Keia-sama, the Seal…did you felt that!" Mystic appeared next to Keia and they both looked at the sky in fear.

"Yea, the sun in my neck is burning…I hope it doesn't break, otherwise those demons will…" Keia stopped. She didn't want to think what would happen when those demons broke free. It would be a living hell…

"Seal, what seal?" Ren asked suspicious.

Keia didn't answer him and Horo looked at the ground while he started to tell them what they saw four years ago in the Sacred Room. All of them gaped wide eyed at Keia.

"So, this Seal of Darkness holds demons that can break free during the shaman tournament!" Ryu yelled surprised.

They nodded.

"Because of the fights all lot of energy comes free and somehow it affects the Seal. If those demons break free we'll be all living in a hell! They slaughter shamans; they massacre humans and consume their energy. 800 years ago only those who had elemental spirits or light spirits could hurt them; I don't know how that would be now, but they're really strong and hard to hit." Keia shuddered and turned her head to the group.

They still couldn't believe what they were hearing. If those demons would come back to earth the tournament would get canceled and every shaman's life would be in danger.

"Hey, guys we should get going…" Lyzerg broke the silence. Everyone continued walking towards…they didn't know where.

It was getting dark and very cold, so they decided to camp in one of the oasis they found.

Keia sat far away from the group staring at the stars.

"Keia-san, what's wrong?" Mystic appeared next to her and sat down.

"He's close…" she answered dreamy.

"I know, but you promised Horo Horo-kun to not sneak off again…" the tiger couldn't believe her own words, but it was better then seeing her mistress and last descendant of the Floral Clan dead.

Keia on the other hand wasn't so sure about the promise she made. She just wanted to take her revenge, just one time wanted to make _him_ feel what she felt for all those years…guilt, pain, suffering, great sadness and her plan wasn't even to kill him.

"I'm too nice…sorry Horo-chan, but I need to do this." She sighed as she stood up.

The great thing about her, was that she could under press her furyoku level, so nobody could sense her until it was too late.

"Uh, Horo where's Keia?" Yoh asked when he noticed she was gone.

"WHA-! Keia you sly fox!" he quickly stood up and ran to the spot where she had just sat. He looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"…be careful, sis…"

Keia ran through the dessert. She knew she had to be quick otherwise she would lose track of him. It was very cold, but luckily her coat held her warm.

"Keia, please stop this nonsense! You were lucky he didn't kill you last time or the time he pushed you of the cliff." Mystic yelled hoping to stop Keia from going on.

"I was too naïve that time, this time it'll be different! There it is!" she pointed to a small light in the distance that appeared to be a camp fire. Mystic let out a sigh of defeat and followed her mistress to yet another fight they would lose…

Hao was sitting on a rock staring at the fire. A smirk appeared on his face when someone approached the camp.

"Hao, this you _will_ fight me!" Keia stood in front of him with the fire in the middle. She grabbed her throwing stars and oversouled Mystic in them.

"Very well then, I'll fight you. But not here…"he smirked once again and disappeared only to appear on the cliff behind Keia.

"Hmpf, fine with me." Keia walked to the foot of the cliff and also disappeared there. She appeared on top of it now facing Hao.

The Spirit of Fire stood behind Hao as huge as always, waiting for a sign to attack. '_This time I won't fail…suffering not death…_' she thought sad.

"You still think that way? When do you finally realize the Floral Clan is gone and so are their rules." Hao laughed at her thoughts. It was true that she still lived by some of the old rules, but she just didn't want to kill people…it wasn't in her nature.

"Oh, just fight and zip it! I'm sick of the trash talk; I have got better things to spend my time on. Star Crush!" she threw both stars at him, but the Spirit of Fire blocked them and hit her.

"Seven years and still so weak."

"Gaaah, shut up Hao!"

Again she threw the stars this time at the Spirit of Fire and again she got hit by on of its huge arms. She landed pretty hard on her back, but quickly stood up to attack again.

"Keia, stop it you get yourself killed this way!" Mystic yelled out of the star she was holding.

"Enough! Mystic out of Throwing Stars, into Glass Moon! Floral Spear!" the small glass moon transformed into a long silver spear with a diamond point. A little under the point was a small golden sickle moon with a sun in it and two blue ribbons.

"A new attack, how interesting." Hao gave his spirit the sign to attack again. Luckily Keia could dodge it this time.

"Tigers Claw Attack!" she waved the spear and four yellow beams shot from it; they hit the SoF full in the face. Keia smirked evilly at this, but soon her smirk made pace for a terrified look. The red spirit still stood there unharmed and was now creating an orb of fire between his hands.

"Burn."

"KEIAAAA!" Mystic yelled in fear.

"Bubble Shield." Keia said calmly. Soon she was surrounded by fire.

"I guess I underestimated you." Hao ordered the SoF to stop and Keia still stood there surrounded by an orb of water, smiling broadly.

"Yea, but hey it's only _human_ to make mistakes. After all you're still just _human_ with a few more abilities. So, it's just your _human_ nature to do that." She grinned evilly at the word human; she knew he hated it to be called a human.

Hao just stood there looking deadly serious. He stretched his right arm and the Spirit of Fire turned into the sword of fire. This was the first time he did this and it even surprised Keia, but she had to pay attention for she already needed to dodge one of his attacks.

She jumped out of the way, but her coat caught fire in the process. "Aw, this was my good coat!" she whined as she pulled it off.

"First time I see you without that awful piece of cloth." Hao smirked as he examined her from head to toe.

She was wearing a red tank top with a black broken heart on it, a black skirt with a dark grey belt were her throwing stars are attached on. On her right wrist she had a red beads bracelet (a/n: same as Anna's only…well red) and she didn't lack any curves or features.

"OMG, not only are you a pyromaniac, but a pervert as well?" Keia switched to her sarcastic mood as she rolled her eyes annoyed and pointed her spear towards Hao.

Suddenly she flinched; it wasn't because of Hao, but it was because of a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She dropped to her knees holding her head with both hands. The oversoul had broken and the spear returned to the form of the glass moon again.

"Keia, the seal what's happening!" Mystic was floating high in the sky looking at something that couldn't be seen with the bare eye.

"Arrrg, too much…energy is coming free…it's gonna…break at this rate…" Keia was gasping for air and still holding her head. She could see the seal in the sacred chamber; it was glowing red and started to burst in the centre of it.

'_This is not good, how long till it breaks completely and what will they do?_'

Keia was now lying on her back staring at the stars, still in pain. Her eyes were completely black and empty.

"What seal are you talking about and who are 'they'?" Hao had bent over her and was staring in her eyes.

"They're demons that kill us shamans…and humans. They can only be hit by elemental spirits or light spirits. If they break free we're all doomed and the shaman fight is letting too much energy loose." Keia answered deadly.

Slowly she stood up and walked away.

"Lucky for us that we have one then." He smirked and returned to his camp.

The dessert still was very cold, but this time Keia didn't felt it. The demons were about to break free and no one was there to stop them.

When she returned to the camp in oasis Horo scowled at her for breaking the promise, but quickly stopped when she told them about the seal and what she saw.

"All we can do now is hope it doesn't break during the fights…till then we should just continue our search for Patch Village." She finished.

They all agreed and went to sleep tomorrow was going to be another day of walking and searching for Patch Village.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Me: finally I updated :D (probably because I' sick at home) anyway I hope you all review again and till next time ;D


	7. Yasu

Me: hey I'm back and better ;D here's chappie seven.

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king!

**Yasu**

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Am I blind? Where is Horo and where are his friends?_

_Suddenly I saw a red orb that took the shape of the seal. Bursts came into it and soon it shattered to pieces right in front of me. I saw millions of red glowing eyes staring at me, roaring at their freedom. My eyes turned blank when one of them slowly approached me._

_It was the lion that Horo and I saw on the first door to the Sacred Room. It was black with glowing red eyes and two brown horns on its head. Black bat wings were attached on its back and blood was coming out of its mouth; it had long white teeth and sharp golden nails, the end of its tail was made of fire._

"_The last descendant of Kirura, a little girl." The lion roared. It was making fun of me not that I cared for I was too scared of it._

"_W-who are you?" I asked. My whole body was shaking and I heard laugher all around me. Laugher and hungry roars, roars that wanted to hunt and spill blood shaman blood._

"_If it is a name you want, then it is Yasu. If it is a status you want then I am the leader of this bunch of demons. The Keys of Light don't exist anymore and thanks to that fire shaman _you_ are the last of the Floral Clan; we have to thank that shaman, his soul will give us the power the be invincible and you Keia will have to watch it all…" Yasu, the lion, said dangerously. _

_I fell on my knees. They really were going to break free and there was nothing I could do but wait till it happened. They wanted power, power that only a few shamans had I was one and so was Hao. My brother, Horo was half of it, Yoh his friend…I sensed it also with him and the others would be a good snack for them. _

_I couldn't let this happen. "NO! You won't get my friends and family! I will not allow it; the Keys of Light will be reborn and we will defeat you…that's a promise!" I yelled._

_Yasu laughed again before attacking me, but just before he came closer a bright light surrounded me and…_

"Keia are you okay?" Mystic looked worried at the girl. Who had a hard time opening her eyes and getting up.

"Mystic? I had this awful dream, a lion named Yasu came to me. He said he was the leader of the demons." Keia whispered it was still late at night.

"Yasu? Oh no, then it really is going to happen. Just before the Great Battle Kirura also dreamt about him telling her that the Keys of Light would lose. That demon is trying to scare you Keia, don't listen to him!" the tiger disappeared and left her master alone.

'_Mystic is right about him trying to scare me, but I know that those demons will break free this time…it's only a matter of time before it happens. Keys of Light…I wonder if there are any descendants left of them and if there are will they fight like their ancestors?_'

Keia decided to let it rest and find out more tomorrow. She wasn't going to tell the rest about it, at least not yet. The only thing left to do was to sleep and hope that the Keys of Light would live again.

---12---12---12---

Next day they arrived in a small town. A lot of shamans were there, but that wasn't going to be any problem. It looked like one of those town that came straight out of an old western movie, with cafeterias, pubs and other little tourist shops and taverns.

"AARG, I'm hungry when are we going to _eat_ something." Horo Horo yelled angry.

Everyone looked at him and just ignored his complaining. So, after a few minutes of cursing he went back to normal. They decided to take a rest at a fountain; actually it was the only place where they didn't had to pay to sit down.

"What kind of awful town is this! Pay for this, pay for that, pay for _everything!_" this time it was Keia who freaked out, a rare thing that usually doesn't happen.

"Now we know for sure they lived together…" Ren said annoyed.

"Shouldn't we continue our search for Patch?" Lyzerg looked at the ground as he spoke. "We are wasting our time."

"We can't search for Patch if we don't know where it is and besides it's good to rest once in awhile." Yoh laughed as he stretched himself.

The group rested for half an hour and then continued their walk through the dessert. As usual it was hot, sandy and very boring, but that was about to change…

"There you are."

They looked up surprised and saw a boy standing on some kind of huge robot looking thing that was about to attack them.

Luckily they could jump out of the way in time. Another guy appeared; he used a whole football team to keep Yoh away from the others, making him watch his friends fight the giant robot thing.

"What's with this! Who are you guys?" Yoh yelled.

"I'm Ashiru, Hao-sama's most loyal follower. He is very disappointed in you, Yoh, though I don't understand why he is so interested in you." Ashiru said, still standing on his spirit.

"And you probably came here to get rid of us? You really think it's going to be that easy?" Keia smirked evilly as she oversouled Mystic in the Glass Moon.

"What are you doing, sis? Haven't you seen what he just did!" Horo waved his hand in front of her to check if she was okay.

"Don't worry just sit back and enjoy the show…I'm way stronger then him." She laughed.

Again she left them in surprise, for there was actually no power coming from her at all. She could easily be mistaken for just a normal human, who so happens can see ghosts. Ashiru had noticed this also and laughed out loud.

"It would surprise me if you could even use oversoul." He chuckled.

Keia closed her eyes and smiled. She was used to people who underestimated her; thinking her furyoku was only a small flame…

"Play time's over, _kid_. _Ame Suppai! (Something_ like, 'sour rain')" she yelled and ran towards him pointing her spear right in front of her.

Ashiru laughed again as he gave his spirit the order to hit Keia away, but soon his laugh faded as the spear made contact with his spirit. The point disappeared into the spirits arm and the whole thing started to fall apart leaving nothing more then a pile of dirt.

"Ah, I was right, you did use earth as a medium. Very clever, you shouldn't have any problem protecting yourself once _they_ break free. Go and tell your master he still owes me a fight." She started to walk away when Ashiru summoned his spirit again.

Just as Keia wanted to attack a bright flash shot out of the sky and hit Ashiru. Everyone stood there frozen as a group of people appeared. A big robot like angel stood behind them and they were all dressed in white.

A man with blond hair and glasses stepped forward and wanted Yoh to join their team, the X-Laws. He refused, saying that it was wrong to kill people.

_Keia's PoV: _

I couldn't believe they just killed him, sure I had seen Hao killing my family and friends, but I forgot there were more people like that walking on the face on the earth.

Mystic appeared next to me, also looking shocked. We both weren't used to see people die even though we spend most of our time chasing Hao and his gang, but we only saw corpses then…

These X-Laws really were something else and I have to say I'm really glad no one joined them. I mean, okay people call _me _being obsessive with my revenge, but all those guys do is try to stop and kill him and I don't even want to kill him.

"Are you okay?" Horo asked. We were in the bus and he sat next to me.

"Hai, I'm just a bit shocked I guess…it's been awhile since I've actually seen someone die…" I whispered.

Suddenly a huge pain took over. Again it started at my neck, soon taking over all parts of my body. I fell off the chair gasping for air. Another crack had appeared into the seal bringing the demons closer to their freedom. I could clearly see the red eyes, heard their roars and finally hear Yasu say: _"It won't take much longer."_

Then my world went black…

_I heard people scream and children cry. The darkness soon took form of a village and not any village it was one of shamans. They were running away for something, but I couldn't see what it was._

_Suddenly a girl about my age ran the opposite way of all those people straight towards the danger. She had long silver hair and bright blue eyes; her clothes were probably the tribal closed of the village, a white dress that came to her knees and blue markings of flowers all over it. Somehow I had the feeling I had to follow her…_

_She stopped near a group of the demons I saw in Kirura's book. Black wolf like demons, with glowing red eyes and long sharp nails. They had the teeth of those saber tooth tigers and blood dripping from them. The girl, however, didn't looked impressed. _

"_Little princess Kirura, how pleasant to finally meet you." A too familiar voice spoke and a black lion, Yasu, came out of the group of wolves._

_My eyes widened. 'That girl standing over there was Kirura Floral? The one who created the Floral clan? But in her book she was about nineteen, here she's my age and didn't she say she never saw those demons? What's going on here?'_

_Kirura laughed. "You must be the great Yasu, leader of these…beasts. I will not let you destroy my village!" she yelled and grabbed her spear; the same I used. She attacked the lion that just stood there laughing at her._

_He easily knocked her down and now you could also hear those wolves laugh. Kirura slowly got up again ready to charge at him for the second time when another familiar voice stopped her. _

"_Kirura-sama, please you're still not strong enough…" it was Mystic who had said that. A white tiger's head was floating next to Kirura._

"_Mysticara, we can't let them go on!" she yelled back at her spirit._

_I stood right next to her, it was obvious I was back into someone's memories; still I didn't know whose. 'She determent to protect her village…and I just…' another clash was heard and yet again Kirura was thrown backwards. This time she stood up and followed Mystic's advise to run away._

_The demon wolves wanted to follow her, but Yasu stopped them. "No! I'm slightly interested in this girl, she has a sleeping power that might come in use." He said._

"_B-but master…" one of the wolves whispered._

"_Silence! Go and finish everyone in this village, but let the girl live." The wolves ran with an immense speed at the poor people in the village and slaughtered them all._

_I turned to Yasu again, but the lion was now surrounded by black flames; he was transforming. My eyes widened; the lion was no more instead a human stood there and he looked just like…_

"KEIA, come on sis wake up please!" my eyes shot open and I stared straight into two black ones.

"H-Horo? W-where am I?"

"You're safe now." He hugged me so tight that I was afraid to loose consciousness again. I smiled and pretended to be okay, but in fact I was terrified. This meant the seal was yet again one step closer to breaking and what was worse was that those demons could actually transform into people.

This time I knew for sure that the Keys of Light had to be reborn again for the sake of all shamans and humans…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Me: gomen, for not updating for so long T.T school is taking all my time. And ebing sick didn't help me much either. Anyway I hope that I can post chapter 8 quicker :D

You know even I still wonder who Yasu looks like…

To Hao-Addictive: I'm still doubting if I should write a sequel to Stranded, but if I know you'll see ;D I really like your story and I will read the sequel for sure ;D I'm wondering how it's gonna end… anyway, I'm glad you like this story!

Anyway, please review and thanks!


	8. Scars

**Scars **

A few days had passed by and the seal seemed to hold it a little better now. As for that jerk of a Hao, well he kept sending followers and those X-Laws kept killing them it really was sad actually. That guy named Lyzerg, one of Horo's friends, actually left us for the X-Laws, again so sad. A new guy joined us the next day, he has a strange name, Chocolove or something like that, but he is really funny.

We finally got to know the way to Patch Village; thanks to the warriors of the Seminoa, they actually got killed by Hao! So, strange…

Now we were standing in the dessert trying to figure out which way we should go next.

"Let's just go a way! We only have two months left to find Patch!" I said a bit irritated.

"Just relax, we have plenty of time." Yoh laughed that careless laugh again, which only made me get more irritated. I had better things to do then to just sit around and wait.

'_I should have snuck out of this group the moment I got the chance! God, they're so relaxed and careless…yet they're quite…funny and nice to be around. Grrr, I would've been in patch if I traveled alone!_'

After what seemed hours and hours we finally started to walk again, but soon were stopped yet again by three of Hao's followers, oh joy… I recognized them as the girl group, the Hanagumi. They were three doll masters and once again out on Yoh; it was getting really annoying now.

Without a warning they attacked us, luckily we could jump out of the way just in time.

"Mystic, I'm _really_ pissed now!" I growled as I landed on me feet.

"They we should do something about that…" my spirit had the same thought as me and that was a little game of 'who hurts the most followers of Hao'.

Just as I wanted to oversoul Mystic into the glass moon, Horo and Ren got knocked down by those girls and I heard them say something about killing us…

End Keia's PoV:

"Mystic into Glass Moon, Floral Spear." Keia stormed towards the girl group, but they were protected by their spirits and she also got knocked down.

The Hanagumi decided to put a bit more of their power in the battle and soon Ryu and Chocolove were KO. Even Yoh had a hard time to protect himself.

"GRRR, that's it, I've _so_ had it with you girls!" Keia stood up after being knocked down once again.

"Awww, did little Black Rose got hurt? How saaaaaaad." The orange head, Macchi teased.

"Mari thinks we should teach her a lesson in respect." Mari smiled creepily.

By now Keia had an enormous vein on her head and she was about to explode. It would have been better if she just looked out, for a gunshot was heard.

"Keia watch out!" Horo could make one of his ice walls to protect them just in time, but the bullets went trough and hit him. Yoh and Keia were the last ones standing at the moment.

"Horo! That's it; Furyoku 40 percent." The spear Keia was holding, started to glow a bit as her furyoku level raised.

"What? With how much have you been fighting all this time?" Yoh asked amazed.

"Less then 10 percent…I'm stronger then _all_ of Hao's followers, mostly I just play along to have a little fun, but this time they went too far. I will not allow them to hurt my bro or my friends. Mystic, Trick Claw Assault!" she dashed towards the Hanagumi, but instead of hitting them she hit the pumpkin doll, Jack.

They focused their attacks on Yoh, who still had a hard time holding them off. Keia was about to launch another attack when she saw him, high on a cliff watching the fight with that stupid smirk on his face "Hao!"

She forgot all about Yoh and his friends, who were still unconscious and disappeared in front of the cliff. Luckily Yoh got saved by Anna and her two shikigami and since the Hanagumi was told not to hurt her they also disappeared.

"Yoh, where's Keia?" Horo asked looking around, once he had gained consciousness.

"Don't know first she tried to attack them and the next moment she was gone. Say you don't think she went after…" Yoh didn't finish his sentence for they both knew what was going on.

"Yoh, who are you talking about." Anna demanded to know, so they told her and the others about the seal and Keia.

High up on a cliff, not too far from the scene.

"Hao, you sick baka! Get off your lazy butt and fight me!"

Keia appeared just behind him yelling for all what it was worth; well actually she was just pissed off and needed to blow off steam.

Only the little child next to him bothered to turn around. Keia recognized her as Opacho one of the _loyal_ followers. Not long after that the Hanagumi also appeared behind them.

"What the heck is she doing here!" Macchi yelled while pointing at Keia.

"What do you think I'm doing here! The same as usual of course, try to fight _your_ master. Jeez, are all of you turning into bakas all of the sudden?" Keia said bored and sarcastic.

All four girls glared at each other, muttering all sorts of curse words underneath their breaths. Little Opacho shook her head at their childish behavior and not to forget foul words.

"Leave."

They all stopped arguing and looked at Hao. The Hanagumi and Opacho nodded and left, not before giving Keia one last death glare. Keia just stuck her tongue out at them as they vanished and pointed her spear at Hao.

"So, you're finally gonna fight me?" Keia smirked as she brought the spear closer to his back. "Hey, answer me! It's bad enough already that you destroyed my clan."

"Yasu, ever heard of a demon called 'Yasu'." Hao finally stood up and faced her.

"Yasu…yes, but how do _you_ know him?" Keia had lowered her spear, but still had it in oversoul mode and wasn't planned to drop that as well.

"Let's say, I've met him." Hao smirked as Keia raised an eyebrow.

"He is the leader of those demons I told you about, remember the ones that are about to break free. Anyway, he kinda came to me in a dream telling that it was only a matter of time before the world would be theirs. Oh and they thank _you_ for taking care of the Floral Clan…you wanna know how they're planning to do that? I'll tell you, the moment they have enough power to take on an elemental they will go after you. And believe me once they get you it won't be pretty." She sounded a bit mad and part of her was enjoying it.

"The Floral Clan were a bunch of weaklings, any shaman with a bit strength could have taken them down." He grinned.

Keia crutched her teeth, but decided to ignore it she had heard him saying that for the past; What? Three, four years?

"It's getting old, Hao…I know my clan was weak, I know they had forgotten about the demons underneath them during the past 800 years, but I also remember who killed them for no reason! Don't you understand! If the clan was still alive, their energy levels would have prevented them from breaking free, so when all shamans are dead go and ask yourself why." Keia yelled angry while holding her spear in front of Hao's face.

"And who was it that took me there?"

Keia's eyes filled with tears. It was true that she was the one who had leaded him to the clan. For years she had tried to deny that, saying that he always had planned to kill them. But she knew it was a lie…she had leaded him the way, she had brought him to the village and _she_ had invited him in the palace. In the end it was all her fault…

Again she lowered her spear this time canceling the oversoul. Mystic came out of the glass moon and floated next to her.

"Yes, it was my fault…but I can't change that anymore. If I were you I would watch out a little more, those demon will do anything to weaken you and get your power. Especially because they still think the Floral Clan existed only out of powerful shamans…" she sighed.

'_It won't take long before they break free and start to slaughter us all._'

"If you are so sure that is about to happen why do you still compete in the fights then?" Hao asked her bored.

This time it was Keia who let out a chuckle. She had heard that question for some many times that it was really getting boring now, though she never expected Hao to ask her that.

"Jee, I thought you of all people would know. You are the reason I compete; I still want my revenge and since I never fought you on full force…" Keia smiled and looked at the scene down below.

She sighed and started to walk away in a different direction. "Keia-san, aren't you going back to them?" Mystic asked confused.

"Oh yes, I'm going back…after I finished my fight with _him_!" Quickly she oversouled Mystic in the glass moon and pointed her spear, yet again, towards Hao.

"I've got more important things to do right now. Let make a deal, if you make it to Patch I'll fight you there." He smirked as usual.

"No. Way! I came all this way to fight and now you are going to fight whether you like it or not! Besides, you owe me for telling you about Yasu _and_ his plans for you." Keia said raising an eyebrow and tapping her foot annoyed on the ground.

She didn't wait for an answer or response, but just blindly attacked him. Hao simply dodged the spear with his arm and Keia fell backwards.

It wasn't from the strength she got pushed away with, but from something else that rather disturbed her.

"What the heck happened to your arm!" she almost shrieked.

His whole right arm was covered in deep red cuts that seemed to be made by a tiger or… '_LION!_' Keia thought scared. Hao quickly hid his arm under the poncho and got his usual smirk back on his face.

"I told I had met this Yasu, now be a good girl Keia and go back."

"Hmm…keep yourself to the deal then…and…be careful." She blushed a bit as she said that and then jumped off the cliff. Hao watched silently as Keia joined her friends again.

"Keia where were you! I was worried sick!" the first thing she heard when she was back was her dearest brother scolds at her.

"Nice to see you too, oni. Oh, hi there I think we haven't met I'm K-." Keia saw the new group that had joined them, but she got cut off in her introduction.

"Keia Floral, yes we have head all about you." A girl with a red scarf around her neck said rather annoyed. "I'm Anna, Yoh's fiancé."

"Nice to meet you, Anna-san. I see you're an itako; hmm, impressive the 1080's and the two demons Zenki and Kouki. You must be strong…" Keia trailed off.

She listened as the others introduced as well. The group had become quite big now, to Keia's annoyance, but she was glad that all those people were nice in their own ways.

Anna had this strange book of Hao with her that was supposed to teach them new stuff and give new powers.

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass this one…there's no way on earth, heaven or hell I'm going to use something of Hao to make me stronger. Rules of the Floral!" Keia firmly spoke and walked away a bit.

"Sis, you're crazy! You can get stronger with this!" Horo tried to convince her, but only got a glare.

"Dude, I'm already, like, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay stronger then you and your friends. Why would I possibly learn something of someone I…hate if I don't need it? I never fought Hao on full force that's why I always kinda lost." She answered a bit harsh.

Horo sighed and then returned to his friends to open the book.

'_It's good that they will become stronger…I can't seem to forget those cuts Hao had; it means that Yasu is able to attack and hurt us in the visions and dreams. I just hope it'll work out…and pray that not too many people will die…shaman or human._'

Keia waited and saw Hao sit on the cliff also staring at the scene.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me; finally I could update D: school is costing way too much time and the fact I also had a bit of a writers block (sweat drop) I'll try to update as soon as possible again.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Please review again and sayonara ;D


	9. Falling in Oblivion

Me: first…gomen-nasai for not updating…I had a bit of an argument with my mom were I kinda got banished from the computer for ONE whole WEEK! D: If you want to make authors who just got over a writers block crazy this is the perfect way to do it, but I won't keep you up much longer so have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I still DO NOT own Shaman King!

**Falling in Oblivion**

After they had read Hao's book, they were attacked by the Hanagumi, again. Keia decided to just watch and see what they had exactly learned. This time the Hanagumi got beaten by Yoh and his friends; after that Hao appeared and called Yoh his little brother, what caused a shock affect for everyone.

Some even thought it wasn't true, but Yoh's father, Mikahashi, appeared and told them it _was_ true.

"Okay, they're twins, so what! Who cares, Yoh is Yoh and Hao is Hao; can we _please_ move on now!" Keia almost yelled of frustration while tapping her foot irritated on the ground. Sometimes she really acted like she didn't have any emotions.

"Sis, calm down…give the guy a break will ya?" Horo desperately tried to calm Keia down. '_Man, she's even worse then Anna, sometimes._'

Anna glared at him, but chose to let it be, just for this time. Keia on the other hand was going insane; she had yet again missed a perfect opportunity to fight Hao and not only that, her neck was killing her. The demons once again tried to break free and she was the only one who knew and seemed to care.

"Nani…I don't even get it myself…" Yoh scratched his neck and laughed a bit nervous. Everyone stared at him for a moment, before all making an anime drop.

'_He's so careless…argh, it's hard to stay angry with someone like him! It doesn't matter if he's Hao's brother that doesn't change anything, not with them and most defiantly not with Hao._' Keia thought as she also smiled.

A silence fell between them, but it got broken by the X-Laws who once again wanted the group to join them in their fight against Hao.

"Bro, don't these guys ever give up?" Keia asked bored while grabbing for her Glass Moon.

"Guess not." Horo smiled.

When Yoh had made clear he did _not_ wanted to join them, they attacked. Seven huge robot like angels shot towards the group and the battle begun. They had to protect Yoh, because Amidamaru was transforming into a holy spirit.

Again Keia wasn't fighting along with them, she could have easily taken care of the X-Laws with one good shot, but she wondered what Amidamaru would become when he changed into a holy spirit. And incase that would take too long she would help, but only then.

"It's quite impressive they have managed to learn this kind of oversoul so quickly." Keia said while looking at the fight.

"What do you expect then? Yoh is going to be Shaman King." Anna replied rolling her eyes. "And incase it matters anything to you, you just sounded awfully a lot like Hao…been too much in his presence lately?"

Keia blushed, not of being ashamed, but more of being angry. "And what do mean by _that_?" she asked at the same tone as Anna raising her eyebrow.

"Well, you said you never fought against him with all of your strength…"

"That's because the seal could break!"

"He never killed you…"

"Duh, he's just doing that to mock me! And besides, it could also be because he wants the power I have."

"That might be, but still. You don't fight his followers at full force."

"Hellooo? The seal, remember, and they're too weak to fight at full force."

"…I saw you talking to him on that cliff; it didn't look like you were enemies to me."

"………"

Keia didn't have anything to say on this, for it was partly true. She did sometimes acted more like an ally then an enemy and she even told him about the demons.

"So, Keia, what's with that? Are you still the one that Horo sees as his sister or are you a foul spy of Hao?" Anna said coldly showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Of course not! The reason I _talked_ to him was, because…well, -er- the demons and I thought he –uh- would…like to know?" she shrugged, she couldn't possibly tell those demon were attacking her and Hao. What would they think; probably that she was one of his followers, but eventually they were all in the same mess.

Anna raised an eyebrow; you could read from her whole face that she didn't thrust the situation one bit. She didn't thought about it too long though for Yoh had made a double medium and was now holding a giant sword. With one move he defeated the X-Laws.

Everyone turned their attention to Yoh, everyone except for Keia, sure she thought the Spirit of the Sword was amazing and so was the double medium, but she had to think about something, something that she never actually thought about.

"Keia-chan, are you okay?" Mystic asked concerned.

"N-no, what Anna said…Mystic is it true I act like an ally of Hao?" Keia looked sadly over to her spirit friend.

"Of course not! This is only, because you want to fight him before the demons break free." The tiger chirped, smiling.

"But I never intended to kill him, I mean, Lyzerg really _wanted_ him dead and I…I just toy around playing the exact same game he's playing with Yoh! Doesn't that make me like him? Who knows maybe I _am_ helping him." Keia had lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Keia…you know, eventually you _do_ need him…" Mystic changed from spirit orb to her tiger form.

"W-what do mean by that?"

"Well, you have to admit he is really strong probably stronger then you! I mean, we have never seen nor experienced his full strength and for all we know he might even have a higher furyoku level then you have, Keia. So, don't you think he could be a strong ally for the Keys of Light when the demons break free?" Mystic explained.

Keia started to laugh nervously; she knew something like this was coming she just never wanted to accept it. "Heheheh, so you're actually saying that I have to _ask_ him to join forces with the rest of us in order to fight the demons?"

The white tiger nodded her head as Keia laughed even more nervous. Her eyes were two lifeless dark brown orbs that had a hard time not to burst out in tears. She knew it was undeniable, but she rather let the one who partly caused all of it out even though he had a strong elemental spirit as an ally.

"YO, Keia! We're going, come on!" Horo waved from the group for Keia too come.

She snapped back to reality and ran after them. They still had to make it to Patch and they were running out of time.

Once they where back in the dessert; it was walking, walking and once more walking. There wasn't a better way in the world to make Keia loose her mind.

'_This is horrible! No this is highly irritable! God, stop because they need to rest, stop because they're tired, stop because I'm hungry, _stop_ because we need to bloody stop! Low life bunch of slackers…and yet…I wish I was like them. Being able to be careless, laugh with no reason at all, maybe Anna is right…I never had actual friends even though I was the princess of Floral, they all thought I was weird only because I looked different. They are so relaxed, my brother and his friends, people like me don't belong with people like them._'

"HEY, did you hear what I just said?" Horo had yelled very loud in Keia's ear almost making her deaf.

"Err, sorry bro. I wasn't there with my mind, so what cha ask." Keia quickly got back in her chirpy mood, though it was a fake one.

"I said that we finally are on the good way to Patch. This is the Black Dessert and if our spirits are right Patch is very close!" Horo smiled broadly and shook Keia hyper by her shoulders.

When he was finished shaking her like a madman Keia ended up with a pair of twirl eyes and a major headache what almost made her trip over her own feet.

"Okay, it's official now; if you end up with an Ainu you become just as stupid as them." Ren said sarcastically while watching Keia fall face first in the sand.

"I heard that Tao boy!"

"What! Kisama!"

"Baka!"

Now it were Keia and Ren who almost attacked each other, if it wasn't for the others they probably would have stabbed each other with their weapons.

When everyone had finally calmed down, mostly thanks to Anna, they decided to set camp and walk the last part to Patch the next morning. There they finally found out that it was supposed to be the Black Sandstorm and not dessert, but luckily all of the spirit allies sensed the presence of the great spirits nearby.

"Horo, do you think I'm a bad person?" Keia suddenly asked. Her arms were resting on her knees as she stared sadly at the fire.

"Nani, why are you asking that? You know you're a good person, it's not like you're one of Hao's men or one of the X-Laws." Horo had meant it as a joke, but it only seemed to upset her more.

Keia felt how Anna was glaring at her, probably thinking 'told you so'.

Keia's PoV: 

'Told you so', yea I bet she was thinking that. That ice queen didn't have a clue how I felt, the burden I have to carry each and every day…even my brother doesn't know. I don't know how much longer I can hide it, my body slowly is falling apart they are just too strong.

Just look at them, they don't have the slightest idea of what's ahead of them. All they think and care about is the shaman tournament, if they have what it takes to be shaman king. Well, they can be it; it wouldn't matter anyhow once the demons are free we will all live in fear…all have to suffer and lead pain…fight to fight, but live to die…

"Keia, you're so quiet what's wrong?" Mystic, as silent as ever, asked me concerned.

"How long before they break free, how long before my body stops and gives them the last piece, the last key?" I asked my friend bitterly.

She lowered her head. Every time she did that it meant that she didn't have an answer and that I was right. This fight would most likely cost me my life and so many others to follow.

"Keia, just hand it over and fight them off later. If you keep it it'll torn you apart." Mystic always was worried about me and because of that she always forgot about the rest of the world.

"The longer I can keep them locked away the better, besides maybe I hold on till the end of the fights and all will be okay. We don't know, so just lets hope the best and just make sure we make it to Patch." A smile appeared on my face; I didn't believe my own words but had to do with it.

I slowly drifted away in the darkness of sleep once again forced to see the memories that didn't belong to me…

_Again I saw Kirura now she looked about sixteen years old; it would be three years before the Great Fight. She was walking in a dark forest, her spear in oversoul and it was as if she was waiting for something._

_Cracks of branches were heard nearby, Kirura quickly turned around pointing her spear at the dark shadows._

"_Show yourself!" my ancestor shouted to the shadows._

"_It's me Kirura. Sorry I'm late." A male's voice apologized out of the shadows, somehow it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it._

"_Ahg, Yoru-san! You scared me, I thought you were one of the demons, please don't do that again." Kirura lowered her spear and blushed a little._

'_Ah-ha, what is this? Is my young ancestor a little shy in front of men or one man in particular?' I thought teasingly._

_The person in the shadows laughed. "Sorry I had to make sure you were alone." A figure started to take shape as he walked out of the shadows. My eyes widened; he looked like an exact replica of Yoh and Hao, only some minor differences. His hair was longer then Yoh's, but shorter then Hao's if I guess right about chest length and instead of having brown eyes he had night blue ones. He was wearing the exact opposite's colors of Kirura; black traveler's pants, with some kind of t-shirt that had sleeves and a brown rope as belt. On his clothes were strange tribal red marks of what looked like thorns of rose bushed. _

_Nothing strange if you consider it is 800 years ago…_

_Kirura now smiled happily and de-oversouled her spear. Mystic appeared next to her looking a bit disturbed and maybe even scared? I never saw Mystic look the way she just did._

"_Where were you all this time, Yoru-san? I was worried…and I missed you." I rolled my eyes at her, the great founder of the Floral clan acting like a total…high school girl. (a/n; no offence) _

"…_Still looking for survivors, and you?" I didn't know why but this Yoru acted a little too suspicious to me._

_Kirura lowered her head. "Same, but all I found were corpses that didn't even look like people anymore…" she started to cry softly. Yoru embraced her and kissed her on her forehead. Even though it was someone else's memory; both Kirura _and_ I had our eyes widened._

"_It will be over soon." He whispered in her ear and then softly kissed her on the mouth. "I promise."_

"Holy Crap! OMG!" I shrieked and woke up everybody.

They all looked shocked and sleepy, no wonder it was still early in the morning. Quickly I apologized and said it was nothing to worry about, and then I had to take a walk.

"Mystic, Kirura's diary didn't told me about her life before the Great War and why did it lie when she said she had never seen those demons before and who is Yoru?" I whispered while walking a big circle around the camp.

"Huh, she never did see them before the war and who are you talking about?" my tiger looked weirdly at me.

Those dreams weren't mine that was for sure, but I dared to bet my life on it that, that tiger was Mystic. Why didn't she just say so then? I decided to let it be this time; it would have to come later.

"Keia are you sure you're okay? You're acting really strange lately." Mystic walked beside me and looked as if I could pass out any second.

"Yea, I'm fine, don't worry so much. I guess it was just a dream, c'mon lets go back."

She nodded and followed me back to the camp. I still couldn't shake off those dreams, it was as if they were trying to tell me something…but what?

'_I'll find out one day…but now I should just go to sleep…_'

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Me: pfew, long chappy. Maybe not the best, but still long. Oh before I forget Yoru means night and how strange it might sound Yasu means calm, it just had a nice ring to it (sweat drops). I think that I can update a bit quicker now, because it's almost uhm what's it called again in English uhm…fall break? Anyhow, it means a week vacation (rest from school!) so more updates ;D I hope you all like the chapter, see you and please review!


	10. The Soul Sisters

Me: thanks for reviewing! ;D responds at the end of the chapter ;P have fun!

**The Soul Sisters**

I looked out over what seemed an endless dessert. We were almost at Patch and even I could feel the Great Spirits' presence now. My mood had changed it got from annoyed to a bit more excited.

"Patch Village here we come!" I yelled yet again.

The others looked even more annoyed at me then they did when Chocolove made one of his strange jokes no one could understand. I sweat dropped and promised I wouldn't do that again.

End Keia's PoV:

Later that day the group finally reached the blue caves. By now everyone was excited and curious of what would lie ahead.

"A lake!" Horo pointed to a small lake in the middle of the ghost town that was supposed to lead them to Patch.

"I guess we have to swim to patch, heheheh." Yoh laughed while sweat dropping.

"Yoh-dono, I know we can make it, but what about Anna-dono and the rest." Amidamaru said concerned.

"Don't worry we let Manta rent a submarine." Anna said while glaring at Manta.

The group was once again split in two; one would go swimming the others had to get there on their own.

The tunnel under water seemed to go on for ever and they were running out of air. "You think it's a never ending tunnel?" Keia mumbled underwater.

"We're dead if that's the case." Ren mumbled back, before swimming into a skeleton and freaking out.

Everyone got freaked out and swam quicker. When they reached the surface Yoh was holding Faust above water, Ren was KO, Keia was holding her heart looking terrified and the rest was in a shock.

When that was over they came by another tunnel that leaded them to a death end. And when they tried to go back they saw the way they came through also was gone.

"Uh, I don't think this is good…" Horo said.

"Lets just blast our way out of this." Ryo grabbed his sword ready to attack.

"No! This is the work of the Great Spirits, we'll only get into more trouble if we do that." Keia warned while inspecting the walls.

"Nani? We can't stay here, Anna will kill me!"

"Asakura you baka!" Ren said annoyed.

Both Keia and Horo rolled their eyes when suddenly a bright light came from the room and swallowed them all.

Keia woke up in a dark room; no one was there not even Mystic or her brother. "Okay, Ha.ha. Very funny where are you guys?" Keia walked around the room, but no one answered.

She started to get angry and also a bit scared, what if something had happened to them, what if they ended in a complete other location, what if…

Keia quickly shook all the horrible thoughts out her head. She finally found the door to the outside world and to her shock she was back at Floral. Everyone was still alive and well, the palace shined in all its glory and the people laughed happily while doing their own things.

"Ah, princess, how are you today?"

"?"

"Princess Keia, what a lovely day isn't it?"

"N-Nani, what going on around here!" Keia looked shocked at everyone, all those people were supposed to be dead.

Suddenly the scene changed and fire was everywhere. People lay dead on the streets and terrified yells were heard from the palace. Keia knew what this was; it were her own memories the reason she was in the fights.

"STOP IT! I don't wanna see this anymore…I know it was my fault…I know…" she dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands as she cried.

"_You can't enter the fights if you continue to live on revenge and guilt."_

A voice spoke. It wasn't a harsh voice, but it wasn't the friendliest one either. Keia slowly stood up and looked around to see where it came from.

"W-who are you?"

"_We are the ones that created the shaman fights. We know about the situation of the Floral and when time comes we are willing to help."_

"The Great Spirits…why?"

"_All shamans are in danger and in desperate times, desperate measures have to be taken. But you can't enter if you don't let go of your past, Keia."_

Keia lowered her head. She promised herself to take revenge on Hao no matter what, could she just break it and start all over again? This time she wasn't alone, she had her brother and friends to rely on. It would be hard, but what would it matter maybe she'd get her chance anyway sooner or later.

"Sigh…it will be hard but I'll let go if that means I can stay in the fights."

"_Very well then, welcome in Patch Keia of the Floral Clan!"_

Again a bright light appeared and she got a glimpse of the enormous light pillar that were the Great Spirits. Keia smiled and saw that her brother and friends also made it out.

Later they came in Patch Horo had joined up with Ren and Chocolove and Yoh had a team with Faust and Ryo.

"Sis, are you sure those girl are going to keep their promise?" Horo asked walking next to Keia.

"Yes. I'm the ones who's late, otouto."

Horo stopped in his tracks. Keia turned around to look at him. "Nani?"

"You never called me that…"

"Well, I _am_ almost a month older then you, but you always were like a big brother for me and for that…I thank you…thank you so much for taking me in and trying to help me whenever I was down or needed help." Keia stared at him with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Keia…"

"KEIA GIRL YA HERE!"

Both Keia and Horo jumped two feet in the air as two extremely loud girls came running towards them.

"Who's the cute one?" a lightly tanned girl with dirty blonde hair and what seemed to be a red tango dress asked.

"Anya, don't cha see you're making our little Black Rose blush." The other girl teased. She had red hair and was wearing a baggy black pants and a yellow thank top.

"Anya, Kylee when did you arrive?" Keia asked the two girls bored and rolled her eyes.

"Like, you know, two months ago!" Anya chirped loudly.

"NANI!"

"Yea, girl you're like so totally late!" Kylee also chirped while inspecting Horo from top to toe.

"Oh-Kay…well, I guess I'll see you later…" Keia started to walk away when Anya pulled her back on her arm.

"Wait, tonight the popular Soul Sister band is going to perform. You two have to come and if you have more friends bring 'em too, it's gonna be a blast." Anya waved them good bye and pulled Kylee away from Horo.

"So those are the two girls you're supposed to form a team with? Keia have you heard how they talk!" Horo yelled waving his fist up and down and still blushing heavily.

"Oh, I didn't hear you complain when Kylee was, like, almost over you." Keia smirked evilly as Horo blushed even more. "Admit, you like it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Always one time more Too then you!"

"Argh, I hate when you do that."

Keia laughed at her victory and walked back to the others with Horo still pouting and blushing.

….

Later that evening Keia got the rest so far to come to the performance of the Soul Sisters. To her surprise Anya hadn't exaggerated when she said they were popular.

It show was given in a middle sized old Patch theatre. Shamans from all ages came to see these Soul Sisters, most of them were guys… Keia didn't see Anya and Kylee so she assumed that they were late.

"Keia…pssssst Keia over here." Kylee stood behind the red curtain that hid the stage and waved for Keia to come. She looked around her and walked to Kylee.

"You can't just go there! What if they see you!" she hissed at the redhead.

"The SS doesn't mind…come we have some cool evening clothes for ya. Can't watch a good show in those so-not-matching clothes." Kylee smiled a bit evilly and before Keia new it she also stood behind the curtain.

Anya was there as well, this time wearing an emerald green Tango dress with small coins attached on the bottom, white sandals with high pointy heels and a necklace with the same coins on it around her neck.

Kylee was dressed in a white Capri's and purple tube top. Both of her arms were covered in silver bracelets.

"Isn't that a little too fancy for just a show?" Keia began to become suspicious.

"Naah, here this one's for you." She handed Keia a black dress that had small red roses attached on the end of it and a pair of tiger printed boots that came just above her knees.

"Soul Sisters, Soul Sisters, Soul Sisters!"

The audience yelled. "Well I guess we should go to our seats." Keia said and wanted to walk away.

"No girl, we're on! Surprise we are the Soul Sisters the _three_ of us!" Anya chirped and the curtains moved again.

'_The three of us! Oh…crap…_'

"Welcome, shamans!" Anya started. "We're glad you could all make it!"

"And now you can finally meet our last sister, Black Rose!" Kylee pulled Keia on the stage and spotlights found their way to her.

Keia saw the faces of her brother and friends and wished she could just disappear. She quickly bowed and wanted to leave the stage, but once again was stopped by the two girls.

"Tonight is going to be special for all shamans that will enter the second rounds are now her in Patch. But first is our lovely Black Rose going to introduce herself." Anya yelled in the mike. "Never say your real name." she quickly added.

Keia wanted to shoot both of them, how could they? She never gave a performance in her entire life! Let along for so many people, including her friends and family.

"Ehm, H-hi I'm Black Rose and I don't have a clue what I'm dong here!" Keia glared at her two teammates and walked away from the mike as the audience laughed.

Anya shook her head as Kylee took over. "Okay are ya ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Ready to go wild?"

"Yeah!"

"Ready to dance and sing along?"

"Yeah!"

"And are you ready for the Soul Sisters?"

"YEAH!"

Anya handed them two headset microphones while Kylee prepared the music.

"I don't know the song and I can't sing!" hissed Keia as she grabbed Anya by the collar of her dress.

"Chill girl, we've heard you voice and we know ya can sing. Besides you have to…isn't that, that guy you chased after?" Anya pointed to a group of three in the audience. Keia followed and flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"What is _he_ doing here!" the one that was supposed to be her mortal enemy and cause of all her problems, Hao, sat there smirking.

"Told ya we're famous…" Anya smirked evilly as Keia's eyes turned blank. She really felt a great urge to strangle the SS girl.

"He's gonna make fun of me for this…I hate you!"

"Yea we luv ya too girl. Just follow the beat and here are the lyrics. Kylee handed her a small paper with her name on it and a lot of text.

The music started and Anya was the first one to sing…

"_Back in the darkness, who is there to save you?"_

"_Soul Sisters, Soul Sisters!"_

Kylee jumped in as the music got louder. Keia just stood there shaking like a scared little girl.

"_The dream is back again what will you do?"_

"_Run, run, run!"_

At this moment Keia really wanted to run away. She backed off as her part came closer. Horo and the others were laughing and moving at the beat, that only made her feel worse.

"_But you can't hold on! OH yeah, listen to our words, oh yeah, crumble at them be afraid for we can't back off!"_

"_Back off, you gotta back off!"_

Keia sweat dropped and slowly moved to the front of the stage holding the piece of paper in her left hand and the mike in her right. She started singing as well.

"_Soft as a teardrop this isn't right, why should fight? Isn't bad enough already, in this cold dark night…"_

"_Fight in night!"_

Kylee started dancing and left Anya and Keia to sing together. Keia slowly got the hang of it and finally since a long time ago she had fun, she laughed watched her brother blush when Kylee jumped off the stage and danced with him.

"_So after all don't give up, don't back down, dare to live life at the fullest and always, yeah always stick together and be bond by the magical bond of…SOUL SISTERS!"_

All three of them yelled in the microphone and the crowd had gone wild. Everyone yelled their stage names and wanted to hear more.

"And as we said tonight is going to be special, because…" Anya spoke and everyone kept silent as Kylee continued.

"Tonight, our dear fans, you can win a date with Flying Siren (Anya), Dancing Angel (Kylee) or our newest member Black Rose (Keia). All you have to do is catch one of the three icons we throw in the audience, a dolphin, a bird or a rose, then you walk to the stage and…well, show which one you caught!" Kylee explained.

"WHAT! You never told me that!" Keia's voice boomed through the theatre, but Anya quickly put her hand on Keia's mouth and laughed nervous.

Keia tried to struggle free, but Anya was too strong so she calmed down.

"Okay, ready, set and catch them if you can!" Anya threw the three icons away and chaos erupted.

"Anya. Kylee. When this is over I AM going to KILL you after I have made you repay for this humiliation towards my friends and enemies." Keia hissed angry and waited for the chaos to stop.

"OKAY, time's up. So who are the three lucky winners?" Kylee spoke.

Horo came walking up muttering something about killing Yoh and Ren for setting him up. Keia had a hard time not to crack up when she saw he had 'won' Kylee, the girl was all over him already.

She cracked up even more when she saw Anya had a date with their old so-called-friend-turned-X-laws Lyzerg.

'_HA. That's what you get for lousing me into this! Maybe I'm lucky and no one was able to find my icon, heheheh I'm so gonna laugh at them if that's the case…poor bro he doesn't even has to do anything with it…too bad!_' Keia snickered inwardly.

"Too bad that's not the case." A too familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"…oh no…please don't tell me…" she slowly turned around to face what she saw as her worst nightmare and yes she was right…

"ANYA, KYLEE YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Me; well that was a long chappie… I have to thank my friend Izumi-chan for the Soul Sister song she thought up most of it ;D arigatoo, for the reviews and till next update!


	11. A Date with Strange outcomes

**A Date with Strange outcomes**

"ANYA, KYLEE YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Keia's scream was heard through the whole theatre. Both Anya and Kylee sweat dropped as a raging Keia approached them.

"C-come on, Key. It's only one lousy date, you're a Soul Sister now and we promised them…" Kylee tried.

"A lousy date! Have you seen with _whom_ I have 'a lousy date'? You two are so dense and immature! He is going to kill me, bakas!" Keia switched over to her royal accent, a thing that only happened when she got angry, really angry.

"Keia, as team leader I _order_ you to go! This is for our reputation as SS and you can't break a promise!" Anya was shorter then Keia, but still managed to shock her.

Keia looked over to her brother who also didn't like it at all. All of her friends had looks of disapproval on their faces.

"It wasn't _my_ promise." Hissed Keia as she stood in front of Anya in her full length. The blonde Latina rolled her eyes annoyed at the girl.

"Fine…if you don't go we won't keep you in the team and I don't think there is much time left for you to search other teammates, is there? We can also play it that way Keia; there are many shamans left that would love to join the SS." Anya sneered back and started to walk to the microphone.

Keia lowered her head in defeat and softly whispered "Fine, I'll go. But if I don't come back know that I'm dead!" she glared one last time at the two girls and then disappeared behind the curtain. She didn't know her _date_ followed her.

"Unbelievable, they know I've hunted him down for, like, what 3 years? Grr, the Soul Sisters, HA what a joke!" Keia had taken off the boots she was forced to wear and was now trying to figure out how to get out of her dress.

"There is a zipper at the back"

"Oh, thanks……sigh, if it is _you_ then I'm gonna scream." She warned as she pulled up her hair.

"Then it's not me and you can continue." He smirked.

There were three things in the world that Keia hated; one: things that didn't go her way, two: Yasu, first Hao, but that changed when she met the demon and three perverts. So like always Keia would handle it off by fighting, in this case a good right handed punch would do or so she thought.

"You know that's getting old now."

"Oh shut up Hao! It is bad enough when…god, I'm doing it again! Stupid accent…" Keia cursed as he let go of her wrist and she put on her own black boots and newly bought red jacket. After that she rapidly walked out of the theatre into the cold night.

"You were nicer back then."

Keia glared to Hao and speeded up her pass.

"_You_ made me this way when you killed my family." Keia said calmly although she didn't feel calm at all.

"That wasn't what I-…" Mystic had appeared next to Keia glaring at Hao as if she wanted to say 'don't you dare!' Hao sighed and dropped the subject. Keia on the other hands didn't notice it at all, she was to busy walking whatever way she was walking.

'_You know you can't talk about _that_! All the years of keeping 'it' a secret would be a waste and you know that!'_

'_Can I help it! Besides, don't you think it's about time to tell her how it really went? I don't feel like cooperating any longer in your sick little game, it's taking too much of my time _and_ furyoku.'_

'_We had an agreement Hao!'_

'_I told you I have more important things to do. I need all my furyoku, but can't because 25 percent of it is used to lock away and recreate those stupid memories.'_

'_Fine, then you won't get the power they promised you. But know that there won't be a shaman world only if there are no shamans left alive anymore.'_

'_sigh…I know that, but do you know how much furyoku it took to recreate a whole village? Listen, Mysticara, I'll let her believe till the end of these rounds after that you tell her or she would just have to relive them. It's your choice…'_

'_And what if the demons break free during that time?'_

'_Then she'll relive them with all consequences…'_

"You two are awfully quiet…something wrong?" Keia suddenly asked. Mystic quickly changed into her spirit orb and laughed while shaking her head.

"Just lost in some thoughts."

Keia raised an eyebrow, but choose to ignore it. Mystic sometimes had her days of being weird; she was a talking tiger after all.

"So Hao, where do you wanna go?" Keia forced herself to at least make it sound normal, but didn't succeed in it.

"I'm going back to my camp, what you are going to do is your business."

"Nani! All this trouble for nothing!...at least fight me then!"

"Keia you promised the great spirits to drop the revenge thing." Mystic warned as Keia was ready to oversoul her in the glass moon.

The girl sweat dropped and sighed in defeat, she couldn't possibly break a promise of the Great Spirits now could she? Mystic sighed in relief and disappeared not after giving Keia one last you-better-not-do-it glare. Keia rolled her eyes and nodded annoyed while waving her hand at the tiger.

"Sorry, but ya can't go back to your camp! They'll throw me out of the team; here I'm on my knees, please, please stay…" Keia was on her knees begging him to stay. Normally she would have just let it be, but this was serious she knew if she broke the SS promise she would be out of the team.

"You have sunk too low Keia…" Hao shook his head in pity and started to walk away.

"OH, come on Hao! I'll promise I won't challenge you to a fight anymore, please I need to stay in that team…" she was desperate now.

"I thought you didn't like them."

"I don't, I mean they're so perky and dense it's unbelievable! But there are no other teams left to join and, well, there still is my demon problem." Keia smiled nervous as she stood up and faced Hao.

"sigh…fine, but after this it's back to normal." Both Hao and Keia sighed, one of relief and the other of irritation.

'_At least I'm still in the team…sorry for the betrayal Floral Clan…_'

"You know I can hear that don't you?" Hao said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sumimasen."

They walked silently through the streets of Patch. It wasn't like there was anything to say; enemies couldn't become friends in just one evening.

As they walked by the other shamans looked in fear. This was something Keia wasn't used to; even in the Floral clan people didn't look at her like they did with Hao. They looked laughed and were sad their princess was different, nothing more, nothing less. This was something else and it started to annoy her.

"Never saw two people walking down a street!" she yelled at a group of shamans that passed them by while waving her fist at them.

"Just leave them."

"Nani? Why don't you just, you know, burn their hair or something like that?"

"Yea, then they really would take me serious." Hao said sarcastic, but chuckled when he saw Keia's face. She looked like she would say, 'I would've done it.'

The blonde sighed and walked further. '_Doesn't it hurt him when people stare like that? I remember it did hurt me, a lot actually… man, I'm starting to feel sorry for all those years of hunting him down and forcing him to fight me. Keia girl you're getting way too much of a softy._' She sighed and looked up at the sky. The stars were like little fireflies glittering high above them.

"Uhm, do you actually know where you wanna go Hao? I mean you did catch the icon." Keia said calmly.

"I didn't catch that thing, the girl threw it against _my head_ and it _landed_ in my poncho. After seeing that my so called _comrades _literally pushed me onto the stage…they will be punished later." Hao's face still stood calm, but you could hear a little tone of irritation in his voice.

"You're joking…OMG, you're serious? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, unbelievable, the 'Great Hao Asakura' forced to go on a date with little me. This is priceless!"

"You think this is funny."

"No, just hilarious! Hmm, wanna go eat somewhere?"

Keia suddenly changed the subject as they passed one of the Patch restaurants.

"Fine." Hao followed her inside the fancy restaurant.

It was all in Japanese style design with low tables, waitresses in kimonos and beautiful drawings of all sorts of animals and landscapes on the walls.

"A table for two please…arigatoo. This way." They followed one of the waitresses who would lead them to their table. There they sat down and waited for the menus.

"Takai (expensive)…" Keia mumbled as she took out her wallet to check her money. Luckily she had enough, at least one benefit of being an ex princess even though she wasn't the richest one alive.

Hao looked up from his menu only to see Keia staring patiently at him. "Decided yet?"

"Yea."

"C-can I t-take your order p-please? –_Please don't hurt me!_-"a young girl, not much older then seventeen, came by their table. She was shaking all over while staring scared at Hao and Keia.

"Hmm, yea, for me a donburi and a miso-shilu (A/N: first one is rice with vegetables, chicken and egg, the second one is a light soup also with vegetables and fish) and a tea please. And you?" Keia ordered and signed to Hao.

"A chawan-mushi and some curry bread." Hao ordered and the waitress almost ran away when they were finished.

(A/N: Chawan-mushi is a steamed fish with vegetables and egg in a small bowl, a traditional Japanese course.)

Then there fell a tensed silence between them; it didn't last for long though, before Keia started to snicker more loudly every second. Soon Hao followed and they were both cracking up.

"Did you see her face? 'Oh please don't kill me, I'm too pretty to die' people like her shouldn't work in places like this, they only mess it up." She chuckled as she pretended to be the shy waitress.

The girl quickly returned with the plates of food, dropped them on the table and hurried back to the kitchen. Both Keia and Hao blinked their eyes before bursting out in laugher once again, it seemed like enemies could be friends for over the night after all…

Let's see how Horo Horo is doing.

"What a great movie! Man, I was, like, shaking all over and you weren't scared at all! I'm so glad you were the one who caught my icon, this was so cool…and-"

'_Of course I wasn't scared of that movie! I didn't see nor hear half of it with that constant yapping!_' Horo thought as Kylee kept talking and talking and talking.

"It was so cool! So, what you wanna do next?" Kylee finally gave him a chance to speak.

"Uhm, maybe, some food would be…nice?" Horo almost whispered as the redhead stared at him. Kylee smiled broadly and looked around.

"Ah, there, that one! They serve magnificent anko (a/n: sweet beans pasta again something traditional) and their desserts are to die for!" she chirped and pulled Horo inside a small café.

'_OMG, I can't take this any longer! I hope Keia is doing better….and still alive._' Horo silently followed the girl while crying anime tears.

The cafeteria wasn't as small as it seemed on the outside; inside it went way to the back of the building and even seemed to be in a piece a the cliff. It was one large room filled with tables and a bar that had chairs surrounding it, everything was old western style. With paintings of Indians and cowboys on the walls and even an old piano in the back. All the staff walked in cowboy or Indian clothes, just for the show.

"See, told ya this place was totally awesome." Kylee giggled when she saw Horo's face.

"Y-yea, it's cool." He forced himself to smile back, but was actually hoping this night would end soon really soon.

Kylee pulled him to one of the tables that was near the little stage and ordered them two of what was supposed to be the best dessert ever.

After a while the waiter returned with two cups of…something. It looked like ice-cream, but also like pudding. Horo stabbed it with his fork while sweat dropping heavily. '_OMG, what the heck is this! Is she trying to kill me! I'd rather be eating one of Tamao's meals with the others, this sucks._'

"And, and what do you yummy isn't it?" Kylee laughed as she ate the whole thing at once.

Horo gulped and ate one tiny bit of the substance. In his opinion it tasted horrible; like strawberry ice-cream mixed with chocolate and coffee.

"Uhg…yea, it's really…good." He was wondering if he wasn't seeing green by now.

"Terrific! I'll order us two more." Kylee waved her hand at the waiter and got two more cups of 'ice-pudding', like she called it.

Horo laughed nervous, but was crying on the inside, hoping this nightmare would end soon, before he would be killed by UF's (unidentified foods)…

…………………….

Anya wasn't doing any better. She was forced to come to the X-Laws camp and listen to how good the iron maiden was.

To the Latina the Iron Maiden Jeanne was nothing more then a pale girl who liked to torture herself. And yet all of her followers were obsessed by her.

"And what exactly are you guys doing?" she asked trying to at least amuse herself.

"We bring justice upon the world. We want peace and that can only be achieved if Hao is destroyed." The blonde man that had introduced himself as Marco said. Anya rolled her eyes as she looked to the seven huge angels that were surrounding the tin can.

"And your Jeanne-sama stays in that…thing, because she is paying for people's sins? I don't really get that part…." She mumbled.

"That doesn't matter as long as you know that she's good and pure." The green haired boy, Lyzerg, laughed.

Anya raised an eyebrow. '_How come this kid, isn't like them? Hmm, maybe he just joined them, he seems too naïve to be one of the old members. I wonder if those angels fight with light as a medium…_'

A calm silence fell and they all watched the huge angels shine in all their glory, not that Anya cared a lot about that, she was more thinking if those angels would come in use someday…

…….

"Ah, I'm stuffed! Patch food rules!" Keia cheered as she had finished her dinner. It was awhile ago since she had eaten so good, not that eating Chinese with the rest wasn't good, but she needed some variation.

She noticed Hao was staring at her and that was a thing she didn't like at all, but this time she guessed she could be okay with it. Everything went too smooth to be spoiled in the end.

"You know, with us being enemies and all like that, this night turned out to be pretty nice and…arigatoo for coming." Keia smiled warmly at him.

"Don't thank me after this it's back to normal." Hao smirked as usual.

"Heh, I wouldn't want it differently. I'm still gonna fight you whether it is in a shaman fight or a normal one!"

"Kanpai to that."

They both raised their glasses and toasted.

'_I never expected this to turn out so great._'

'_Maybe the old Keia still is inside this new one…maybe there still is hope._'

"The girl probably was so scared she gave us sake instead of tea," Keia while taking another sip of the drink "not that it tastes so ba-." She stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes turned blank and her left hand shot to the back of her neck.

"Keia?"

'_No not now, I refuse to give in! I know I can do this, just hold on till the end of the fight and everything will be okay…come on…_'

The world started to fade away in front of Keia's eyes, before she even knew what happened everything turned black and once again she was thrown into the missing memories of Kirura.

……..

'_I guess I'm back…_

_Just when everything went so well…'_

"_Yoru-san, where are you taking me?" Keia saw Kirura walking after the Hao/Yoh look alike. They still seemed the same age as last time, maybe this was a few moths later._

"_You'll see soon enough, Kirura, have patience." Yoru smiled as he led them into yet again a dark forest._

_Keia followed them; it wasn't like she had a choice to. Maybe this time she would finally find out something that might actually help her._

"_Yoru-san, the demons what if they…"_

"_Hush Kira, they don't come here. Looked there it is." He let Kirura go first. Keia could easily watch over the silver haired girl's shoulders. And what she saw was amazing; it was one spot in the whole forest where the sun broke through the trees, so all sorts of flowers grew in it and it just made it…magical._

"_You like it?"_

"_Y-Yoru-san…it's beautiful…" the young Kirura smiled happily as she walked through the grass. "Aren't you coming?"_

_It seemed like he hesitated for awhile, before joining the girl as well. Finally Keia could have a good view at this mysterious guy. _

'_Jee, he really does look like both Hao and Yoh…'cept for the eyes and hair. His is black and his eyes are greenish blue…never saw that, but it still creeps me out, I mean why do they always meet in dark places like this or in times of twilight…maybe it's just me being too suspicious…'_

_Keia also followed him in the open spot and saw that it indeed was twilight. One thing was for sure whoever these memories belonged to, was sure blind to the strange behavior of this guy._

"_Yuro-san, this place really is beautiful." Kirura placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. Keia choose that a particular flower was pretty interesting all of the sudden._

"…_Just like you…"_

_Keia rolled her eyes as she kept staring at the flower. When she thought it was over she tried to see if anything had happened, but instead got the shock of her life…_

"_OMFG! I SO DID NOT NEEDED TO SEE THAT…HOLY SHIT!"_

……………

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Keia we're already out of the restaurant." Hao's calm voice brought her back to reality, although she almost got another heart attack when she saw he was holding her.

"Eheheh, where are you taking me?" she asked nervous as she flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Back to the inn."

"Oh, well, I can walk again…you really didn't have to carry me, but uhm thanks I guess." Her thoughts were a mess, now she knew fore sure those memories were Kirura's that or she was going insane… either way they were trying to tell her something, something important.

"Wait a minute, why didn't you just leave me behind?" Keia raised her eyebrows as Hao put her down.

He didn't answer her, instead he just smirked and teleported away, leaving Keia confused.

"Huh…HEY, c'mon that's not fair! HAOOOOO! GRRR, guys…" she shook her head and walked back alone to the inn, not knowing that someone watched over her till she was inside.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Me: well , finally updated ;D this chapter is over the 3000 words ohhhhwwww, I never expected it would be so long! not that I mind XD There may be some confusion about some events but it'll all be explained during the coming chapters heheheheh, kind of a cliffy… well all of you thanks for the reviews!

HAO-Addictive: I'm so glad you decided to continue your story ;) and like I said here's the update! Thank you and good luck!

Okay please review again and till next chapter! ;D


	12. The first One

Me:………well, my vacation is over (T.T) and enjoy the chapter! (Sweat drop)

**The first One**

Hao watched Keia go inside the inn and then teleported back to his camp. Everyone was already asleep, so he just went to the ever burning campfire and sat down.

A dark figure slowly approached him for behind one of the tents. "We have to talk."

"Don't you think we have already talked enough?" Hao didn't bother to look who it was as he calmly answered.

"What you almost said this night nearly exposed all of our effort…it isn't the time to tell and you know that." The voice warned dangerously. The figure took shape of a tall lady with long hair.

She stepped into the light of the fire and angry at Hao. Her eyes were sea blue; she had silver white hair and looked around nineteen. She was wearing a long white dress with long sleeves and a light blue rope as belt.

"You finally decided to appear in your real form…Kirura." Hao teased the silver haired woman as she sat beside him and glared furiously at him.

"Don't change the subject! Listen, I didn't come here to argue with you all I want is a little more time…Keia isn't ready for the truth." She lowered her eyes and stared sadly at the ground.

"You have let her live in this dream for seven years, don't you think that is long enough? She grew up hating me while she is supposed.-"

"I know! But I don't want her to make the same mistakes as me; the demons are going to break free and there is nothing we can do about that, but Keia is desperate to keep the seal up as long as she has the power to do so…it's tearing her apart…please those memories would only make it worse…" Kirura looked Hao straight in the eyes.

She couldn't let her last descendant suffer so much; she just couldn't do that even though it would be for her own good.

Hao sighed deeply as he turned back to the fire. "What are those memories Keia sees every time she passes out, Kirura."

"…They're mine…I don't know how it comes she sees them, but it doesn't matter what matters is what _you_ are doing." Kirura also turned at the fire.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the whole shaman world only idea and killing humans…I mean I'm for it, but isn't it more clever to let them live so the demons first go after them?" she chuckled as she heard her own words.

"I suppose, but it doesn't matter now does it? Either way they will vanish from the face of the earth." Hao smirked; at least there was one benefit to those demons they would most likely start at killing the humans and weaker shamans.

"Hmm, but getting your skin ripped off while you're still alive doesn't seem like a nice death to me. Sigh, but I guess that won't change anything…I have to go back now please think about it…" Kirura stood up and blue flames started to surround her.

"Fine, I'll keep them locked away till the seal breaks, but you do know that when it does all consequences are attached to regaining those memories."

"Yes, I know, thank you Asakura Hao…" The silver haired woman bowed and disappeared in the flames.

………………………………………………………………….

Next day Keia woke up abruptly. "Mystic, what time is it?"

"Six o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't you train or something Keia?" the white tiger asked concerned as she floated next to her master.

"Why should I? It's not like we have a match or anything. Besides Anya and Kylee said it would be all decided by the great spirits." She smiled and searched for her bag.

"But Keia…"

"Oh okay I'll train if that makes you happy!"

"Arigatoo!"

Keia grabbed her training outfit out of her bag and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out dresses in a dark blue Capri's and a tank tube top. She had pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and was wearing black sandals, same as Anna.

She walked out the room straight to Horo's and knocked loudly at his door. He opened still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nani, Keia, do you know what time it is!"

"Hai, but you have to train…you're getting chubby." She grinned as she teased her younger brother.

"Am not!"

"Are too and you know Pirika-chan would say the same, so get dressed otouto and come train!"

Horo closed the door only to come out a few minutes later in his training outfit, still complaining about the training that was lying ahead. Keia just smiled and pulled him out of the inn.

Outside they saw they weren't the only ones up. Yoh was already training hard as Anna timed him.

"Hiya, guys!" Yoh greeted as Keia and Horo sat next to Anna. They waved back at the Asakura while sweat dropping.

"Uhm, Anna is it already time to stop…"

"No, not yet Yoh."

Keia looked at over Anna's shoulder and saw that the timer had already stopped. She sweat dropped again out of pity for Yoh.

"Okay, are ya comin' bro?" Keia clapped her hands together and stood up. Horo followed her still half asleep.

"Where are you two going?" Manta asked looking up from his laptop.

"Also training! Wanna come too?" she smiled at the little teen while stretching and giving Horo a clap against the back of his head for sleeping.

Manta sweat dropped, shook his head and then he continued to type further. "Can I come?" Yoh tried desperately while trying to maintain balance.

Keia looked at Anna. "How much miles are you gonna run?" the itako asked.

"Well, I was thinking about…ehm…15 miles, first day of training you know."

"Make it twenty and you can go Yoh. BTW, it's time…"

Yoh dropped to the ground and all the weights fell on top of him. Everyone, except Anna, looked with pity to their friend who was now crying anime tears. Manta was the first one who came back to life and helped his friend.

After that they started to run on their 20 miles.

"Ready, set, GO!" Keia yelled and lead the way. Once they were out of sight she started to run slower.

"Gee, Anna really is cruel to you…ehehhe, even Pirika wasn't that bad with all of her weird trainings." She smiled as she thought back of the good days.

"Yea, but in my opinion if it comes to training Anna and Pirika are equals." Horo said nodding. Their running pass had turned into walking.

"At least this is a nice break, as long as we're back before lunch." Yoh laughed sheepishly.

Keia shook her head and looked at the sky. "Yea, but lunch is over five hours and we'll never make it if we keep walking at this rate. Or we have to run really fast in the end." She smirked evilly while looking at Horo. "Dare to race against me bro?"

"Ha. No way! You say something like 'come one I'll go easy on you' and next thing I know you're out of sight." Horo mimicked Keia's voice and shook his head.

"Nani, are you scared?" Yoh teased his friend.

"Like, YEA!"

"Oh that reminds me how did your _date_ go? I haven't heard you come home." Keia signed to a bench in front one of the cafes and walked to it. They all sat down and waited anxiously at Horo's story.

"One word: HORRIBLE! The girl just kept yapping and yapping and yapping. Then she made me eat some really disgusting thing she called 'ice-pudding' and after that I had to walk her home, that was way on the other side of Patch!" he banged his head on the table, but suddenly stopped and glared at Yoh. "You, _dude_, are so going to pay for this."

"Nani, it was Ren's idea I just caught it. You know Anna would kill me if I would go with other women." Yoh waved his hands in front of him in defense while sweat dropping.

"Poor Kylee she really likes you…" Keia trailed off.

"Anyway how did you managed to survive, your date?" Yoh suddenly asked and Horo stopped banging his head on the table for the second time. Everyone was wondering how she managed to survive the 'evil demon'.

"Just luck I guess…some of his followers are fan of the SS…" Keia lied; she wasn't the one who would break someone's reputation especially not Hao's, even though she had a fun time.

"So…nothing happened?" the Ainu asked amazed.

"Nope, nothing at all…" she looked away as she smiled weakly at them. Keia wasn't very good at lying, but this had to do.

After a few minutes of silence Horo stood up and decided that it would be better if they get going otherwise they'll never make it back in time. Both Yoh and Keia agreed none of them felt anything for the 'wrath of Anna.'

……………

Time flew by and they still weren't done with the 20 miles. Most of the time they were just walking and looking at stores and other places.

"OMG, we only have ten minutes to go back!" Keia suddenly shrieked when she saw the time.

"NANI!" both Horo and Yoh yelled in horror, they wouldn't want to think of what Anna would do to them. Make them train even more, most likely, slap them, for sure, scream, probably. They sweat dropped and started to run back.

"Aaah!"

"Keia what's wrong!" Horo walked to his adoptive sister who was sitting on the ground holding her neck tightly.

She pointed weakly to the desert. All they could see was a small black spot nothing to worry about or so they thought.

"R-run, it's one of them!" Keia suddenly yelled. The spot began to grow and it took shape of a 7 feet high black wolf with glowing red eyes, sharp white teeth and nails and it had black batwings on its back. It approached them at high speed.

"That's one of those demons!" Yoh said amazed as he grabbed Harusame.

"The question is, what's it doing here?" Horo oversouled Kororo in his snowboard as the beast came closer and closer.

"I-it can't enter Patch…all shamans…last piece of the seal, I'm the last piece!" Keia weakly spoke as she tried desperately to stand up. The demons had probably managed to find a crack in the seal and one of them escaped through it. If it would enter Patch there would be numerous of killings and they only would become stronger.

"Okay at three! One…" Yoh started to count down.

"Two…" Horo prepared his attack.

"THREE FIRE!" they launched their strongest attacks and dust was everywhere making them unable to see anything.

"Did we hit it?"

"I don't know, are you okay Horo, Keia?"

"Yea, we're fine."

"Foolish shamans, you're power is too weak." A deep mean growl was heard and the demon jumped out of the dust cloud and attacked them.

Horo quickly made a shield of ice to protect them, but half of the attack went right through it and hit both him, Yoh and Keia.

"Ugh, what was that?" Yoh asked confused it went so fast they didn't even see it.

"KEIA!" Horo shrieked holding Keia in his arms. A thin stream of blood came from her head and she was barely breathing.

"Horo watch out!"

The demon made another attempt to attack them, this time aiming at Horo and Keia.

"Master Yasu will be satisfied once the last piece of that holds the gate is finished! DIE!" it fired a beam of black lighting at them.

"Bubble shield…"

The lightning made an impact, but got thrown every other way; it got stopped by a blue colored shield.

"Keia you're okay!" Horo let her go as she tried to stand up straight. Her head felt like it was going to explode and her whole body was in pain.

"Mystic in glass moon, in throwing stars…Staff of Water…" Keia was holding a huge aqua marine colored staff it had a diamond top of a star and on both sides a crescent moon. Two long violet ribbons were attached just below it.

"A-a double medium! How did she know how to do that?" Yoh looked at Horo as he looked amazed at Keia.

The demon fired another jolt of black lightning, but Keia easily stopped it. She quickly dashed towards the demon holding her staff in front of her.

"Umi no Hi! (sea of fire)" she waved her staff in front of her and blue colored flames came out of it in the form of a giant tidal wave. The demon cried in pain as it got burned by the hot flames. There was nothing left of it; Keia sighed in relief, but then sunk through her knees and landed unconscious in the sand. Mystic came out of the broken oversoul,yelling for help.

Horo and Yoh quickly came to action, it was for sure they wouldn't be home before lunch now…

…………………..

Keia slept the rest of the day while Horo and Yoh explained everything to their friends. Everyone was shocked; the demons were closer then they all had expected.

"So, your attacks didn't make a single scratch on it?" Ren asked unbelievable.

Yoh shook his head and Horo looked away. "We both used attacks of elementals or light, but it didn't do a thing to it. He said we were too weak…Guys, I used my strongest attack."

"Me too, I didn't have the chance to summon the Spirit of the Sword though, it was way too quick for that."

A tensed silence fell between them as they all seemed to stare in oblivion. Even the spirits were silent and in shock.

"Why are you guys worrying so much? Heh, you fought wonderful; if you didn't hit it I wouldn't have been able to kill it! Don't worry with a little more training you'll be ready for them the next time…" Keia chirped as she entered the room, still wearing her training outfit.

"Maybe, but you said yourself that half of us won't be ably to hurt them." The Tao spoke calmly.

"I think I was wrong with that…they haven't regained all their power, because they're trying to break free out of their own and not by the hands of a Floral. Maybe, just maybe, there is still hope…" Keia sat down next to Anna on the couch and played with a strand of her own hair.

"So, you're saying that if they break out of their own, _all_ of us will be able to hit and kill them?" the itako glared at Keia as she asked the question. Keia simply nodded and continued playing with her hair.

"Isn't that great? I mean we'll be able to stand a chance." She chirped as she flung her hair out of her face.

The others looked weirdly at her. Normally she was the one who was always worrying about stuff like this. Something wasn't right…

"Key, you're acting strange…what's wrong?" Horo sat beside her as Keia smiled broadly, by now he could see she was acting it.

"Nothing."

"I know you longer then today, sis. You're always extremely chirpy when you're trying to hide things and you hide it behind a fake mood."

Keia's smile faded away and she looked to the ground while tears were forming in her eyes. Soon she started crying.

"I wasn't strong enough to stop only one of them to break free…sure I killed it, but what'll happen when all of them break free? It's for sure now they'll escape the seal and there is nothing I can do about it!" Keia yelled with tears steaming down her face, she stood up and ran out of the inn.

"Keia!" Horo wanted to go after her, but Anna stopped him.

"Sometimes people need to be alone…"

Keia walked through the dark evening sky. She didn't mind to be alone, why should she, she was always alone and always be alone. It was her fight against those demons, not her friends', not her enemies, but hers.

"Keia, you did great today…those demons sure think twice before they attack you again…ehm, Kirura would be proud!" Mystic tried to cheer her up, but it didn't really work.

"Leave it Mystic…you know just as much as I do that my body isn't holding it much longer…if they break free I'll die…" she whispered sadly.

The tiger looked at the ground. She didn't want her master to die, but she also didn't want the demons to break free. But in the end it was Keia's decision to let them break free of their own and taking the risk in dying or to let them free herself, but then only elementals could kill them.

She kept on walking till she came by the lake were she had view on the giant pillar of the Great Spirits. Silently Keia sat down and stared at the pillar of light.

'_Great Spirits, please, if you can hear me…please guide me and tell me what to do…please give me a sign…_'

As she sat there she never noticed Mystic's presence wasn't near her anymore. The tiger had silently sneak off while Keia was staring at the pillar, she wasn't far though only a few feet away in the forest behind her master.

"Why are you following her?" Mystic whispered to a thick tree.

She didn't get a response, so she came closer now asking it a bit more irritated. "I said, 'why do you _follow_ her?'" a sighed was heard from behind the tree and a shadow appeared next to it.

"You already know 'why'."

"Ha! I knew it, admit you still like her." Mystic turned to look at Keia who was still staring at the great spirits. "She _is_ very gorgeous after all." The tiger teased.

"And here I thought holy spirits at least had some common sense. She isn't the one we used to know, that person is dead…"

"Hmmh, then live a happy life knowing you could've at least try to get her back, but hey, it's your choice…as long as you keep those memories away I'm happy." Mystic looked one last time and started to walk back.

"At least I'm not pretending to be something I'm not."

The white tiger stopped in her tracks as her eyes turned blank. She looked at the ground as if she wanted to say something back, but then decided not to and just walked back to her friend.

'_He's so stubborn! We would've never arranged _this_ if we knew it would turn out to be like this…damn, they're supposed to be…but instead they are…enemies? Rivals? What are they? Sigh, let's just hope it'll all be for the best._' Mystic thought as she sat next to Keia.

The girl only looked up for a moment and then just stared at the lake again, not knowing she also was watched and not knowing her spirit guardian had something to do with it…

"Mystic, this definitely was the first one of all wasn't it?"

"Yes, Keia, this is only the beginning…"

121212121212112121212121212111222112122121212121112212121212212212

Me: long chappy, thanks too: HAO-Addictive, evelyn619, Areyl, Alcia Peralta, ChibiFluffy for reviewing and till next time!

Please review again Ja Ne! ;D


	13. Finally

**Finally **

Keia watched the first fights of Horo Horo's team and Yoh's team and wondered when she would fight. She knew it was the great spirits who would decide everything, but couldn't they do it quicker?

"Hey, Keia-chan, over here." Kylee stood on the stair of the tribune and signed Keia to come.

"What's up?" she asked the redhead as her eyes kept flashing towards the battle of Horo's team, The Rens.

"Here read this, Anya told me to give it to you." Kylee smiled broadly.

Keia took the piece of paper out of her and read it out loud. "_Tonight at ten o'clock in arena B the Soul sisters will give a huge party/show! Everyone is invited, so grab your best dancing suit and come to arena B! Only tonight, free entrance for everyone! _What the heck! Arena B is the biggest of all, how did you do that?"

"Anya has her ways…anyway we've given it to all shamans in this arena so pretty much all our fans are coming. Make sure you wash your outfit and see you tonight." Kylee waved and ran upstairs out of the arena.

"Team Ren wins!"

"NANI! I missed it…" whined Keia as she also walked out of the arena.

She joined Yoh and the others outside and handed them the piece of paper Kylee gave her.

"Oh we don't need that Kylee already gave us one." Yoh laughed.

"So, they really did give it to everyone in the arena…oh. My. Gosh!" Keia walked away shaking her head heavily. She went to Pirika who was squeezing Horo to death and cheering for his victory.

"Argh, Pirika let go!" Horo tried to shake off his sister, but wasn't very successful in it.

"Onii-chan, I'm just happy you won!" she clenched even tighter on his neck. By now Horo was starting to turn blue.

"Normally I wouldn't mind if you killed him, but we still need him for the next fight." Ren calmly spoke.

"And you wouldn't want to kill your own brother, now would you Pirika-chan?" Keia said as she looked if Horo still was breathing.

Pirika quickly apologized and pulled Horo up quite roughly making him fall forward, face first on the ground. Chocolove wanted to make a joke about it, but got stabbed in the nose by Ren.

"Keia-chan, when is your first fight gonna be? I mean, onii-chan had one and Yoh also, but you still have to fight the first round." Keia smiled at Pirika while she tried to let Horo stand on his own.

"Dunno, soon I hope. Oh and since you three were fighting I guess Kylee didn't gave you this, here." She handed them the piece of paper.

"Nani arena B? There aren't going to be any dates anymore huh?" Horo asked carefully while Ren and Chocolove were smirking.

Keia shook her head as he sighed from relief. Winning another date with Kylee would kill him for sure. After that they joined the rest of the group and returned to the inn.

In the inn.

"Mystiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic, this is unbelievable…I don't wanna sing, I wanna fight." Keia whined as she let herself drop on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Nani Keia be happy, at least you won't get bored if you stand on a stage." The tiger laughed and floated above Keia. Keia waved her away and sighed deeply.

Outside it started to rain. "Oh great, no wait a minute this is great maybe they cancel the show if it keeps raining!" chirped Keia as she stretched herself and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Scared to give a little show?"

"Duh! What do you expec-! What. The. Heck. Are. _You._ Doing. _Here!_" she said at a dangerous low voice.

"That is what I like to know as well." Mystic added at the same tone while glaring at the older Asakura twin. '_Baka, don't screw it up!_'

"Hmpf, don't worry about that. I was just wondering if you have gotten any stronger, Keia." Hao smirked.

Keia sat up straight and wanted to grab her weapons only to see they weren't there. '_Oh crap! Pirika wanted to make sure they were still working…what a time!'_ she thought sarcastic.

"Puh-lease, haven't you heard? One of those demons had managed to break free and was in the desert a little outside Patch." Keia rolled her eyes, but never lost him out of her sight.

"So I've heard, yes. But one isn't a million." He sat down beside her, still having that smirk on his face.

"Come on, one is just as bad and it was strong! Besides even you have trouble taking on Yasu, I haven't forgotten those scratches you had." This time Keia was the one who was smirking evilly.

Hao just looked bored at her and ignored the warning glares of Mystic. Who was on the edge of exploding.

"That may be so, but Yasu is stronger then the rest and you should know that."

"Of course I know that! But, arg, just leave it. What do you want?" Keia dropped the subject and glared at him. "You didn't just come to see how strong I am, you have an oracle bell for that."

She looked suspicious at him and sighed. There was no time to worry about her little revenge problem, she didn't have her weapons with her anyway…

"I asked you 'what do you want'?" Keia was starting to get irritated by this weird behavior.

Hao just kept staring at her and didn't answer the question. Mystic looked from Keia, who was about to explode, to Hao, who just sat there smirking at her friend. The tiger shook her head in pity for both of them.

"Grrr, you egocentric, baka of a pig _answer_ me! I'm not one of your dog-like followers, so show some _respect_ towards your _enemies_!" Keia screamed while making all sort of gestures with her arms and hands.

"K-Keia-chan, calm down…"Mystic tried, heavily sweat dropping. Normally her master would remain calm and peaceful or at least not lose her cool. But this Keia was a monster.

"I'm not 'calming down', I've had it with this constant…this constant…sigh…I'm through with it. I won't chase, follow, ambush, hit, slap, kick or punch you any longer, I quit! I'm gonna get myself a _life_." Keia looked angry at Hao and walked to the balcony.

'_Now you've done it._'

'…_this means she's still in there, somewhere…'_

'_Duh, of course, here I thought you elementals were supposed to be smart.'_

Mystic smirked at Hao and floated to Keia. Hao just sat there for a few seconds, smiled and disappeared; he had what he wanted…

Keia sighed as she looked at the sky, that was slowly turning dark and the first star of the evening appeared. Back in her hometown the people of Floral would always sing to honor nature. Keia never did that, she always was too scared that nature wouldn't like her.

'_Such childish thoughts, hmmm…_'

Her eyes stood sad as she thought that, but deep in her heart she knew it was still the way she thought even though she knew it wasn't like that at all. All she knew was that nature had its own way of handling things…

Later that night Keia was running down the streets of Patch towards arena B; she fell asleep and was late, very late.

When she finally arrived Anya was tapping her foot irritated on the ground and Kylee was telling the audience it had some delays, but would start in ten minutes.

"Keia, hurry you're already late!" Anya snapped while throwing a head microphone at her.

"H-hai, Anya-san…" mumbled Keia as she cried anime tears.

She managed to get herself dressed in five minutes, quickly put on the head mike and got pulled on stage, actually a platform built on the battle ground, by both Anya and Kylee. This was it she had to perform for all of those people and it was a full arena.

"Ladies and gentle people, sorry for the delays and thank you all so much for staying!" Kylee started. She gave Keia a quick glare at the word 'delay'.

"We hope you will enjoy the show and after it there's a big party till three o'clock! With a delicious buffet, karaoke, dancing and lots of fun." Anya continued as the whole audience went wild.

Keia rolled her eyes and said her line. "And last, but not least and probably the best thing of all it's all for free."

Anya signed Kylee to put on the music and for the first time Keia noticed all the sound came out of one jukebox, one single jukebox.

"Listen Key, no one has heard your voice very good last performance, so you sing the whole song okay?" Kylee quickly whispered to Keia as she passed by.

Keia's eyes widened, they couldn't possibly let her sing a whole song all by herself now, would they?

"And our first song is gonna be sung by none other then our Black Rose!"

They would make her sing all by herself in front of all these people. By now Keia's spirit was nothing more then a small flame and her courage was even more gone. The music started. Anya and Kylee stood behind her, there was no way out…

Keia's PoV: 

With no way out, I could only do one thing and that was sing and hope nature…would accept me; 'The ways of the Floral' the clan that had control over water the singing element, my last chance to make my parents proud, the last chance to make me fit in…it was finally my chance to proof I was just like them…

* * *

"_If there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied_.

* * *

People really had to do that; it would make them so much happier…

* * *

_I was frightened by the never ending night,_

_So I prayed to the distant stars.

* * *

_

I was never frightened by the night…but I did pray to the stars hoping for a better world and place to live…I even prayed for him.

* * *

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky.

* * *

_

Why did I do that? Why was I so angry while it was me who caused all of it? I wanted to become stronger for the wrong reasons. Hao also became stronger with the wrong reasons…we're pretty much the same if I look back at our actions.

* * *

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies.

* * *

_

What am I thinking…it can't be! Not now, not that I'm so close to finally fighting him…please not now, no…

* * *

_Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

* * *

_

I'm not living, I'm nothing more then a shadow of what I used to be; not capable to feel anything! Stop it this is not who I am!

* * *

_Memories of everything has settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on."

* * *

_

I heard everyone clap and cheer even Anya and Kylee were speechless for once. This song it proved to me what I was…but I couldn't face not now. Maybe in another lifetime, but not now I can not accept it…my feelings.

As Anya and Kylee did their performances I needed to go and clear my mind; they didn't need me anymore.

End Keia's PoV:

Keia looked up at the night sky as she wandered over the streets of Patch Village. It was cold and it seemed like she was the only one who walked outside.

"Most are probably at the arena huh, Mystic?" her was voice a soft whisper.

"Hmm, yeah, even if they don't like the SS free stuff is always nice I guess." The tiger laughed and managed to even make Keia smile.

"Kid, what's wrong?" she suddenly asked.

Keia looked to the ground and shook her head while walking on.

Back in the arena Kylee and Anya had finished their performance and announced the party as started.

"Have you seen Keia, Ky?" Anya asked as she put her blond hairs in a high ponytail. The dancer shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since her song…hey An, you don't think she's…you know."

Anya looked her in the eye and sighed. "I dunno who she is, but what I _do_ know is that we're running out of time. The Day of War comes closer and closer and we're still not strong enough."

Kylee looked at the people who were now all on the battle grounds dancing, talking, laughing or just eating. She also sighed as she stood up.

"If we don't get stronger, they'll all die Anya. I don't want that to happen…"

_bleep bleep bleep bleep_

Keia just came walking in when their oracle bell rang. All three of them had their eyes widened as they stared lifeless at the little screen.

"You have…"

"Gotta be…"

"Kidding me!"

They stared at each other, all three still holding up their arms. Their first match would be tomorrow, but if they liked their opponents was the question.

"Anya…Kylee are we really fighting _them!_" Keia whispered as she started to shake all over.

Anya looked at the girl and nodded. "Yes, we're really fighting them." She paused and Keia saw her eyes were blank as she whispered.

"Hoshigumi."

1313131313131311313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Me: Yay, next chappie is gonna be action. BTW, the song is from BoA and it's called Every Heart the original version is Japanese and can be found at animelyrics dot com ;D

Thank you all for the reviews : HAO-Addictive, Alicia Peralta, spooky, evelyn619, ./xForbiddenna

Well, please review again and Ja Ne !


	14. The Soul Sisters vs The Hoshigumi

**The Soul Sisters vs. The Hoshigumi**

"Unbelievable! Here I say I quit hunting him and what do they do? They send me to fight him; betrayed by the Great Spirits." Keia yelled as she, Anya and Kylee walked to one of the cafés.

Last night none of them had the chance to enjoy the party, they we're all too shocked and of that shock they trained all night long. The match would start in two hours and most people said they had only two hours to live.

"It's like they totally don't have any faith in us." Kylee pouted. Anya laughed at her.

"Well, we are fighting one of the strongest teams. Besides people don't know how strong we really are because they never saw us fight."

"Yea, but still…"

"Hey, shouldn't we change into our battle clothes? I mean, I don't expect you're going to fight in that tango dress." Keia smiled while pointing at Anya. Anya raised her eyebrow and gave Keia a 'something-wrong-with-my-dress-then?' look.

"Yea, after we have eaten breakfast I'm starving!" Kylee had her arms behind her head and sighed.

………………………………..

After their breakfast Kylee and Anya went back to the inn where they were staying. Keia also went back to her inn, to change clothes and to greet everyone…just incase.

"Keia, please don't go…" Pirika had waited by her door and begged her not to fight. Keia smiled sadly and shook her head slowly at the Ainu girl.

"I'm sorry, but I have to, for me but also for them. Don't worry little sis, I'm not gonna die." She chirped even though she wasn't so sure herself, but she would do anything to make her 'family' feel better.

Pirika handed her back her weapons and left. She would cheer in the audience for them, praying nothing would go wrong.

"Are you gonna fight in the traditional clothes of Floral, Keia?" Mystic quietly asked, as Keia once again searched for something in her bag.

"Hai, but they're in my style. The Floral markings will be on them, though." She smiled again while grabbing a set of clothes out of her bag. Mystic also smiled as Keia switched into her battle clothes.

She was now wearing black jeans that ended below her bellybutton, a black tube top, sleeves that were attached to the top with little dark grey belts, her black boots and on the top was an azure blue lotus print, just like on the sides of her pants.

"B-black! Keia, Floral's traditional clothes are white!" Mystic shrieked while crying anime tears. Keia smiled broadly and waved at Mystic. "Told ya it was my style."

Mystic sweat dropped and floated after Keia. Outside the inn Anya and Kylee were already waiting for her. They were also dressed in traditional clothes from tribes.

Anya was wearing a tight red dress that showed all her curves. It sleeves that ended half way her arms and gold colored ankle high boots. Around her waist she had a belt made out of green beats that all had different kinds of leafs hanging on them. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail on the right side with a red ribbon.

"You look great Key, ready to go?" she smiled and signed Kylee to come.

Kylee was wearing a violet baggy pant that ended just above her knees and a white tank top with a violet feather print on it. She wore her usual white sneakers and had three different kinds of feathers in her hair.

"Almost time…even though we might not live through this, I'm pretty exited!" Kylee walked next to Keia.

"Yea, same for me…listen even though I might not have shown it…I-I really liked the shows and all stuff, I guess all I want to say is…thank you guys." Keia smiled shyly at them and they smiled back.

In front of the arena they saw the rest waiting; all three sighed at the same time and then suddenly started to laugh.

"Why the hell are you three onnas laughed?" Ren said irritated, but it was more out of concern.

"We just happy." Anya responded for all.

"Why you're chance on living is very small." Anna raised her eyebrows as she looked at them. Kylee and Keia almost were crying of laugher and Anya was trying to at least come over as a team leader.

"But we're not gonna die Anna-san, we're gonna fight and win!" Kylee's eyes were burning with flames as she raised her fist in the air.

Meanwhile Keia had walked to Horo and Pirika.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "Thank you for taking me in back then, thank you for giving me the love and support I needed so badly and thank you for loving me back. I love you two, Horo Horo big brother and Pirika little sister." With tears in their eyes the three hugged each other tightly, scared to let go, and scared to lose each other forever.

"Keia, please be careful and promise you come back." Horo looked sad and Pirika was already crying by now.

"Hai, onii-chan I promise." She smiled once again and rubbed Pirika over her head. "Don't cry, I'll be okay no we'll be okay."

The door opened and they were signed to enter the arena. Horo and the other left to enter through the door for the audience while Keia, Kylee and Anya walked straight to the battle grounds.

There they saw the Hoshigumi and Karim waiting. It was really happening they were really fighting against the most powerful shaman team ever known.

The whole arena was filled with people. "Nani, everyone came to watch today's match?" Kylee whispered amazed. Most people were their fans and some were friends or old enemies.

When everyone had entered the arena Karim stepped in the centre of the battle grounds holding up his right arm.

"This is the Hoshigumi vs. the Soul Sisters."

A turquoise colored dolphin appeared next to Anya and a yellow canary floated beside Kylee. Keia summoned Mystic as the spirits of the Hoshigumi also appeared behind them.

"Shamans ready?"

Hao was smirking evilly what made them shudder they were toying with their own lives.

"FIGHT!"

"Keela over soul, into microphone!" Anya yelled as first. She over souled her spirit into the microphone and it changed into a huge mermaid with turquoise hairs, green eyes, transparent green wings, a golden tail and she was holding a long emerald spear with three points. "Flying Siren!"

"Alee over soul, into jukebox!" Kylee's canary chirped and changed into a huge angel with black golden wings. Her eyes were violet and she was wearing a long light shade of violet colored dress with a belt made out of feathers around the waist. In her right hand she was holding a white colored bow. "Dancing Angel!"

Keia looked amazed at them, she never saw their big over souls not even in their training last night. And now she also knew where they had gotten those stage names from.

"Lucifer!" Keia heard a loud shot on the other side of the field and a huge robot like spirit appeared. The Spirit of Fire stood in front of Hao and only the little child didn't summon her spirit.

"Mystic into glass moon, into throwing star! Staff of Water!" Keia used her double medium. Her big over soul would reveal too much of her real power.

"Keia, Kylee fights the robot thing, you fight the child and I fight Hao." Anya yelled from the shoulder of her spirit, Keela.

"Hai, be careful." She wasn't so sure if it was good to let Anya fight against Hao, but she knew Anya wanted a 'team leader vs. team leader' fight.

'_Why the child! I can't fight a three year old…_' Keia mentally whined, too bad Hao heard her.

"Nani Keia, scared to fight? Opacho isn't as weak as you may think." He mocked her, as the SoF blocked one of Anya's attacks.

Keia glared at him and then looked at the small child standing next to him. Her glare softened, she wasn't the type to attack children, but this time she had to…

"Alee, Holy Arrows!" Kylee yelled and Luchist and his spirit got attacked by hundreds of flying arrows, but he still managed to keep up his over soul and Kylee started to get irritated.

The Spirit of Fire slammed Anya and her spirit to the ground, but she also kept up her over soul.

"Your spirit isn't strong enough." Hao smirked as Anya got up weakly.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of you. Keela, Terra impact!" the huge mermaid pushed the spear into the ground and it started to crack. Quickly the SoF was surrounded by a huge sandstorm that was cutting in it. Anya smile proudly, but her smile faded away as the SoF broke out of the storm.

Meanwhile Keia had figured out a plan that would beat the kid and wouldn't harm her at the same time. She stung the staff in the ground beside her and put her hands in a triangle shaped position in front of her. Then clasped her hands together and only her index fingers were up.

She started to chant in a weird and ancient languish. A blue aura surrounded her. "Drops of Paralysis." She quickly opened her eyes and held her hands in front of her. A faint light appeared above Opacho and Hao as soft drops of blue light fell out of the sky and only softly hit the small three year old.

Keia smiled triumphantly as Opacho started to fall asleep. '_Thanks for learning me spells mom…_'

Suddenly a high yell was heard through the whole arena and Keia watched in horror as she saw Anya get smashed onto the wall of the tribune and fell unconscious on the ground, her over soul was broken and the Spirit of Fire approached her.

"ANYA! Grr, Angels Pride!" with a graceful move the huge angel poured her spear through the spirit of Luchist, he fell off and landed unconscious on the ground. Kylee speeded towards Anya, but lost her guard in the process…

"KYLEE WATCH OUT!" Keia yelled desperately, but it already was too late. The SoF grabbed Kylee of her over soul and started to crush her while it continued to approach Anya.

'_No…not again…it has to stop…he has to stop…but the seal…my friends, they'll die if I don't do anything…Kylee…Anya…_'

"Yamero! (Stop it)"

Hao looked surprised at Keia who was surrounded by a bright sea blue aura. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and a tear streamed down her face. The Sof was still crunching Kylee and now also had Anya in its grip.

"Let. Them. Go. Now!" Keia dangerously growled at a low voice.

Hao just smirked evilly as he signed the SoF to continue. Both Anya and Kylee let out a high yell of pain. Their bones were getting crushed and air was pressed out of their lungs.

Keia's eyes turned into blank orbs as the aura around her grew even bigger. "Ame Suppai!" she rotated the staff above her head and then pointed it up to the sky. Poison green raindrops fell out it, only hitting the Spirit of Fire. Smoke came of off it and it roared in pain, releasing Anya and Kylee.

Hao smirked as he summoned the SoF back to his side. "Finally getting to your full strength Keia?" Keia gave him a death glare and run towards her friends who were lying unconscious on the ground.

Quickly Keia placed them against the wall of the tribune and spoke out a healing spell over them. Their bruises and cuts disappeared, but their Furyoku was dangerously low.

"Hold on you guys…please, don't die…" she whispered while standing up slowly.

"I will never forgive you for this…Hao!" Keia eyes were still blank orbs, she stared furious at Hao. "Mystic out glass moon…Over soul into glass moon!" the throwing stars dropped next to Keia.

This was the first time Keia used her big over soul in a fight. Mystic took the shape of a woman with long silver hair and sea blue eyes; she had tiger ears and blue lines on her face and arms. She was wearing a white dress that was covered in the lotuses of the Floral. Two silver wings stuck out of her back and she was holding a Long staff with a sun on top of it, the Floral sun.

Keia stood on her shoulder, laughing maniacally. "Hao, I would like to introduce you to Mysticara, the Spirit of Water." A gasp was heard from the audience as Keia sad that.

'_Just like seven years ago…soon you'll remember Keia._' Hao just looked bored at her. "You're still not fighting full force."

"Oh, but soon I will and I will destroy you." Keia smirked evilly, Mystic looked frightened at her. Keia looked like she was going insane.

Hao laughed as he stood on the hand of the SoF. The spirit placed him on its shoulder and they attacked. Keia dodged it easily and also attacked. "Whirlpool!"

A giant tornado made out of water surrounded the SoF, part of it vaporized and part of it hit the spirit making it roar once again.

Hao checked Keia's furyoku level on his oracle bell. "Nani, over the 950.000? you've become pretty strong." He smiled while holding his glove in his mouth.

"Not bad eh? Hmpf, it's close to maximum, but still isn't I'm not stupid…the seal won't break…" Keia looked sadly at her feet, but soon started to laugh maniacally again.

'_Hao, it's happening again! Challenge her to a medium fight, this causes too much of the Floral power._'

'_Are you sure? I'm not gonna lose this fight,…Kirura._'

'_I'm not asking you to lose, just make her stop using this over soul._'

"Lets make this a little more interesting, shall we Keia?" Hao jumped off his spirit and softly landed back on the ground. He stretched out his hand and the SoF turned into a red glowing swords.

"Hmpf, fine with me, it doesn't matter anyway." Keia also jumped off her spirit and Mystic changed into the Staff of Water.

She dashed towards Hao, but stopped right in front of him pointing the staff towards Hao's face. "Umi no Hi!" a wave of blue fire came out of it and flushed over him. Keia smiled triumphal and waited.

Hao jumped out of the blue flames and landed behind Keia, also smiling. "You're starting to get your spirit back, Keia, it won't take much longer anymore…" he whispered in her ear. Keia's eyes widened in surprise.

'_What is he talking about? He knows something, but what…'get my spirit back' hmm…_'

On the tribune.

"Onii-chan, what does he mean?" Pirika asked while looking frightened at Keia and Hao who were just staring at each other.

"Pirika-chan I know just as much as you!" Horo answered a bit irritated, but it mostly came out of concern.

"…Yoh, make sure you can over soul at any time…" Anna suddenly said.

"Nani Anna, why?" Yoh laughed nervous while sweat dropping.

"Something is going to happen, something big." The itako looked up at the sky.

Yoh didn't understand, but did as Anna said and held his katana close by. The other looked at her and did the same.

Meanwhile Hao was slowly circling around Keia. "Do you remember Keia?"

"Do you remember what really happened seven years ago?"

"What you did?"

"Do you remember…'us'?"

Hao laughed mockingly at her as he stopped only a few inches away from her. "You're hallucinating, kisama…there is no _us_!" Keia tried to stab him with be staff, but he just disappeared before her eyes only to reappear behind her. His arm wrapped around her neck cutting off her airway.

"You'll remember soon Keia…I never destroyed the Floral Clan…" Hao whispered in her ear. This made Keia even angrier.

"KISAMA, don't you _dare_ to deny it!" tears were streaming down her face, as she managed to struggle herself free.

She stormed towards Hao and attacked him full force. It didn't matter anymore, nothing matters anymore, and the only thing she wanted was to destroy him…

Hao smirked each time he blocked one of Keia's attacks. Keia only got angrier and started to spill her furyoku on useless attacks. Hao stopped another attack and threw her backwards. She landed hard on the ground breathing heavily, but she quickly got up again.

As she attacked strange images came to her; things she never saw before. But she chooses to ignore them as they played in her mind…

(Little part in Keia's pov)

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Keia Hanashi who are you?" a little Keia sitting on a branch high in a tree smiled to someone on the ground._

"_I'm Hao. Asakura Hao." A boy looked up, smiling.

* * *

_

'This never happened! That isn't my name!' Keia attacked Hao once again, this time making a cut in his right cheek with her staff. He whipped the blood away and pressed Keia to the ground with his sword while she was trying to block it.

* * *

"_Are you like me, a shaman? Are you here to help?" the little Keia jumped off the branch and walked to Hao, still smiling broadly._

"_Maybe, that depends on who you are." _

"_I'm the princess of the Floral. You sound so mature…are you that famous fire shaman?"_

"_Yes, fear me already?"_

"_No, I like you!" the seven year old Keia smiled sweetly while Hao looked shocked at her. No one who knew him wasn't afraid of him.

* * *

_

'These are all lies! What is he doing to me? This never happened…' Keia rolled away and made another impact on Hao. He ducked just in time and hit Keia in the stomach with his elbow.

* * *

"_You like me? You don't even know me." Hao's eyes were blank, but he still managed to stay calm._

"_You were asked to come and you did…I think that's a nice thing to do. Well, shall I bring you to the village?" Keia smiled happily and took Hao's hand in hers._

"_Hmm, yes."_

"_Okay, this way." She led him deeper into the forest.

* * *

_

'Stop this nonsense that never happened! That's not me; I met him at the lake… what is this?' Keia's vision started to get blurry as her furyoku started to drop again. Hao attacked her with his sword, luckily she could stop it with the staff. "Give up Keia. Your furyoku is already lower then 90.000."

"Forget it Hao! I'm not backing down, not anymore…" she held her stomach with one hand and used the other to block the impacts of Hao's sword

* * *

"_Here it is Floral Village!" Keia announced proudly "That big white mansion is the palace, my home. C'mon I'll bring you, mom and dad have been waiting." She pulled Hao towards the palace almost making him trip a few times. All inhabits smiled warmly at them as they passed by…

* * *

_

'They never smiled that way to me…so warm and caring…no, it's not…not…real.' Keia's mind started to get blurry as well.

She now used her hand that was on her stomach to keep her balance. Her nails scratched the ground each time the sword hit her staff. The light of her over soul started to flicker and she saw Horo, Pirika in tears screaming for her to hold on and all the others also stood there leaning on the wall of the tribune. Anya and Kylee were still unconscious, but Keia felt their spirits doing the same as the rest.

* * *

"_We're here…maybe you wanna eat something before you meet them?" Keia opened the silver doors and looked around. No one wall in the hallway._

"_No, just bring me to them." Hao coldly responded._

"_Nani? Hmm, okay." She led him to the round room where her parents were just eating break fast._

_They both looked up surprised and continued eating when they saw it was their daughter.

* * *

_

'Mom, Dad, oh god I miss you so much…the sun, it's burning me…I'm losing control.' The sound of metal hitting the ground was heard, but somehow the over soul still wasn't destroyed.

Keia was gasping for air as she held her head with both hands while sitting on her knees. Hao stopped attacking and looked at her, not angry or mocking, but just normal.

The sky turned blood red and a faint figure of a seal appeared in it. It had a sun and black moon on it.

'I'm not holding it…oh please not here…please, hold on Keia even if you die hold on.' She didn't notice Hao had kneeled down in front of her and stared at her.

"If you can't hold it anymore just release them. Your friends are all prepared." He signed to the tribune and Keia followed. Yoh, Horo, Ren, everyone was standing there looking up at the sky holding their weapons in over soul mode.

She looked at Hao with tears in her eyes and shook her head heavily. Blood came from her head and the back of her neck. Her eyes turned dull and were completely black by now.

"FOOLISH SHAMANS, JUST A LITTLE LONGER AND WE'RE FREE!" Yasu's voice doomed up from behind the seal high up in the air. The sun and black moon shattered to pieces and nothing but a thin layer of glass was left behind.

Thousands no millions of red glowing eyes appeared behind it in the darkness. A low hard laugher was heard through the whole arena and everyone looked up terrified.

Mystic broke the over soul and appeared next to Keia. It meant that the Hoshigumi had won the match, but no one cared at the moment.

Keia was still on her knees as small, but deep cuts appeared on her body. She was shaking all over and staring lifeless at the ground as she kept mumbling it would stop soon.

"Keia please release them!" Mystic begged desperately.

Again the girl shook her head. "They'll…be in Patch…all shamans in Patch…can't let them down…have to hold on just a little longer…alone…" the tiger had tears in her eyes as she looked at her master and best friend.

"Yasu, is this what you want? You can have it!" Mystic cried up to the sky.

Small cracks appeared in the glass as Keia flinched from the stinging, burning, freezing and never ending pain.

"N-NO! I won't give in!" Keia also cried to the seal. She breathing started to shock and it was like she wasn't getting any air anymore.

Horo jumped off the tribune followed by the others. He wanted to run to Keia but got thrown back by a strange force field, Yoh could just catch him on time.

"Keia! Hold on sis, I'm right here." He yelled trying to break the force field.

Only Hao, Mystic and she were in it. No one could go in or out. Keia cried loudly, she could hear everything, but wasn't able to respond. This was the worst thing she'd ever been through.

"Alone, alone, alone, alone…" she mumbled as the roars of the demons got louder and hungrier. They could smell the energy of shaman so good they could almost taste it. Some demon already started to attack the last piece of the seal, the small wall of glass. Each time they did another cut appeared on Keia's body.

'I'm alone…everyone is locked out…my heart soon will stop beating and then it all will be over…but they'll be all in danger then…have to hold on…alone.'

"You're not alone, Keia…look they're still telling you to hold on. Don't be weak, you're not like that." Hao sat behind her and had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body.

Keia looked shocked for a moment, but couldn't hold that for long. Her neck felt like the Floral sun was being pulled out by hooks, her head felt like it could explode every second and her whole body felt heavy and was hurting her.

"RELEASE US KEIA, AND WE'LL LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY DIE." Yasu's voice filled the arena with a maniacal laugher for the second time.

A beam of black lighting hit the glass seal making a huge crack in it. Keia cried in pain while Hao held her even tighter.

A black aura surrounded Keia and the whole arena started to shake. Mystic didn't hesitate one minute; blue flames surrounded her as she started to change form. Instead of the tiger a silver haired woman with sea blue eyes stood there.

Keia saw it and kept staring at her spirit friend. "K-Kirura?" she whispered. The woman nodded and took Keia's hands in hers. She cried as she looked in the girl's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, please just let them free…it isn't your fault Keia. Please don't kill yourself for this."

"Y-you lied to me, Mystic what have you done to her…" again she flinched in pain as another scratch appeared on her body.

"I'm Mystic, but that doesn't matter now Keia plea-!"

"IT'S TOO LATE KIRURA, THE GIRL IS TOO FAR GONE! YOU HAVE LOST THIS FIGHT AND SOON YOU WILL LOSE YOUR LAST DESCENDANT AS WELL…IT'S TIME…"

Several black beams of lightning hit the thin wall of glass making it shatter to pieces in front of everyone's eyes. The black flames were burning around Keia; Hao had to let her go and he and Kirura backed of as Keia sat there screaming in pain.

'_I've failed them all…it hurts so much…the demons will be in Patch with all shamans, everyone…Horo Horo, Pirika, Yoh, Anna, Ren, Faust, Ryu, Chocolove,…Hao, everyone!_'

Their faces flashed by in Keia's mind as she held her eyes closed. The flames were hurting her, she was barely breathing and yet she sat there.

'_I can't die, not yet…not before I know they're all save…please people of Floral, please give me strength…I'm not letting them down._'

"I'm…not…letting…them…down!" the black flames got replaced by blue ones as Keia stood up weakly. Her eyes were blank as she stared up at the seal. The red eyes of the demons approached the exit, but Keia wasn't planning on letting them have their way so easily.

"By the will of the last Floral, I command you to go back to the clan!" she raised both her hand above her head and the seal started to glow. They saw Yasu standing in the opening just before it disappeared.

Keia turned around to smile at the others, she did and fell on the ground. Her whole outfit was covered in blood. The force field that was keeping the others away also shattered to pieces and Horo was the first one who came to Keia.

"Keia, Keia, please wake up! Dammit, you promised you promised you would be okay! Wake up!" he cried as he held her tightly. Pirika dropped to her knees beside him and also started crying.

"It's time…" Kirura walked to Keia and started glowing while two silver wings stuck out of her back.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Horo yelled, while keeping Keia away from her. Kirura smiled sadly and kneeled down.

"Don't worry…she won't suffer any longer, but we have to protect all shamans in Patch. The Great Spirits stand by our side…please Horokeu, please…" Kirura begged.

"Onii-chan." Pirika whispered and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked sadly at Keia hand slowly let her go. Kirura smiled and took her over.

She floated up in the sky, high above Patch with Keia still in her arms. Both of them were glowing a faint tint of blue light while Kirura spoke in the same ancient languish as Keia did earlier.

"When the light fades away and darkness is all that is left behind, they shall be reborn. Their light shall shine across the universe creating a power so strong that there shall be no more darkness, but till that day we need protection…hear my voice call through time and space, see our suffering and help us…Flames of the Blue Floral!"

Keia floated out of her hands and a light formed just above her heart. The same happened with Kirura, Horo, Hao, Yoh and some people who were sitting in the audience. Everyone looked up as all the light came together by Keia, she opened her eyes and held her hands in front of her. The light spread out to each direction and within a few seconds a force field formed over Patch, no demon could go in now the shaman were save for the moment.

Keia softly landed back on the ground and was breathing again. All the cuts were healed and it looked like she was just sleeping. Kirura landed next to her and smiled sadly. Horo was again the first one to reach her, he looked at kirura and Hao.

"You two have some explaining to do."

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Me: O.o the longest chapter in my history of FF over the 4800 words! XD well, from now on the horror and action starts ;D I hope you liked the chapter, I've been writing it for two days…but I enjoyed writing it :) well, till next update and thank you all so much for the reviews, I don't have much time left so I'll place names again next time, promise ;D

Oh before I forget, on my deviantart page I made a drawing of Keia, Hao and Kirura; just go to my profile page and click the homepage (it's changed into my deviant profile ;) okay that's all!

Please review again, Ja Na!


	15. Forgotten Memories and Explanations

**Forgotten Memories and Explanations**

Within a few minutes Patch had turned into a ghost town. Everyone was afraid to go out, even the priests were summoned back to have a meeting. All shamans were scared, confused and locked away into a small village. There was no chance of survival outside the save barrier that surrounded the whole village. Everyone was in great danger…

The group had returned to the inn and were all waiting for an explanation. Keia lay on the couch with everyone around her, she was still in a coma, Anya and Kylee had woken up and heard everything from the others.

"Damn, we were too careless!" Anya cursed while punching her fist on the table.

"We knew it was her and yet we still had our doubts. They're free…" Kylee suddenly had a slight French accent.

The others looked surprised at them. They had dropped their usual way of speaking and acting and had turned into two serious girls that actually were acting like their age. Anya was the first one who noticed and sighed deeply.

"I guess we owe you guys an explanation, right? Sigh, I'm Anyanka Hotosha, high priestess of the Terrial Clan in the Amazon area. This is my holy spirit Keela, it may sound strange but we fight with earth as a medium." Anya bowed and signed to Kylee.

"I'm Kylee Le Blanc, daughter of the count and countess of the Airia Clan. It is located in the French Alps. My holy spirit is Alee, we use air as a medium. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier…" Kylee lowered her head and stared sadly at the ground as she spoke on.

"Our clans aren't the best of friend, but we don't hate each other…when we got the news the Floral clan got destroyed everyone quickly came into action. 'The demons can not break free!' was all we heard back then. So, they arranged a plan…a rare meeting took place between the Terrial and Airia clans. There a met Anya and we became the best of friends."

"A couple of years later just before the shaman fights we were send to search for the last descendant of Floral, Keia. We didn't found her then…she found us later. When we didn't found her we entered the shaman fight and the rest you know." Anya ended.

"Wait a sec…Keia told me the clans weren't allowed to compete!" Horo yelled through the room while sitting next to couch on the ground.

Both Kylee and Anya looked surprised. "That's not true!" they both answered and stared angry at Kirura, who was standing next to Hao. She flinched at their looks.

Now all eyes were on both Kirura and Hao. Kirura tried not to make eye contact with everyone in the room, she was ashamed and she knew for what. "Please, return them now…I think she needs to know what _really_ happened back then."

"It's about time." Hao clasped his hands together, then opened them in a triangle shape position and a small white orb of light appeared in the middle. He walked to Keia holding the orb in one hand, but Horo stopped him from getting any closer.

"Move it, Ainu. Locking away those memories already cost me enough of my furyoku and patience."

"I swear if you come any closer to her I _will_ kill you." Horo spoke calmly. Everyone looked surprised at him. Normally he wasn't so angry _and_ managed to stay so calm.

"Horokeu, please it's okay…I'll tell you what really happened seven years ago…but please Keia has to see it in order to believe what she did, please." Kirura whispered.

Horo looked angry at her and kept standing in front of Keia. Hao started to get annoyed and Kirura was on the edge of crying.

"Horo Horo-kun, maybe we should just listen to what they have to tell. Isn't that what Keia would have done or at least considered?" Yoh placed his hand of his friend's shoulder and smiled.

"No, Yoh! I don't thrust them…for all we know they're just making it all up." He yelled. Yoh sighed and pulled him away from Keia, not without receiving a punch in the stomach and almost becoming deaf, Ren actually had to help him to keep Horo in control.

Pirika tried to calm him down, but didn't succeed. In the meantime Hao sat down next to Keia and placed the shining orb right on her heart. Everyone's, except for Hao and Kirura, eyes widened when the orb disappeared into Keia.

"What…was…that?" Kylee asked amazed.

"She'll see the truth now… I'm going back to my camp; send me a message when she wakes up Kirura." Hao disappeared in a wall of fire as Kirura nodded.

"Are you finally gonna tell us what the hell happened!" Anna said as first when once again a silence took over.

Kirura nodded. "Hai, I'll tell you how it really went seven years ago…"

_Memories_

"_Who are you? I'm Keia Hanashi!"_

'_Voices…'_

"_I'm Hao. Asakura Hao."_

'_What's going on? Why is it so dark…'_

"_Are you like me?"_

"_Maybe, that depends on who you are."_

'_This is not real it never happened! Why is it so dark! Where is everyone, Horo, Pirika!' my voice echoed through the darkness, but no one responded. I started to get scared when suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere and I stood in front of the Floral palace, my home._

_I saw myself coming out, my seven year old self or so I thought. _

"_Keia get back here, it's too cold to play outside." my mom…tears appeared in my eyes as I heard her voice. The little me walked back inside defeated, I followed._

"_Mommy I wanna play outside with my friends." My mother sighed deeply and took my hand. "No, Keia. It's getting dark and what mother would I be if I let my five year old daughter outside in the woods? No, tomorrow you can play with your friends."_

'_Five? Friends? I never had any friends at that age…what's going on around here?' _

_I followed myself and my mom to the round ritual room, but when we arrived I saw it wasn't as dark and scary as I remembered. It was very cozy and warm with a fireplace and a couch. The walls were a nice cream color of the candles that stood on the table and there actually was carpet in that room._

_This was so unbelievable…but then again it never happened. Someone was playing games with my mind; I knew that for sure now. The scene disappeared in front of me and brought me to another. _

"_Is she asleep?" my father asked when my mother came out of my room. His green eyes stood sad and he looked tired._

"_Yes, how much longer till he comes? Oh god, what if she doesn't hold on anymore? What if-?" my mother stopped in mid sentence as a lady all dressed in white approached them._

"_Kirura-sama, is he…" both of my parents started._

'_Kirura? Nani? What is this?'_

_Kirura shook her head. "I've send him another message, but I haven't got a response yet. We cannot let the same happen as 800 years ago… How is she doing, Mitsuko, Sora?"_

_My mother and father both looked to the ground. "Those demons are trying to break her…we don't know how much longer she can hold on." My father, Mitsuko, spoke._

"_I see, I'll send another message and let's hope he will respond this time." Kirura bowed and disappeared into thin air._

_Again I got send to another scene, but this time I ended up in a desert and it was raining, it didn't touched me though, 'probably a memory thing' I thought. Not far away from where I stood I saw a small tent. Something told me I had to go to it._

_I opened one of the clothes and got almost shocked to death. A small boy was laying on the futon not older then five or so, but it wasn't that, that shocked me. 'Hao? Okay, that's Hao for sure…but why…' he suddenly opened his eyes and looked disturbed around him. He sighed and kept staring at the futon._

"_Spirit of Fire. We're going to pay them a visit." He summoned his spirit and jumped on, leaving everything behind. Without even noticing I got dragged on along the ride._

'_Hmm, this is probably when he goes to Floral, but something still doesn't feel right. Why was Kirura there and why did I look and acted like five?' it started to confuse me, so I just let it be for the moment._

_A bright flash came and again I saw myself in the tree lying on a branch. The little me was enjoying the sun when something got her eye._

"_Hi, there? Are you lost?" she greeted friendly at, the boy, Hao. He didn't respond and just walked past her / me._

"_Are you okay? You look tired…what's your name? I'm Keia Hanashi BTW." She stood up and jumped off the branch and landed right in front of Hao. He looked bored at her/me and just walked on._

"_Wait! Are you the one that's gonna help us? You know,… are you like me?" this time she got his attention._

"_That depends on who you are." I saw he had that stupid smirk on his face, even back then he did that. I stood next to my younger self and listened to the conversation. _

"_I'm a shaman! And you what and who are you?"_

"_I'm also a shaman. My name is Hao, Asakura Hao."_

_Little Keia smiled happily. "How cool, you're finally here! My mom and dad are dying to meet you, please come Floral village isn't so far from here."_

_Hao smirked again and followed the young me back to the village. There I led him into the palace straight to the round room, where my parents were having breakfast. They looked up surprised, but continued eating when they saw it was me._

"_Mom, Dad, this is the one you wanted to meet." She chirped. Both of my parent jumped up and almost ran towards Hao._

"_You came, oh thank you, thank you so much!" Sora, my mother, almost cried._

'_They knew him and yet they're happy to see him?'_

"_Where is the one that has been sending me those messages." Hao demanded to know._

"_I am here." Kirura appeared in front of him bowing deeply. "I thank you for coming, Asakura Hao. Miss. Keia please stay here, we have to talk." Kirura, my parents and Hao left the room leaving the little me behind. I on the other hand just followed them. They walked to the basement room and sat down around a not too big table. _

_This room was dark and only the candles on the wall brought light in the room, making it a bit creepy. There were no windows and it looked more like a dungeon then a room in a palace._

"_I will first tell you why I asked you to come." Kirura spoke calmly. Hao just raised his eyebrow and looked bored._

"_You fight for a world of shamans only; this village _exists_ out of shamans only, but for a reason. 800 years ago demons came out of nowhere and almost killed half of all shamans. Back then when I lived we managed to lock them away…but they have returned. The girl you met, our princess, is the one that has the power to stop them. She can't control that power though and it's breaking her up. The demons have also found a way to take over her mind, that is were we need your help Asakura Hao…please, can you please help us?" Kirura begged as she lowered her eyes, my parents did the same._

_Hao smirked and stood up. "No." he started to walk away when my mother stopped him. Even I looked surprised at the speed of her spirit or better said, corpse, she still was a Dao-shi._

"_I'm afraid we cannot accept 'no' as an answer." Her blue eyes had turned blank and she stared dangerously at Hao who was still smirking. He summoned the SoF._

"_Sora, stop it…if he doesn't want to help us we can't make him. I'm sorry, we're just a bit stressed lately." My father bowed deeply as my mother order her corpse to return._

"_What's in it for me if I help." Hao also had ordered his spirit to go back and looked bored at my family again. _

_Kirura looked at my parents and they nodded. "The power of Floral, Keia will give it to you once the demons are gone forever. But you have to help us to obtain it…"_

"_And what if I just kill her and take it by force."_

_I rolled my eyes, even as a kid he was a brat. A power-hungry little brat…_

"_Hmpf, you can try, but if she dies the power also dies along with her. The only way for you to get it is for her to give it to you. So, Asakura Hao are you willing to cooperate with us and get one of the strongest powers ever or will you stick to 'no'?" it was Kirura who laughed last as Hao said yes this time._

_I was shocked. 'Did this really happened…I don't get it anymore what is going on? It's all so confusing, but is it real or is it just a sick game of Hao and am I still in the fight.'_

_Again a white flash came and I found myself standing near the lake where I was _supposed_ to meet Hao for the first time. The little me stood on a rock as Hao stood a few feet away from her._

"_Okay, now concentrate and try it again." He ordered. The little me smiled happily, clearly enjoying what she was doing._

_A small sea blue orb appeared between her hands and blue flames hovered above the water. Little me, smiled when she let the flames drop in the water and the water started to boil. Soon the whole lake exploded throwing all the water over me and Hao._

"_Oops, sorry Hao-sensei…I got a little carried away." The little me blushed while smiling like Yoh and scratching the back of her head. _

_I had my eyes widened as I looked at the scene. 'Nani! Blue flames, that's so not my power and calling Hao sensei, never! I control water, heck that's it get me outta here!' but alas no one heard me and I was forced to watch the rest._

"_Keia, we've been training for almost two years now and you still can't let the flames join the water." Hao sighed as he dried himself with the flames of the SoF._

"_Gomen nasai, but it's too weird, I mean the cold flames already are kinda part of water, so why this training?" she pouted while looking at Hao._

_It was clear to me what was going on, but why couldn't I remember this and I never knew Hao stayed for two whole years neither did I knew Kirura was actually in Floral. Okay, she was a spirit, but still why haven't I never seen her back then and why do I know her so good here…so confusing._

"_Listen Keia, you know about the demons and you have to get stronger end of discussion, now go try it again."_

"_B-but-!"_

"_No 'buts' just do it." _

_The six years old me sighed and went back standing on the rock again and summoning the blue flames once again. This time the explosion was smaller then before and didn't blow up the whole lake._

_After awhile I was sitting on the rock next to myself who was breathing heavily and being exhausted, but still kept smiling. This was so not me…_

"_I…did…it! Can I now go and play with my friends Hao-sensei?" she jumped up and ran to Hao, giving him one of the cute begging faces._

"_No, now you need to make up an attack that is powerful enough to kill those demons." He smirked as small Keia flinched and dropped to the ground._

"_Have mercy Hao-sensei…I'm tired, hungry and wanna go play with my friends. Why don't you just come along and I promise I'll do it all tomorrow, pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?"_

_Hao looked surprised for a moment, but then returned to that smirk. "If you want to go so badly…but you'll triple your training tomorrow." The small me smiled broadly._

"_Arigatoo! C'mon it's gonna be fun." She grabbed Hao's hand and pulled him back to the village. I was stunned, I was never fun to be around and I only saw Hao for a few minutes back then, but even if I wasn't going to admit it these scenes seemed awfully real and somewhat…familiar?_

_Can it be this is all real? Has this really happened and if it did why don't I remember?_

_As I followed my little alter ego, the scenes suddenly speeded up. Now I was watching all sorts of things. Me and Hao sitting with a few other kids, Hao getting extremely bored, me laughing at him, us walking back to the palace and then it all went black for a few seconds…_

"_KEIAAA! Please fight them!" my mothers voice screamed trough the darkness._

"_Get them outta here, she'll destroy them!"_

_My eyes widened as I heard people scream in fear. I heard houses getting burned and falling to pieces, children screamed and cried. I had hoped to not relive this day again, the day I lost it all, I lost everything because of…_

"_Keia stop!"_

'_Hao?'_

_The images returned and I saw myself standing in front of Hao. My eyes widened as I looked at the small me. Her eyes were pitch black, she was surrounded by black flames and had a creepy smile on her face._

"_Why should I stop Hao-sensei? Isn't this view just magnificent?" my voice sounded so harsh and mocking almost the same as one of those demons. My mother and father stood behind Hao and Kirura was in the middle of them. _

"_You bastard! Give our daughter back!" my father held up a golden doll of a phoenix as my mother summoned all her corpses. _

_I saw my parents attacking me, they were crying while they did and small me just laughed. She raised both her hands above her head and the black flames surrounded my parents. I saw how they got burned, I heard how they screamed, they forgave me, and I even saw that Hao tried to help them. I fell on my knees; my eyes were blank as I looked at the scenes._

'_This…can't be…I destroyed Floral?'_

_It was only the evil me, Hao and Kirura who were still standing. Kirura dropped to her knees and started crying. Hao looked very angry at me as he summoned the Spirit of Fire._

"_The little Fire shaman finally wants to fight me. How sweet; you don't stand a chance elemental. This body is perfect and I'm not planning on giving it up." She smirked and summoned the flames again. Hao could just in time dodge them._

"_You need more them that to defeat me. Spirit of Fire!" he jumped on the huge red spirit and threw an orb of fire towards me._

'_What is happening…those eyes…I remember those eyes…'_

_Kirura suddenly got up and stopped the orb. "No, Hao, fighting is not the way." She stood up and slowly approached the evil me. Blue flames started to surround her and she changed form into 'Mystic?'_

"_Show yourself Yasu or are you scared to fight me?" she challenged._

"_I know what you want to do Kirura and I'm not falling for it." I laughed._

'_Yasu? Yasu possessed me, but how he was locked away? No…he wasn't he broke free when I was sick…where did that came from! That never was in my memory.'_

"_Still scared to attack me…or still hoping our past still means something to me?" Kirura glared evilly at me. She sounded so cold when she said that as if she didn't cared whatsoever._

_Black flames surrounded me once again this time separating from my body. A black lion appeared in front of me as my body dropped unconscious to the ground. Kirura stood across Yasu and they stated to fight. _

_Black and blue flames hit each other as Kirura and Yasu were fighting. 'The lion, the tiger…Kirura and Yasu, it was their fight that was on the doors to the sacred room. This really happened…I destroyed Floral, I caused my own suffering, I caused others suffering, for seven years I hunted down the wrong person…it was me…'_

_A loud roar snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw Yasu lying on the ground and Mystic/Kirura had blood all over her mouth. Her nails were also covered in blood, Yasu's blood she had won the fight. The black lion started to disappear and all black flames went with him, but it was too late everyone was already dead._

_Kirura changed back to her human form and tears streamed down her face. She walked to the small me and dropped to her knees again, Hao silently sat next to her._

"_They're all gone…with no protectors of the seal, they will break free for sure…" she whispered._

"_What do you mean? Keia is still alive." Hao said calmly as he looked at the burned down village._

"_Hmpf, if she waked up she'll remember it all and she will lose her spirit to get stronger or to even live." Kirura wiped away her tears._

_Two small white orbs appeared next to her and quickly took the form of my parents. My mother and father smiled sadly at the unconscious me while both Kirura and Hao looked surprised._

"_Kirura, we want you to erase all her memories and replace them with new ones, give her a reason to keep fighting and get stronger." Mitsuko ordered friendly._

"_Lock away her powers of the Cold Flame and make sure she leaves this place…Kirura it wasn't your fault, neither was it yours Keia…and arigatoo, arigatoo nasai Asakura Hao…" my mother gave the sleeping me one last kiss on the cheek, just as my father and they both disappeared again._

"_W-wait…how should we do that?" Kirura asked, but they were already gone. "I don't know how…"_

_I slowly stood up to look at the scene from a little nearby. At the same time Hao stood up and sighed deeply._

"_Don't erase her memories completely, instead lock them away and give them to me."_

_Kirura nodded and a small light giving orb appeared above me and then floated to Hao. He grabbed it and it disappeared._

"_And now? What should we let her believe, what could possibly be a good reason for her to keep on fighting and getting stronger?" the silver haired asked._

"_Take away everything that was precious to her. Friends, family, the whole village, make her want to join the shaman fights…"_

"_Okay, but we can't just let the village disappeared into thin air."_

"…_I'll use my furyoku to make an illusion of the village. When she wakes up she will go to the lake and meet you there as Mystic. I'll make sure I'll be there as well…I'll destroy the village…" _

"_NANI! Wait, you want me to act in my tiger form? And _you_ destroy the village, knowing Keia she'll hunt you down and kill you!" Kirura yelled. She was stunned by the plan._

"_Yes and knowing Keia she'll take me to the village. We make all inhabits weak, give her memories of my reputation and then I'll destroy Floral, she will have a new goal in live and will become stronger." Hao had a hard time not to yell at Kirura._

_A silence fell between them, then both of them nodded and I saw Hao create the whole village I knew with his Furyoku, it had people in it and all._

"_What about the demons? How will she discover them?" Kirura had taken the form of Mystic and Hao was holding me while walking to the palace._

"_You have that diary, right? We'll make the Sacred room even more important by placing that diary in it with a little furyoku it can be change in something mysterious. I'll take lock her power for awhile, so that she will wonder why she can't become any stronger." Hao smirked, but it didn't look the same as always, it was more a forced smile to hide something else._

"_You're really going trough with this?" Mystic suddenly asked._

"_You still owe me the Power of Floral and I won't receive it before those demons are destroyed."_

"_It that's what it's all about?"_

"…_yes…"_

"…_okay…"_

_They placed me on my bed in the fake palace and both stared at me. "You know what's worst? It was her birthday today…"_

_My eyes widened. A flash came and the memories of Hao destroying my clan and home flashed by. As he chased us trough the forest I this time saw him smile sadly. I saw how he led Mystic to that cave and even told her that two of the Ainu people were camping nearby. I saw how mystic visited him three years later just before I left to go back to Floral for the power of Kirura after that the scenes stopped and I was alone in a black space._

'_They had all made it up…my past…the mean people…Hao destroying my village…seven years I lived with not knowing who I really am…I remember now, half of my life was a lie…one big lie made up by people who gave about me and worst of all they had forgiven me…' _

_My soul felt even colder then ice. I didn't know who I was anymore; was I the happy, cheerful Keia from the past? Or was I the power hungry, obsessed and sometimes even mean Keia from the present? Who was I? What was I? I felt something cold rolling down my cheek, I was crying…_

_End Real Memories: _

Everyone in the room was shocked when Kirura had finished her story. Horo looked with blank eyes at Keia as he backed off a little.

"Y-you're lying! If that was what really happened why didn't she just destroy our village as well?" He yelled.

"Hao had taken her real memories and it was Yasu who really did this…" Kirura whispered softly.

"Then I still wonder how could Yasu take her over so easily?" Anna asked suspicious. Kirura looked away ashamed and didn't answer the question directly. "Maybe it's better to ask Keia when she is fully recovered."

Again a silence fell and they all looked at Keia who was now crying in her sleep. Even Anya and Kylee were shocked they never knew it was the last descendant of Floral who destroyed Floral.

Keia slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. She slowly sat up straight and looked to the ground.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" she yelled and ran out of the room and out of the inn. No one followed her, not even Kirura she knew Keia needed some time to alone.

Outside Keia was still running she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care either all she wanted was that it would all stop, she wanted this nightmare to stop, but she knew it wouldn't, she knew it wouldn't because it was all real.

Whole Patch was surrounded by the light giving sphere; it went all the way to the great spirits and also took a small part of the desert outside the village.

Keia kept on running till she reached the lake in front of the Great Spirits. Just before the water she dropped to her knees and cried it all out. For seven years she had refused to cry for her village, because she knew she would one day take revenge for them, but now, now she knew the truth…

'Everything went wrong from the start; I blamed the wrong person, trusted the wrong spirit and brought other people in danger! All those years…nothing more then a LIE!'

Keia let her arms rest on her knees with her head hid away in them. She kept on sobbing while all the memories replayed themselves once again in her head. She couldn't believe she had let Yasu take control of her. Was she that weak?

Thinking about it only made her sick. The screams of all her friends and family were all around her, she wanted it to stop.

'I can end it, I can end it all now…they don't need me anymore and they probably don't trust me anymore either, so way not? Why not end it right here and now? I just have to…'

She stood up and walked in the water. With every step she took the water came higher and higher, but she kept on walking. The bottom of the lake was now unreachable for her and she let herself sink to it. This time it would all be over…

'Mom, dad, I'm so sorry…thank you for forgiving me. Horo, Pirika thank you so much for taking me in and caring for me, I love you guys. I love all of you…my friends……Hao even to you I say sorry and please forgive me…'

All air was almost out of her long and she started to slip away as she fell deeper into the cold, dark water. She slowly closed her eyes and waited silently after everything she had done, it turned out to be for nothing. The demons were free, the shamans were all in danger and she knew they would all blame her now they knew the truth.

'It's better this way, they're better off without me...goodbye…my friends…' she smiled and darkness entered her mind as she fell even deeper and deeper into the cold water…

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Me: OMG, I was almost crying when I wrote this T.T also because I was listening to a very sad song. Well, I finally did I wrote a chapter that came over the 5000 words, yay for me (sweat drop) next chapter will be on soon, I hope… school is torturing us T.T

Thanks for reviewing: HAO-Addictive, evelyn619, RevTheGreat, brock, Alicia Peralta, LisaTheHedgehog, ./xForbiddenna

Okay, please review again and Ja Ne!

ARIGATOO! ;D


	16. Dark Lake, Light of Spirit

Me: my god, last chapter was so sad T.T I won't keep you up any longer, have fun reading :D

Disclaimer: (totally forgot this, looks very scared at lawyers) I don't own Shaman King!

**Dark Lake, Light of Spirit**

'_I'm sorry…please forgive me…I love you all my dearest friends…I'm so sorry….'_

_Keia?_

'_It'll all be over soon'_

'_They're better off without me…goodbye…my friends…'_

_Keia, where are you? What's going on!_

'…_goodbye…'_

The lake in front of the Great Spirits was silent; no animals, no sound of water or rustling of the tree leafs, just silence. The light giving barrier that protected whole Patch ended just behind the Great Spirits and on the other side it ended in the desert that was surrounding Patch village and there out of the safe barrier was a small camp of tents.

It was night and the sky was filled with stars, but for how long?

"Hao-sama, isn't it better for us to go _in_ Patch, instead of…you know, sitting here till the demons come and eat us!" the orange haired witch, Macchi, yelled while swaying her broomstick in front of her.

"Macchi calm down!" Kanna yelled while lighting up her cigarette.

"I should calm down! You're the one who's been chain smoking for the past twenty hours!" the two started arguing and soon the arguing turned into a shaman fight. The Spirit of Fire appeared behind them and grabbed them both till they calmed down.

"Mari thinks…we all are a little bit…scared." The blonde stared at the ground and held her doll closer to her.

Macchi and Kanna looked at her and then at each other. It was true even the strongest among them were scared. The demons were with a lot more then them, that was for sure and being outside of Patch didn't make the mood any better.

"Hao-sama, she's right. Shouldn't we go to Patch village as well?" Little Opacho asked.

Everyone was silent and waited for an answer. Hao sighed and kept staring at the fire. All his comrades were scared and wanted to go to Patch they didn't believe their master was strong enough to defeat the demons.

"If you all want to go to Patch so badly we'll leave tomorrow morning." he said, everyone sighed in relief and went to their tents.

"Aren't you not going to sleep Hao-sama?" Opacho asked while she stood in front of her tent.

"I have to do something, send a message if anything goes wrong." Hao smiled at his little follower and disappeared in a wall of fire…

………………………….

"Nani, Kirura, when is she coming back!" Horo yelled, he was starting to get annoyed of all the waiting and wanted to know where his sister was.

"I don't know…I can't sense her presence anywhere." Kirura looked worriedly out of the window, hoping to see Keia return.

"Maybe this is a strange question, but if you heard you destroyed your own village wouldn't you…I don't know, get really depressed?" Manta looked at everyone in the room and sighed.

They all stared at each other and sweat dropped, they hadn't thought about that. Maybe something _was_ wrong, terribly wrong.

"You don't think…Keia would…" Yoh started.

"Kill herself, why not?" Anna finished somewhat coldly.

Again there was a silence.

"KEIA!" Horo and Pirika both stormed out of the inn and were running over the streets of Patch. The rest quickly followed and they all searched for Keia. Kirura was about to follow them when flames appeared in the room.

"Something happened?" Hao stepped out of the flames and looked bored at Kirura.

"Keia's missing…they think she has done something to herself…"

"Like what?"

"Suicide. I'm going to look for her as well, please tell if you see her." She sighed and disappeared into the blue flames.

'_Suicide? What have you done…Keia…_' Hao also sighed and disappeared.

The streets of Patch were still empty, the only ones out were a group of kids who were trying to find their missing friend. They had searched everywhere, the old theatre, the restaurants, shops and finally the lake.

"Onii-chan, we've looked everywhere." Pirika sat down and sighed deeply while staring at the lake.

"She can't just vanish into thin air!" Kylee yelled. She and Anya had also sent their spirits to search for her, but still hadn't found anything.

They stared at the great spirits and continued their search. Maybe they hadn't looked good enough in Patch, because one thing was for sure Keia wouldn't let herself get killed by the demons.

Kirura looked one last time at the lake and remembered when Keia had sat there looking at the Great Spirits. She smiled sadly and hoped everything was okay.

Meanwhile Hao had returned to his camp. Everything was still there, but he didn't expect differently. The demons would be crazy to take on shamans at first, they probably would kill some humans and then come after the shamans.

He returned to the rock and stared at the fire again.

'_Why can't I die, why is it taking so long?'_

"Keia?"

'_They're searching for me…they can never find me here, it's too deep, too dark and… too cold…_'

"Deep, dark and cold." Hao closed his eyes and listened if he could hear more.

'_Why doesn't my heart stops beating! It hurts too much…water…_'

"Water?" Hao listened more carefully and could hear the sound of water. He could see a bright light flickering under the water surface, but it was night and there was no moon or light that could possibly be so strong.

"The Great Spirits…hmm, the lake…" once again he stood up and disappeared.

Switching pov; Hao & Keia

I arrived at the lake; it was still very peaceful and quiet…a little too quiet. The water surface was very smooth and nothing pointed to someone's presence.

'_Maybe I was just hallucinating. It did cost me a lot furyoku to give back those memories and Keia wouldn't be so stupid to drown herself._'

I stared at the pillar of light and shook my head. Sometimes I really wondered why I had made that deal…

* * *

Someone was at the lake again…why won't they just give up searching for me? It's not like I'm worth that much. This time I opened my eyes; I was starting to wonder how long I've been under water, at least longer then a normal person could do.

'_Stupid heart! It just doesn't want to stop beating. All my functions has shut down, I can't see a thing, can't move and can't even breathe, but still it continues beating…what if I'm cursed and I have to spend my time at the bottom of this lake for all eternity? …that would suck…_'

Dying wasn't as easy as I thought, maybe I should have done something different or maybe I'm just not supposed to die…yet!

The presence up on the shore was still there and I was starting to wonder who it was. The others had also stopped by a bit earlier, but they didn't manage to find me, what if this person found me?

'_No, no one can find me down here…I'm save here, in the darkness were I belong…_'

* * *

"'In the darkness were I belong?'" it was for sure now. This time I really had picked up one of _her_ thoughts. It was faint, like something was blocking it, but it was there and not too far away.

"…you have got to be kidding me…" I sighed a bit irritated as it finally hit me. The girl had tried to drown herself and here I thought she had her memories back.

'_Doesn't she know the people of her clan don't die so quick of an element? I'm starting to wonder if the 'Power of Floral' really is that impressive. Hmm, that doesn't matter I'll find out soon, but first it's time to get a wet suit._'

I took off my poncho and walked in the lake till I reached the deep part. "You really are lucky today Keia."

* * *

'_Damn, I've been discovered! This is just great…_' I thought sarcastic. Here I was trying to kill myself and what happens, some shaman decides to take a swim.

This just wasn't my day…

I tried to focus my eyes a little bit more to see who actually was crazy enough to dive to this deep, but all I got to see was a faint shadow covered by the light of the Great spirits and then it all went black again.

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and started to pull me up to the surface. It didn't take this mysterious person too long to swim back up. Even though my heart was still beating very slowly and my brain was still working perfectly well, I probably didn't look much alive, lucky me…

* * *

Getting her back on shore wasn't such a difficult task, since she wasn't that heavy. The only thing that was bothering me was, if she was still alive, because she didn't look like it at all.

People who have their eyes closed, blue lips and a pale skin are most likely dead in my experience.

'_Okay, that's good just think I'm dead and _leave_ me!_'

But it was Keia and hearing that thought immediately blocked away all thoughts of her being dead. Though it was odd all her other body functions had shut down; normally the people of Floral stayed under water for hours and still were able to move and speak afterwards.

"Keia stop the act and wake up." I sounded bored and annoyed, but I didn't get a response at least not one that required sound.

'_Oh that's just great of all people I could been saved by, it has to be _him_! What's this world coming to?_'

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen Keia; I know you can hear me."

'_Drama queen! Why you little…grrr, oh I oughtta…'_

"Well then, you can't do anything about it if you stay 'dead' now can you?" a smirk formed on my face as her eye twitched.

'_Why should I, tell me why should I stay alive when _everything_ was my fault, why should they every trust me again! I don't have a reason to live anymore, Hao!_'

This was getting on my nerves, I hated it when shamans behaved weak especially when they're not.

"You're being pretty selfish you know. Maybe you should think about all the shamans that are outside Patch and are getting ribbed to pieces by those demons, for once. You could either get up and fight or…do you rather get eaten by the Spirit of Fire?" she mentally gasped when I said that, perfect…

* * *

He was smirked, I just knew he was! I'd rather get sliced in two instead of getting eaten by his spirit. I never felt the urge to hit someone so badly…

The only thing was that I had no idea how I could wake up and get everything working again.

"Well Keia?"

He really started to piss me off now. Even Kylee was better at this moment, heck I would probably even preferred Yasu now.

'_Damn, am I already that desperate? Sigh, fine I'll try…it's not like I have anything better to do…'_

"Good girl."

'_Kisama…baka…teme…_'

Waking up wasn't going as easy, 'cause like I said before I didn't know how to. You would think such an important thing as this would have been in my memory.

'_Okay, Keia open your eyes…come on girl…oh dammit, this is so lame! Hey just take Floral's Power and save the world will ya?'_

"Don't be stupid you know that's not possible, you have to give it away and you can't do that in your current position." He snapped back at me.

Was he actually losing his patience? This world really was coming to its end. Demons on the run, me being the 'destroyer of Floral', Hao losing his patience, what was coming next all of us working together?

That last thought actually didn't seem so bad…

* * *

She was silent for awhile and I started to wonder if she had given up. Or maybe her brains were also shutting down…that wouldn't be good…

"Hey, still there."

No response.

"Yo Keia, still alive in there?"

This time I actually was starting to get worried if she died it would be 'bye, bye Floral Power hello nasty demons' and nobody wanted that to happen.

"God, Keia, you so owe me for this one…"

* * *

I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly felt how soft lips touched mine and air was forced into my lungs.

'_Holy shit!_'

My eyes shot open as at the same time my right hand made contact with someone's face. This probably was the biggest sho-, no the biggest shock in my life was the one of Kirura and Yoru which I really would do a lot for to forget…

"Itai! God, Keia what's wrong with you!" Hao sat there looking shocked and rubbing his left cheek while I still had me hand in midair.

"What the heck do you think you're doing! That's so _not _a way to…revive… me…I'm such a baka…"

"Say that again."

"Excuse me!"

"I said that you really are a baka sometimes." Hao repeated as that smirk returned. I glared at him and tried to stand up…

End mixed pov 

Keia wasn't very successful in her attempt to stand up, but it already was a miracle she was still alive.

She dropped back on the ground and sighed while staring emotionlessly at the lake that was now covered in the light of the Great Spirits. It still bothered her she couldn't die, but she knew she wasn't supposed to die now.

"Ehhm, why is Patch covered by a light giving orb?" she suddenly asked as she stared up at the aurora colored barrier.

"Don't tell me you don't remember." Hao rolled his eyes and sighed irritated. "You and that tiger woman created it, it doesn't allow the demons to enter Patch and by doing that it protects everyone who is inside."

"Nani? And what about the people outside?"

"Most are probably dead by now, but don't worry if those demons are smart they'll first go after the demons."

Keia looked angry at him. Unlike Hao and Kirura she cared just as much about the humans as the shamans. In the past it was different, but it had changed when she traveled she had met a lot of good humans and that had changed her few on most of them.

"Sigh, do you know if the others are still in the Inn?" sighed Keia as she now found the strength to stand up.

"Last time I checked they were out searching for you." Hao answered bored again.

"Okay arigatoo…I guess I should go back then…Ja Ne." she smiled and walked back to the village. Hao looked at her and smirked before disappearing in his famous wall of flames.

When Keia arrived in Patch she saw for the first time how quiet and dark it was. Normally there still was light from cafes, or discos, or some other shop, but now everything was dark and abandoned. She shivered and walked on till she reached the inn.

'_I guess it's time to come clean with everyone and just hope they will forgive me…but most importantly is that the Keys of Light stand up again to fight against the demons before all shamans are…gone!_'

With that thought in mind she entered the inn.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Me: it finally has started XD lets hope everything will work out well…(evil grin)

Thanks for reviewing: Evy, nat274, spooky, ./xForbiddenna, Alicia Peralta, HAO-Addictive, Twilight Elf-Maiden thank you all so much:D

Please review again and till next chapter!

Preview chapter 17: more secrets revealed, a new training, a meeting and spirits aren't what they're supposed to be? Find out more in chapter 17; Secrets of the Cold Flame!


	17. Secrets of the Cold Flame

**Secrets of the Cold Flame**

Everyone had returned t the inn, none of them had found Keia and they were all sitting in the living room when suddenly the door opened and Keia just walked in.

"Hiya guys!" she chirped clearly not noticing the worried faces and looks.

"Keia where were you! And why are you so wet?" Horo jumped up and looked semi angry at her while checking if she was okay.

"…that doesn't matter anymore…I'm back and alive." She looked down at her feet trying to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room.

Outside it was already starting to turn light, but no one felt like sleeping at the moment. There were just too much things to worry about like, the demons, Keia's past and the shamans who were outside the save barrier of Patch Village.

"So…what's exactly going on?" Ren broke the silence. Everyone looked up disturbed and then turned to Keia and Kirura.

"That is what we want to know as well." The door opened once again and Silva walked in followed by Karim and an unknown priest.

"Please come with us…"

……………………………………

Later that morning they all sat in the secret meeting place of the priests. The big screen TV was switched on different sides of Patch each showing the aurora colored barrier. Goldva was sitting in his chair and stared at the screen, the other priests stood next to him.

"Is it true the demons broke free again?" he spoke not removing his eyes from the screen. Keia stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, it's true…Please Goldva-sama the Keys of Light they have to be reborn again…" Keia whispered while looking at the ground. She feared for all peoples' lives, but she knew what had to be done.

"You do know that the demons aren't what they're supposed to be, huh?"

"Yes. The demons broke free of their own…so everyone can become part of the Keys of Light this time, maybe it is enough. They have doubled…it'll be twice as difficult to defeat them compared to 800 years ago." Kirura appeared in front of Keia also bowing deeply.

"Wait a minute what do you mean everyone can fight!" Horo yelled through the room making everyone jump a feet in the air.

"This time _all_ kinds of shamanic powers can hit, hurt or kill the demons. The only thing that is a problem now is the strength of the demons compared to the shamans." Kirura continued to explain.

"Can you express their strength in numbers?" Silva asked.

Kirura looked shocked and stared at the ground. She knew their strength and she also knew the number, but she couldn't say it she just couldn't. Keia saw she was struggling and took it over.

"The 'normal' ones, that I call the Fighters, you know the wolves, would have a furyoku of…13.000! The higher demons have over the 100.000 and Yasu…Yasu has…over the f-f-four million…" Keia looked scared. She never knew this, but apparently it was stored in her lost memories.

Everyone, except for Keia and Kirura, looked shocked. They knew those monsters were strong very strong, but none of them had expected them to be _this_ strong. How would they every stand a chance against an army of over a million demons with their furyoku?

"So… what do we do then? I mean we can't stay in Patch forever, all of our family and friends are still out there!" Yoh also stepped forward to face Goldva.

"800 years ago the Keys of Light won the battle against the demons by the cause of a mysterious power, but who says the last descendant of Floral also has this power?" Goldva turned back to the TV screen and waited.

Keia looked at the ground. She never saw herself as someone 'special' and she also never saw herself as a savior or a leader. But Kirura apparently thought different.

"I don't know if Keia has the power to do so, but I _do_ know that it's worth trying. My power took the form of the white tiger of water back then and since the 'accident' at Floral Keia has used my power to fight, so I don't know what her power is…"

"Nani? So you're saying I have never used my own strength? And what about my furyoku units?" Keia suddenly interrupted.

"Half of it was mine, so your furyoku comes over 400.000 then, but there is one thing I do know and that is that you at least can control the Cold Flames."

Keia gave Kirura a 'What's-that-supposed-to-mean' look and the silver haired sighed deeply before beginning on her explanation.

"The Cold Flames or also called Flames of Metal are…well, blue flames…but instead of being hot like normal fire they are so cold that it still feels like they're burning you. According to the legend, a great beast can form out of them and will save the world, but its owner has to be very strong otherwise it will destroy you…I myself can control them a little bit, but only in certain amounts."

Everyone looked shocked at the spirit, trying to understand what she had just said. When it came together their chances of survival really seemed small.

"There is one thing I still don't understand, Kirura, and that is you!" Ren pointed his Kwan Dao at Kirura while glaring at her.

"Nani you baka! What do you mean?" Horo was about to loose his cool again.

"Kisama, just think for once! How can a normal spirit shape shift on her own and look the same for hundreds of years? Remember spirits look the same as how they looked when they died." Ren shouted, but he was right though and everyone knew it.

"Kirura, he is right you know. You've been in my village for a long time and according to what I know you didn't die at the age of nineteen." Keia also became suspicious.

Kirura on the other hand smiled sadly. "I'm not a normal spirit…the tiger, Mystic was never my spirit ally. Haven't you noticed Keia that none of the Floral inhabits had a spirit ally. They all used dolls or were Dao-shis, it isn't much different with me…because we are our own spirit allies, and they simply live within us."

By now everyone had a confused look on their faces. None of them had understood a word she had just said and to be honest it sounded too strange to be true even though they were used to strange stuff.

"What do you mean with 'they live within us'?" Keia asked unsure. She didn't know if she should believe all of this.

"Just like I said. Mystic is me, I am Mystic the white tiger lives within me and lends me her power when I need it. Same goes for you, but like I said I don't know who or what your inner spirit ally is. And to answer Ren-san's question I'm a phantom spirit, in this case that means I can take whatever form I want and if I focus my strength I can move things."

"Yes, yes very strange indeed…But we need to discuss the situation. You said that everyone can kill the demons now, because they broke free of their own, but they still are incredibly powerful. What are you going to do about that?" Goldva kept staring at the screen.

"Wait do you expect _us_ to be the first of these 'Keys of Light'?" Chocolove now also joined in.

"Why not? You're all strong and will become even stronger."

The whole gang gulped and looked at each other in fear. The last thing they wanted was to fight those demons, but deep in their hearts they knew it would come eventually.

It was silent for a moment when Kylee and Anya suddenly stepped forward.

"I, Anyanka of the Terrial clan, will give my full strength to the power of light…Keys of Light!" Anya bowed in front of Keia, who looked surprised at her.

"I, Kylee of the Airial clan, will give my full strength to light…Keys of Light." Kylee whispered softly in her French accent and also bowed.

Kirura was smiled broadly as the others looked confused at each other and another silence fell.

"I'll help my sis whenever she needs me so I guess…Keys of Light?" Horo blushed a little while scratching the back of his neck. Pirika looked scared at him for a moment but then also stepped forward.

"I'm not going to let onii-chan and nee-san fight alone, maybe I can't fight but I can help so Keys of Light!" Pirika chirped while hanging on Horo's arm.

"Hmpf, I'm not going to say the formal stuff, but I'm in." Ren added crossing his arms.

"We're in too my Yoh can't give me an easy live with those demons terrorizing us."

"A-Anna…how can you think about that in this situation?" Yoh only received a glare and held his hands up in defense.

"I follow master Yoh everywhere so I'm in." Ryu held up his thumb. Faust nodded in agreement.

"We'll help too!" Jun waved while pulling a shy Tamao with her followed by Manta.

"Well, I guess if everyone's in then I don't have a choice to say…wanna gin?" Everyone fell silent and turned white. Ren walked to Chocolove and stabbed his nose.

"AAAAH! I'm in, I'm in!" the Tao smiled satisfied.

Keia had tears in her eyes as she looked at everyone in the room, her friends. "I think I can only say that…The Keys of Light have been reborn!" she raised her fist and everyone followed, even Anna.

Goldva smiled and turned back to them. "We the Priests of patch will lend you our service when you need it. I will announce that rebirth of the Keys of Light to the people in Patch, for now you should go back home and rest, because tomorrow a new training will be started." The old man smirked as some of the group cried anime tears.

They all bowed and left the priests' headquarters. Once they were out side they all sighed deeply, it really had begun.

* * *

"Keia where're you going? The inn is this way." Horo pointed to Patch when Keia walked off in a different direction.

"I'm going to ask some people to join us. Better now then later." She answered a bit absent minded and took off without another word.

"Okay be careful!" Horo yelled after her and left with the others to the inn. They heard the speakers that were all inside Patch switch on and Goldva's voice came out. Now everyone knew what was going on.

Meanwhile Keia had reached the end of the save barrier and just as she was about to step through Kirura appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked suspicious.

"The Hoshi-gumi is still outside Patch's barrier, I'm going to see if they want to join us as well."

"Okay…but how did you know they were out Patch I never told you."

"…I just knew, I guess…"

Keia smiled at the spirit and stepped out of Patch into the desert. Since it was day she didn't have to worry about the demons, but she still wasn't totally off guard.

The small camp of the Hoshi-gumi was right in front of her and they seemed to be busy packing when one of the members noticed her.

"God, do you never give up! We're in the middle of a crisis here!" The orange haired witch said while pointing her broom a Keia. She just looked back bored and pushed it away.

"I'm not here to fight your master. I wanted to ask you all for a favor."

Macchi glared suspicious at her, but Keia just kept smiling and looking innocent. She decided that it was alright for Keia to go further and continued packing.

"Look who's here the 'destroyer of Floral'." Hao stepped out of one of the tents and smirked at her. Keia flinched and looked down to the ground.

"…Don't call me that…please…" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What brings _you_ here. I do not remember I gave you permission to enter my camp." He kept smirking while Keia kept staring at the ground.

"I wanted to ask if you and your team want to join us…the Keys of Light." Kirura appeared next to Keia and stared blankly at Hao.

Everyone else was still busy packing their stuff only some of them were listening to the conversation.

Hao looked bored at the two Florals and then smirked again. "Don't you think I have done enough for you already? I don't feel like fighting those pathetic demons, so no." Keia felt like she was about to explode. '_The nerves! Egocentric baka!_'

Kirura shook her head and disappeared again. "If they were really that pathetic, you wouldn't be moving into Patch Hao-_SENSEI_!" Keia yelled and now she had everyone's attention in the camp.

"Did she just said '–sensei'?" Macchi asked her teammates.

Both Mari and Kanna shook their heads confused and waited for what was next to come.

"You know what? If you don't join I won't give you the power of Floral, so there I can play it that way! I'll just die and take that power with me in my grave while you sit here taking twice as much effort at taking the Great Spirits." Keia glared at everyone in the group and started to walk back to Patch, she really didn't like it when things didn't go her way.

"Hao-sama why did girl call you Hao-sensei?" Opacho tugged Hao's poncho as she asked the question everyone wanted to know. Hao looked at his smallest follower and smiled.

"Later Opacho, later." He walked back in the tent and after some confused looks everyone continued packing their stuff.

Meanwhile Keia had arrived in another side of Patch, the side that was know to be the headquarters of the X-Laws. The moment she set foot in it the clicks of guns were heard.

"NO, stop." A calm girl voice spoke out of nowhere and they lowered their guns. Keia approached them trying to look as calm as possible.

The blonde man she knew as Marco approached her, pushing a tin can in front of him and he was followed by Lyzerg. The door of the iron maiden opened and revealed the leader of the X-laws, Iron Maiden Jeanne.

"I assume you've all heard about the situation." Keia spoke, but didn't wait for an answer.

"I came here to ask you to join the Keys of Light. I know you fight Hao and stuff, but I really think these demons are a bit more important."

"We know. We were hoping one of you would come to ask us, our angels will be pleased to help in destroying evil." The girl in the box smiled friendly and Keia rolled her eyes annoyed. She never liked the X-Laws, they always stood in her way when she was out chasing Hao.

"So…you're in…just like that?" she asked. It still was amazing that the X-Laws said yes while Hoshi-gumi had said no.

"Yes, we will help the Keys of Light in their fight against the demons." Jeanne smiled again and the door of the maiden closed. The other X-Laws returned to their posts and left Keia standing there.

"That was quick." Kirura said as she and Keia were on their way back to the inn. Keia nodded, it still bothered her the Hoshi-gumi didn't join them, but she would go after that later.

The streets of Patch started to fill up again and people were all talking about the recent events at the arena. Most were scared to death and others were worried about their families outside Patch.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when Keia arrived at the inn. The others were all sleeping, what wasn't so special since they all had stayed up last night. Keia dropped on the couch on stared at the ceiling.

"Nee-san, is that you?"

"Imooto, is something wrong?" Keia asked when Pirika walked in the room.

"Iie, I heard someone coming in and wondered if it was you. Kirura told us you tried to make some other teams join us. Did you succeed?" Pirika sat beside her and waited anxiously for an answer.

"Hai, the X-Laws said they wanted to help…at least one strong team at our side, but don't worry more people will join soon enough. They want to save they're families, but they know they can't do that alone." Keia smiled. "Is everyone else still sleeping?"

"Hmm, onii-chan is, but I don't know if the rest is."

"Okay, arigatoo…you should go to sleep as well Pirika, I have the strange feeling something is going to happen…"

Pirika looked confused for a moment, but then also smiled and returned to her room while Keia kept staring at the ceiling. She knew something was going to happen, but the question was "What."

* * *

_Knock Knock knock_

Keia's eyes flung open, she didn't even notice she had fallen asleep. She quickly stood up and walked to the door to open it.

"Hello, Keia-san." Silva greeted and walked in. He was followed by Karim and to Keia's surprise Goldva.

"Where are the other Keys of Light?" the old man asked while walking through the room.

"They're all asleep Goldva-sama, but I'll wake them up." She quickly added when she saw the serious look on his face.

It didn't take Keia too long to get everyone in the room. They all sat around the couch like little children waiting for a story to be told, but this wasn't a story they were going to like.

"We came here to tell you about your new training." Goldva started. "This evening at eight o'clock exactly _all_ Keys of Light have to come to the coliseum, there we will start your new training. That was the good part now a bad part. Who of you lives in…Izumo or Funbari?"

Yoh, Anna, Manta and Ryu all looked shocked. Their friends and family lived in those places.

"W-what's wrong?" Manta barely managed to ask.

"The demons have been spotted there. Don't worry they haven't attacked anyone yet, but those places have become danger zones. The Asakura's are coming here, but that's all we know for now."

"So, Okaa-san, ojii-san, obaa-san, otoo-san are all coming here?" Yoh asked relieved.

Silva and Karim nodded.

"What is this _new_ training you're talking about?" Keia asked out of nowhere.

"It will be a training of skill and strength. You will be all tested if you have what it takes to be a KoL." Karim said.

"Hmmm, Iku tsumori desu ka, Horo Horo?" Keia asked her brother. (a/n: I'll translate at the end of the chapter)

"I dunno, what harm can it be?" Horo laughed sheepishly as Keia shook her head and sweat dropped.

"Fine, I guess we're going." Keia said bored as she looked at the others who were all nodding.

The priests smiled a bit creepy and led them the way to the coliseum. It was almost eight o'clock after all.

'_I wonder what kind of training they have in mind for us…it can't be worse then Anna's._' Yoh thought, silently hoping it really wasn't worse then Anna's.

'_Hmm, whatever they give us, I'm ready for it!_" Ren thought as he glared at the priests.

'_I hope this training will help us and make us strong enough to face the demons…otherwise we're all doomed…_'

Keia looked at the huge coliseum and sighed, this evening would be very tough that was one thing she knew for sure.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Me: we'll that was chapter 17 sorry for updating so slow, school's been a hell these past few days T.T anyway I'll try to update chapter 18 quicker ;D

Translation: Nee-san is big sister and imooto means little sister

Iie is no and when Keia asks: Iku tsumori desu ka, Horo Horo? That means "Do you intend to go, Horo Horo?"

Well that's it I guess, please review again and thanks for all the reviews from last chapter :D (srry I don't have much time left to thank you all) and Ja Ne!


	18. Training from Hell

Me; just as in last chapter school sucks! But I'll stop saying that since I actually shouldn't complain…anyway have fun reading ;D oh and if they speak another languish I'll translate at the end of the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King! I do own my OC's.**

**Training from Hell**

We entered the coliseum, still not knowing what to expect of this training. As a member of the Floral clan I was supposed to thrust the Patch priests, but I didn't forget how long it took them 800 years ago to send help. So I wasn't so sure about whether to thrust them or not.

We apparently weren't the only ones who were summoned to train this evening. Our newest members the X-Laws were there as well, all nine of them. Somehow the priests had found out they also were members of the Keys of Light.

"Okay, now tell us what this stupid training is about!" Kylee yelled, now fully using her French accent. I had a hard time not laughing at her.

"Everything comes with time young one." Goldva was being very suspicious and not to forget a little too mysterious. Normally I would have said 'whatever', but now I wasn't so sure if I could say that now.

"Keia-san, we know that you've tried to make some people join the Keys of Light earlier this day…you succeeded with one group but the other was a bit, difficult to catch, ne?"

My eyes widened as Goldva talked to me. '_How does he know that?_' my brain was trying to understand, but because of the lack of sleep I only got confused.

"Um, they didn't want to join…but I'll try again later…"

"Good, good…in the meantime we have managed to make some other strong groups join as well." He signed to another entrance, my eyes widened eyes more. The Lily-five, team icemen, and a lot of other teams stood there. Most I didn't even know and some were fans of the Soul Sisters, with the last one Anya and Kylee were smiling proudly.

"D-dooshite…"

"Lets say that we priests have our ways in handling things."

'_Handling things? Maybe threatening wasn't the way to make people join you…hmm, I really have spend too much time following Hao…_'

"Keia look at all those people!" Horo particularly yelled in my ear snapping me out of my thoughts. He was right thought there were at least 200 to 300 people standing in the coliseum all of them part of the Keys of Light.

"Goldva-sama, are all these people here to train?" I noticed I sounded more amazed then I wanted to sound.

"No, they will train in other places. Tonight it's only for the first KoL to train the special training. They were only summoned here to show their faces." Goldva laughed as I sweat dropped. I should've known…

Goldva signed the other priests and they led the many people plus the X-Laws out of the coliseum to another unknown place, only leaving us behind.

"Uhm, Mr. Goldva-sama, do we have to train as well?" Jun asked while signed to herself, Pirika, Tamao, Anna and Manta.

The old man looked bored at her and sighed. "Yes, but you'll all be categorized in different groups of shaman classes."

"NANI?"

We all were shocked. Normally training was for one person or the group you were in, now we had to make new groups again and most of us didn't even know their 'shaman class'.

"Don't worry we have divided you in two groups that share the same classes. The Funbari onsen team and the Ren's form one group. Kylee, Anya, Anna, Jun, Tamao, Manta and Pirika also form one group. As for you, Keia, you will come with me to a special place. No, spirits allowed" he added when he saw Kirura looking at him.

Kirura sighed and disappeared, but not before wishing me good luck. I smiled nervous at her, I didn't know what to expect from Goldva. He behaved so strange and mysterious, it kind of scared me.

I saw Horo and Pirika look unsure at me and to be honest, I wasn't so sure if I was going to like this…

* * *

As Keia followed Goldva to an unknown place. The rest stayed behind and waited for their orders. It was clearly they were all nervous, even though they didn't want to show.

"This is foolish! Why can't we just train ourselves?" Ren shouted annoyed while tapping his foot on the ground and waiting for what was to come.

"Ah, relax Ren. It'll all work out." Yoh laughed as he listened to his music.

The others weren't so relaxed. Manta was walking in circles wondering why _he_ had to train as well. The girls all were awfully quiet; Faust was holding Eliza just as usual, Ryu was talking to Tokagero, Chocolove was trying hardly to think up a joke, but still no success and Horo was annoying himself about Ren's tapping.

"Ahem, thank you for waiting. There are now two groups standing here, the first group will have to take three tests. The first one will be one of skill, the second one of teamwork and the last one is of knowledge." Silva spoke from high up the tribune.

"Too bad Horo, you can't help us in the last test." Ren smirked teasingly.

"Kisama!"

Yoh could just in time stop them from fighting.

"The second group will have to face their greatest fears and they will be thought how to use certain spells in certain situations." Karim continued and then he and Silva led both groups into different directions.

Meanwhile Keia and Goldva had arrived at a strange cave that was surrounded by small blue glowing creatures. They bowed when they saw Goldva and moved out of the way, so the two of them could enter. They seemed to know each other…

"Where are we?" Keia looked around, but all she could see were a few of the blue creatures that stuck on the wall providing them of light.

"This is the Cave of Kiseki, or just Miracle Cave. You will train in this place, Keia. Here you will learn the value of life and some other little 'things'." He smiled creepy and continued walking ahead.

Keia quickly ran after him, she didn't want to get lost in this place. The cave was so silent that they could hear their own footsteps, no wind, no dripping of water only their own footsteps. Suddenly Goldva stopped, almost making Keia bump against him.

"We're here."

A few of the blue orbs gathered in front of them and a stone door was revealed. It seemed to be made of black marble, but Keia wasn't so sure about that; the last time she saw a door like that was when she had returned to the 'Fake Floral clan'. Goldva opened it and let the blue creatures go in first. Each of the little orbs took place on the walls lighting up the whole room.

The room was pretty much empty. The floor was made out of stones that looked like the ones out of medieval dungeons and in the middle of the room there was an old wooden hatch.

"Your training will take place in what lies beneath the hatch. I can't go there with you, so you have to go yourself. And no weapons…" Goldva held out his hand for Keia to give her weapons.

"Nani, no weapons? How am I supposed to fight then!" she protested, but Goldva just signed her to hand over her weapons. With a sigh of defeat she gave him her throwing stars and glass moon.

"Thank you, now off you go! I'll be waiting outside." He walked away leaving Keia alone in the room. She looked at the hatch and sighed deeply while shaking her head.

'_I hope the others have more luck then I do._' And with another sigh she opened the hatch.

……………………………………………………..

"Yoh, you baka look out!"

"Whoa! Thanks Ren!"

"Incoming!"

Group one was somewhere in the forest trying to dodge strange light arrows. At the moment where Yoh, Ren and Horo the only ones that where together. They had lost the rest while they were trying to run from the arrows, because the moment they set foot in the strange forest they were ambushed by them.

"Quick, behind those trees!" Yoh signed to a group of trees and they quickly ran to them. When they were save, for a moment, they switched off their oversouls.

"What the hell are those things?" Ren looked from behind the tree and almost got shoot by one of them.

"Well, arrows?" Horo answered, while sweat dropping.

"Oh, I really didn't notice that Mr. Genius! I meant _who_ is shooting those arrows." He sighed annoyed.

"It isn't Silva he said he couldn't go in here…and Karim is with the girls and Manta. So…it must be the forest!" Yoh clasped his fish on his hand making both Horo and Ren fall to the ground.

Suddenly something rustled and just like that the trees moved out of the way, revealing the three of them. Yoh laughed victorious as they got ambushed by arrows once again.

"Ha. Told you so!"

"Baka, RUN!"

They quickly left their hiding spot and stormed further into the forest while dodging the arrows with their oversouls.

…………………………………………………………………………

Group two wasn't doing very well either. Facing your own fear wasn't as easy as it sounded, for their fears became real!

"AAAAHHHHH!" a high pitched scream was heard and the whole group stormed through the dark corridors of what seemed to be a dungeon.

"Quick in there!" Anna yelled as she held open a red door. Everyone quickly went in and waited behind it. Heavy footsteps were heard outside, but soon faded away making them all sigh in relief.

"ARRG, I don't get it! One minute we stand in the desert with Karim and the next we're in House Horror!" Manta panicked while holding his head. He only received a slap from Anna to calm down.

"C'est très serré!" Kylee rubbed her arms as she sat on the cold floor.

"Yea, but what I wonder is, why a dungeon?" Jun looked at everyone and sighed.

"I-I-I don't l-like d-dungeons, they freak me out!" Anya stood behind Kylee and was shaking all over. Jun gave a look of 'well, that explains the dungeon.'

"But those monsters aren't mine!" the Latina quickly added.

Everyone fell silent as the footsteps returned. They passed the door again and faded away in the distance, again everyone allowed themselves to breath again. They didn't have heir weapons with them and without weapons they couldn't face them.

"I don't understand it, how can we possibly defeat them without weapons?" Manta walked in circles trying to figure out how to get out of wherever they where.

"Baka, we have to face our fears, so whoever is scared of those monsters go outside and face them." Anna looked irritated and was tapping her foot on the stone floor.

Suddenly she stopped. "Oh very funny ha, ha, who is touching my leg! Is it you shrimp!" she glared at Manta, but he was standing next to Jun, across her. Anna knew she wasn't going to like this when she turned around.

A huge green slimy thing stood behind her. It had purple round eyes and smelled like rotten eggs and garbage. Anna's eyes twitched as she turned back to the others. It was silent for a moment when everyone looked at each other and started screaming and trying to get out of the room.

"That…was…disgusting!" the itako gasped while leaning again the door.

"Really?" Kylee said sarcastic.

_ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!_

Quick footsteps approached them and they had to run once again as two hideous, one eyed, brown trolls appeared. They both had axes in the hands and were waving them furiously in front of them.

"Remind me…that when we make it out off here alive…I _will_ kill Karim!" Anna screamed madly.

……………………………………………………….

Keia had entered the hatch and was now standing in water. She cursed lightly when she fist noticed it.

"_Nani o sagashite imasu ka?"_

Keia jumped two feet in the air when a voice echoed through the underground room or corridor or whatever it was.

"W-who are you?" she looked around, but couldn't hear or sense anyone.

"_Nani ga hoshii desu ka?"_

"I-I don't want anything, I'm just here to get stronger."

"_Nani o sagashite imasu ka?"_

"I'm looking for the place where I can get stronger…do you know where I have to go?" Keia walked in the way the voice came from. Half of her pants were wet by now, but she didn't care anymore.

The water stopped and she stepped on land and started running towards the voice. Training down there was the only way for her to get back.

"_Dare no tame desu ka?"_

"For the sake of the world, my friends, family and all people on this planet! Who are you!" Keia speeded up even more; the voice seemed to come from her left side. The ground had changed into grass that reached to her knees.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" yelling seemed to be useless.

Keia stood still and listened carefully, she could hear the water and wind was making the grass wave and then something else.

"Fire? Hmmm, the four elements are here, but what does that has to do with my training?" she asked herself.

"Grr, who are you? Dare desu ka!"

"…_Come here…come to me…"_

Keia's eyes widened, but she quickly shook off the shock and ran further till she came by a high cliff. There was no way around it whatsoever…

"_I'm up here…come for me…Keia…"_

Keia didn't doubt one second when she started to climb the high cliff, someone or something was calling for her and maybe this voice could make her stronger.

……………………………………………………..

Yoh, Ren and Horo had finally found the others and they where all hiding behind a big boulder. The arrows were shooting on it as the sat behind it.

"This…sucks…" Horo huffed. They were running out of furyoku and they knew it. The forest really seemed to be alive and it really was shooting arrows at them, but they still didn't know why.

"We have…to get out of…here, before we run out of furyoku completely." Faust stated.

"Yea, but how? We can't see our enemies and those arrows keep following us." Ryu pointed to the still attacking arrows and sighed frustrated.

Ren, who was under the scratches, looked angry. He had tried to fight the arrows, heck, he even had attacked a tree, to Horo's horror, but nothing helped. "I've had it! Lets just blow everything up and see what happens!"

"NO! You can't attack nature!" Horo tried to stop his friend.

"Yea? Watch me! BASON, CHUUKA ZANMAI!"

The giant Bason appeared and attacked the direction the arrows came from. For a moment they stopped and everyone looked surprised as Ren smirked, but that didn't last for long.

"REN LOOK OUT!" Yoh yelled as his eyes had turned blank.

"Huh?"

A rain of arrows dropped over the giant Bason as the others all looked in horror. The oversoul broke and Ren fell off, he was bleeding almost everywhere when Ryu caught him with his oversoul.

The arrows were now coming from every direction and Horo quickly created a wall of ice to protect them. "Faust, try to fix him up!"

…………………………………………………………

"Anna-san what are you doing?"

Anna suddenly stopped running and faced the two trolls. She had a creepy grin on her face and her eyes were blank.

"I'm sick of running away; it's time you start to run!"

She jumped up and kicked one of the trolls right in its ugly face. Everyone else looked wide eyed at her as she also kicked the other troll. The two monsters disappeared into thin air and the dungeon turned into what seemed to be a laboratory.

A man in a white doctor's coat approached them and he was holding a scalpel in his right hand and a bloody saw in his left. He wore a worker's mask and they could hear him laugh evilly.

"Who the #$#$ thought this up?" Anna looked like she could explode every second now.

"Who cares, RUN!" Jun pulled Anna with her as the mad doctor ran after them. Tamao was crying by now as Anya and Anna cursed loudly at Karim.

"Condammer à mort!" Kylee suddenly screamed, dodged the scalpel, grabbed the saw out of the mad doctor's hand and hit him against the head with it.

She literally decapitated him, making Manta and Tamao faint, Jun looking pale, Anya about to throw up and Anna smirk victoriously. Kylee made a peace sign and threw away the saw, but when she turned around a headless doctor stood behind her swinging the scalpel above her head nearly hitting her.

"Heh. Heh. Oh crap…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" and they all had to run once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Keia had almost reached the top of the cliff. She was gasping for air when she stood on the top, but she still managed to stand up straight.

"_Keia…Keia…Keia…"_

Keia's eyes turned blank as she turned around. Behind her were two flames of her size, one was a faint pinkish light and the other was a faint blue light.

"_Dore desu ka? One is you; you are one, but which one? One is the spirit one is metal, one is seemed as positive and one as negative, which one is it? Are you ready to see who you are, do you know who you are, can you accept who you are? Choose, Keia, choose and find me…"_

"I don't understand you…I don't know who I am, anymore…"

"_I was frightened by the never ending night,_ _so I prayed to the distant stars." _

Suddenly the voice had changed into her own and it was singing the song she sang back in Patch when everything still was normal. Keia lowered her head making her bangs cover her eyes.

"_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky."_

"I…don't…know…who…I…am…" she whispered as tears streamed down her face. Her heart was hurting her as she admitted it.

"_Dore ga tadashii desu ka? Dore ga ii desu ka?"_

Keia looked up as the voice now spoke very friendly almost as if it wanted to help her with her choice. The two flames were dancing in front of her each moving in the opposite direction of the other one. Suddenly Keia remembered something.

"Mom said: 'what people see as evil, as negative doesn't always has to be bad. It is what you make of it that counts. It is what is in your heart that matters…' the blue flames, the Cold Flames, they are the flames of metal, aren't they?"

"_Dore ga hoshii desu ka?"_

"It's not about what I want, but what lies in my heart." Keia had a determent look on her face as she approached the two flames.

"_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies."_

"Yes, I know. I know now…who I am…I accept who I am…and I'll love who I am…" Keia smiled happily.

The blue colored flame started to lighten up even more, it was so bright Keia had to cover her eyes. Several transparent arms came out each of them grabbing Keia, their touch was freezing cold as they pulled her to the flame.

"…_Thank you…for believing…"_

Keia smiled and closed her eyes as she now stood in the Cold Flames. "Thank you for waiting…it is time…"

The flames were glowing even more brightly as Keia stood in them. And suddenly…they were gone and Keia only stood there smiling with her head down. "This who I am…my friends, I want to share this with you…"

She looked up and little blue orbs shot away in each direction. Keia smiled satisfied and then dropped unconscious on the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Ren's eyes shot open as a faint blue light appeared in them. The same happened to the others and as quick as the light appeared it also disappeared. Ren's wounds were healed…

"What was that?" Yoh looked confused and looked then at his hands as if something was there.

"…Keia…whatever it was it has something to do with Keia!" Horo yelled.

"I feel stronger…" for once Chocolove wasn't joking, they all felt stronger as if they could do anything they wanted. It even felt like they could become much more powerful.

"You guys…I think Ren's idea of blasting our way out of this doesn't seem so bad after all…" Horo smirked and created his big oversoul. The rest smiled and followed his lead.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

They attacked the forest together and as soon as their attacks made an impact the forest started to fade away. They stood in the coliseum and saw Silva smiling at them.

"You have passed your tests!"

They all looked amazed and then… "YATTA!"

……………………………………………………………………………..

The girls and Manta were still running from the headless doctor when the same light appeared with them. They all stopped running and looked at the ground all smiling…

"T-this feels g-good! I can do everything I want!" Tamao cheered.

"This is amazing…" Pirika looked at her hands and turned to the rest.

They all turned around at the same time, facing the headless monster. Each smiling evilly for what they would do.

"Time to kick some butt!"

The all attacked the doctor, grabbing away his saw and scalpel. In the end there was nothing left of him, but the saw, scalpel and mask.

The lab disappeared and now they also were standing in the coliseum facing the boys.

"This is so weird." Manta said.

"Good job you also have passed your test! Ack-" Karim wanted to congratulate them, but was now suffering Anna's wrath.

"Yoh-kun are you okay?" Manta ran to his friend.

"Yea…but back there we got this strange feeling…"

"Whaa-? You had it too?"

"It seems the Beast has been awakened." Silva looked up at the sky and the others followed his gaze.

……………………………………………………………………………

Keia slowly opened her eyes only to find herself back at the entrance of the cave. Goldva was smoking his pipe next to her.

"W-what happened?" she asked confused.

"You have passed the test, congratulations."

Keia blinked twice, before it hit her. "Really? Yatta! Yaaayyayayayay!" even though she didn't feel much different she knew she wasn't alone anymore. Something was with her and she knew that it would always be with her.

She and Goldva walked back to the coliseum. The others all were telling their stories when Keia joined them.

"So, the Cold Flames really are of you now?" Horo asked her. Keia shook her head.

"No they're part of all the Keys of Light and they will watch over each of you as long as they're needed…"

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Me; I really enjoyed writing this chappie :) and I finished it at 2.37 am. I'm so tired, but so happy at the same time :D

Translations:

Okay here comes, it's a lot this time…

Dooshite?- how?

"C'est très serré!" – "it is really scary!" it's French…

Nani o sagashite imasu ka?- What are you looking for?

Nani ga hoshii desu ka?- What do you want?

Dare no tame desu ka?- Whose sake is it?

"Condammer à mort!"- "I condemn you to death!"

" Dare desu ka!"- "Who are you!"

Dore desu ka?- Which one is it ?

Dore ga tadashii desu ka?- Which one is right ?

Dore ga ii desu ka ?- Which is the better one?

Dore ga hoshii desu ka?- Which one do you want?

"Yatta!"- "Yes!"

I think that's it…yea, that's it ;D I've put it in order so you don't have to look back, if you don't want to that is… :3

Well, that's it for chapter 18, JA NE! ARIGATOO!

Thanks for reviewing: HAO-Addictive, evelyn619, Alcia Peralta, ./xForbiddenna, spooky, stop watch, Shaman-Illusions, nat274, Xzyro, Yohna-Boii and Twilight Elf-Maiden

Please review again!


	19. You WILL Join

**You WILL Join!**

After their training Keia and the others returned to their inn. The training had taken about six hours, it already was night and time to sleep, and they really needed that. But it just wouldn't come everyone was too excited about their new power. They wanted to know how to use it and what new attacks they could do with it.

"Come on Keia you must know something about it." Horo whined, giving her the cute face. Keia rolled her eyes. Everyone sat in their pj's in the living room and wanted to know what that new power was.

"Like I said I don't know! That voice only said it was 'metal' nothing more and I also don't know what this 'Beast' is…probably just a lame Patch myth if you ask me…"

"Lame or not…our power has increased by at least four times its original strength." Ren said looking out of the window.

Keia looked surprised, since her power still was the same and she was the one carrying those Cold Flames. She didn't care though now they all were at least equals to each other.

"Ren's right…our power really did get more and not only that it feels like we can even become stronger. And what about all those other KoL, did they also get that power?" Yoh stood next to Anna and also stared out of the window.

"Everyone who joins us gets that power, they can't refuse it…it's part of the Keys of Light I guess. We have to keep training though!" Keia quickly added when she saw Anna glare at her.

After awhile sleep finally came and everyone went to bed. Tomorrow they would stand up a little later then usual and would start their new training…

* * *

"Master Yasu, when are we going to Patch?" one of the black wolf demons bowed in front of the lion.

"Very soon, we don't have haste…the Keys of Light are finally reborn and soon the 'Great Beast' will take a new form." Yasu stretched his huge bat wings and looked over the newly burned down village.

"Those shamans are so stupid, sent one of us to a know town and they think we're there. It'll be easy when we have the power of shamans."

The wolves snickered loudly as Yasu walked to a group of people. They all looked terrified as the beast approached them. Men, women and children had been murdered; the demons had shown no mercy they wanted the earth for themselves and this time they wouldn't fall for the same trap as 800 years ago.

"It's time pathetic little beings…"

"No, please, don't- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAHH!"

"Keia-san what's wrong?" Kirura immediately appeared when she heard her friend scream in her sleep.

Keia's eyes shot open as she tried to sit up straight. Her head felt like she was hit by a hammer or something like that.

"N-nothing just a nightmare…yea, that's all…" to Kirura, Keia didn't seem convinced by her own words, but she knew she couldn't make her tell what was wrong.

'_It was just a dream…nothing more, but a dream._' Slowly Keia closed her eyes again and fell back into a dreamless slumber…

Next day 

"Kororo, Kau Kau Priwenpe!"

"Bason, Chuuka Zanmai!"

The two big oversouls attacked as the others watched the fight in awe. Both Kororo and Bason had developed stronger attacks, it were the same though but much and much more powerful. Horo managed to form the icicles much quicker and Ren could dodge them much easier.

"A Draw, once again…" Ryu sighed while looking up at the two big oversouls.

"Aw man, not again…I totally thought I was gonna win this one!" Horo pouted and jumped of the oversoul.

"What! If someone was going to win it would be _me_, Ainu!" Ren also jumped off and shouted at Horo while pointing his Kwan Dao at him. Horo also got angry and just as always they started arguing.

"Okay, our turn!" Kylee chirped as she pulled Yoh to the middle of the coliseum. They both formed their oversouls, the huge Spirit of the Sword for Yoh and Dancing Angel for Kylee.

"Sinkuu Buttagiri!"

"Holy Arrows!"

The fight started and again the opponents seemed to be equals in strength. But in the end Yoh still managed to win with a quicker attack, but it was close. This meant that they weren't all equals in strength after all.

The second round started. "Anya, could you cover up for me I have to go somewhere…" Keia whispered while slowly backing off.

"Why and where are you going?" Anya didn't know why but she just whispered back at Keia, maybe it was important.

"Hoshigumi…they _have_ to join us, don't worry I'm sure that this time they'll think differently about it." Keia smiled evilly and kept backing off till she reached the entrance, then she quickly ran out of the coliseum.

Anya shook her head and continued watching the fight. Kylee was on the upper hand, but Yoh also wasn't down for the count…

"Keia you've already tried and he said no for all of them." Kirura said matter-of-factly.

"Yea, but I didn't approach it the right way! Now I have power to give away and power is just what Hao seeks, ne? With this extra strength who wouldn't want to join us?"

Too bad Keia still didn't really know _who_ she was dealing with…

"New power, huh?" Hao and his whole team had moved into Patch and stayed at one of the inns.

"Yea! And you'll get it too if you join, so what do you say, are you gonna join?" Keia almost was positive she had him this time; he just couldn't turn down that amount of power now could he?

"Hmm…no." he could.

"N-nani! B-but your power will increase, really, I swear!" Keia was trying to stay nice, but had a real hard time at it. How could someone be so arrogant? She didn't know, all she knew was that he was _going_ to join them, NMW. (No matter what)

Hao just kept staring bored at her and smirked. That was a sign that he wasn't going to change his mind, what made Keia's mind go crazy one her.

"Oh come on, Hao! You're the strongest shaman around here, please, I only ask one more favor after this I'll vanish out of your live! No more endless sneaking up or followings and I'll give you the Floral Power. Please, please, please join the Keys of Light!"

Kirura had one hand on her forehead as her spirit cheeks were red. She was so ashamed of her master and friend she could only stand there shaking her head. Keia on the other hand didn't give anything about it and was on her knees by now, what made Kirura pity her even more.

"Keia…you're acting like one of those X-Laws." Hao calmly said, simply not paying any attention to what Keia had just offered and done.

"Nani ga _hoshii_ desu ka!" hissed Keia, she had, had it. Here she was begging him to join her and he just kept saying 'no'.

"I wish for you to leave and never come back asking me and my comrades to join you." Hao just sat there on the bench in front of the inn chuckling at her.

Keia's eye started to twitch and she clenched her fists beside her. "KISAMA! Fine, be stubborn, but you WILL join us even if it is the last thing I do! Take that as a promise!" she turned around and walked away pouting heavily, but then suddenly stopped.

"Umi no Hi!"

Kirura's, who still stood by Hao, eyes widened as Keia fired one of her strongest attacks at the fire shaman. But without Kirura's part of furyoku in it the attack came out as a small wave of blue light and vanished just before it would hit Hao, who was loudly chuckling at Keia's lack of power.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, just wait and see next time I'm gonna h-"

"Who says there is going to be a next time?"

"Nani?"

"With attacks as pathetic as that, I do not expect much of the 'Keys of Light'. You wouldn't even last one day against those demons." Hao smirked again as Keia stared at him in shock.

She might not be so strong anymore, but that didn't give him the right to call the others, who all trained very hard, weak as well. Her own strength was her problem and hers only.

"I don't see you fight them…if you're so strong why won't you join then? Why not join and prove you're better instead of sitting here being lazy?"

"Like I said, I've done enough for your clan already and I'm not planning to do anymore, end of discussion."

"Sigh…well, if you change your mind…we're at the coliseum." With that Keia started to walk back not caring if Kirura followed her and returned to the coliseum.

"It is quite rude of you to reject like that." The silver haired smirked and looked at the sky as she spoke. "Keia really admires your strength and you probably would already be only fighting for the shamans out there…most humans should be dead by now…"

"Hmpf, you sound like you know their plans."

"It's only the obvious…humans are weak we are not, end of discussion."

"And still not all of them are gone." Hao raised an eyebrow and looked away from her. "They're still weak Kirura and you know that."

"Yes, but they're doing the best they can in getting stronger and as long as the barrier stays up we're save in here." Kirura pulled back a long strand of her silver hair and continued looking at the multiple colored sky that was created by the barrier.

"You know what this 'Beast' is, tell me." Hao suddenly said out of the blue.

Kirura looked at him and sighed. "For me it was the White Tiger, I don't know in what form it will appear this time…that depends on one's heart and soul…anyway, you really should consider to join them, because in the end we're all in it together." With one last bow Kirura disappeared in her blue flames.

Hao sighed; Patch had become some kind of panic room. The only difference was that not all shamans were in it, so not everyone was save and without shamans there wasn't going to be a Shaman Kingdom…

…………………………………………..

Keia had returned to the coliseum, were the others were still training. Now it was Ryu against Anya and Faust against Chocolove.

"Key, who are you going to fight against?" Kylee asked not taking her eyes off the fight.

"I don't feel like training today…I'm going back to the inn." She sighed and waved them goodbye.

"Yea…okay…" Kylee was still absorbed by the fight and hadn't paid much attention to what Keia just said.

Out of the coliseum many other shamans were training as well; some were part of the Keys of Light and others were just getting stronger so that they could go out of Patch. Either way they were training.

Instead of going to the inn Keia went straight to the lake of the great spirits and looked at the water. This time she had no intention to drown herself…she shuddered at the thought.

After awhile she lay down on the grass and closed her eyes, slowly drifting away.

* * *

'_Nani, where am-? Oh no, no not here again…I really don't feel like looking Kirura's memories again…'_

"_Yoru-san chotto matte! I can't walk that fast."_

_Keia looked around to see where the voice came from. She was now in some kind of village that was surrounded by forest. All houses were made out of wood and stood high above the ground, something Keia didn't understand._

_Not too far away from her she found them, Kirura who still didn't look much older then seventeen and Yoru. She quickly followed them, there wasn't anything better to do anyway and maybe this time she could find some useful info._

'_I swear if they do anything like next time I'm so gonna hit that spirit! Hmm, Kirura kinda looks different from last time I was here…'_

"_Kira-chan, it's close don't worry, you'll make it." He smiled and walked on._

"_This isn't a way to treat your wife, you know that?" Kirura stopped to catch breath and looked angry at him. Keia on the other hand was shocked, once again._

'_W-w-w-WIFE! She was married? OMG, she was married to him? Why the heck didn't she tell me!'_

_Yoru also stopped and now walked back to Kirura. Keia stood next to the silver haired and shuddered when he approached them. She didn't like this guy…_

"_Yoru…you can't expect me to walk so far it's not easy being pregnant, so please just give me a minute." Kirura sighed deeply. Yoru smiled and waited patiently._

_This made Keia go nuts, not to forget her face was as red as a beet. '…I'm gonna pass out…this is too frickin' much to handle! How the hell can she be-? And why didn't she-? Oh hell…' Keia shook her head and decided to follow them further._

_They walked straight into the dark forest and since it already was night it seemed even darker, but neither of them seemed to care about that. As they walked on the passed several people dressed in some kind of strange armor, it looked like they were standing guard. Maybe for the demons…_

'_Where is he taking her? I swear I do not thrust this guy!'_

_Suddenly the two stopped. Keia who didn't pay any attention walked right through them, but then also stopped abruptly. In front of her was the entrance to a huge temple. It was made in a cave and on the outside you could only see pictures of demons and other beasts carved into the stone._

'_Nani…what is…'_

"…_That?" Kirura finished the question as she inspected the ancient carvings._

"_This cave is called Hansha, Reflection, it shows who people really are…" Yoru explained and let his hand slide along the carvings while looking at Kirura._

"_Then why all the demon carvings? Why are those filthy beings on it?" _

"_Because, they have been here."_

_Both Kirura and Keia raised an eyebrow they were thinking the same. Why go to this place then? But curiosity won it from the Floral and she entered the cave together with Yoru._

_Keia wanted to follow, but something seemed to stop her and a bright light came out of the cave…

* * *

_

Keia slowly opened her eyes and looked at the lake again. It was very strange and she didn't understand Kirura's past one bit, but she did knew that, that cave had something important to show, she just knew it.

"Sigh, this isn't going to work…" sighed Keia.

"Already giving up? How small."

"What are _you_ doing here, Hao?" she didn't bother herself to look up and just continued to stare at the lake. She really wasn't feeling to start an argument, yet again.

"I came to make an arrangement with you." Hao smirked as Keia now paid full attention to what he had to say.

"I'll join the Keys of Light, but I will not do their trainings and I fight on my own."

Keia snorted. "Fight on your own. You're dead before you know that and if you don't train there isn't much in helping either. Might as well not join then." She stood up and dusted the dust away.

"We are not a joke, Hao. All members are doing the best they can in becoming stronger and they want to become stronger. The demons are strong, quick and most are intelligent, we don't stand a chance if we don't train _or_ work together." She glared at him as he kept smirking.

"I do not think I said that I would train. I said that I don't want to do 'their trainings' and as for fighting on my own if I join my whole team will join. So, take it or leave it."

They both stared at each other for a moment and then Keia sighed, but it was more a sigh of relief then defeat.

"Arigatoo nasai…Welcome in the group!" again one of the blue orbs formed in front Keia and went to Hao. After that she smiled one last time and started to walk back to the inn, finally she had did it. Hoshigumi had joined them, the last thing that rested them all was training, training and even more training.

'_We're going to win this battle, the shaman race shall not disappear from the earth! With a little time we'll become strong enough to face them…_'

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Me: this school week was soooo relaxing…I'm trying to update ASAP and don't worry action and horror will come soon very soon (evil grin)

To Alcia Peralta: don't worry there'll be Hao x Keia in the future and some other couples… :D

Well till next time and Please Review! Ja Ne and Thank you all!


	20. Metal falls Apart

"**Metal falls Apart"**

"How much longer!"

"Not long."

"Master Yasu, I'm bored can't we move on to Patch?"

"No, I want Keia to become stronger…"

"Why?"

"You'll see, you'll see."

"Whatever, Yasu-sama, but I don't think she has what it takes…that's all."

"You'll be surprised…there _is_ one thing I want you to do for me."

"Really? Yatta, finally! What is it?"

"That fire shaman, Asakura Hao, kill him and make sure no one sees you, especially not Keia."

"HAI! Yasu-sama, arigatoo!"

"Yes, now go!"

………………………………………………

Keia slowly walked through the corridors of the inn. She was wearing her black training pants, red tube top, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she wore her black boots. She kept looking around if she could see one of the others, because today she wanted to be alone, even without spirits.

'_Good, no one's there…_'

She slowly opened the door and carefully walked out of the inn. Outside it was still dark and a low mist made it almost impossible to see where you were going, yet Keia walked on. She knew which way she had to go even if she couldn't see it.

Through the forest she walked straight on to the lake. It was her favorite spot in whole Patch and at the moment the most peaceful spot.

"Okay, because Kirura isn't loaning me any of her own power anymore, I have to fill up the loss. The Cold Flames are strong, but I can't control them very well and I still do not believe that 'Beast' nonsense. I've been lacking proper training and now have to catch up…great." Keia talked to herself about her current situation.

At the moment everyone had surpassed her in strength because most of the time she was looking for new members to join them. The Keys of Light weren't with as much as the demons, but every day hey became more; now they had 800 shamans in it.

Through all the mist Keia could still see the light of the Great Spirits. She sat down on the wet grass and sighed. It was so frustrating she had dropped from strongest to weakest and worst was she didn't even thought up new attacks, the Umi no Hi was all she had.

'_Man, I'm such a failure/disappointment! I don't know when the demons will make their first attack, but I hope it isn't anywhere soon. I'm such a goner…_'

"There she goes again with the _ningen _behavior. If you do that you really are a disappointment, Keia." Soft footsteps came from behind her as she rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Hao."

Since he agreed on joining the Keys of Light, Keia hadn't seen him anymore. The whole Hoshigumi seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth since that day. So, Keia was a little surprised to see him here…

"What do you want?" just a little.

Hao chuckled and sat beside her while also staring at the lake. "The demons have started to attack shamans…thought you would like to know."

Keia looked shocked at him. Was it already this far? The answer was yes, they had to come into action now, but they still weren't with enough and Keia still wasn't strong enough to face them.

"Oh great, just bloody great! By the way, where have you been?" she asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Killing off demons and getting more powerful shamans to Patch." He smirked and lay down on the grass.

"Yea, right……….you're not joking huh?" Hao looked careless at her and kept smirking. Keia didn't know what to say. It was either very stupid or very brave; she didn't know for sure what it was.

Keia blinked then looked back at the lake and stood up. "Well, I won't get any stronger by just sitting here. Furyoku in Glass Moon!" the silver Floral spear formed itself, this time it was only made out of furyoku since Keia didn't need a spirit ally, though she missed having one.

A tree that stood across her was the perfect target for her to practice on. Keia smiled and fired an attack; it broke before it hit the tree. She tried it again, same result and again and again, but it kept missing or breaking before it made impact.

"Whyyyyy?" Keia shouted and dropped to her knees breathing heavily. Using your own furyoku and only that to fight was hard, very hard.

"After all these years you still don't know how to form a proper attack? Haven't you learned anything then?" Hao was clearly making fun of her and that was one thing she didn't like.

"Oh shut up…" a creepy smile appeared on her face as something came to her "Why don't you train me? You trained me back then, so why not now?" she looked teasingly at him expecting to hear the same answer as when she asked him to join.

"You won't survive my training anymore." He simply answered as he stared at the sky.

"Nani? Are you calling me weak?"

"Hai."

"Kisama! I bet your training isn't much worse then Anna's or the one of the priests…tell you what, you train me and if I can't handle it I give you Floral's power, deal?"

"I get that power one way or another, it doesn't matter, but it'll be nice to see you sweat for the change."

"Teme…no, don't stress Keia, okay so it's a deal?"

"I guess so."

"Great! So, what should I do first?" Keia smiled broadly and stretched herself while she waited for instructions.

Hao got up and stared bored at Keia, what made her drop the smile. Even though he kind of saved her back then, she still didn't like the way he sometimes looked at her. It made her feel really uncomfortable and less worth.

'_Grr, this it childish! Come on Keia, you're stronger and older then you were back then, now deal with it!_' her mind scolded at her. She moved uneasily and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Follow me." was the only thing he said. Keia blushed and did without saying a word. She knew about the mind reading thing, but she just couldn't keep her thoughts for herself. If he didn't want to hear them he should just ignore it, was her motto.

They walked through the forest back to Patch and from there to the desert area and then they walked out of Patch, out of the save barrier. While Hao just walked on undisturbed, Keia kept looking around her and had her senses making over hour as she tried to scan the area. There seemed to be no demon, but for how long?

"Umh, H-Hao, don't you think we're kinda far away from the village?" stuttered Keia while walking backwards behind Hao and holding her spear close to her.

He suddenly stopped, making Keia bump onto him. She slowly turned around only to see that gaze again.

"You want to get stronger, don't you?" he asked sounding somewhat irritated.

"Y-yes, but we're out of Patch and we're with only the two of us. How much I like to believe you already took on those demons, I'm still not ready to face them…" Keia looked away to the ground, trying not to show how scared she actually was.

Since she had her memories back she wasn't so careless anymore. The reason for that was that she still felt like she was two different souls that were trapped in the same body, it frustrated her, but no one had to know.

Without their knowing someone was watching them. Someone that could be dangerous, very dangerous.

"_Grr, damn girl move it! Damn, I can't even see him, Yasu-sama was wrong Keia is just too weak to even care about her."_ A voice whispered to itself.

Keia stood there talking to Hao and the stranger was getting more and more irritated by the second. Slowly Keia moved away from him not knowing…

"_Finally! Time to die, Asakura Hao!"_

"DARK ARROW!"

Both Keia and Hao looked up surprised as black light stormed towards them…

Keia's pov:

A dark flash was all I saw it went right in front of me, but then I didn't knew the damage it had already caused…

When I removed my arm from my face I saw Hao staring at me, but it looked more like a shock stare then the way he normally did. Something was wrong terribly wrong.

The thing that seemed to be a black flash now had taken the form of an arrow and its end was pointing out of Hao's side!

"Hao! OMG, say something!" I shrieked. His eyes turned blank as he stared at a huge boulder behind me. I followed his gaze and for a moment I thought I saw someone standing there, but soon it was gone.

"Who was that? Argh, don't bother come one we have to get you to a hospital!" I started walking while trying to pull him with me, I didn't know how to act, for seven years he was my enemy even though it was fake or was it?

'_Don't, don't think about that not now! First help him your thoughts are the last thing to think about at this moment Keia!_'

"Keia, the thing is poisoned, if I move I'll die." Hao calmly said. He was acting as if it was nothing.

"Nani! What should I do then…can't you heal it?" he stared blankly at me, that probably meant 'no', because shaking your head at a moment like this would be stupid.

I wanted to help, I really did, and he was part of the team after all. At this moment I felt weak and useless, more then I ever did.

"If I pull it out how long do you have?"

Hao looked surprised for a moment, but quickly returned to the famous smirk. "Less then fifteen minutes, why? Planning on something."

"If…If I give you my power now…will, will you survive?" I tried to sound careless, but wasn't really pulling it off. Losing my power at this moment would be like losing my heart or my soul even if I trusted him now.

"Heh, you're not getting off with it so easily, Keia. Act like your age." Again that bored stare. I knew it wasn't common for him to get help from others, but the demon that attacked him could come back to finish the job.

"Here's the plan, so listen carefully…I pull out the arrow, you quickly teleport us to Patch to _my_ inn, there Faust'll help you, but first what poison is it?" I asked trying to sound serious, but in fact I was scared to death…if he died it would be…my fault…

"How should I know? Do you really think I let myself get shot every once in a while?" he answered very sarcastic. I could've expected that…

I started walking circles around him; it was more to not freak out. I really couldn't handle this much stress, it just wasn't me or was it, who am I? God, I can't stop thinking about who I really am.

Hao just stood there looking at the ground and sighed. It also made me sigh, but more out of helplessness…I was weak and useless…

"Hao…sensei…tell me what to do…I want to learn…everything!" something I said when I was younger popped in my mind. Even though if I was weak and useless no one was going to die today, not with me still being around…not anymore…

End pov:

The spear that Keia was still holding started to glow a faint color of metal blue. Soon the spear disappeared and the metal blue aura surrounded Keia.

"Metal falls apart eventually…I'm falling apart, Hao, I'm too weak for this and…useless, I don't want people to die or to get hurt, but I can't avoid that. People are going to die and will get hurt. The demons are already here, at Patch, so close…The Keys of Light can't use weak shamans in a fight, I'm weak and I'm sorry…I still want to learn and get stronger…but still metal falls apart…"

Keia raised her hands and with one move she pulled out the arrow. It was made out of some kind of black metal and it started to melt in Keia's hand. She smiled as the liquid turned blue as well.

"Even Dark Metal…falls apart…" Keia seemed to be in a trance, as if she wasn't talking. Hao felt the poison spreading through his body, it wouldn't take much longer or he was a goner.

"_What the hell is that onna, doing! She's ruining everything, maybe Yasu-sama wasn't acting foolish…Grr, I've to report this!" _two red eyes fade away from behind a bush as slow footsteps were heard.

Meanwhile Keia was still staring at the metal liquid that was now floating in front of her. Hao was on his knees holding his heartas he tried to see what Keia exactly was doing, but his sight started to fade away as well, it wouldn't take much longer…

"K-Keia…what…"

"…heal…"

A bright light covered the both of them, making it impossible to look straight at each other. It only lasted a moment though.

Keia smiled calmly and dropped unconscious to the ground. Hao was breathing heavily, but somehow the poison had disappeared out of his body and the wound the arrow left had also vanished, as if it never happened.

"Hmpf, you really are hopeless Keia…" Hao smiled as he shook his head.

He picked her up and started walking back to Patch village. Still unaware of the stranger that was spying on them, up from above a high cliff.

"_Hmm, this is very interesting indeed…Yasu-sama will be pleased to hear my report."_

"_But still…why the fire shaman? We know it was all a setup and that Keia destroyed the village of Floral, but why him? We'll see eventually, yes, we will see…MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

A column of black fire surrounded the shadow standing on the cliff and it was gone…

Back in Patch…

"Hmmmn…H-Hao?" Keia slowly opened her eyes, her vision still was weak but became clearer as she focused more.

"Yes?"

"Uhm…I-I-I think I can walk now…" she blushed heavily while trying to look away.

"You're being girly." Hao smirked and just walked further.

"I _am_ a girl, DUH!"

"So, where's your point."

"AAARGG, come on! I know you're not that dense."

Keia pouted, still blushed madly and Hao only laughed at her behavior. After a short while she started to feel drowsy and silently fell asleep in his arms…

20202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Me: sorry for the short chap but I was suffering from a writers block T.T I promise next one will have action adventure and a lot more it also will be longer…I think…(sweat drop)

Anyway, people keep asking me where I get this stuff from… :D uhmmmmm, (thinks for several hours)… watching, Charmed, Buffy the vampire Slayer and a lot of si-fi movies does the trick for the demons and I think…well imagination and being a fan of everything that has to do with magic…and my new inspiration playing Ragnarok Online :D okay that's a joke, but I really don't know it, it just pops up in my head I guess.

I really want to thank Sima0chan for helping me out of my writers block: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! ARIGATOO NASAI! ;D

Till next update and please review! Ja Ne!


	21. Dawn spreads over the World

**Dawn spreads over the World**

"_Yasu-sama…"_

"_Ah, you're back, did you finish the job?"_

"…_Keia saved him…gomen nasai…"_

"_Heh, just what I expected! Tomorrow we will arrive at Patch, go and tell the others…we will leave this instant."_

"_Hai!" the footsteps faded away and the black lion looked up at the sky._

"_Tomorrow…dawn will take over the earth…"

* * *

_

"HAAAAA!" Keia quickly sat up straight while gasping for air. Again she saw them, the demons, they were coming…

'_No, we're not ready…where the hell am I?' _she noticed she wasn't in her own room. This was a room in one of the fancier inns of Patch and most certainly not her room. And this also was not her bed!

"Don't worry you're at my place." A calm voice she knew pretty good spoke from beside her.

Keia slowly looked beside her and saw Hao sitting on a chair that was turned backwards. He stared at her and smirked what made her blush, once again.

"Uuuuhhh, konichiwa?" she greeted while sweat dropping. "OMG, I haven't told the others I was training!" Keia jumped out of the bed, quickly grabbed her shoes and tried to run out when suddenly two arms grabbed her from behind.

"That tiger woman came by, she knows you're here." Hao whispered in her ear as he pressed her against his body.

"O-Oh, okay…" Keia swallowed uneasily "I-I still have to go though…y-you know t-train and stuff? I think the demons a-are coming s-soon." She slowly tried to free herself, but wasn't really successful.

One thing was for sure she didn't like this, she didn't like it at all. There were too many things she had to do and there was no time left to do them, but at the moment that wasn't her concern. It really wasn't…

'_Why is he standing so close to me? I don't like it…or do I? No, I don't! I don't! What's going on around here? I don't understand…_' Keia stared lifeless at the door completely lost in her thoughts.

"When we were younger…I was the one who was doing this, ne? Hugging you, even though you didn't like it." She smiled sadly as she took a peek in the 'other Keia's' memories. The real events of seven years ago still weren't exactly hers, they belonged to someone who died along with the rest of the Floral clan, little innocent Keia.

"Hmpf, you were supposed to be scared, but instead you always hung around or took me to places, very annoying." He smirked and let his chin rest on Keia's shoulder.

She flinched and started blushing all over again. The only thing that crossed her mind was the word 'time' and that was what she didn't have time. There was no time for bringing up memories of her former self, no time to relax or laugh, no time for jokes or fooling around…no time to be loved or to love. That last thing shook Keia awake, she never thought about such things as 'love'. It made people weak and willing to sacrifice themselves that was stupid in her opinion or was it, now that she knew who she once was.

She shook her head forcefully, there was no time to think about her own stupid little problems. They would just keep her up and lead her down to insanity.

"Why are you crying?" Hao's words shook her awake. She hadn't noticed the tears that were traveling down her face.

"…heh, I just realized I don't have a life…or that I'm not who I am or that I don't exist or maybe none of us exist, but that would be stupid. Maybe this is a bad dream and soon I'll wake up still being seven and still being in Floral and stuff or maybe-!"

Keia was cut off abruptly by Hao pressing his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled away looking very shocked and not to forget ashamed.

"How could you! Who do you _think_ I am? We were enemies a few weeks ago; you can't go around ki-!"

Again she was cut off in the exact same way, only now he also pulled her closer to him. Keia, who now was even redder then a beet, was about to freak out completely. It wasn't because she didn't like it, but it was Hao! The one who thought her to fight and stuff, the one who was her most hated enemy for seven whole years, even though that wasn't real, and the one who she secretly fell in love with…

'_He can't know…I'm not weak, that emotion is weak, it makes people weak and willing to do everything in order to get hurt in the end! I am not falling for that spell!_'

"Ee, I agree with you on that, but surely _you_ aren't falling for that emotion, now are you?" he softly whispered in her ear while smirking. Keia slowly shook her head as she tried not to make eye contact and to make matters even worse…

"Hao I'm going to wake her up now! The demons are coming this way and they will be here at dawn tomor-"Kirura came floating in and stopped abruptly when she saw the two of them standing like that. "-row…what in the bloody holy name of whoever are you two doing!" the silver haired shrieked while her ghostly cheeks colored red.

Keia quickly took the chance to free herself out of Hao's embrace and stared ashamed at the ground. Kirura raised an eyebrow and beamed them suspicious looks. Keia shrunk to the size of an ant and Hao just looked at her like he always did, bored.

"I will not ask what you were doing…I only came to inform that the demons are coming this way. They'll be around Patch tomorrow morning at dawn…that's all you may continue where you left off." Kirura was about to disappear when Keia yelled at her.

"'Continue where you left off!' Are you really that stupid! Nothing was going on, you sick minded phantom! If you want to be angry at someone blame it on _him_, he started it!" she looked disappointed at Kirura and ran out of the room and out of the inn.

The silver haired sighed deeply and looked away ashamed. "I'm not the right person to do this…" sighed Kirura and she shook her head.

"What do you expect, a smile and a warm welcome? Puh, grow up, she doesn't even know you." Hao said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" hissed Kirura as she clenched both of her fists.

Hao only gave her a look that said 'as-if-you-don't-know' and stared out of the window lost in his own thoughts while Kirura looked like she had just received a slap in the face, what wasn't even possible to happen!

"A-are you talking about those memories? I don't know why Keia sees them, but she isn't supposed to, they're mine and mine alone!" yelled Kirura angry. She really didn't care if Hao was listening to her or not.

"800 years of waiting in fear aren't going to be for nothing, this time we're going to destroy them all and if you ever do what you did again, I'll make the rest of your _lives_ a living hell!" she bowed forcefully and disappeared again.

A deep sigh escaped from Hao as he shook his head. "Women…" he stood up and also left the inn. He walked straight to the lake of the Great Spirits. On his way he saw Yoh and the other training in the coliseum. His other half had become quite strong within these past few weeks…

But he decided to just let them train and continue his walk on to the lake. When he arrived there Keia was also busy training, but she still couldn't control her new powers and the demons would be around Patch tomorrow!

"Grrr, Umi no Hi! Umi no Hi! Umi no Hi!" she dropped to her knees again and panted heavily. All her attacks were useless and didn't do a thing. How was she ever going to survive the first fight?

Slowly she brought her hands to her eyes and started crying. Her spear fell next to her on the ground and turned back to the glass moon. All the time Hao had watched her from a distant, in his opinion Keia looked really weak, but the way she had healed him proved that she indeed was capable of being strong and independent. She just wasn't showing it.

"Stop being pathetic!" Hao was getting sick of her weak behavior, really sick. Only his shouting didn't make it any better, Keia only started to cry harder.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted through her sobs. Still not showing her face or taking the effort to stand up.

Keia silently sobbed on. '_I've finally reached it…the beginning of total misery! Death, pain, destruction and darkness are all that I will know from now on, but that isn't anything new anyway…Fight to fight, but live to die!'_

Either she didn't notice Hao was still standing there or she just didn't care anymore He sighed and sat down next to her. This time Keia looked up for a moment, but then turned away from him.

"Why? Why did you kiss me?" she suddenly asked.

Hao raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You needed to shut up and since I can't hurt you I will shock you. What, thought it was something else?" he added teasingly. Keia started to blush and quickly shook her head, still with her back towards him.

"Good."

"Coughcoughkisamacoughcough…ahem." '_How does he do that? He insulted me and still it makes me stop crying and even feel a little better. I guess I'm just weird, heh, I can live with that._' Keia smiled and stood up.

She grabbed the glass moon of the ground and oversouled it with her furyoku. "Arigatoo…I don't know for what, but still thank you…"

"Don't thank me I only came here to train you, that was the deal after all." Hao said as he closed his eyes and smirked.

Keia blinked twice and then fell on the ground. Here she was trying to accept that her 'old enemy' wasn't her enemy at all and he just did what he did. She really didn't understand it anymore.

At the coliseum everyone was training even harder. Kirura had told everyone in Patch that the demons would come tomorrow at dawn and every shaman, everyone that was a member of the Keys of Light, was busy training. They refused to loose against the demons they refused to loose the earth to them, and they wouldn't they swore they wouldn't.

Near the lake were Hao and Keia fighting against each other both had used their weapons. Everyone needed to be trained and skilled for the coming fight.

* * *

The black lion opened his eyes and looked satisfied up at the sky. "Arise, my army of darkness!"

It was very dark where they were and in that darkness several glowing red eyes opened. Roars, howls and high screeches were heard. A dark figure stepped next to the lion and smirked, it wasn't as big as the rest of the demons, but it was strong.

"Master everything is ready for us to leave."

Yasu turned around and also smirked. "Yes, I've noticed. Now there is only one thing left for me to do…"

"And that is, Master?"

"Light always has stood in our way, we always had to wait till nightfall before we could attack, but not anymore. This is the reason I ordered them to break free instead of waiting for the Florals." The lion walked away and out of the hiding place. It stood now in the shadow of a rock what appeared to be part of a cave.

He looked up at the sky where the sun was shining brightly. Yasu opened his mouth and a black fog came out of it. The fog spread over the entire sky, almost blocking the sun completely. It wasn't much lighter then dawn now…

The lion stepped out of the cave and stood outside. The sun no longer was a problem for them…

* * *

Everyone in Patch saw the sky turn darker and it didn't return to its original color.

Keia looked up at the sky and sighed deeply. It was time, time to fight and save the earth, time to work together, time to survive at all costs and above all time to confront the demons for the first time.

"Seems like it has started." Hao also looked up. Getting his hands on the Great Spirits would have to wait till everything was back to normal if it would ever return to how it once was.

"Yes…everything depends on us now…the Keys of Light."

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Me: it was a short chappy, I know, but next one will be A. longer and B. filled with action and horror :D

Thanks for all the reviews! (My stupid computer doesn't show them to me though T.T but thank you all anyway)

Till next chappie: First Confrontation: Ja Ne and ARIGATOO! ;D


	22. First Confrontation

Me: I've thought up this chapter when I was in school…sorry for waiting so long to update chapter 21, I had some problems with my word document, though I still haven't figured out what it exactly was. Lets just hope it doesn't happen again. Well, enjoy reading ;D oh and this is the _horror_ chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

**First Confrontation**

"_sono tsuyoi hikaru manazashi ni itsumo akogarete iru_

_namida ga hoho wo nurashite mo sore wa yowasa janai yo"

* * *

_

A soft voice filled the streets of Patch. It was late at night, yet no one was actually sleeping. Only within a few hours the demons would arrive and the war would start and still the voice kept singing.

* * *

"_dekinai koto kazoetari shinai de tada arukeba ii yo_

_eien ni tsuzuku yoru wa nai yo tatoe amefuri demo_

_sukoshizutsu dakedo kawatte yuku yo sugiru kaze no nioi_

_sou michi wa tsuzuiteru yo_

_"sayonara" son'na kanashimi wa kesshite hanatanai kara_

_yuugure ga yami wo tsurete kite mo kokorobosoku wa nai yo"

* * *

_

People came out of their inns to see who was singing. Who was this angelic voice?

* * *

"_hitorikiri de tatakaou nante omowanai de ii yo_

_sora no hoshitachi ga usuku kiete miushinaisouna toki_

_kitto ato sukoshi... mou sukoshi de kuruyo sore wa asa no otozure_

_dokomademo tsuzuku kono sekai de ima ni mo tobesouna _

_kimi wo miteru yo koko de miteru yo mabushii kimochi daite_

_sou itsumo soba ni iru yo"

* * *

_

They found her…up on the roof of an inn singing to the big full moon that they could see through the barrier. It was the girl most knew as Black Rose, but tonight she wasn't tonight she was the angel that sung to give them courage.

* * *

"_eien ni tsuzuku yoru wa nai yo tatoe amefuri demo_

_sukoshizutsu dakedo kawatte yuku yo sugiru kaze no nioi_

_dokomade mo tsuzuku kono sekai de futari te wo tsunaide aruite yukeru_

_son'na kiseki ga mimamotte kureru kara_

_mou kowagaranakute ii yo"

* * *

_

(Dawn from Takahashi Mai- translation at the end of the chapter)

Keia slowly opened her eyes and looked at the bright moon up in the sky. The day had turned into dawn, but luckily the night had stayed the same. She looked down and saw all those people staring up at her and it made her blush.

She didn't know why, but she just felt like singing out loud and what better place was there to do that then the high roof on the inn? So, earlier Keia had snuck out of bed, only dressed in a white sleeping gown, and went to the roof. Though, she never expected that someone would actually hear her and come out of bed to listen.

"Please miss. Black Rose sing more!" a little girl yelled from down below. Others started to shout for her to sing more as well and Keia was getting really nervous.

"U-uhm…I-I-I have to go to sleep…P-please take care!" she yelled back, not able to make good sentences. The people below all pouted, but did return to their inns, tonight might be their last night of a good sleep.

Keia quickly walked back inside the inn and back to her room. Maybe going out so late to sing wasn't such a good idea.

But she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Her fear of losing all the people she cared about was too great to only think of sleeping.

'_Kirura says we can do this and I've trained all day with Hao. There shouldn't be anything to worry about now, should there? Oh, who am I kidding, we're only with 40.000 people and the demons will come with 400.000 including Yasu himself! We're goners!_' she thought miserably while rocking forwards and backwards.

"You're doing it again." A voice she knew too well warned.

"Can I help it, I'm scared okay. And besides, Hao, what are you doing up so late hmm?" Keia raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

He shrugged and smirked teasingly at her. Keia rolled her eyes when something finally hit her.

"By the way…what the hell are you doing here! This is _my_ room, is nothing sacred anymore these days?"

"You said the demons will come with 400.000, why not all of them?" Hao asked while looking out the window totally ignoring her questions.

Keia looked surprised she hadn't thought about that, not until he came up with it that is. "I-I don't know. Maybe they want to save some shamans for latter on? Or maybe it's just Yasu's screwed up mind that is the mastermind behind all of this I don't know…" she sighed also forgetting her former questions.

A silence fell between them where they were both staring emotionlessly out of the window, both lost in deep thought about the resent events.

"Hao, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? That depends on what you want to ask." Though he was curious about the question, he didn't show it at all.

"Uh, i-if I die out there…and the demons are still on earth…c-can you…can you take care of the Keys of Light, y-you know lead them?" Keia was staring sadly at her feet. She never said she wanted to be the leader or something, but everyone just assumed she was and that was something she didn't like. Most of the time she followed, but now she had to lead.

This time Hao did look surprised at her. From his point of few no one, better said, no one important was going to die. His otooto had to stay in life till he had calmed the other half of his soul and Keia still owed him Floral's Power, so death was not an option for the two of them.

"Don't be ridiculous, you owe me something and as much as I wouldn't care about your death; you will not die." It sounded very harsh and Keia looked hurt, but nodded quietly that she understood they had a deal and she couldn't break it.

"Gomen……could you please go now, I want to get some sleep…" she whispered while staring at the ground.

"You know just as good as I do that you won't sleep anyway…or… are you hurt because you thought I was this _nice_ for _another_ reason?" that smirk returned to his face again as he stared evilly at her.

Keia was about to drop through the floor out of shame. He knew her secret and was taking every chance to hurt her with it. '_Why? Why? Why did I have to meet him? Why did he make me feel I had a friend? Why did I fell in love with him? This is a true torturement! All these stupid questions are pointless…and weak. I was young and naïve, but even without memories the spell came over me…how stupid…_'

"I already told you, I'm weak, but at least I don't hide my true feelings behind a fake smile…I'm at the roof may something go wrong…" Keia bowed and walked out of the room, even though she didn't want to go back up there, she needed some fresh air.

Hao watched her as she left the room and then returned watching out of the window. '_She still doesn't know anything about the true arrangement…such a pity that tiger woman doesn't tell her, but neither will I._' he stood up and teleported back to his own inn.

The rest of the night was restless for almost everyone. Dawn was only within a few hours and most where already fully dressed and just waiting.

"Yoh."

"Y-yes, Anna?" Yoh was busy getting into his fighting outfit when Anna came in his room. He had to try really hard to not jump up when he heard her voice.

"…….b-be careful…and please come out alive!" she spoke very softly almost whispering. It was then that Yoh noticed something was wrong. He looked up at her and saw that she was crying.

"A-Anna, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, this was the very first time she cried.

"I just want you back alive, I'll be there to back you up, but Zenki and Kouki won't be able to stand against the stronger demons…I just want you to promise me…to…be…careful…" Anna stared at the ground what made her hair cover face.

Yoh knew everyone had to fight, of course he knew, and he also knew some people were only allowed to fight the weaker classes, the backups like Keia called them. But he also remembered that Anna didn't like to be a 'Backup' and then again he just couldn't figure out why. Now he was even more clueless.

"Don't worry everything will work out just fine. I mean, look at all of us we're all so much stronger and even Manta is a shaman now that he has Mosuke. We won't lose, I promise and no one will die." He knew he was making promises that maybe won't come true, but at least it seemed to cheer Anna up a little.

"Thank you…" she smiled sweetly "Now run two miles before dawn!"

"A-Annaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Anna had her rights to be scared and she wasn't the only one. There were just two hours left till dawn.

"Are you one hundred percent positively _sure_ you want to fight, nee-san?" Ren asked his only family member that was in Patch Village with him.

"Hai, Ren and besides I'm one of the backups there isn't anything that can go wrong. Pailong will protect me and we backups form a group behind you and the rest." Jun smiled while combing her hair and pulling it up. She and Ren were both already fully dressed and ready to fight.

"I'm not allowing you to fight." Ren turned his back on her in a last attempt to be sure she would be safe.

Jun laughed warmly and continued doing her hair. "Then I'll probably get bored and will gossip things around the village. I do remember a little boy and his plushy tiger, what was its name again, oh yea it wa-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" he quickly yelled through her. His face had flushed a bright color of red and Jun had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Don't worry Ren, I'll be okay, you just make sure you'll be okay as well"

Ren looked at her through the mirror and saw she also was worried. He didn't think about that that she might as well be just as worried about him as he was for her.

He smiled. "I'll be okay."

Before they knew it another hour passed by and most people were already standing outside or eating things that they saw as their last food. Horo Horo also was doing that, he left Pirika to sleep further and went downstairs to the inn's cafeteria. Several empty plates were piled up in front of him.

"Nani otooto, can you still move with all that in your stomach?"

He almost fell off his chair when Keia appeared behind him and could grasp hold of the table just in time.

"Onii-chan how can you eat like that?" Pirika stood next to Keia looking angry at him. To his luck he and Keia were able to let Pirika stay in Patch the first fight, since she had no spirit guardian.

"Jee, can't a person have a normal breakfast anymore these days?" he glared at them as they also sat down.

After that not much was said anymore. And nothing needed to be said anymore, they knew what was going to happen and what could happen and they rather let things be the way they were at the moment… peaceful.

"Onii-chan, nee-san, please be careful and look out…" Pirika whispered while staring at the wooden table.

Keia smiled and Horo rubbed Pirika over her head telling her that nobody and nothing could beat her big bro.

Only one hour left till dawn…one last hour of peace…one last hour people were sure their families would be okay…one last hour to be with loved ones…one last hour before the fight that could and would change them forever. An hour that passed by so slow that it seemed they had aged a few years.

Fear, hopelessness and hate were emotions that took over. All shamans had gathered in the coliseum and from there they had left to Patch desert. 40.000 shamans, 40.000 different stories and lives, 40.000 people who were ready to give it all they got, 40.000 who would fight against 400.000 a hundred times more enemies and most of all 40.000 brave Keys of Light that would do everything they could to save the earth.

They large group of shamans walked out of the barrier that surrounded Patch and formed two lines in front of it. First were those who were strong and would attack and second were those who would back them up and defend Patch.

Keia stood before both lines, just like in those medieval movies, and stared at the horizon and then back at her friends. Just like everyone else she also was wearing her battle outfit only without the sleeves.

Everyone was waiting for her to say something, anything. She knew, but she just couldn't think up anything that would tell them everything was going to be fine, because it wasn't.

"Keys of Light…I really don't know if I am the right person to lead you, but I do know we all share the same goal, so let us fight together, enemies and friends, in orders to defeat this evil!" she raised her fist in the air and to her own surprise everyone followed all yelling:

"KEYS OF LIGHT!"

Right after that a loud laugher was heard from across the desert. Hundreds of black spots appeared at the horizon all of them flying high in the sky.

They landed in front of the KoL, who now all had a look of horror on their faces. No one had seen the demons well and Keia had only seen Yasu and some demon wolves, but that weren't the only ones.

There were humanoid ones as well. They seemed about 10 feet high and some were at least 5 feet wide. All of them shared the glowing red eyes and torn bat wings. Some had huge mouths filled with black teeth and green saliva was dripping out of it. Others looked like they were pulled out of a horror movie, with long nails that were hands and rough skin that seemed like it was rotting.

Then there were also demons that were low by the ground, but still very big. They didn't have any legs and were using their arms and wings to move. Most looked like they were burned and then started to grown mould on their skin what made them look a horrible and disgusting color of green.

And as last there also was a large number of flying red-eyed demons that looked like giant mosquitoes. Their heads were continuously routing 180 degrees, with four red eyes on their heads they could easily spot someone. Their body was a really dark shade of violet and they had four thin legs that didn't seem to do much except for maybe grabbing things…

Compared to these creatures the wolves and Yasu were considered all least terrifying demons, they didn't look so disgusting or scary.

Just like Keia, Yasu also stood in front of two lines that were clearly longer then the ones of the Keys of Light.

"Keys of Light what a pleasure to see you've all managed to get so strong in such a short while. You will most likely be a…..delicious appetite." Yasu chuckled and the other demons roared with laugher.

Keia clenched her fists and the others did the same. "Anyway, enough talking! We came here to get our stomachs filled and not to talk. ATTACK!"

Without a warning the 400.000 demons all stormed towards them. Luckily everyone had already formed their oversouls.

"Steady…steady…okay attack!" Keia yelled and everyone fired long distance attacks at the demons. A lot of them were hit but most kept running towards the shamans.

There was no way out they had to fight face to face with them. All shamans started running towards the demons, some on big oversouls and some with double mediums.

The two groups clashed together and the fight started. Luckily most demons appeared to be very slow, except for Yasu, the wolves and the giant mosquitoes they were fast, very fast.

"Keia! Behind you!"

Keia quickly turned around and could just in time stop one of the humanoid demons from cutting her into pieces.

"Thanks Kirura!"

Kirura had changed into her tiger form and also was fighting; everyone seemed to hold off the demons pretty good, but for how long?

"Kylee, Anya quick make the shield." Keia yelled while running to her two friends. They both nodded and stood with their backs to each other while they started chanting in a strange languish.

Both clasped their hands together and a bright white colored orb formed. It was big enough for all shamans to fit in and would protect them against the demons for awhile.

"Horo! Otooto where are you?" Keia yelled in search for her friends and family.

"We're here!"

Finally a familiar voice. She found them standing in a group all beaten up, but still able to laugh. Yoh, Ren and Anna had scratched all over their arms, Ryu had a nasty cut eyebrow, Chocolove and Faust were covered in bruises, while Jun and Tamao didn't seem to have anything, but some traumatized looks.

"It's going good isn't it?" Yoh laughed and scratched his head. Anna only got mad and wacked him for saying that.

"At least no one is dead, yet." She added still glaring at Yoh.

"We have to handle this quick…we can't hold on much longer, but those demons seem like they still have enough power to fight on." Ren looked at the demons, who tried to break the shield.

Keia looked at her friends who all looked scared and angry at the same time. She felt guilty for bringing them into this mess.

"KEYS OF LIGHT!" Yasu's voice doomed up from the other side and the demons stopped attacking the shield to let their master pass by.

"This is taking too much time. It is obvious that you do not give up so easily, so in order to spare our precious time I want to make you a suggestion…" the lion stepped closer till he was only a few inches away from the shield.

"And that is?" Keia asked who stood across him behind the shield.

"Choose five of your strongest, I will do the same and come fight us. It'll be six against six with us, the leaders, included." Yasu chuckled as he stared at Keia with those red glowing eyes.

Keia looked in the shield. Most shamans could barely stand on their feet, everyone was exhausted, she couldn't let them fight on they would die for sure.

"On one condition…That you will let the rest return, shamans _and_ demons." She hissed back. Yasu grinned showing his sharp teeth and all demons flew off except for five. Two wolves, one of the rotten crawlers, a humanoid and one of the dark violet mosquitoes.

"Who will you choose Keia?" Horo whispered in her ear while also looking at the people.

"I'll go!" Yoh said and stepped forward.

"Then I'll go as well." Anna looked at Yoh and stood beside him.

"Hmpf, I've still got some unfinished business with those filthy beings." Ren smirked and also walked closer to the shield.

"I'm not going to let you fight alone, but you already knew that." Horo smiled at Keia and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Arigatoo…minna-san…but we still need one last person…" she waas glad she didn't have to choose, but if no one else would volunteer she had to.

"Count me in as well. If my stupid otooto dies out there then I still will not have the other half of my soul." Hao smirked teasingly at Yoh while he glared at him. Sure they knew Hao was in, but the fact that even though they were terrorized by demons, he still wanted his other half back.

"That makes six, I guess we're ready then…Anya, Kylee try to move the shield while the rest walks back to Patch, okay?"

Both girls nodded at Keia and wished them good luck. Everyone wished them good luck and started moving back to Patch. Kirura looked worried at Keia, but smiled when she looked back and followed the rest to Patch.

'_At least many will be saved today…_' Keia thought as the six of them stepped out of the shield and walked to the demons.

"There much better, six shamans and six of us. I hope for you they are strong Keia otherwise it wouldn't be much fun devouring you." Yasu spread his wings as the other demons roared and screeched.

"Attack, but leave the Floral for me!" and again they attacked.

Ren and Horo made their big oversould and took on the humanoid and the mosquito. Yoh and Hao were fighting the two wolves both using their spirit swords while Anna got stuck with the crawler demon and had both Zenki and Kouki fighting it.

Keia had to face Yasu all by herself and fear was starting to take the overhand. She knew Yasu had a furyoku level of over the four million and she still was stuck with a lousy 500.000.

"Umi no Hi!" the blue flames shot out of the spear and rushed toward the demon lion. He closed his eyes and black flames stopped the attack.

"Is that all you have? What a disappointment!" he roared and fired a beam of black lightning at her. Keia could barely dodge it and landed painfully on her back. She saw the spear turn back to the glass moon and it shattered to pieces…

'_My spear! Oh no, without it I'm pretty much…defeated? No! I can't give up, not yet. My friends are still fighting and so should I!_'

"Looks like you lose…what a shame, Keia, you won't be much more then an appetite." Yasu stepped closer her and raised his paws in the air for the final blow.

"Not yet…Samui no Honoo (Cold flames)!" a metal blue aura surrounded her and Yasu had to step back. "It is not over yet, Yasu."

Meanwhile Yoh and Hao were also having a hard time fighting the two wolves. The two demons were very fast and because it didn't get any lighter then dawn, also hard to see and hit.

"Damn it, stand still!" Yoh cursed when he missed again. He had to turn around quickly to dodge a beam of black lightening.

"I've had it! Spirit of Fire!" Hao summoned his giant spirit in the hope the demons would back off, but they didn't. They just started to attack the Spirit of Fire together and because they were so fast it was even harder to hit them in big oversoul.

Hao was starting to lose his patience and let the SoF throw fire balls in each direction, almost hitting Yoh in the process.

"Baka look out with those things!" he yelled up at the spirit while trying to hit the demons with several attacks from the ground.

Anna was doing very well or actually Zenki and Kouki were since the crawler demon wasn't very fast it was easy to hit, but it seemed to have a really rough skin.

"When will you finally die!" she yelled while holding the 1080's beads. The demon just stood still and let itself get hit, but the hits didn't have any affect on it.

"Grrr, Yoh get your butt over here and stab this demon!"

"I'm kinda busy myself!" Yoh yelled back at her as one of the wolves had hit him on the shoulder. Anna saw it and she knew she had to be quick defeating this demon, otherwise there wasn't going to be a Yoh anymore.

"Horo look out! Chuuka Zanmai!" Bason could just in time slam the humanoid away before it attacked the Ainu.

"Thanks Ren!"

The two oversouls stood with their backs against each other and were fighting off the demons for each other. Horo had formed an ice shield to protect them.

"We seriously need a plan." He panted while sitting on Kororo's shoulder.

"I know, but what? The mosquito is too fast to hit and knife hands only wants to rip us to pieces." Ren said sarcastically.

They were quiet for a short time and they Horo suddenly jumped up. "I've got it!"

"Nani?"

"Leave it to me." He grinned and broke the shield. "Kau Kau Priwenpe!" the huge ice blocks shot towards the demons and squashed the mosquito only leaving a dark violet slime behind that fell on the humanoid's eyes.

Ren sweat dropped. "Was _this_ your master plan?"

"Yea, you can now easily cut that bastard to pieces." Horo smiled and pointed at the humanoid demon that was trying to get the sticky slime off of his eyes without cutting himself.

"Kisama that plan was just dumb luck…Chuuka Zanmai!" Bason cut the demons in pieces this time it vanished completely.

Both of the boys canceled their big oversouls and were now holding their weapons.

"Hey, come here and kill this (_bleep)_, before I really get (_bleep)_ angry!" Anna shouted while Zenki and Kouki still were trying to do some damage at the crawler demon.

Ren and Horo sweat dropped and looked at each other. "Uhm Anna, I think it's already dead…" Horo almost whispered as he pointed at the lifeless demon.

Anna ordered Zenki and Kouki to stop hitting it and took a closer look at it. It wasn't moving anymore so Anna gave it a kick, still nothing. It only fell over like a statue.

"_(bleep, bleep, bleeeeeep, bleeeeeeeep)!_"

Ren's eyes widened as Anna continued cursing. Horo just burst out in laugher enjoying this moment with all his heart, but soon he stopped laughing as both Yoh _and_ Hao landed hard in front of them.

"Damn those demons…" Yoh gasped trying to stand up.

"Yoh!" Anna finally stopped cursing and ran to him.

The two wolves floated in front of them laughing hard at what they did. They enjoyed seeing people in pain. And were already busy preparing another attack of the black lightening. They fired it and no one had time to even think of an oversoul to stop it.

"Umi no Hi!"

Bright flames came from behind them and stopped the demons' attack, but instead of also breaking the flames burned the two wolves as well. The group of five quickly turned around, only to see Keia laying face down on the ground. Her arm was stretched in front of her from creating the attack and Yasu stood behind her.

"Hmm, so you still had enough power to defeat my last servants." He placed one paw on Keia's back making his nails go in it. She screamed of pain as blood started to drip out of her back onto the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Horo yelled while creating his big oversoul once again and attacked Yasu.

Yasu sighed and fired a single beam that hit Kororo full in the chest making the oversoul explode. Luckily Horo had jumped off right on time, but still was bleeding badly.

"I really don't know how you were able to defeat them, but do not think it's that easy to defeat me as well. You power is weakening every second we're standing here and you all know it." He smirked as he pressed his nails deeper into Keia's back what made her scream even louder.

"Anna, bring Horo back to Patch and let Faust fix him up. We'll handle the rest." Yoh ordered.

"But Yoh…"

"Do it now!"

She nodded and pulled a struggling Horo back with her to Patch leaving the three of them to fight Yasu who just watched them leave simply not caring.

"Do you really think the three of you can defeat me and save her? Even with the extra power you got you are not strong enough to kill or even hurt me, your attacks are useless."

"Oh shut up!" Hao, who had totally lost all of his patience, pointed at the demon leader with his flaming sword.

Yasu looked up bored. "You're that fire shaman, aren't you? Yes, I recognize you now that small brat that just wouldn't die."

"And still won't die." Hao smirked.

"Ah, yes, this time however you came close if it wasn't for our little princess here," he pressed his nails even deeper and then removed them from Keia's back and licked the blood of his nails "she really helped you out. But don't worry I've got more in mind for the two of you, for I also know the true arrangement!"

Keia's eyes shot open as she tried to look up. '_True arrangement? What is he talking about? I know the arrangement…don't I?_'

"How sad my dear princess, haven't they told you?" Yasu, who apparently also could read minds, chuckled.

He rolled Keia over with his paw making a few extra cuts in her left arm and bent towards her. "Did you really think your parents would give away Floral's Power to a commoner? The answer to that is, no. They had to play it smart in order to have both things so they made a deal, the one you might know, 'train her and she'll give you the power when the demons are gone.' Ring a bell?"

Keia looked wide eyes at him thinking how he could possibly know all that.

"So, tell me would you still give away all this power you've worked so hard on for so long? Your eyes tell me you wouldn't and your parents knew that…"

"Shut up and fight already! What really happened back then is for that tiger woman to tell. Spirit of Fire!" The SoF grabbed Yasu and tried to burn him, but when it opened its hand the lion was gone.

"Foolish shaman."

"Hao behind you!" Yoh yelled for what's worth.

Yasu appeared behind Hao and slammed him to the ground, to immediately fire the black lightening at him. Luckily he could roll over and it missed. Yoh and Ren also joined the fight, but even if they were with the three of them it wasn't enough.

'_Hao, Yoh, Ren…Why? They can't die, they can't die…it's all my fault I'm too weak, they're going to die because I wasn't strong enough!_'

"Ah!" Ren landed on his back a few feet from Keia. A small stream of blood came from his head. Keia painfully turned around to lie on her stomach and tried to reach him, but she didn't have the strength to.

Yoh and Hao were forced to work together, but still weren't able to hit Yasu. He moved so fast around them they could only see a black blur for a few seconds and then had to look out to not get hit by one of the lightening beams.

'_Please…please let them survive…please…Kirura, mom, dad, all people of Floral help them…_'

Keia tried to move, but the wound she had on her back hurts too much. All her furyoku was gone and she couldn't help them.

"H-Hao…Y-Yoh…R-Ren…" she kept trying to get closer as tears of pain streamed down her dirty face.

Two yells were heard and now both Hao and Yoh landed next to Ren. Unlike him they were still moving, but had a hard time getting back to their feet.

"Ren, Ren are you okay?" Yoh yelled trying to wake up his friend, but he wasn't responding.

"Leave him; he's still alive, focus on the demon!" Yoh did what Hao said and summoned the spirit of the sword again.

"How simple minded. Fighting you two has been fun, but there has to come an end to it…prepare to die." Yasu flew towards them with an immense speed and knocked them off their feet making both boys fall on their backs and this time they didn't have the strength to stand up.

Yasu walked to them glaring evilly. "You two are strong; most shamans would have already been dead by now. Your powers will come in handy…" he placed one paw on each of their chests and let his nails sank in.

Keia watched in fear as they screamed of pain.

"N-No…STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The same moment a loud roar was heard and a white flash tackled Yasu to the ground and stood in front of Hao and Yoh.

"You!"

"Stay away from them."

Keia opened her eyes to see Kirura, in the form of Mystic, standing in front of her friends, growling angry at Yasu.

"You also are not strong enough to kill me Kirura and you know that." Yasu got up and spread his wings.

"I will kill you if you hurt my friends…no matter how much I once…"she stopped in mid sentence and looked at the ground. "I'll never forgive you!"

"That is why you are still here, but don't worry everything is still going according to my plan and soon you'll see that this time the Keys of Light will lose everything! For now…goodbye."

With a loud laugher Yasu disappeared in the black flames and Kirura sighed frustrated. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him, but she also knew why he didn't attack her.

"Are you two okay?" she asked the twins, who managed to get up slowly.

"Yea…" Yoh groaned while holding his head "That was an awful experience."

"What do you expect? A few minutes longer and all our furyoku would have been drained out of us." Hao said sarcastic.

"Oh so that was what he was doing…I wondered why I started to feel even weaker."

Kirura blinked twice as Hao sighed silently wondering how his other half had become so stupid. Yoh just laughed like always and sweat dropped.

"Arg, what happened?" Ren also regained consciousness and quickly looked around him. "Where is Yasu?"

"Back to his other demons." Kirura changed back into her human from and smiled. "I guess that means you've won this fight."

They all became silent as it sunk down. They had won, they really had won the first fight against the demons.

"Great, now lets get back before we all bleed to death." Hao shook his head and started to walk back to the safe barrier of Patch Village. He walked past Keia, who was resting her head on her arm and seemed to be asleep.

"Nani? Hey aniki wait for us!" Yoh yelled running after him.

Kirura woke up Keia while Ren helped her standing up. And together they walked back to patch, where the others were waiting anxiously for their return…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Me: Jeez, this chapter was long! It took me four hours to write, but it was fun writing ;D and this chapter is now the longest I've ever written… pfew, this is for not updating for so long :P man I'm torturing my OC…oh well, something else for the change.

Here is the English version of:

**DAWN **

I'm always yearning after that strong, shining glance

Even if tears soak my cheeks, that's surely not weakness

Don't sometimes count what you can't do, you should just walk

There is no night that will continue forever, even if it's in the rain

Though it's little by little, the scent of elapsing wind goes changing

Yes, the path is continuing

Because I can never let go of such a sorrow as "good-bye,"

Even if the sunset brings darkness and comes, I'm not disheartened

We don't have to think anything like 'let's fight all by ourselves'

When the stars in the sky are fading weakly and we're about to lose sight of them

Surely a little after...it'll come in a little bit; that is the arrival of dawn

In this world that continues to anywhere, I'm looking at you

Who are about to fly even now, I'm holding brilliant feelings and looking at you here

Yes, I am always near you

There is no night that will continue forever, even if it's in the rain

Though it's little by little, the scent of elapsing wind goes changing

In this world that continues to anywhere, we two can hold hands and go walking

Because such a miracle as that is watching over us,

We don't have to be afraid of it anymore

And I finally could see my reviews again so I thank everyone from chapter 20 and 21 so thank you all: Evy, HAO-Addictive, Alicia's power, glitter galz, spooky, Twilight Elf-Maiden, A Nick Boii

That's that I guess till chapter 23 Ja Ne and Arigatoo! ;D

Please review again!


	23. Celebration

Me:…….ehm enjoy the chapter?...I really don't have anything to say at the moment….

Disclaimer: misa do not own Shaman King only OC I own! ;D

**Celebration**

"Kirura I think I can walk now…"

"Hmmm, are you sure…?" Kirura had changed back into her tiger form to carry Keia, who was the most beaten up at the moment.

"Positive!" she smiled and let herself slit off Kirura's back causing her to fall face first on the ground.

"Keia! God girl, I swear you'll end up even worse one day." Kirura wanted to help her up, but Keia waved her away while smiling sheepishly. She slowly managed to get up her own and walked next to Kirura.

"Man, my back is killing me! I so hope Faust can fix this…" Keia tried to touch the cuts in her back, but flinched when she did.

"Faust can heal anything, hmm, that's probably why Anna wants to make him our inns doctor…" Yoh trailed off as Ren rolled his eyes.

"Nani? Does Anna still want to be an inn owner? Jee, some dreams never go away…" Keia painfully laughed.

They could now see the shining barrier of Patch and knew they were coming closer. Hao was walking way ahead while the four of them were more talking then actually walking…

* * *

"Yasu-sama…why…why did you let them win? And why didn't you take me with you instead of those weaklings!" a young voice spoke angry.

"They now know our strength and will train even harder then they did before. And when time is there we will consume all their precious furyoku." Yasu lay on his stomach looking up at the sky.

"But that still doesn't explain why _I _couldn't come!" the voice now yelled.

"They can't see you, not yet. Kirura will know who you are and she'll tell Keia, I cannot use that in plan since we don't know what form the 'Beast' will take this time."

"Humph, Keia is even weaker then Kirura. She is a disgrace for the Floral Clan…it would be an insult for someone like me to kill someone like her! Yasu-sama, please, don't you think this plan is a little off?"

"Hahahaha, no, this plan is everything but off. Because you see, certain other people are starting to play a lead role in it as well and that might even be for the better of it." Yasu laughed and stretched his wings while standing up.

"?"

"You'll see, You'll see…"

* * *

"HAO! Dammit, wait up!" Keia yelled and cursed some making Kirura bow her head in embarrassment. How could a member of the Floral clan be so rude and not just some member the princess for crying out loud!

"Um Keia…" Yoh started.

She only ignored him and cursed even more as Hao ignored her.

"Keia!"

"What!"

"You're standing on fire…" he sweat dropped as he pointed at the small blue flames that started to surround Keia's feet.

Kirura smiled proudly. "I wondered when you would learn to do this."

"Do what?" Ren asked before she could.

"Teleportation."

It was barely out of Kirura's mouth when Keia disappeared into thin air. Too bad for her she didn't came too far, for the same blue flames appeared in front of Hao and Keia got shot out of them right on top of him.

"Ow!" Yoh, Ren and Kirura said at the same time closing their eyes at the impact.

"Poor aniki…"

"Even though he is/was our main enemy…that's just too cruel…" Ren sighed and shook his head as Kirura nodded in agreement.

It was silent between them for a few seconds before they all burst out in laugher totally not making any attempt to see if either Keia or Hao were okay.

"…haven't I paid enough already…?" Keia complained. She apparently didn't notice what had happened.

"That is also what I am wondering about."

She looked down and immediately started to blush. After fighting one of the strongest beings alive, nearly getting killed in the process and saving people she still blushed like crazy in a situation like the one she was in now.

"Eheheheheheh, ahem,…" only a stupid laugh came from her as the rest seemed to shut down.

"Is getting off of me still in that small brain of yours?" Hao seemed to get irritated, though he didn't actually mind the close contact.

"Uh-oh, yea! G-gomen, I-I I really…'_OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!_' don't know what happened and it wasn't my intention to and…'_Why me? What did I ever do wrong? Okay I killed my whole village, but that was Yasu!_' I'm so sorry; I swear it'll never happen again! '_Ever! Though I wouldn't actually- what the hell am I thinking!'_?"

Keia quickly got off of him now seeing even redder then a tomato and still not able to form complete sentences. Hao also got up and dusted himself off while glaring at Keia.

"Hey, you don't have to look at me like that, I said I'm sorry." She almost yelled still blushing.

"Good advice: learn to control your powers."

"Nani! You're the one who is supposed to train me in that remember?"

"I have trained you enough; go ask that tiger woman if you want to know more."

"More about what! The 'real arrangement' don't tell me that's real. I was there when you all made it and nothing is hidden from me!" Keia was about to explode when Kirura pulled her away for Hao whispering something to him.

"You and I have to talk about the recent events." The silver haired hissed while pushing a raging Keia away.

"Fine, just keep her away from me." Hao rolled his eyes and continued walking back to Patch.

Kirura sighed as she held Keia by her shoulders, who still was at a point of killing everyone who stood in her way what made the Floral glad she was a spirit.

The remaining walk back to Patch Village was in silence no one needed to say something. Their wounds were hurting too much and even if they weren't thoughts filled their heads anyway. How could Yasu be so strong? Why did it cost so much effort to defeat only a few of them? What is the true arrangement? So much question so little answers, but they held them for themselves, because Patch was in sight and everyone was waiting behind the barrier.

"Yoh!"

"Hao-sama!"

"Ren!"

"Keia!"

They looked tiredly at each other and then smiled. Yoh, Ren and Keia even found the strength to run the last few feet to the barrier. This was a good opportunity for Kirura…

"Tonight at the lake, alone." She hissed as she walked past Hao.

He waved her away and sighed as he stepped through the barrier. Everyone wanted to know how it went, how they managed to survive, if they were okay and what would happen next. Anna totally freaked out again when she saw the wound on Yoh's chest, almost the same effect had Keia on Horo and Pirika and Ren on Jun.

Keia sweat dropped as she was dragged to Faust for treatment. '_It doesn't even hurt anymore…_'

She looked over to Yoh who was going through the same thing, only he was trying to convince Anna everything was okay.

…………………………………………………………….

The rest of the day existed out of sleeping, training or talking about the recent fight. Until peace once again was interrupted only this time by two noisy girls…

"OI, People we were thinking…" Anya started.

"That's the first time." Ren snickered, but received a death glare from Kylee.

"Anyway, since we've won our first fight as Keys of Light why not give a victory party! I mean, you know with music and things to eat and all kinds of stuff so that people can relax a bit."

Yoh laughed as the others seemed to be thinking about it. Wouldn't a party be too much at times like these? But then again people could use some amusement and a reason to laugh. Keia looked at the rest and they seemed to doubt as well.

"Yea, why not? It'll cheer everyone up and when everyone is happy again, it'll be much easier to fight the demons!" Yoh smiled and everyone else sweat dropped except for Anya and Kylee, who were glad at least someone was on their side.

And like always, when Yoh thought something was okay the rest automatically followed. They didn't seem any harm in it anyway and since it now was midday, it wouldn't matter anyhow. There was no way the demons could regroup so fast.

Anya and Kylee hugged Yoh and ran out of the inn screaming all the way about a victory party in the coliseum. A few people on the street sweat dropped, but eventually laughed at them.

"Doesn't matter in what time we might live, those two will never change." Keia sighed and smiled. Her whole torso was covered in bandages and the wound on her back was itching like hell, but she was glad she survived.

Ren only had a bandage around his head and Yoh had something that looked like a giant band aid pasted on his chest.

'_We've been so lucky this first fight…everyone survived even though we're pretty beaten up, we still managed to live through it. I can't tell them how graceful and proud I am…arigatoo Keys of Light…_'

"Keia maybe it's better to sleep a little more till the party." Faust checked her pulse. She had lost most of her furyoku to Yasu and was very weak at the moment.

"Iie, Faust-san, I've to make sure my furyoku gets back to normal," she smiled sweetly and stood up. "I won't be much help in the next fight if I don't get it back. Don't worry I'll be careful."

Against Faust's advice and Horo's complains Keia still left the inn to train her furyoku level back to normal. She had till five o'clock in the afternoon to train, to be on time for the party that started at six.

As usual she walked the path that leaded to the lake, it had become her training spot during the shaman fights and now with the demons it was her place to come to rest and still to train. She just liked being there it reminded her of the lake in Floral were Mystic used to stay, in the fake memories and where she used to train with Hao, in her real memories either way it reminded her of home.

"sigh…Kirura, I know you're following me…" Keia looked bored at the lake and waited till her spirit friend answered, but she didn't.

"Damn you Kirura! Come out this instant!"

"You really don't have any respect whatsoever, little princess."

Keia's eyes widened she knew that voice, she had heard it every time she fainted or fell asleep. It was him….

The bushes behind her rustled and slowly a shadow walked out of them. Keia didn't have the strength to run away, but then again she didn't know if she was dreaming it or that it was real. This person was supposed to be dead.

"Y-You're…You're Yoru." She stuttered.

The dark figure took shape of a tall man around the seventeen/eighteen. He had chest length black hair and emerald green eyes. His features looked awfully a lot like Yoh's and Hao's and he was wearing black pants with a black shirt that had no sleeves. On both of them were red markings of thorns from rose bushes.

Keia swallowed uneasily; she never trusted him in Kirura's memories and now he stood right in front of her as if he was alive. She didn't know if she should either scream for help or just wait and see, in the end she choose the last option.

"I see you're surprised to see me here, Keia." He had a fake smile on his face as he stood in front of her.

"Yes, I am. What are you doing here and what do you want!"

"Hmm, I just came to see how everything's going…you've all been pretty beaten up by the demons haven't you? Tsk tsk, I had expected more from the Keys of Light." He looked at the giant pillar of Great spirits and smirked.

Keia followed his gaze as she tried to grab her weapon only to find out it wasn't there. '_N-Nani? Where is my glass moon?_'

"It got broken in the fight, remember? It was Kira-chan's best weapon especially her double medium." Yoru trailed off.

"Grr, I just as much care about _that_ as I thrust you." She hissed back. Without a weapon to put her furyoku in she could only wait and see. "What do you want kisama!"

"She still hasn't shown you all, has she? Hmm, that's not good…do you want to know about the true arrangement?"

This time he had Keia's attention. Yasu also told her about this true arrangement and Hao had said that it was to Kirura to tell her, but Kirura hadn't told her anything. So, maybe it wasn't true…?

"I doubt you know about it, and if you know you should better keep it to yourself."

"Ah yes, I do know about it, but I'm not the one who's going to tell you, Kirura is. That's why you have to go to this lake tonight at eight o'clock, Kirura'll tell everything about the true arrangement and what happened between us…" he smiled evilly at her and started to fade away.

"Remember Keia, after tonight nothing will ever be the same again!"

Keia raised an eyebrow and wanted to throw something at him, but he was already gone. She kept staring at the spot he just stood and closed her eyes.

'_Tonight at eight o'clock…hmm, he probably is lying or setting me up, but I'll be there…!_'

……………………………………six o'clock in the evening…………………………………….

"VICTORY!"

"YEAH!"

"KEYS OF LIGHT!"

Every member of the KoL was there, from the X-laws to the Lily-five and Hoshigumi. Anya and Kylee were walking through the whole coliseum selling drinks and snacks. At the wall of the tribune were two long tables placed with all sorts of food on them. For the foods safety Kylee has surrounded the tables with signs that said: "Do not trespass us until eight o'clock, merci!"

"OI, Horo-kun, Pirika-chan!" Keia came running in. Most people were dressed up for the party others were just wearing their battle uniforms or casual cloths.

"Keia, you're late!" Horo was laughing at Ren who had stabbed Chocolove's nose for telling one of his lame jokes.

"Ee, I know gomen…heheh, I kind of fell asleep, again." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. Just like most other people Keia also didn't bother to dress up for this party. She was wearing her black Capri's and a red tank top, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, some training sandals and voilà she was ready to go.

"Too bad you actually missed Chocolove's first good joke!" Horo yelled above all the noise, still completely cracking up.

Keia smiled and told them that she would try and find the others. She knew that Kylee and Anya probably would be busy all night entertaining people, so she wasn't going to see them anymore, at least not long enough to talk with.

After a while she spotted Yoh, Anna, Faust and Ryu. It seemed that they also were searching for the rest of the gang.

"Yoh I told you to not loose them." Anna said calmly, but dangerously.

Yoh sweat dropped and backed off a little while holding his hands in front of him in defense, like he always did.

"I-I…there were just too many people…come on Anna we'll find them." He tried, but it was no use she still hit him on the head.

"OI, Funbari Onsen-gumi!"

They all looked up and saw Keia approaching them while waving. Anna sighed and finally stopped hitting Yoh as Faust and Ryu sweat dropped. Yoh silently creped away from Anna and hide himself behind Faust.

"Keia, where is the rest?" the itako asked straight to the point.

"Not far away from those two tables with food, you know how Horo Horo is." She smiled and pointed at the direction. "It's that way, be careful not to loose each other, though, it's very crowdie over there."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Ryu tried winking at her, but Anna was quicker and hit him on the head.

Keia sweat dropped and shook her head. "I've lost Kirura…I know a shaman who loses her spirit ally. Anyway, she has been pretty mysterious lately and I want to know why, so I guess I'll see you guys later."

They walked away leaving Keia behind, now she could finally search further.

"Hey, there you are! Uh where's Keia?" Horo had managed to steal some food of one of the tables and was trying to avoid Kylee.

"She's looking for Kirura." Anna stated.

"She said she'll be back later, where did you get the food?" Yoh was hovering above Horo's plate and looking curious at the food. The Ainu smiled and pointed at the tables.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Uh-ho, gotta run, see ya later Yoh."

"Uh…okay."

"Arrg, baka, stealing food how low!" Ren scolded at Horo who was busy running away from a raging Kylee.

Meanwhile Keia had almost reached the other exit of the coliseum and still no Kirura. The dinner would start at eight o'clock, not that she would be there to enjoy it, but still it was already half past seven and Keia started to get worried. What if something had happened?

She started to slow down her pass and looked around her. Shamans were everywhere, spirits were freely floating around the coliseum and everyone was talking and just enjoying the victory.

'_One fight won and they act like it's all over…I can't blame them, it was a hard fight, we deserve it!_'

She shook her head while smiling brightly. It was then that she spotted Kirura, she was standing near the Hoshi-gumi. Keia blinked twice, what was _her_ spirit ally/the one who looked after her doing with them, she had no business there whatsoever.

Kirura was acting suspiciously and was looking around her every minute or so. She had sneaked away when Keia wasn't looking and had joined Hao's group for the moment. There were serious matters that needed to be discussed, without Keia…

"Listen woman, it's bad enough that you haven't told anyone about the true arrangement, but don't you think it'll look suspicious if you keep looking around?" Hao sighed annoyed.

"Gomen, but I don't want Keia to know about it, not yet." Kirura kept looking around and Hao slowly started to get really irritated.

"There is noting dangerous about telling her."

"You don't know who you are dealing with…lets go already, it's almost time." She started to walk away.

Hao sighed and told Opacho to look after the others till he was back. Keia saw them leaving the coliseum and raised an eyebrow.

"That's strange…"

Without them seeing her she quickly followed them outside. Too bad for her they didn't say a word, she knew it was bad to spy upon people, but she wanted to know why Hao was there. Yoru had said Kirura would tell her…

They stopped at the lake and Keia hid herself behind a thick tree. Once again the only light came from the great Spirits making Kirura look even deader then she already was.

"So, what in the world is so important to talk about?" Hao sat on the ground while looking up at the sky.

"What part of the arrangement was not clear to you?" the silver haired suddenly snapped. Her eyes stood furious and she was forcing herself to stay calm. Keia had never seen her like that, it shocked her.

"What are you talking about." Hao stayed calm and wasn't showing any emotions towards her.

"Oh Hell! 'no physical contact, till everything has calmed down' remember kisama!" Kirura was now yelling furiously as se had her fists clenched beside her.

"Excuse me? _She_ was the one who fell on top of _me_ and if _you_ told her the real deal it might not had even happened!" Hao also raised his voice and stood in front of Kirura.

"And you don't have to say anything about it, because _she_ already _is_ mine!"

Keia's eyes widened as she listened to them fighting. '_W-what is he talking about? What have they done!_'

The two kept yelling at each other; both had lost their patience. She had never seen them acting like that. Kirura and Hao were the calmest persons in she had ever seen and yet they were screaming the foulest words at each other.

"She is _not_ yours, teme! And you know I'm not talking about that, what would've happened if Yasu told her? There would only be more problems!"

"Yasu had a chance at telling her, because you didn't do it first. And what would it matter now, huh? Who cares about that stupid arrangement anyway?"

"I do…"

They both looked shocked at the trees and Keia came from behind them. She looked disappointed towards them and came closer.

"I'm sick and tired of other people playing around with my life. I want to know what the 'Real Arrangement' is and no more lies, please." She looked sadly at the ground while waiting for an explanation.

"K-Keia, I-I-I I can't…" Kirura stuttered she knew Keia wasn't going to like this.

"Oh for everyone's sake, just tell her or I will." Hao had, had enough of it and was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Please Kirura…Yoru was here, he told me you would say what was real. I've never trusted him, but he didn't lie."

"Y-Yoru was here?"

Keia nodded slowly as she saw her friend's eyes turn blank. She looked defeated and as if nothing was left of her, but a scared little child.

"Yoru…that bastard…!" she looked angry at the water and then turned towards Keia.

"I'll tell you…I'll tell you all. No more lies…"

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Me: sorry for taking so long on updating…I've been sick past week and didn't have much time to write. This chapter turned out to be longer then I expected…well, next chapter will finally give free what really happened (I know I'm mean) and I'll try to update ASAHSP (as soon as humanly possible;)

THANK YOU ALL sooooo much for the wonderful reviews:D

Please review again, Ja Ne…


	24. Last Secrets Revealed

Me: I don't own shaman king, I only own my OC's from this story and this story!

This chappie is in different points of view, thought you'd like to know ;D enjoy the chapter.

**Last Secrets Revealed**

"I'll tell you…I'll tell you all. No more lies…" Kirura had a determent look on her face that I've never seen before. It scared me, but I knew this had to be done. I was sick of other people ruling my life; it just had to stop…

A soft wind blew up my hairs and made me shiver, I wasn't really dressed for this weather. Kirura walked in the lake till the water reached up to her waist and singed me to come in as well. I doubted a little since I had bad an experience with it, but in the end I still went in.

"I'll tell you what was the real deal, but first I want you to know what happened between Yoru and me and who he really was…" she looked so sad when she said that, but I held my mouth and waited for her explanation, it never came.

Instead the water started to rise up till we were both surrounded by it in some kind of huge bubble. It was glowing in the colors of the rainbow and faint images started to appear in it, showing Kirura and Yoru standing in front of that cave. The part where I left off…

* * *

_I trusted Yoru with all my heart and soul, but something about this cave just doesn't seem right. It was surrounded by a dark aura and it just didn't feel right._

"_What did you call this cave again?" I asked while inspecting the walls. No human or shaman dared to honor those foul demons, let along make a temple for them, but here in the forest there was one a temple for demons._

"_Hansha." Yoru smiled and walked in. even though I didn't want to I followed him, he was the only one I trusted._

_In the temple/cave there were even more carvings of demons in the wall. The roof was high and it was to dark to see it. A path of light that came from the torches that hung on the walls, guided us through the cave._

"_Yoru…why did you bring me here?" this wasn't a place for us shamans to be, I knew that for sure._

"_Because I want to show you something…and know that whatever happens…I'll always love you." His smile almost seemed sad or maybe hurt, I couldn't place it. He acted mysterious all day long._

_We remained silent till we reached a small lake. The water was just as dark as the night sky and it made the cave even more creepier then it already was. _

_Yoru signed me to stand still while he walked closer to the water. 'What is he doing? We have to get out of here! It's not save to be here, not for us and not for the baby!' my mind went crazy on me as I watched what he was doing. From my point of view it looked like he also was waiting for something to happen._

"_Kirura, have you ever heard of the Black Moon?" he suddenly asked._

_I laughed and shook my head. "I have a Glass Moon, but a black moon, no sorry." I shivered, not because it was cold, but because something was telling me thing would go wrong, terribly wrong._

"_It's black moon when the light of the sun isn't reflected…a thing most people, humans, do not know. It's only black moon once a month and at that point the demons are almost at their strongest."_

_Both of my eyebrows rose. I didn't know Yoru knew so much about the demons, people who had studied them for ages haven't even figured out why their powers increased or decreased at certain times._

"_You said 'almost at their strongest', does that mean there is a point they become even stronger?" I wanted to come closer, but he held up his hand for me to stop._

"_Yes…in two years there will be a moon eclipse, at that point the demons can use their full power and no one will be able to stop us!" he smirked evilly and…proudly?_

'_D-did he just say 'us'?'_

"_Yes, my dear Kirura, us, us demons. Within two years no one will be able to stop us, we shall rule this world and purify it of mankind." His voice became much lower almost as if he was growling and his eyes…his green eyes turned blood red._

_I stood there in utter horror, watching how black flames started to surround him and how he slowly started to change. His hands became claws and two large bat wings started to from out of his back. The flames were now completely surrounding him and I backed off, I was in so much shock that I even didn't think of running away or grabbing my weapon._

_It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours before the transformation was done. The flames stopped and at the place where Yoru just stood, stood now one of them, a demon._

"_Y-Yoru?" I barely managed to breathe out._

"_Yes and no my dear Kira-chan. The one you knew for seven years was made up, a not existing…person." He sounded so cruel and I sunk to my knees._

_I heard the demon's footsteps approach me. The light of the torches fell upon me and I could finally see him._

"_YOU!" it was him, the one that had killed my whole family, the one that had ruined my life, the one demon I had been hunting since I was a little girl, Yasu…_

"_What have you done to Yoru and don't dare to lie at me!" I hissed._

"_You still don't get it, do you? Yoru never really existed, it was all part of a great plan. A plan that was made to destroy you, but it went wrong, terribly wrong." He looked me straight in the eye and I glared back._

"_Seven years ago when you first met 'Yoru', I suddenly disappeared, am I right?"_

"_I suppose so, yes." As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I remember I searched like crazy back then._

"_Indeed I am. But transforming into a human, a low being, brings a few unwelcome emotions. Things we demons do not want to understand; love, friendship, thrust, disgusting feelings, but still in human form we are able to feel that as well." Yasu came closer, looking very dangerous._

"_What are you trying to say…?" My voice lost its volume, I knew I wasn't going to like this._

"_What I am trying to say is that even I, leader of the demons, couldn't escape from those feelings. Slowly but surely they started to take the overhand and soon I found myself married to you and being responsible for… for that _thing_ growing inside of you! A Halfling, a demon mixed with a human, disgusting, but still I wasn't able to kill you and that thing. Even now when I'm a demon, I still feel those emotions and I hate it, heh, you can't figure how much I hate it. The human I transformed myself into, Yoru, has managed to control a part of me and for that I cannot kill or even hurt you. And for that my dear Kirura you will rule by my side, once the world has been purified!" again he laughed maniacally._

_My heart stopped and I got lost in my thoughts. All those years I've lived in a lie, I've trusted someone who wasn't real and worst who was a demon, my enemy. At that moment I was so ashamed, I had betrayed my own kind. In one thing he and I thought the same…a human mixed with a demon, disgusting…_

"_Why, why all that effort to destroy me? I'm not more then any other shaman…you could have destroyed me with ease."_

"_Ah yes, that is were you are wrong. You are capable of doing things that other shamans can only dream of. The element you control is known as the sixth element, the one that is seen as the negative energy also called metal. It appears as the Cold Flames and each time it finds a host to give its power to a great 'Beast' will appear, a Beast powerful enough to destroy us. There for we needed you to thrust one of us first, before we could destroy you…" _

_He came closer and raised my chin with his paw. I couldn't handle much more, it didn't matter what he would do to me, I already was dead, my soul was died when Yoru disappeared and turned into him._

"_Now Kirura, be a good girl and go to that lake. It'll show you what form the Beast will take this time."_

_I couldn't control my body anymore and did as he said. Tears were streaming down my face as I kneeled down before the water. A moment I saw my own reflection staring back at me, she was smiling sweetly as if everything would be okay and then I saw myself being surrounded by blue flames._

_My reflection started to change and took shape of a white tiger with azure stripes. It's eyes were sea blue just like mine and it looked powerful, proud, pure, as if it represented everything that was good._

'_The Beast…I'm a key, a key that can save everyone on earth, human and shamans. I'm the enemy of the demons, the savior of light…I'm a key that will bring the light back to earth, pure and powerful…a Key of Light!' the reflection spoke within my thoughts._

_I stood up and glared at the demon that once was the one I loved. That day my heart turned to stone and became as cold as ice. My determination increased, just as my passion in killing the demons._

"_I will not give up…I will not allow you to destroy the earth…we will fight back! Within two years a group shall exist and together we will make sure that you will never rule the earth. Yoru…Yasu I shall kill you, I will destroy you for what you have done to me…the last thing you will see is me standing over you and I will thrust spear right through the place where your heart is supposed to be!" my voice sounded cold._

_I felt one last tear stream down my face as the flames started to surround me, flames that were as cold as my heart. They took me out of the cave to a far place, but not before I heard Yasu say my name just one last time._

……………………………………………

_A few months later the baby came. I had made new friends, new comrades, people who were just as determent or hurt as me. _

_The baby looked just like _him_. She had his green eyes, most of his features, her hair was dark blond, but was further just as innocent as any other baby and I loved her. I thought I wasn't able to love anymore, but I loved her with all my heart._

_I named her Keya and trained her to be a fine shaman. At the age of two she could already control and understand more then most people. She never showed any weakness or felt connected with the demons._

_And when I fought against the demons she would wait and made me tell everything when I got back. _

_Once the day of the Black Moon came and the Keys of Light were reading to fight the final battle. She begged me to fight too, but I refused, I wasn't going to let a two year old fight those beings. _

_That day I fought Yasu and his army, that day the Beast that I had named Mysticara used all our power to save the world, that day I locked away all the demons for 800 long years, that day was the first day of peace again and that day the Floral Clan was made…

* * *

_

My heart skipped a beat. "D-does that mean that every…every descendant h-has demon blood w-within them?"

Kirura looked at the water, which was back to normal, and nodded slowly. "I wasn't able to kill Yasu…he still had a piece of my heart…and yes, every descendant had and has a part demon within them, that's why Yasu could control you so easily."

"But why me then, why not my mom or dad?" I was shaking all over, but I had to know.

"He could have taken control of your mother, since all of my descendants are women, but for some reason you got the power of the Cold Flames and with that the burden of keeping the seal closed. Unlike the ones that went before you, you could not control your powers; you weren't interested in them at all. All you wanted to do was play with your friends or be in the forest all day long. Your parents were getting desperate and asked me to train you, I tried, but you were just like me back then, not taking orders from anyone. You reminded me so much of my own daughter, who I had seen grow up, live happily and pass on while I was stuck here on earth! And when Yasu took control of you to destroy Floral, I didn't know what to do…it was the first time I had hurt him badly, even though I knew it was only a part of Yasu's soul…" she looked like she was about to cry.

I stood there frozen, all these things were kept secret for me and now, seven years later I finally found out.

"But what is his role in all of this, what does he has to do with _this_?" I asked pointing at Hao, who stood on shore watching us talk.

Kirura followed my gaze and chuckled lightly. "His part in this was training you and helping you fight the demons once they broke free."

"Why did he refuse to join when I asked him, then!" this only made Kirura chuckle even louder.

"He wasn't supposed to make it easy for you. Just think, the first time you asked and became angry, then you went to the training that revealed your true power and tried to convince him into joining you with power while he would already get all your power in the end…it was nothing more then a lesson of patience."

I felt my cheeks heathen up and looked away. I would have never figured out it was a lesson, but did he had to be so harsh with it?

"But what does this has to do with the real arrangement between you guys…?" finally I found the courage to ask and Kirura's smile dropped from her face.

On shore I heard Hao chuckle and saw him standing up. "So Kirura, how _are_ you going to tell this?" he made sure the word 'are' sounded more threatening then the rest.

He now stood next to me, not wanting to miss anything of this. It was annoying, but I could understand it _was_ also his business.

"I'll show it to you…,but please, Keia, know that there was no other way…" again she summoned the water bubble and again images appeared in it.

The only things I knew for sure was that I was five when Hao came to my village, that he would get my power when his job was done, and that he trained me for two years before Yasu took over…

* * *

"_Mitsuko, she's getting worse…I don't know what to do…"_

"_Don't worry Sora, Kirura and the fire shaman know what they're doing."_

_I heard the king and queen of Floral talk just outside the room I was in. Yesterday we had discussed our plans and everyone had agreed, even little Keia who wasn't much older then five. She understood the situation and was willing to help for as far as she could. _

_But today, that bastard Yasu tried to take control of her again and just like always she would fight him off, but would end up completely drained of her furyoku. This time however she wasn't able to fight the demon off by herself and her parents had begged us to help. _

"_So this is how it goes?" the young boy asked me. He was about the same age as Keia, but his soul was much older. He lived two hundred years before my time and had missed the arrival of the demons._

"_Hai, this is the second time Yasu tries to take over her body…" I answered while looking how Keia's breathing became heavier every second that passed by._

"_I don't see what's so special about her; sure she's a shaman, but only a normal class. She doesn't even have a spirit!" _

"_That's because she doesn't need one. We don't fight with spirits, we fight with our own furyoku in the form of a certain figure that represents oneself. Our furyoku is on a higher level then the normal shamans." I tried to explain._

_Suddenly Keia opened her eyes and looked shocked around the room. Her eyes fell on Hao and turned a faint color of red, just before she started attacking him._

"_Keia!" my yelling didn't have any effect on her, she just kept firing flaming orbs at him._

"_Spirit of Fire!"_

_A small form of Hao's fire spirit appeared behind Keia and grabbed her by the shoulders, making it impossible to create the orbs._

"_Let me go filthy traitor! You call yourself a spirit, we will purify this world of mankind and only demons and worthy spirits shall walk the earth. Darkness shall prove once again that light does not exists, you all are dead and you don't even know it hahahahahahahaha!" my eyes widened at the sound of her voice it sounded harsh almost roaring, it was Yasu's voice._

_Hao stood in front of her not looking impressed at all or at least not showing it. He gave the SoF a sign and it burned Keia!_

"_What are you doing!" I shrieked, running to Keia who lay unconscious on the bed. _

"_Don't worry she's fine, if I really wanted to kill her there wouldn't be anything left of her." he smirked and left the room. Sora and Mitsuko quickly came in checking their daughter. I told them that everything was okay before I followed Hao._

_I found him in the palace garden leaning again a sakura tree while looking at the stars. I noticed he had a disturbed look on his face._

"_Do you now believe these are serious matters?" I wanted to know._

"_I still do not think these demons are that tough, but they are determent in fading away every human and shaman." He sighed, but kept staring at the stars._

"_So you understand we really need your help?" my asking was probably irritating him, but I needed to be certain of our arrangements._

"_You do know that if I do this, I might risk my dream in creating 'a shaman world only', don't you? And not only that, if I do this I also might risk my life and furyoku."_

"_And what are you trying to say with that?" suspiciously I raised an eyebrow._

"_That the deal we made isn't enough." He calmly answered, now looking me in the eye. I humped he really didn't know how much power Keia had…or he did and he was stronger, but that couldn't be possible._

"_What would you like to add then?" _

"…_the girl."_

"_N-Nani! You're joking, you don't seem like the family type to me. Now what do you really want to add?" I waved off his first answer while laughing._

"_The girl." He only gave the same answer and my smile dropped from my face and got replaced by a stunned look._

"_Why? I can't give you Keia like she is some kind of object! You can have anything else, but the only thing you get from Keia is her power the rest is out of the question!" I shouted._

"_You people are already treating her as an object with all the trainings you give her, so what's the difference?" even though he was two hundred years older then me, I still thought he was a snotty little brat._

"_You're a complete stranger, and what would you possible want her for? She is the princess of Floral and will one day be the queen, she knows that the whole Floral legacy rests upon her shoulders. Keia can do what she wants as long as she returns for the throne…I am sorry, but I can not agree in your request." My eyes shot fire but I managed to stay calm._

"_Who said it was a request."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. Here I was talking to a five year brat about the future of _my_ clan and descendants. Keia was too young to understand the whole deal, but I was not going to take advantage of that she had right at a normal life or at least as normal as possible._

"_Don't dare to threaten me! I will announce your _request_ at the king and queen and you will get your answer tomorrow, but first tell me why do you want her?" I lowered my voice making it sound dangerous._

"_I want a shaman world only and I will get that. If those demons are defeated she will help me destroy the humans…and who knows what I will do to her in the meantime, maybe nothing maybe something." A smirk formed on his face._

"…_I hate you…" I walked away. I've never been so angry with someone in my entire life and afterlife. _

_That night I immediately informed the king and queen about his request/demanding. Sora was shocked while Mitsuko tried to find a way around it._

"_We can't give away our daughter! Keia has the right to rule her own life. And then again we need him to make her stronger against Yasu" Sora was on the edge of crying, but tried to remain as calm as possible._

"_That's exactly what I told him, but he wouldn't listen he has his own agenda." I shook my head and stared at the floor._

"…_I think I've found a way to get around it…!" Mitsuko, who was quiet for the whole conversation, finally responded. _

_We listen to his absurd plan, it was so absurd that it might even work…_

_The next morning they give their answer. Keia was still recovering from the possession of Yasu and probably would never know about this. What was good, because we were sure to keep Hao to his end of the deal and to make an end to that stupid request._

"_We have heard you wanted more then the promised Floral Power." Mitsuko started._

"_But we can not give away our daughter just like that. I want to know if you realize that Keia will not have any powers after she gives you the power of Floral." Sora looked nervous, but she knew what she wanted._

"_Yes I know that, but what I have seen of the Floral Power doesn't even come close to the power I already have. At least not in my body, you people think I'm stupid, but I know what I'm talking about. There is no such thing as 'giving away Floral's Power', if she would do that it would only drain all _my_ furyoku and make _her_ stronger. The Cold Flames do not work if they are in other people except for the one who is born with them, in this case Keia. So there is the reason I want her." he smirked and we were all stunned._

_How did he know all this? No one had ever figured out the true meaning of those flames and yet he did. With that he blew away our whole plan and left us with no choice…, but I still refused to give away one of my descendants without a fight._

"_Only if you can complete the test of Akasha…" both Sora and Mitsuko looked shocked at me. The test of Akasha was a dangerous one and would most likely kill him or worse… Only few people made it out alive and unharmed, I was one of them._

"_And what is this test of Akasha?" Hao didn't even looked the slightest of impressed, but I wasn't going to give Keia up so easily._

"_Akasha is a huge library in the upper world, in it fragments of our world are stored in books. But not only that, there also is a sacred weapon in one of the hidden rooms, the Silver Stars. Your test will be to get those stars and then you can have Keia."_

"_I've already made a deal with you this is only an extension, _but_ this Akasha place sounds interesting. I'll complete that test, now tell me; how do I get there…"

* * *

_

"A few days later he returned, now even stronger then he was before. Somehow he had managed to steal the stars and we had to keep our end of the deal…I'm sorry Keia I tried to talk him out of it, but you know…" Kirura started to apologize while I was still recovering from what I had seen.

"So…I'm supposed to help you killing the humans when the demons are gone?" what else could I say? I just found out I wasn't going to have a life at all.

"Yes and I pretty much can do everything I want to you." His smirk made me sick to the stomach.

How could my parents be so careless? How could Kirura be so careless, with Yasu and with me? They had ruled my life like I was some kind of puppet, they didn't care about me at all! Kirura only wanted her legacy to continue, my parents wanted the world to be save, Hao wanted my 'hidden power', which I really do not think I have, and the Keys of Light wanted me to be their leader. But did anyone, anyone at all care about what I thought, no! I was only an object for the greatest war ever and just 'had to live with it'.

"How did you complete the test of Akasha anyway?" I sighed, I might as well ask.

"Funny you want to know, since you're the one who helped me. Don't you remember?" when he saw the surprised look on my face he signed Kirura to once again create the bubble. Again the images appeared and I was forced to watch.

I didn't notice that this time Kirura also carefully watched what had happened, she probably also didn't know I was there.

"It's strange you don't remember little Keia, but I'm sure this will refresh your memories."

* * *

"_The way to Akasha is very difficult and requires a strong mind and spirit. First you have to visit the great white eagle in the western mountains and take one of its feathers, then you have to give the feather to the Winter Spirit in the north she will give you a frozen lily that will function as a key to the door of Akasha. But before you can actually go you still have to purify yourself _and_ find the door, I can only tell you that the door is the 'centre of the four watchers'…good luck…" I could clearly hear she didn't mean the 'good luck part', but was just being polite. _

_That test would sure give me some extra furyoku, since the whole Akasha plain was made out of pure energy. My spirit would probably like it there… (insert laugher XD)_

_I was just about to leave Floral, when that little princess came running out of the palace. Normally she was followed by a couple of guards, but this time she probably shook them off or just got lucky._

"_Listen, I heard you talk and…and I wanna go with you! You know to help…" she blushed a little, but she was serious._

"_If you heard our conversation, then you should know it's your life we are talking about. And that I will get what I want." I smiled evilly at her, but it didn't seem to scare her._

"_I know, but I want to go with you…if I stay here I'm bound to the rules of being queen and stuff and if I go with you_ I_ won't hurt my parents and I'm off of the rules. Please, I know you just arrived and probably don't thrust me yet, but I will not stand in your way I promise." Keia looked at me, begging to come along._

_Even though she was only five she knew what people were talking about and she knew what she wanted. I would lie if I said it didn't surprise me a little. The first time I met her she just acted like any other child, but now she showed that there was a true princess hidden within her, a bit of a selfish one…_

"_If you die out there, it's your own fault." With that we left for the northern mountains, in search of the white eagle._

_My Spirit of Fire flew us to the top of the highest mountain, where everything was covered in snow and ice. It seemed impossible for something to live here, but then again this Great white eagle probably was a holy spirit._

"_Ooohw…it's cold! I'm jealous at you, you're probably warm…" Keia had been complaining and whining all the way. Then it was too cold, or her feet hurt, or she was hungry, or this, or that it was highly annoying. _

"_And what makes you think that." I stared at the campfire I had created. It was night and the temperature dropped even lower, it didn't bother me, but Keia was the one who probably was freezing._

"_Nani? You're the one with a fire spirit and even though I control the Cold flames…I mean the name already says it 'cold flames' not 'warm flames', but cold flames. If I do something bad I'm not going to a burning hell but to a bloody freezing hell! That's why I'm jealous at you, you don't have any responsibilities, you can do whatever you want whenever you want and no one is there to boss you around or control your life. You're your own boss, you're free…" she lowered her eyes and played with a pile of snow beside her._

_I smiled, but didn't response to her. '_She doesn't realize how wrong she is…'

_The next morning we continued our search for the white eagle, but ended up in the middle of nowhere. _

"_We're lost aren't we?" Keia shuddered while looking around. The white dress she was wearing started to get wet of the snow, but it didn't seem to bother her. _

_I also looked around, it was well known that the eagle would only appear to people who came for the right reasons and I knew my reasons weren't right. _

"_Hello? You can come out now, we mean you no harm, really!" _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Calling for the white eagle of course what else?"_

"_And do you really think it will come out when you do that?" _

_She shrugged and kept calling for the spirit. If she raised the volume of her voice even more we had to watch out for an avalanche. _

"_**How dare you come to these Holy Grounds!"**_

_Out of nowhere a voice doomed up and a heavy wind almost blew us off the mountain. An enormous white eagle landed on the rock in front of us and spread its wings dangerously. _

"_Holy Eagle, please can we have one of your feathers? We need to go to Akasha…" I couldn't believe my ears, she was asking this spirit to give away a feather._

_I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "This isn't a way to handle this." I whispered as she tried to struggle free._

"_**Akasha? Since when do shamans travel to a place like that?"**_

_Somehow the bird had calmed down and lowered its wings. It was a pure white color and had ice blue eyes, its claws were silver and looked very sharp. Keia had managed to struggle herself free and ran to the spirit now standing right in front of it._

"_We're on a mission and really need one of your feathers! If you want we'll bring it back afterwards, I'm sure the Winter Spirit won't mind as long as we give back her lily." She chirped, smiling broadly, so naïve._

"**_HAHAHAHAHA! You are one strange girl…the lily is a one way key, it will disappear the moment you leave Akasha, so the Winter Spirit would want to keep my feather. But I sense you have a pure soul, so for only this time you may have one of my feathers."_**

"_Arigatoo nasai, White Eagle of the west!" Keia bowed politely as a feather dropped out of the sky and landed in front of her._

"_See, Hao, we only needed to ask!" she smiled and started to walk back to the foot of the mountain. I waited till she was out of sight and then turned my attention to the spirit, it was very powerful…_

"_**You are lucky to meet someone who is so pure…I know what you want to do and I will not fight back, my time as watcher of the west has ended and I accept that."**_

"_Good for you. Spirit of Fire!" my spirit devoured the Holy Eagle and increased in power. I smiled satisfied, this was after all the true reason I went on this test._

"_Hey, are you coming or what!" I sighed. The first thing I would teach that girl was to show some respect._

_Our journey now brought us to the northern mountains, where the Winter Spirit ruled the land. It was a deserted area with no plants or trees and luckily no flighty human beings._

_The winter Spirit wasn't as hard to find as the White eagle, but just like the bird it also was very powerful and would also be added to my collection._

"_**So, you want to go to Akasha? Do you have the feather of the Holy Eagle of the west?"**_

"_Yes" I answered._

_Keia was running around trying to catch snowflakes while I did the talking._

_The Winter Spirit didn't really have a solid form; it existed out of a small snowstorm that took the shape of a woman with purple glowing eyes. One thing was sure it also was a holy spirit, one that was even stronger then the bird. _

_I handed it the feather and in replace a small white lily appeared out of the frozen ground. When I touched it, it turned into ice and fell in my hand._

"_**Good luck on your journey, shamans."**_

"_Wow, is that the lily? It's beautiful…come lets go, we can finally go to Akasha!" Keia started to pull my arm._

"_I'm not done yet."_

"_Nani? You have the flower don't you? Then lets go!"_

_The Spirit of Fire appeared beside me what made Keia back off. It then turned to the Winter Spirit._

"…_**so, my time as watcher has finally come…"**_

"_W-what are you doing! You can't kill it, it's a holy spirit! Please, just come." She was crying and tried to pull me away, but I wouldn't go without that spirit._

_Keia's eyes widened even more as she watched how the Spirit of Fire devoured the second Holy Spirit. She fell to her knees and started crying even harder._

"_Stand up if you don't want to be left behind."_

"…_you didn't have to do that…she had no chance of fighting back!" her eyes shot daggers at me, but it didn't have any effect._

"_That's how life is…it's not fair. Consider this as your first lesson learned." I smirked at her and started walking away she quickly followed me without saying another word._

_Only two things were left to do before the door to Akasha would open and even more powerful spirits would be added to my furyoku. First we had to find the door and then the purification ritual would follow._

"…_have you already figured out where the door is...?" Keia suddenly asked that evening. She hadn't talked to me all day, so once again my peace was interrupted._

"_No, not yet."_

"_Uhm, I think I know where the door is…" she whispered._

_I chuckled lightly, there was no possible way that she could know where the door is, but it wouldn't hurt hearing her out._

"_And where do _you_ think it is?"_

_Her face brightened up and she started to tell. _

"_Well, Kirura-sama said that the door to Akasha was the 'centre of the four watchers', right?"_

"_Right…"_

"_Right! So, when you killed the Winter Spirit I heard it say 'My time as _watcher_ has finally come' and if the Winter Spirit is…was a watcher, then it most likely was the Watcher of the North what makes the White Eagle the Watcher of the west. Then there should be two more watchers in…" _

_She held up two fingers and waited for me to finish the sentence. I sighed and played along._

"_The south and east. So, you're saying the door is in the middle of the four watchers' places."_

"_Exactly!" Keia smiled even more while trying not to trip over rocks._

"_So, do you think that's possible? I mean it is kind of obvious, I know, but I can't come with anything else."_

_I thought about it for a moment and it didn't seem bad at all, really if you figured that it came from a five year old. But like she said it was very obvious and it would be stupid if one couldn't figure that out._

_So, next day we traveled to the middle of the country and ended up in a dark forest, this time I admit that we were completely lost._

"_Could we please rest for a few minutes?" Keia dropped on a rock, refusing to walk any further._

"_No, we'll rest once we're in Akasha." Her lazy behavior was starting to irritate me._

_She glared at me, but still stood up and continued walking. How desperate was she to get out of Floral? She lived in one of the last shaman only villages and she wanted to get out. It would be something with her once the whole world existed out of shamans._

_It was already starting to get twilight and still no door to Akasha. I could figure now why some many people became crazy or died while doing this pointless test…_

"_Kimi ni todoke Northern lights..." and Keia was one of those people who got crazy…_

"_hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro_

_yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke_

_naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to_

_toikakeru sube wa_

_saeta kage ni chiru"_

_She started singing and dancing while walking on. I was starting to wonder how long it would take before I would kill her._

"_yuragu koto nai_

_tsuyosa na do naku_

_susunda saki ni_

_motomeru kotae ga aru"_

"_Stop that."_

"_I always sing when I'm bored… _

_ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo_

_ima subete mini matotte_

_kimi no chikara boku no kokoro_

_kasanariatta shunkan_

_nani ga umareru..._

_Do you believe in destiny?"_

"_I said stop doing that!" this time I raised my voice, something that rarely happened._

"_Don't you like the song then? Wanna hear it in a different languish?_

_Light-green illusion_

_Surrounds this planet's sadness softly_

_"Are you going to follow the same destiny?"_

_Singing voices sounds_

_From far, far away" (second part of northern lights)_

_She smiled evilly and kept singing. This was only to irritate me and it did…_

"_It's too early _

_To give up._

_Let's entrust your hope on_

_Folding lights."_

"_Keia if you do not stop now, you might risk your life."_

"_Really…then I'll take that risk! It's almost over anyway._

_And just feel silently now_

_Your dream which will come true sometime._

_Your decision. My hesitation._

_Believe in the way_

_That encounter indicates you._

_I live with facing my destiny._

_See that's it, come on don't tell me you never sing or do something fun. And killing off humans is not counted as fun neither is devouring spirit!" she added quickly._

_I sighed, such a weird girl and that was supposed to be a princess?_

"_Just hurry up and walk o-." I got interrupted in the middle of my sentence by a loud rumbling sound. Both Keia and I looked at a couple of trees that seemed like they were bowed to each other and they actually did._

_A huge door appeared between those them also made out of the same kind of wood as the trees. It had a lock in it that was hardly seen and also had the shape of a lily._

"_Well…I guess we found Akasha…" Keia gazed up upon the huge door and smiled. "Come on lets go in!"_

_The lily from the Winter Spirit fitted perfectly and the doors slowly opened. A bright light made me cover my eyes, but in a split second it was gone and we stood in some kind of enormous library._

_Everywhere were I looked where books, scrolls of parchment, pieces of paper and more of that stuff. On various places stood long wooden tables with wooden chairs and several people were reading books on them. At some of the doors stood guards holding long spears, but they didn't look very strong. The roof was very high, my Spirit of Fire could probably stand straight with ease, and book shelves reached to it. Just like in the Floral palace the roof seemed to be made out of glass, because the sun was shining through. The floor was made out of marble mixed with some gold and silver carvings in it._

"_Welcome in Akasha library! How may I help you?" a tall woman with light blue hair and dressed in some kind of weird librarian outfit, came to us._

_Before I could answer her Keia beat me to it. "Yes, where can we find the Silver Stars?" _

"_The Silver Stars? Those are in the museum area, follow me I will bring you there." She smiled and led us to one of the many wooden doors. _

_We came in another room, it looked pretty much the same as the previous. Only this one had a lot of glass boxes in it that showed several strange objects. Most were weapons or defense armor, but they all radiated a strong aura._

"_Here they are, the Silver Stars. If that was it I'll go back to the main room." The woman bowed and walked back to the library._

"_Well, what are you waiting for get them!" Keia looked around nervously._

"_Something's not right, where are all the guards?" it seemed like a set up in my eyes._

"_Those guards only stand there for show…they thrust people too much, just take them and let's get outta here!" she was really getting nervous now._

"_Hmm, Spirit of Fire!"_

_My spirit appeared and destroyed the bow of the stars. The moment it did a high alarm went off and within a few seconds all guards stood in the room. _

"_Just for show, huh?" I glared at Keia as she shrugged._

"_Last time I took something they didn't do anything…"_

"_You've already been here!"_

"_Yea a few years ago…I didn't tell you, did I?" she laughed sheepishly while dodging one of the spears. _

"_No!" the SoF quickly made a hole in the door for us to escape. We were chased by the guard all the way out of Akasha._

_Once we were out I quickly removed the lily from the lock and Akasha disappeared. The little flower turned into snow flakes and also faded away._

"_Why didn't you just tell where everything was then?" I asked once everything was safe again._

"_I kind of forgot…and besides it's a test, I could only give hints." Again she shrugged and smiled._

_I sighed, this was just too dumb for words…_

_We returned to Floral and Keia had to make up a good excuse for being away for four five days. Kirura was stunned when I brought her the stars, but kept her end of the deal. _

"_So…how did it went?" Keia curiously asked when I returned from the lake._

"_You're mine."_

"_So, I can come with you when you leave?" her eyes were sparkling, what made her look sort of cute._

"_Yes, over two years, when your training is complete."_

"_YATTA!"_

_She actually was glad, but then again she had no idea of what I had in plan for her…

* * *

_

"So that was where you were all those days!" Kirura yelled at me. I on the other hand was searching in my memories to see if it was true…and it was.

"And you, you filthy cheater!" she continued yelling at Hao.

"Hmmmh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both Kirura and Hao looked weirdly at me as I fell in the water of laugher. This whole situation was just so hilarious. Hao was too smart for my parents and Kirura, I was smarter then they all had expected and Kirura wasn't as smart as she appeared to be.

"So, that's the real deal? I have to help you destroy the humans, when I'm done slaying demons? Oh damn, you two are awful at making deals! And then breaking them to hide my memories, sigh, this is just too good." I commented while I was still laughing like crazy.

"So, you're okay with it?" Kirura asked amazed.

"Yea, why not? It's not that I'm going to be of any help anyway…you know I might die or get so beaten up I can't walk straight anymore, so many things can happen in our fights against the demons, that being a part of his team really doesn't matters. I mean I thought that you had given away my freedom or, I don't know, my soul? So, this really s nothing."

I kept smiling and heard Hao chuckle as Kirura dropped in the water. It turned out to be really not that bad at all or was I just beginning to slowly change back in my former self?

………………………somewhere far away………………………………………….

"Is it finally my turn Master Yasu?"

"Yes, Keia knows who I once was and Kirura has no more secrets."

"Great, what is the plan?" the young voice cheered anxiously.

"Tomorrow you'll go to Patch and kill all the ones that are precious to Keia, except the fire shaman!" Yasu added warning.

"Nani, why not him too and I can't kill Keia now can I?"

"No, Keia must stay unharmed. As for that fire shaman, his furyoku level is extremely high, it's a level that is worthy enough to absorb…" Yasu chuckled as the shadow beside him sighed deeply.

"Okay then, but I can do to the rest what I want?"

"Yes."

"Perfect…I won't let you down master!" the shadow bowed and quickly ran inside the cave.

"No you surely won't let me down…lets see if you still remember this one Kirura, one last hidden secret that even you don't know about…"

Yasu smiled satisfied and also disappeared in the dark cave. Tomorrow everything would change…

24242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Me: this is the freaking longest chapter I have ever written XD ( sorry for my languish) 7915 words(I've been writing this for three days! T.T I really pity myself at the moment…heheh) O.o wow, I really don't know where I got it from… well, okay this time I do know; here are some explanations about that whole Akasha myth/legend thing :D

Actually Akasha is called the 'Akasha archives', it's a myth of a huge library that has stored important fragments of our world. (Like important wars and people) They say that it is located in the 'upper world' far away from us 'humans' and that we can only come there by meditation or astral projection. Anyway, it was a nice enough myth/legend to use ;) I got it from a book about that kind of stuff.

Thanks for the reviews: Evy, Twilight Elf-Maiden, Alicia's power, HAO-Addictive, isa18, A Nick Boii, Lilka.

To Lilka: don't worry that all comes later :D first things first…but it'll come with time, I'm trying to not make everyone act too OOC.

Me: Well, that's the end of a very very very very long chapter and I hope you like it…this was the special Christmas update;D

See you next chapter and please review again! byebye…


	25. Aori

**Aori**

After revealing the last 'hidden secrets' Kirura, Hao and I returned to the victory party. Everyone was already holding plates filled with food. My stomach rumbled at the various delicious smelling foods. I couldn't wait to get a plate for myself and start eating.

I wanted to run as fast as I could to the nearest table, but got stopped by Kirura who didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong, Ki-chan?"

"H-how did you call me?"

"Nani? I asked what was wrong and then I said Ki-chan."

"Oh, yea, uhm…listen Keia, I've noticed that your memories are finally starting to get their rightful place back into your mind, so I think it's save when I ask; was it really that bad for you in Floral? I mean was it so bad you actually wanted to be owned by someone?" the tone of her voice shocked me awake.

"Uhm, well, Floral wasn't really bad, but when I met Hao it finally occurred to me that there were more places then Floral and that I maybe would never see those places. I knew I could go out of Floral as long as I came back for the throne…Kirura, being a queen and all really wasn't who _I_ wanted to be, I wanted to be free, just like Hao was free…" I shrugged and my friend's eyes softened. She nodded slightly and smiled.

Kirura wasn't really satisfied with my answer, but she knew she had to do with it. I didn't lie when I told her Floral wasn't that bad, but the rules of the clan weren't my only reasons to go away…

"Oi, Keia I've saved you some food!" I heard Horo's voice from a distance and saw him waving at me with a plate in his hand.

My feet carried me to him and the others as fast as they could. The delicious smell of the food he was holding made my stomach rumble even more then it already did.

"AAAH, arigatoo onii-chan! You're the best brother ever!" I chirped gladly taking the food from him.

"Oh-kay, what's wrong with you Keia? You're acting awfully chirpy, even more then Pirika." He pointed at our younger sister and I smiled even more.

"Oh I just heard I belong to Hao, that's all and by the way, Pirika doesn't look so chirpy at all talking to Ren like that." Before he could comment the 'belonging to part', his eyes shot to Pirika, who was indeed talking to Ren standing a bit too close, in Horo's opinion.

"REEEENNNN!"

Again a fight between the Tao and my bro started. I felt sorry for Pirika, but it bought me a little more time to think up why the hell I had told him what happened. The last thing he could use was to know his adoptive sister would become a human killer after the fight with the demons.

'_Baka na Keia! He'll be so upset if I tell him…better not to then. Sigh, I think it's better for me to get out of here. Anya and Kylee will be serving snacks all night long and the others will probably stay a little longer…_'

"HEY, otooto, imooto, big sis is going home! See ya at the inn." They both waved and continued doing their things. For Horo that was beating up Ren and for Pirika that was trying to stop them.

I smiled and shook my head; they were the best of friends even though neither of them would ever admit it. Not even to themselves…

I quickly walked to the exit of the coliseum and noticed that no one was once again on the streets of Patch. '_Great…_'

End Keia's PoV:

Keia slowly walked back to the inn, it wasn't that far from the coliseum, but she was just enjoying the night.

'_Says the demon within me…no wonder I liked the night so much. Though I would never become one of the demons, I'm too focused on killing them and moving on with the life I don't have._' She thought sarcastically while walking on.

"So, the little fallen angel finally realizes she had no life?"

Keia abruptly stopped walking and let out a frustrated sight. She had heard this voice just about enough for this day.

"Hello, Hao. What do you want?" she snapped.

"No need to be so rude, I just came to 'check' on you." He smirked evilly as Keia continued glaring furious at him.

"I don't like you using the word 'check' and 'you' in the same sentence. And if you dare to come any closer you'll wish Yasu had killed you!" the blonde shrieked.

"Keia, even though you are in the possession of great powers, you can not control them and even with all that power, I'm still stronger then you, so give up." There was only a feet or so between them and Keia already started to back off, she knew that what he said was true and it pissed her off even more.

"…one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…breathe in and breathe out, calm down you're not supposed to loose your temper, you're a well raised princess and will not loose your cool…" a thing Keia only did when she was about to loose her temper.

"Okay, for the last time what do you want and don't try to be funny!"

Hao chuckled while approaching her again it made him look very dangerous and not to forget insane. '_This just not my day! I got bloody wounded by a freaking oversized lion who appears to be my great _ancestor_, then I actually remember I helped pyro over there to complete a test to freaking own me and I will end up probably being completely drained, walking this world like a zombie! I hate my life, I hate the way my life went, I hate all those people who are trying to rule my life; curse them all I'm done with this shit!_'

Once again instead of saying what she thought Keia held it to herself, only this time she actually didn't. Hao had heard every word she thought and even though he didn't showed it. He pitied her…

"Stupid little girl. You have so much self pity that you slowly let it overcome you. Maybe one of the reasons you won't get any stronger, ne?"

"How _dare_ you! How dare you say such a thing! I've done enough to gain strength, all my life I've been training, studying about the demons and fighting. When was the last time someone ever asked what I thought about it, NEVER! They never asked or they just didn't care and then you dare to say it is my 'self pity' that's causing my lack of power? You don't know what it's like to be me, Asakura Hao, you do not understand what it's like to be…me…" Keia was now freely letting the tears she was holding back stream down her face.

For seven years she had lived in an illusion only to find out that her life before that illusion wasn't so great at all. At least not before certain foreigner came and thought her everything she knew, not even her parents did that.

She didn't notice Hao was now actually standing a few inches away from her and when she looked up it caught her by surprise when she felt soft lips touching hers. This time however she didn't hit him or pushed him away, this time it was okay…

* * *

Not far out of Patch Village a small shadow was approaching the barrier.

"I know master Yasu told me to leave tomorrow, but that takes too long! At this rate I'll be there tomorrow or maybe even tonight, instead of the day after…"

Patch began to come in sight and the dark figure smiled evilly. "It won't take much longer…before they're all dead!"

* * *

When the kiss finally broke Keia didn't know what to think or expect for that matter, it was all just too strange, the whole day was strange.

"Why…?"

"Hmm, I'll tell you one day. For now just consider it as a reminder to the deal." He smiled mischievously and walked off.

Keia was too stunned to go further in it and also walked back to her inn. '_Things are just getting weirder and weirder…but I don't mind this._' She bushed lightly and entered the inn.

………………………………………………………………..

''_Why…?' why, she asks…good question! I don't even know 'why'. Sigh, what the hell am I doing…?_'

The streets of Patch where still empty, but this time it wasn't of fear. Those two stupid friends of Keia just had to come with a party. I don't even know why I bothered to go in the first place.

"OUCH!"

"Watch where you're going, little- Keia?" did she follow me?

"Keia? Uhm, sorry no, I never heard of her…I just arrived in Patch, my family got killed by the demons…" that girl looked at the ground and then smiled sadly.

She looked exactly like Keia, at least her face. She had long waist length blonde hair, without the brown highlights, bright red eyes and was a little skinnier then Keia. Her clothes were dirty from the sand, but you could still see the strange markings on the tight pants and a bit too revealing top.

"Uh, I'm Aori by the way, who are you again?"

"I never said my name, but it's Hao, Asakura Hao." I was about to walk away when she grabbed my wrist.

"_You _are Asakura Hao? I never thought you were so-"

"Young? What'd you expected an old man?"

"Uh no, I wanted to say handsome." She blushed and let me go.

"Anyway, I'm searching for Keia; I want to join the Keys of Light."

"Then you have to go the other way." She looked confused, but that was her problem. I left without saying another word.

'_Strange, her aura felt really…strange._'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was so tired that even walking up the stairs cost me all I had left. My bed seemed so nice when I finally made it to my room.

Just as I was about to let myself drop on it a knock was heard on my door. I sighed annoyed and walked back to the door. When I opened it, I froze.

There on the other side stood an almost perfect replica of…me! I blinked twice to see if I was not dreaming or hallucinating, it was just too weird. The last persons who looked so much like each other were Yoh and Hao.

"Uhm, sorry can I help you?" I finally asked after several minutes.

"Hiya, I'm Aori! I just arrived here and heard that you stayed at this inn, so I came to visit you." She was even chirpier then Pirika and I already was so tired.

"Oh…okay, is that all?" I answer rather coldly, she did prevented me to sleep.

"Uh, only that I would like to join the KoL's! I'm quite strong and I don't need the power of the cold flame to protect me, so you don't have to worry about that." Aori smiled even brighter, if that was possible.

"Fine, if that's all I'm going to sleep now…" I wanted to close the door, but the girl stopped it with her foot.

"Sorry, but like I said I just arrived here and have no place to sleep, so can I stay here just for one night, please?"

"Oh, okay, but don't keep me up!" I snapped and let her in. She threw her back on the bench and sat next to it.

"Arigatoo nasai, Keia-sama!"

I waved it away and threw her a pillow and some spare blankets. This night, this whole day was just too strange. The fight, the talk, the kiss and now this reflection of myself? Just too strange…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning was the same as any other since the world got covered by dawn. No one walked the streets and everyone would sleep till at least eleven o'clock. Keia also was still fast asleep, while here one day roommate was already up and busy packing.

"…see you soon little princess…" she smiled creepily and walked away out of the inn.

The others had stayed at the party till late at night and weren't planning on getting up any soon. For some that was quite convenient…

Aori silently walked over the empty streets of Patch. An evil smile was on her face as she walked on. She walked straight to the forest and disappeared in it…

Keia woke up abruptly. She stood up slowly and walked to the window while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kirura, are you there? Aori?" she looked around and then shrugged it off. Her eyes traveled over the empty streets of Patch and she sighed. The same as every other day.

"Oi, Kirura! Where the heck is she?" Keia shook her head and decided to first take a shower and then search for her spirit friend.

'_Can't believe this! When I need her she isn't there and when I really can't use her being around she is there. Who has ever heard of a shaman who loses her spirit? Hmm, not that I actually need one…I wonder where that girl went or…maybe I dreamt it. Maybe I was so tired that I really was hallucinating, I'm freaking out again…better get out of here before it really goes to my head._'

She grabbed one of the towels and walked out of the bathroom.

"…….."

"If that's who I think it is I'm gonna scream…"

"Then it is not."

"….HORO, YOH, ANNA, ANYONE HEEEEEELP!"

Keia quickly backed off with a head as red as a beet. If yesterday was bad then today would be worse in her opinion. Her back finally hit the wall and now there really was no way out of this.

"What have you done to Kirura, Hao!" she snapped still blushing madly.

"Why would I do anything to that weak woman? I came to warn you about some weird outsider." He sat calmly on Keia's bed, carefully looking her up down.

"Huh, you mean Aori? She's part of the Keys of light now, no worries she's okay." Keia managed to pull off a smile while trying to avoid Hao's gazing eyes.

"Are you really that dense or is it just an act?"

"It's an act okay! Could you please go now? This is really uncomfortable and I mean really." Keia answered sarcastically. She seemed to be trying to vanish into the wall, but no such thing was possible, at least not for someone made out of flesh and blood.

"Uncomfortable? I do not have a problem with you standing there, for all I care you can just dress yourself up and leave." He smirked evilly as Keia stared at her feet in shame.

"_Kisama_!" she hissed, but kept staring at the ground.

At this point she had two choices, either to run away and take the risk that Hao might follow her or just stand there for god knows how long while being looked from top to bottom. In the end Keia only sighed and slowly, while holding the towel close against her body, walked away from the wall to her closet.

"Why do you think Aori is suspicious? Okay, she is a little chirpy and also weird, but she seems okay to me." Keia changed the topic back to Aori while looking to the clothes in her closet.

"Like you say 'seems', but she came at a strange time and right after the battle. She doesn't feel strong, but we have to be careful with her." Hao sighed. He never had to worry about being careful or suspicious about someone. Times really were changing…

Keia carefully looked over her shoulder to him and also sighed. "I'll look for her when I'm done…will you now go?"

"Still a little princess…" he smirked and disappeared in the famous column of fire. Keia sighed again this time in relief. She quickly grabbed some clothes out of her closet and then ran out of the inn.

'_I wonder…oh no, what if Aori took Kirura! I have to find her._' She quickly ran over the still empty streets of Patch. Everyone was still sleeping from yesterday night's party.

Keia looked everywhere, but still no sign of Kirura and she started to get worried very worried.

"Have you tried the lake."

She smiled and looked up. Hao was sitting on one of the roofs staring down at her, like always.

"Iie, not yet….arigatoo…" she bowed and wanted to run off to the lake, but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up once again and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll go with you." Was all he said before he teleported them both to the lake by the great spirits.

Keia felt sick to the stomach when they arrived, but managed to stand up straight. She looked around in hope to see her friend. All she saw was the pillar of spirits, the lake and the forest behind her.

"KIRURA! Where are you? This is useless, where the hell is she?" Keia was really worried as she kept calling for her friend.

"Ah, no need to yell little princess. You're friends are here." A sneering voice spoke. Both Hao and Keia turned around to find Aori standing right behind them.

She looked behind the strange girl and her eyes widend not only was Kirura floating there with her eyes closed, but Horo, Pirika and Yoh where all lying unconscious on the ground. They didn't looked wounded, more as if they were sleeping.

"What have you done to them!" Keia yelled. She wanted to run to them, but Hao stopped her and signed over to Aori.

"Now, now, Keia there's no haste. They're still alive, _for the moment_." Aori smiled creepily and approached them.

"Who are you and what do you want." Hao glared at her while keeping a raging Keia away. This girl was dangerous even though she appeared to be weak she was dangerous.

"I already told you who I am, I do not lie about my name. I got send here by master Yasu to destroy all your friends Keia. Though I don't understand why you are so important…neither do I understand that about you fire shaman. My assignment is to kill them, but I wanted more…I will give you a chance to save them Keia, so listen carefully. I want to test your strength, to see if Yasu-sama is right, if you manage to hurt me I'll realize your friends, so not I will _kill_ them. Do we have a deal?" she smiled mischievous as her eyes seemed to become an even brighter shade of red.

Keia sighed, she wasn't strong and also didn't know why Yasu had send this girl or demon in disguise.

"Fine, I'll fight you demon." She hissed as she freed herself from Hao's grasp.

"Demon, huh? Sorry to spoil it for you, but this is the only form I come in…hmm no actually this is." Aori grinned as two bat wings grew out of her back. Unlike the ones Yasu and the other demons had, weren't these filled with holes or cuts.

Keia's eyes widened even more when she felt how the strength of Aori increased with huge numbers. She swallowed nervously; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh and one thing no help!" with one simple hand gesture a bolt of black lightning struck Hao and he fell on the ground.

"HAO! What have you done!"

"Oh don't worry, he's just asleep. Now we can fight without being bothered." She stretched her hand in front of her and a bow appeared in it.

Keia didn't know what to do now. Sure she had her throwing stars with her, but they weren't as strong as the glass moon was. Then something hit her.

'_Kirura made me return to Floral one last time…to get these stars…it can be! Are these the Silver Stars of…Akasha?_' she looked at the small silver five pointed throwing star and smiled, it really were the ones from back then.

"See if you can handle this, Dark Arrow!" an arrow made out of the black flames shot towards Keia. She could barely jump away and dodge it.

"So, you were the one who tried to kill Hao that day." Keia said while creating the cold flames. She focused her furyoku in the Silver Stars and hoped her plan would work.

"Ah, yes, you were quite lucky that day, but no worries I'll get my hands at all of them one day. Now, enough talking!" Aori raised the bow in the air and shot another arrow only this time it split up in hundreds of black flames ones.

There was no time to think about an attack and Keia quickly raised her hand above her creating a shield. The Silver Stars lay on the ground next to her as a faint color of metal blue started to surround them.

A moment later the stars floated up in the air beside Keia and started to spin around rapidly. Keia smiled and let the shield drop; immediately the stars shot towards Aori almost hitting her wings and arms.

"Hmm, lucky shot. Still the stars of Akasha aren't strong enough to hurt me let along kill me." she smirked and shot several beams of black lightening at Keia. One hit her on the shoulder and another hit her right leg. She dropped to her knees of pain, but still wouldn't give up.

"I was right after all, you are weak and Yasu-sama was wrong! Though I can not kill you Keia, I'll enjoy watching you as I kill your friends." Aori started to walk to Horo and Pirika.

But instead of looking terrified Keia smirked. "You demons all are the same…Hoshi ni Samui no Honoo!" (stars of the cold flame) the stars came out of nowhere and cut into Aori's wings making the girl scream in pain.

"KISAMA! No…very well you managed to get me off guard. You're friends are spared, for now. I'll see you at the Final Battle…imooto…!" with a loud laugher she disappeared in the black flames leaving Keia in total shock.

'_T-that can't be, can it? No, she playing with my mind…there is no way she can be my…sister…'_

2525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

Me: tum tum tum cliffhanger! XD everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR:D

THANKS FOR REVIEWING: Evy, Twilight Elf-Maiden, Alicia's power, HAO-Addictive, isa18, A Nick Boii, Kaya-kun

Me: well that's about it, see you all next year XD (sounds so long heheh) please review!


	26. Family or Enemy?

Me: first sorry for not updating for so long . I was getting quicker internet, but like everything that has to do with a computer it went wrong…anyway, here's chapter 26 and I hope you like it ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King! I only own my OC's!

**Family or Enemy?**

I waited silently for my friends to wake up. They seemed to be okay; only some bruises and a few little cuts. Nothing serious to worry about, Horo was even snoring!

They would be just fine, but was I going to be? I looked at Kirura who still was floating in the air with her eyes closed. I wondered if she knew about Aori…

'_Of course she knows! She always knows! How could I be so stupid to believe those memories really were the last!_'

Next to me I saw Hao moving, seemed he was going to wake up first. Aori had not used much of her real strength to bring everyone in sleep. That meant that Yasu wasn't the only one to worry about.

"You won." I smiled sadly as Hao stated what happened.

"Sort of…lets say I managed to damage her a little." It came out more sarcastic then I had meant to, but it was the truth.

"And why the long face?"

I probably looked surprised at the moment. It actually came out as a normal question and not a demanding.

"…I now know how Yoh must have felt when you told him you were his brother…"

Hao's eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly recovered. I heard the others were starting to move as well. They slowly opened their eyes and were holding their heads.

"Man, what happened…Pirika! Are you okay?" Horo asked concerned. Pirika nodded weakly and looked straight at me and Hao.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" Yoh smiled and stood up as if nothing was wrong.

And finally Kirura woke up as last. She looked confused at everyone before her eyes rested on me.

"Who is Aori?" I asked straight to the point. Kirura seemed to think for a moment, but then shook her head.

"Don't play dumb with me Floral! Who is Aori!" I yelled in frustration. Tears started to form in my eyes as I stood up to face her.

"Keia, I don't know what you're talking about. I never heard of someone whose name is Aori, is she a friend or something?" She looked confused and I started to doubt if she really did knew something.

I sighed deeply before I started talking. "Aori was the demon girl who knocked you all unconscious. She wanted to test my strength…we fought for your lives. Anyway in the end she told me…she was my…sister…"

Kirura had the same look on her face as Hao had a moment ago. Horo and Pirika both had their mouths open while Yoh stood there nodding. He probably knew best how I felt at the moment.

"Keia I swear, I-I never heard such a thing!" Kirura looked helplessly at me. "I promised I wouldn't keep any secrets from you."

She wasn't lying I could see that, but if _she_ didn't know anything about Aori then who did?

"My parents…" I thought out loud. "But they're in Heaven, there's no way I can ask them." At this moment I heard Yoh chuckle; to my annoyance it sounded just like Hao.

"Yea, _we_ can't communicate with them, but I know someone who can." We all looked surprised at him and then at each other.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"What, you want me to get Keia's parents out of Heaven! Why?" Anna was pulled out of her bed by Yoh and was told to use her itako powers to get my parents here.

Yoh told her the whole story as she had to force herself to keep listening. In the end she had the same face as everyone else had.

"So, this Aori character could be just as strong as Yasu?" she asked amazed.

"She sure felt like it." Horo said still rubbing his head.

"Please, Anna, if my parents know her they maybe also know away to stop her." I looked at the ground.

"What are your parents' names?"

I looked up and smiled. "Sora and Mitsuko."

Anna started her chant while we all waited patiently. It didn't take her too long before several blue colored spirit orbs started to appear. Finally I was going to see my parents again after seven long years I can finally see them and speak to them…

"Keia Hanashi! Weren't we clear to NOT summon us!"

Of course it all was too good to be true… Just like always they yelled at me for doing what I thought that was good.

"Nice to see you too, dad." I sighed and looked away in shame. Just something for them to do; insult me in front of everyone.

They still looked the same; mom, tall, green eyes, pretty face, blond hair and as snappy as ever. Dad, was also tall, had blue eyes, dirty blond hair and was currently looking with such rage at me that even Hao's glare wouldn't scare me anymore.

"I asked a friend to summon you, because we have some serious _problems_. If you haven't noticed the demons are free, the Keys of Light are reborn and we are in deep shit!" and like always I lost my temper towards them what made my friends' eyes widen.

"What kind of problems?" my mother asked.

"The kind that says 'Damn, we're gonna die.'" I answered sarcastically.

They both sighed and signed me to go on, so I told them about everything that had happened and would probably happen.

"So, then this girl Aori comes and tells me she's my bloody sister! Explanation please!"

"I see…well, it's true…about her being your sister." Sora smiled, but I saw she had a hard time telling the truth.

"You see when you were just two years old, Yasu managed to break free, but because he didn't have enough strength to come in his normal form, he appeared as some kind of shadow of himself. He was after you…since you already had a lot of strength on the age of two, but he didn't count on Aori. She also had some of the cold flame in her and used it to save you, but the price was high and Yasu took her instead." My father continued.

'_For the first time something I didn't know because I was too young…oh crap…'_

"But she used the demon's power to fight, why is that?" I had forgotten that the other were also in the room and got shocked awake when Anna asked that.

"Simple, Yasu probably thought her a thing or two. So it doesn't surprise me she now had demon powers, but deep down inside she still is a Floral so watch out." Mom warned.

This was so weird, I just didn't get it. Sure I knew Kirura wasn't there when I was young, she probably came after the first attack, but why did they never told me about her?

"Listen we thought it was better for you this way, Yasu almost had you that day…and it may sound cruel, but at the moment you were the strongest and you needed to forget about her." my parent both sighed deeply as something it me.

"Wait a minute, so you're actually saying that if Aori wasn't taken by Yasu…she would have been the one who should save the world?"

Both my parents nodded and smiled sadly as I stared half confused, half angry at them. This was unbelievable! I only had to train because their strongest daughter got taken by demons, I had to go through all of that only because I was left, and worst I wasn't even the strongest!

"So, this Aori really is Keia's nee-san?" Horo broke my thoughts.

"Yes, she is. Unlike you Keia, Aori does not posses the cold flames completely, but Yasu has thought her a lot so be careful and be strong." My mother smiled.

"Strong! _Strong!_ I still can't control the flames nor can I control the Floral power, heck I don't even know what that is, the 'Beast' hasn't showed itself and Yasu is probably planning an attack as we speak, so don't tell me to be strong! I wasn't supposed to do this in the first place; I only was Aori's replacement! I thought that if years passed by things would turn out to be okay with us, but now…" I slowly shook my head. "_I hate you_ even more then I already did."

I bowed to my parents and stormed out of Anna's room back to mine, leaving everyone gazing at each other.

"…that's not true Keia…"

"What's not true?" Yoh asked.

"Aori wasn't stronger she just studied more then Keia…we expected Keia to be the same and pushed her into doing what she hated most. And when Yasu tried to take her as well, we had to ask someone who was strong and who could help Keia if she lost control." Mitsuko continued.

"And that was Hao, ne?" Horo stated somewhat angry. He waited for a response from the fire shaman, but that never came. Hao wasn't in the room anymore…

I couldn't stay in my room much longer and snuck out of the inn for some fresh air. When I past by Anna's room I heard her sending my parents back, I smiled, it didn't hurt at all to not say goodbye to them.

People were finally walking over the streets again and smiled at me. Most I even didn't know, but I figured they were part of the Keys of Light, so I smiled back.

Instead of going to the lake like I usually did when I was sad, I walked to the end of the barrier and stared into the empty desert. It would be stupid to go out there, even though it was still around eleven o'clock in the morning, it looked more like eight o'clock in the evening. But I couldn't take it anymore; I had to go out of Patch, we were locked away in the village while the demons were freely walking the earth killing off humans and shamans.

I smiled to myself when I stepped out of the safe barrier. The desert seemed so peaceful and quiet, so deceiving.

'_First Yasu and now also Aori to worry about…I hope we can handle this 'cause thing aren't looking very good for us at the moment….a sister, who would've thought…_'

I breathed in the fresh air and sighed. Patch still was right behind me and I wasn't planning on going much further into the desert, I didn't have a dead wish at the moment.

"Decided to go somewhere else for the change?"

"Ee, same for you or did you just follow me, Hao?" I smiled.

"Hmm, no I'm not going to flee away from places that belong to us shamans." He suddenly appeared next to me and gazed at the empty desert.

"…to us humans. At the moment there is no difference between us, strong, weak, smart, dumb, tall, short it's all the same to them and it should be the same for us as well." For saying this I received one of his death glares, but I didn't care, I know I was right.

For the demons everyone was the same as long as they had energy in them we were all seen as a nice meal and nothing more. The Keys of Light were their enemies and the rest was just a meal, but I'd rather be an enemy then a snack.

"You think the shaman fights will continue when this is all over?" I decided that it was best to change the subject.

"Heh, it better be. What, thought you were off the deal if it doesn't?" his serious look changed into that smirk again, very annoying.

"No! I was just wondering! Jeez, does it ever occurred to you that I might not even live through this?" I shot back.

Hao only chuckled and turned to me. "You'll live, one way or another." He quickly places a kiss on my cheek and disappeared.

"What kind of answer is that! And what's with all the kissing! HAAAOOOO!"

With a last sigh of defeat I also went back to Patch. As the adventure went on people just started to act stranger and stranger. For some it was good for others it just looked weird, but in the end we were all the same and yet we were all different…

2626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626

Me: OMG this was so short! T.T well I had to get into it again, gomen nasai… next chapter will be longer and there will be more action, I promise and I will update quicker…

I can't copy the names 'cause I really need the get off the computer, but THANK YOU ALL SOO SO SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And I hope you keep reading.

Arigatoo nasai!

Review please! ;D


	27. Declaration of the Final Battle

Me: again I'm sorry for not updating T.T but school was just very busy and I only got to use the computer for homework…sigh, at least this chapter is it's original size, have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king!

**Declaration of the Final Battle**

"I'm gonna KILL Keia! Look what that little _baita_ did to my wings!"

"Calm down Aori, it's not like they wouldn't get holes in them eventually." Yasu smirked.

"B-b-but…Yasu-sama, this is getting so boring. Why can't we just fight them, take them hostage and torture them. I mean I know you have a plan for everything, but Keia is weak and so are the rest of the Keys of Light!" Aori carefully folded her wings flat against her back while waiting for an answer.

"…Yea you're right. It has been long enough; you visited Patch almost three weeks ago and I suppose they have been training a lot since then. What do you say? Think it's time?"

"Nani? Y-you're asking me, Yasu-sama? And why are you in human form?" Aori said nervous.

"Yes, I am asking you. Do you want to declare the final battle or not?" Yasu kept smirking as he waited for Aori's answer.

She shrugged and nodded. "I suppose so…hai!"

"Then that's settled! They will be off guard when the messenger arrives at Patch. Imagine Aori, cries of 'What! So soon!' or 'oh no, we're doomed!' magnificent!" Yasu's smirk broadened at the thought.

Aori looked doubtfully at him, but still smiled.

"Yes, we'll give them the rest of this day to relax and the messenger will arrive at Patch tomorrow."

"I can't wait master, though I wonder what Keia is doing at the moment…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hoshi no Samui no Honoo! Go stars!"

"Ha! Too slow, Key, Angels Holy arrows!"

"You call _me_ slow? Shield, behind you Kylee…"

"Keia has won the match!" Anya chirped into her microphone.

Keia smiled as she helped Kylee up. Everyone had been training very hard since the appearance of Aori and the kidnapping. It was serious now and next battle everyone wanted to be sure they wouldn't be a push over.

"You've become quite strong, keep it up!" Anya smiled at her two teammates and created her big oversoul to fight against Ren, while Keia and Kylee took a rest.

"So…?"

"Yea…so what?" Keia blinked twice and gave Kylee a weird look.

"Well lets see…you've finally got your memories back, we fought against the demons, saved a couple of thousands people and oh a certain shaman that has been hanging around quite often now…one that I've seen you with, ring a bell?" Kylee spoke in her French accent, while grinning teasingly at Keia.

Keia on the other hand was blushing like crazy and didn't know what the heck to answer, for she didn't even know herself.

"Uh w-w-well, you see…-er- hey, that's none of your business!" she shouted in defeat.

Kylee looked bored at her and just kept staring.

"Oh, I don't know, okay! I'm too busy for that kind of stuff and it's probably just teasing…" she finally answered, still blushing madly.

"Teasing huh? How old are you again?" Kylee leaned against the tribune wall and looked up at the sky.

"Fourteen and a half…where are you taking this?" Keia asked suspiciously.

"That makes him fifteen…Kuso! And no feelings?"

"ARRGG, Kylee you baka kisama baita! We're in the middle of a crisis here and you think about stuff like dating and…and feelings! Are you out of your mind!" Kylee was broadly smiling at Keia's behavior and not to forget the never leaving blush.

"…You like him! You like him a lot, you little liar!"

"……."

"Ah, no comment? Then I assume I am right, princess." Kylee imitated Keia's accent while smiling broadly.

Keia opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again and leaned against the tribune wall as well while pouting. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Fine…I admit that I like him…a lot. Now tell me; why are you so interested in my not existing love life, since we all know he's not going to return my feelings." Keia looked somewhat sad, but hid it behind a semi-amused smile.

"Hmm, I just wanna know how my friends are doing, that's all. And besides sometimes it's better to talk then to keep it for yourself, so I just wanna say that Anya and I are here to talk to and your secrets are safe with us." Kylee smiled sweetly.

Keia smiled back at her, but remained silent. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk, but more like she didn't need to talk about it. Her so called 'love life' was the least to worry about at the moment, the demons were the ones that mattered.

"Yoh, Kylee you're on!" Anya yelled while panting. She and Ren ended up in a tie.

"Nani! I just went!"

"So? That's why it's called training…NOW GET GOING!" Anya yelled from the battle field and Kylee shot up.

"Fine…listen Keia, just think about it I mean friends are there to help you out." She sighed and slowly walked to the battle field for yet another fight.

Keia smiled and also stood up. "Hai, arigatoo Kylee-chan…but let's just train for now, okay?"

"HAI!"

………………………………later that day……………………………

"Wow, we really have become stronger!" Yoh smiled as they left the coliseum.

"Yea, next time those demons attack we'll be able to make it very difficult for them. They'll wish they never broke out!" Kylee cheered raising her fist in the air. Anya sighed and shook her head, but still smiled.

The group walked to the Patch Patch restaurant to go and eat something and to celebrate that they had become even stronger.

"A-ano… I think I'm going back to the inn you guys…gomen." Keia smiled and started to walk back.

"Hmm…why is she so distant?" Anya asked while watching Keia return to the inn. She looked sad at her friends, but she also knew there wasn't anything she could do.

"She's always been like that ever since we met her. First we thought it was because the whole village destruction thing, but later we noticed it was something else…maybe it's the fact she doesn't get stronger, maybe it's because she's the only one left, maybe she's just scared we don't know, but we do know she doesn't show it or talks about it…" Pirika answered sadly.

"That's our Keia. Always keeping things to herself…but she knows what she's doing, she just doesn't want to bother people with her problems. So now lets get some food!" Horo smiled but Pirika could see he was worried about Keia.

'_They're all so nice…why can't I just talk to them, hmm, no I won't bother them with such foolish problems. We have bigger things to worry about._'

Keia slowly walked over the streets. She didn't want to go back to the inn not yet. Something was going to happen, she didn't know what but it felt bad really bad. Though no one else seemed to notice everyone was laughing or training as if there weren't any demons at all.

"_Chicheena, ne_ Keia."

"Leave me alone…Hao."

"A bit cranky are we. Doesn't matter, you have to come." Hao put up a serious face what made Keia worry.

"Is something wrong? Did the demons attack!" Hao didn't answer her but walked ahead. Keia didn't think twice and quickly followed him.

They walked in the direction of the barrier. Keia was almost sure something had happened, why else would Hao come and get her like that. There had to be something wrong!

"Hao, tell me what happened!" she panicked. Maybe Aori had kidnapped someone again or worse.

"………."

"HAO!"

"Nothing happened…" he simply said and kept walking on. Keia stopped in her tracks and looked angry at him, very angry.

"Why the hell did you drag me out of the village then!" she yelled, not understanding why he acted so strange.

Hao also stopped and looked bored at her. "Maybe if you just follow me you'll find out. You do know when all this is over, following me is the only thing you'll be doing, ne?"

"But it's not over yet so while I'm still _free_ I'm going to take myself in all my freedom back to the village where it's save before a demon finds us and rips us to pieces, _konba wa _Hao." She bowed and walked back.

"…I would never take your freedom away…"

"…nani?...w-what did you say?"

"You heard me, now are you going to go back or will you thrust me and follow me." Hao raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Okay, but please don't go too far away from Patch." Keia sighed and followed him again.

"Don't worry it's not far."

'_Just like then…just like when we were little and were searching for Akasha'_

Hao smiled to himself. Keia just wouldn't learn that he could hear everything or she just didn't care if people heard her thoughts.

* * *

(Thrust You- Megumi Hayashibara)

_The wind gently_

_Passes through my hair_

_There's no place like you for me_

_Unchanged from yesterday,_

_Alone in the quiet sunset,_

_What are you looking at?

* * *

_

"Hao…we're pretty far…"

"We're almost there. Look…" Hao pointed to a cliff where a fire was burning.

"Ano, what's so special about that cliff?"

"You'll see, when we get there."

* * *

_Far eye sight_

_Looking before you_

_Move on without turning back

* * *

_

They were standing before the cliff and Keia just realized how high it was. She never told anyone, but she was afraid of heights. She laughed nervously as she looked up.

"How do you expect me to get way up there? I can't levitate like you…"

"Then teleport." He smirked and disappeared in a column of flames.

Keia looked up and saw him stared down at her. She sweat dropped and sighed it was now or never.

* * *

_When the tired and injured_

_Wings want rest_

_There's no place like me for you_

_At your heart_

_Ask softly_

_And the answer is there

* * *

_

Keia tried, but nothing happened. She tried again and again and again, but still nothing not like the first time.

She tried to remember what happened back then when she teleported. She was angry, angry with Hao because he didn't wait for them…for her.

"But I can't always stay angry with you…"

* * *

_By trying to despise_

_And trying to blame_

_The light will never shine

* * *

_

"Come on now Keia, don't tell me you forgot." Hao yelled from up the cliff.

Keia glared at him. '_Not everyone is perfect…kisama_'

"Not as perfect as me, no."

Keia blushed, that wasn't meant to be heard.

* * *

_Sometimes, I lose my way_

_Sometimes, I stop_

_It's okay to feel low or get lost_

_With the miracle that was found_

_A new wind will blow_

_I believe the overlapping destiny

* * *

_

"Oh, come on just help me this one time! I've been doing everything alone these past seven years!" she complained, but felt sad admitting it.

* * *

_Living this time

* * *

_

"Are you going to give up so soon, because that's no attitude for a princess? Or are you indeed a _useless shaman_ like so many others?" Hao smirked evilly.

"You know what, maybe I am!" Keia was on the edge of crying what made her voice break.

* * *

_I won't comfort you but…

* * *

_

Keia looked up one last time and walked away. She wasn't going to let herself get insulted like this. Normally she could have it, but not today. Not when everyone else had once again increased in strength and she only seemed to stay the same or get even weaker. No, today she just couldn't handle anymore…not today…

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her again their owner. "Why won't you try?"

* * *

_Sometimes, I'm very lonely_

_Sometimes, I'm very painful_

_I want to run up, hug, and tell you_

_But I won't say it now_

_The day you capture your dream_

_I can see you capturing it

* * *

_

"Let me go Hao…" Keia's voice was just a small whisper. Even Hao had to listen very good to hear her.

"Answer me first." He whispered in her ear while pulling her even closer to him.

Keia blushed at the close contact. "Why would I try? It's not like I get any stronger." She sighed after a while.

"Maybe you aren't allowing yourself to get stronger, what are you scared of? That you become like Yasu or Aori, they're weaklings compared to the power we have. Keia if I gave up back then I wouldn't be standing here, hmm, neither would Yoh if I think about it." Hao chuckled and Keia couldn't suppress a smile herself.

"So are you going to give it one more try?"

"Hai…Hao-sensei."

Keia concentrated one last time, hoping that it would work, but still nothing happened. She smiled sadly and stared at her feet.

"Sumimasen…but it felt good trying again…" Keia tried to free herself once again, but still didn't succeed. She sighed and stared up at the dark sky; because of the demons the stars were no longer visible neither was the moon.

"You aren't thinking of leaving now are you? You still have to get up there." He said in a teasing tone.

"Nani how do you expe-NOOOOOOO!" Keia yelled on top of her lungs as flames started to surround both of them. She could handle her own way of teleporting, but always got out sick when Hao teleported.

"Never-gasp- do that –gasp- again! NOT without warning me!" Keia was on her hands and knees and breathing heavily that stopped when she noticed she was on the cliff.

"….GET ME OFF OF HERE! HEEELLLPPP…."

Hao looked surprised at Keia who was totally freaking out and not looking where she was going till she tripped over a rock and fell KO on the ground. Hao just stood there blinking and slowly walked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked suppressing a smirk.

Keia opened an eye and mumbled something that sounded like "Why wouldn't I be?" and then sat up. Her eyes fell upon the fire and then at Hao who was kneeled beside her.

She started blushing again, this time even more then last. "So…uhm…why did you bring me here? I mean uh you wanted to…show something?" Keia looked away in shame and started playing nervously with her hair.

"Look up…" was all Hao said.

Keia followed his gaze and her eyes widened. "H-how…?" she couldn't find the correct words. She and everyone else believed that the things that gave light in the night were shadowed by the dawn, but here she was staring at an open spot in the dark curtain of the demons. The moon was full and shining brightly and several stars glittered around it.

"The demons think they're smart, but in fact it's all just big talk. If all shamans work together we can bring the stars, the moon and the sun back. Dawn and night are their strong points, but the earth doesn't only exist to be dark. If a small amount of furyoku could bring back the moon and some stars then what would a large amount of it do?" Hao leaned against a rock and looked up at the sky.

'_Wow…I would've never come to that. No wonder my parents wanted him to help; heh, I shouldn't be surprised thousand years of knowledge is stored in there._' Keia smiled with her eyes closed. '_Maybe this isn't so bad…'_

She opened her eyes again and stared straight into two chocolate brown ones. Hao's warm breath tickled against her lips what made her blush even a deeper shade of red. She tried to say something anything, but nothing came.

"Tell me Keia, what do you wish for to happen now?"

'_N-nani? What's going on why is he like this? What happened to the smirking 'I'm –so-much-better-then-you' Hao? And did he just ask what _I_ wanted?'_

"Yes, I did. Are you going to tell me or not; you were the one who said to not stay out of Patch too long." He smirked and Keia tried to glare at him, but wasn't very successful since he was only a few inches away from her.

"…I don't know…"

Hao smiled and closed the gap between them. Keia was once again caught off guard and her mind shut down. All she knew was that she never had been so close to him…

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Look at that! Pathetic, I would have at least thought that fire shaman would be smarter. Hump, making out in a demon world, such morons."

"Aori-sama, when do I have to announce _it_?" a wolf demon asked. His eyes also set on the scene below.

"Hmm, let me think. Shall I be _nice_ for once and let her enjoy this night or shall I just let you go to Patch and let her night end in a hell. Oh so difficult…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU MORON GO ALREADY!" Aori kicked the demon of the cliff they were standing on.

"G-gomen I thought you had to decide…" the poor wolf wined.

"Kuso…you baka, I was being sarcastic! Aaarg, just go to the damn village, you're giving me a headache." Aori rubbed her head and glared at the scared demon. It immediately took off to Patch.

"Baka na…Keia you little wench. You'd better prepare yourself for the biggest fight ever, because Yasu-sama will win and take again all that is precious to you my dear imooto." She laughed maniacally and disappeared in a gust of black flames.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Next morning I woke up with the most uncomfortable feeling and I knew I wasn't going to like this…

"Ohaayo…slept well?" it was Hao…lying behind me and had us both covered under his poncho. My first thought: 'what happened!' second thought: 'where are we?' and third thought: 'how far are we from Patch?'

"Calm down in there Keia nothing happened, we're at the same place as last night and we're not too far away from Patch. You just fell asleep last night and I did not want to go back to Patch." He smiled Yohish at me and I sweat dropped.

The arrival of the demons seemed to have changed him as well, he was more relaxed. I smiled, but immediately blushed as I remembered last night's kiss.

"Uhm, shall we go back? I mean the rest must be worried…" I tried to find a good excuse to go back. I seriously needed to sort things out…

"Sure…" the famous smirk appeared on his face again and before I could even say something he grabbed hold of me and teleported us back to Patch. My poor stomach couldn't handle much more.

"Hao…whyyyyyyyy….." I was on my knees again and stared up at him. It was then that I noticed the worried look on his face as he stared at some people who had gathered in front of the barrier.

"Gods Keia, we've been searching for you all day! Come quick!" Horo grabbed my arm and pulled me to the barrier. Pirika and the other were standing there all glaring at a demon wolf who sat just outside the safety wall.

"Jeez, finally! Okay, Keys of Light LISTEN UP! Yasu-sama will hereby declare the Final Battle between the demons and the shamans. You have thirteen days to prepare yourself, and if I may add to live, so be prepared and meet us in the desert. I you will not come in time we will attack Patch and kill everyone, so BE THERE!" the wolf smirked and its glowing red eyes beamed us all.

I stepped forward and looked at the people behind me who all nodded. "We, the Keys of Light will be there…make sure you'll be there as well, _demon_!"

"Oh we'll be there…" it spread its wings and flew off to tell Yasu we had agreed.

I looked at all the people who stood there and sighed. That day the streets of Patch once again returned to their empty state and the coliseum was filled with shamans who were training. That probably was all we could do these last thirteen days of peace.

I on the other hands couldn't bring myself to go training and snuck out to the lake. To my surprise Horo and Pirika where also there. They both stood up when they saw me, but we all remained silent.

"Keia…"

"Yes, onii-chan?"

"Can you promise me something?" Horo kept staring at the Great Spirits while he spoke.

"Nani."

"Promise me you'll be okay." He finally looked at me and I saw he had tears in his eyes. I fought against my own and managed to smile.

"Horokeu, I can't promise you tha-…okay, I'll be okay if you'll be okay as well." I smiled I couldn't bring myself to say that no one could possible come out okay, but people sometimes needed something to hold on to.

Pirika leaned against me and also stared at the pillar of spirits. We hear rustling behind us and the others came to join us at the lake, the whole team was here. Hao also sat beside me and again I couldn't suppress a blush, but I still smiled at him. This was how it was supposed to be forever…

Even though we might loose friends and family, we will always remember that day we were all the same, the day we all were equals, the day we all were friends…

272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

Me: pfew, I did it, I finally updated T.T thank you all so much for your patience…school has been so cruel with me lately and I'm so sorry. At least this chapter is back on it's original size…

Thank you for reviewing: Alicia's power, LazyShamanist, Lilka, anime addict8594, evelyn619, DarkOreo, Janice, HAO-Addictive, isa18

Thank you all so much and I will do my very best to update quicker, but I have a real hard time at school so I can't promise, sumimasen….

Translations:

Ano- uhm

Sumimasen- sorry

Chicheena- tiny (I think most of you knew this one;)

Thank you very much and please review Ja Ne!_  
_


	28. Final Battle part I preparations

Me: thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and your patience…again sorry for the slow updating, but it's vacation now and that means more time to write :D so, on with the story have fun!

Disclaimer: I do (not) own Shaman King! XD

**Final Battle part I (preparations)**

It was the tenth day and only three days left till the greatest battle of all would take place. As usual the streets of Patch were empty, but not because people were scared, no, everyone, every shaman was busy training. For the past ten days everyone had been training almost day and night, every free minute they had was spilled on intensive training.

And not only the shamans were the ones who thought training was a good thing…

"Yasu-sama, are you sure this is going to work?" Aori watched how the remaining demon army was training for the upcoming battle.

Yasu stood next to her and smirked while also looking down, he was currently in his human form.

"Of course, we are not going to lose this time. The Keys of Light are outnumbered; it's a total of 800.000 demons against, what, 60.000 shamans, one Floral ad a fire shaman, please Aori I don't even think of losing anymore." He chuckled and stared back at training demons.

"I know, but…what if? What if something goes wrong, what will we do then?" Aori was almost whispering.

"We won't lose end of discussion!"

"H-Hai, Yasu-sama…gomen for doubting…"

Yasu laughed and went back inside the cave. Aori kept staring at the ones who were training and sighed. What would happen if they lost…?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Keia?"

"Yes, Jun?"

"How many people are going to fight?" Jun looked worriedly around her and her eyes rested on a small group of children who were playing, totally unaware of the dangers around them.

Keia followed her gaze and smiled. "Not them, that's for sure. Those who don't have spirits, those who are wounded, can function very well or are too young…but if we lose it will not matter anymore, because then…everyone is doomed…"

Jun smiled sadly and went back to the coliseum to train with Bailong. Keia stared up at the dark sky, it was already becoming dark, or better said darker. Even though she wasn't showing it, she was pretty nervous herself, or actually more terrified. What if they lost? It would all be over then. The demons would rule the world and mankind would slowly fade away, shamans would probably be kept as energy resources or food. If they would lose the Final Battle everything would be lost…

'_Shouldn't be thinking about that! The fight is in three days, I can not freak out now…everyone is expecting that some great force will come and defeat the demons, but…I am not Kirura and I really do not believe I'm capable of doing such a thing she did back then…worst I don't even know how…_'

She smiled to herself. If everyone expected that something would happen and would rely on that they defiantly were lost.

"Keia-san."

"Hmm? Oh, Goldva-sama, gomen I didn't see you. Is there something you wanted to ask?" Keia looked surprised at him.

"Yes, almost every inhabit of Patch will fight over three days. Do you have a battle strategy? Do you know the demons' weaknesses? Do you know with how many they are?"

Keia's eyes widened at all the questions, just like everyone else she had also been very busy with training and hadn't even thought about coming up with a strategy. She knew the strategy of last time was a failure and if it wasn't for Yasu most would have probably died that day, but she wasn't very good at coming up with those types of plans.

"Uhm, not really…I know their weaknesses and with how many they are…but I don't exactly know with how many people _we_ are at the moment…or do I have a strategy…" she almost whispered while staring at the ground in shame.

Golva glared at her and sighed. This wasn't what he had expected from someone who was supposed to be a leader. Keia on the other hand had hoped someone else had come with a strategy or at least some kind of plan…

"Keia, you _do _realize these people see _you_ as their leader don't you?"

"…yes, but I never said I wanted to be! I mean, look at me! Do I look like the leader type to you, Goldva-sama? Why can't someone else be their leader; like Yoh or Hao or maybe Ren, everyone else but me, please!" Keia knew that her little outburst had no effect on the Patch leader, but it felt good.

"I think it's better if you think up a good plan together with your friends, Keia…and some sleep might help against that temper. Good day." Goldva nodded and left, leaving behind a rather stunned Keia.

She blinked twice and shook her head. This day was just too weird…

……………………………………………………………that night…………………………………………………….

"WHAT! You haven't thought up a strategy? The fight is in THREE days!" Horo exclaimed dropping on the couch.

Keia smiled nervously as most of the group glared at her. The smile eventually disappeared from her face and she turned her gaze to the ground.

"Gomen…I kind of forgot because of all the training…" she whispered spitefully. "Maybe you can help…"

Everyone sighed, they had expected for something to go wrong, but not even before the battle had started. This really wasn't what they'd expected at all…

"A strategy…? Hmmm, heh, we never needed one before. Why don't just do what we did last time?" Yoh sweat dropped and smiled uneasily.

"Baka na otooto! They will be coming with their entire army, an army of 800.000 demons against only 60.000 shamans. I'm not much of a strategist myself, but I agree with Goldva that we need a plan, as much as I hate it." Hao sighed and looked annoyed out of the window.

It remained silent for a while till Ren broke it. "That…place…what was it called again?" Keia looked surprised at him and shook her head as sing that she didn't understood his question.

"You know, that library where you two went as a mission, remember?"

Keia's eyes widened. "Wait…how do you know tha-…KIRURA!" the Floral appeared before her and simple shrugged. "What they had the right to know…since no one told me about it." She raised an eyebrow at Keia, who was looking pretty angry by now.

"Anyway…" she sighed "The place you mean is Akasha, ne? I…don't really think Hao and I are allowed to get back there since we stole those stars and all."

Hao chuckled while Keia blushed heavily. She wasn't sure of what had become of Akasha and to be honest she really didn't want to know either. They could be captured or worse if they went back to it.

"But, it has fragments of certain events of this world. So that means it must have fragments of certain wars too. If we manage to take a look at those books we might come up wit a strategy." Ren closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for a response.

"Great plan Tao, the only problem is that the moment they see the two of us there, we'll all be captured. The people in Akasha don't care what happens here; they live on a different plane and have no business with our world whatsoever." Hao responded first.

"Actually, it isn't a bad idea at all! We seriously need battle info and Akasha has it. Hao and I may not be allowed in anymore, but if they do not recognize us…" Keia smiled evilly as the rest started to understand what she meant. "Listed this is they plan…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yasu-sama!"

"Ah, yes, I know. To Akasha, ne? It would be quite a surprise to see if that place actually has a strategy to overthrow our army." Yasu said rather bored.

Aori closed her eyes and thought about the first fight. Even though she wasn't there, she could feel the demons that died and got hurt. If the Keys of Light would come up with a good fighting plan; how many of them would die this time?

"You're still doubting…why." He looked dangerously at her and waited for an explanation.

"It's just…we already have taken over so much of the world and if we fight the Keys of Light a lot of us will die and what if some strange power awakes and locks us all up again? I don't want to lose, I don't want to lose this fight and get locked up again…I don't care if Keia dies or that she is my sister, we aren't family anymore! I want us to win and live!" Aori yelled. She was on the edge of crying, but refused to do that in front of her master.

"And we shall win. I do not want to get locked up again either, I'd rather die! Keia doesn't posses the power Kirura had back then and that is going to cost her, her _head_. This fight wont be anything like the one from 800 years ago, this time we will win and the shamans will be destroyed."

"I know and I believe we can do it, but still Yasu-sama…things are so strange, I mean, lately you're only appearing in human form and we're training?" she looked back at the demons who were fighting each other and shook her head.

Yasu stood beside her and followed her gaze. "The reason I let them _train_, like you call it, is to see which demon will fight which shaman. See it more as a test of strength and the reason for me appearing as a human is to save energy. Unlike you, I lose a certain amount while I'm in my true form and I want to fight at the top of my strength when time has come. Satisfied?"

Aori nodded slowly, not taking her eyes away from the training demons. She still thought it where too many preparations for a group that was supposed to be weak…

………………………………………………………..

"Remind me that once this is over, I must punish you Keia."

"Oh shush it, Hao! I'm not any better off then you!"

"Could you two please stop complaining? We're almost there." Kirura announced rather annoyed.

Hao had teleported everyone near the entrance to Akasha. Unlike the first time they didn't need to go to several spirits to get items for the door. It turned out that Kirura could make an exact replica of the frozen lily, much to Hao's dislike.

"uhm, Kirura-san, I can understand why onii-chan and Keia have to dress up, but why me too?" Yoh asked looking at himself.

The three were all wearing way too big Patch clothes, same as the priests had; a scarf that covered their face and some kind strange colored hat. They only thing that was visible of their faces were their eyes.

"Simple you look like Hao and could be mistaken for him and that would blow our cover." Kirura explained with a sigh.

"Oh…" was all Yoh said in response before pouting again.

"Ah there it is!"

Keia looked up and saw the two enormous trees that would form the door to the upper world library. She smiled as Kirura created their 'key' and two big doors appeared.

"Here we go!" Horo cheered as he opened the door since the rest was too amazed to do something. The wooden doors opened with a squeak and a bright light welcomed them as they entered Akasha.

"Nani! What the hell!" Keia managed to not scream out loud. "Kirura, is this some kind of new safety measure?"

Just as Kirura wanted to answer a women with azure blue hair came and answered for her. "Welcome! And to directly answer your question, yes it is. When nine years ago the Silver Stars were stolen Akasha's best sages came up with different spells to identify the thieves. Everyone who comes in will automatically receive Akasha's power suppressing clothes, so that if someone dares to steal something again they won't be able to escape our guards. Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, I'm new here and if you need help you can ask me or my colleagues. I hope you find what you need, good day!"

Everyone stood there looking stunned.

"They didn't _recognize_ us?" Keia blinked twice.

"Power suppressing… _clothes_?" Hao shook his head.

"There goes our cover…" Yoh said sighing.

"Don't complain you bakas, at least you don't look like fools anymore." Anna said, rolling her eyes. She seemed the only one who wasn't amazed or surprised.

But she was right they didn't look like fools anymore. The girls were all wearing silver, white robes with the prints of Akasha on them in gold. The boys were wearing white baggy pants and shirts also with the same prints on them and both were wearing the same kind of Chinese shoes Ren always wears.

"Anyway, let's go search those books. We have only two days left till the big fight, so lets hurry!" Kylee sprinted off only to come back a few seconds later.

"Uhm, where do we look?"

Everyone blinked and dropped to the floor. "Kyleee!"

"You see that shining orb there in the centre? If you place your hands on it and say what you're looking for you'll be teleported to the bookshelf that has the information you seek." Kirura explained while pointing at a shining blue orb that rested on a golden hand.

They did what she said and got teleported to the right place.

"This place sure is high-tech." Manta said once they reappeared.

"Yeah…" Horo responded looking a bit terrified at all the books. "We don't have to read all of them, do we?"

"Nah, the books are empty…they show you the fragments of what they want to tell you. I know it sounds vague, but it way more fun then reading it, ne nii-chan?" Keia laughed and hit Horo on the back.

She grabbed a book from the shelf and read the title. "_Shaman strategies through the ages_" Anya grabbed another one. "_Shamanic wars in the 10e century_" Hao chuckled at the titles while Ren tried not to get annoyed.

"_The four depths of Furyoku, How to reach the ultimate level;_ what kind of titles are these?" Horo yelled waving the two books he was holding.

Kirura shrugged. "If you want to know just open it. Hmm, _The shamanic war between Light and Darkness,_ I think this is the one we need."

"Ehm, I'm not s sure about that…" Keia said, holding up a book that said '_Demons and shamans in war'_

The Floral sweat dropped and sighed frustrated, this was going to be a very long night…

…………………………………………………………………………..

After searching for hours and hour they had finally come up with a plan. They left Akasha and teleported back to Patch to tell the other shamans about their strategy. It wasn't very difficult to understand and most shamans immediately approved the plan.

Keia sat in her room staring at the Great spirits. It was night and with only one day left…she didn't want to think about that. She knew that in the past twelve days she hadn't become any stronger, but that wasn't what she feared. She feared that if they lost it would all be over, she feared for losing her friends and, how strange it might sound, she also feared for losing her real sister, Aori.

"The day after tomorrow we have to fight…I'm scared…"

"How did you know it me?"

"You always seem to appear when I'm not feeling too well…and I'm not feeling too well." She smiled while hugging her knees and laying her head on them.

"Hmm…or your senses are just getting stronger."

"Or that…so, what brings you here this time Hao?" she sighed and kept staring out of the window.

Hao leaned against the wall across her and did the same. "Those books in Akasha had a new sort of oversoul in them, did you see?"

Keia looked up and smiled. "Hai, we all did. Are you planning on using it?" she tilted her head to one side and waited for an answer.

"I don't know yet, if I have to I guess. The others have informed Goldva about it and he is telling it to other shamans who are interested." Hao said rather bored and uninterested.

"Maybe it can help, who knows…at least we stand a chance and have a secret weapon. The fight will be soon and many lives will be taken, but everyone knows what they're fighting for and that scares me, because I don't know what I'm fighting for." Keia whispered and pulled her knees even closer to her.

"You're fighting for the sake of the shamans…and probably humans. You're fighting for the Earth and the Great Spirits; isn't that what we're all fighting for?" Hao turned his gaze to her.

Keia sighed again. "Maybe…I just want everyone to be safe, but I know that's not going to happen. I know people are going to die, maybe even people that stands very close to you and that thought frightens me. If it was possible I would have fought them by myself, but they're with too many…"

'_I'd rather sacrifice myself then to lose my friends, my family and all those people. They know they might die and still they fight; for the Earth, for mankind, for their loved ones and for each other. Shamans who would have never been friends are now working together; enemies are now companions and respect each other. But that wont do…that just…wont do…'_

Keia was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Hao had come and sat beside her. It was when he stroked her cheek she noticed and immediately started to blush.

"We will win this war, I'm just as sure about that as that I'm going to be Shaman King. People may die, but it's what they die for that counts and I believe that makes them…"

"Heroes." Keia finished his sentence. After that they both remained silent and listened to the noises outside. Many people went out to party or do things they liked; if these were their last days on Earth then at least make them their best days!

"I'm glad at least some people make the best of it…" Keia smiled and looked out of the window.

"Don't you then?"

"Heh, haven't you heard what I just said?"

"Those are worries. Don't you enjoy it more then ever to be with your family and…friends." for a brief moment Hao looked a bit annoyed at saying the word friends, but it was gone before Keia knew it.

"I suppose you're right." Keia looked at the ground and finally found to courage to lean against him and place her head on his shoulder. Hao looked at her and smiled, for now he didn't mind.

"Why didn't you just take me with you instead of erasing my whole memory?" Hao looked surprised at her; the question came out of the blue.

"Because you needed to train and get stronger. It was better that way."

"Who said I wouldn't train and get stronger if I was with you?" Keia looked him in the eye. That question had been bugging her for awhile now.

"No one said that…it was just better and why would you possibly _want_ to be with me?" Hao raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at her.

"Because…because…I-I…"

"Yes?"

"Because…I-I…love…you…" Keia blushes several shades of red and tried to not look at him. Though she had thought it many times, this was the first time she had said it out loud.

"Listen before you say anything. I know you can't and won't return the feeling, but maybe this is the last time I could say it and I…just wanted you to know. I'm not expecting anything from you, really." Keia kept looking away from him while tears started to form in her eyes.

Hao smiled and closed his eyes. He already knew that, but it was…cute to hear her say it. Keia on the other hand was on the edge of crying and refused to look at him. Until she once again felt him stroking her cheek.

"Hao…"

"Don't worry it's okay."

He slowly leaned closer and closed the gab between them. At first Keia was shocked, was he kissing her just to tease her? To her it didn't felt that way, but she also was sure he didn't feel the same for her like she did for him.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked when they broke.

"……"

"Well…"

Instead of giving her an answer he just did the same, this time making it last a little longer. Keia finally gave in and kissed him back, if this was what he wanted for the last night of real peace…then why not?

"Hao…I love you…"

* * *

"Argh!"

"Something wrong Aori?" Yasu looked calmly at the girl who was leaning against the rock wall.

"Keia…! Damn you, I can't stand that feeling!" Aori's eyes turned glowing red and two wings appeared out of her back. She let out a scream of pain and started cursing at everything around her.

"Ah I see…seems that she and that fire shaman have grown closer to each other then we all expected. How nice…" Yasu trailed off and received a glare from Aori.

"Yasu-sama with all the respect…please, shut up!"

"Haha, oh Aori relax, the link you and your sister share will soon be broken, so just hold on a little longer." He looked evilly at her and walked away. "Tell them we're heading to Patch."

"H-hai."

* * *

The next morning my eyes shot open, my vision was blurry but quickly came back. I looked beside me and saw Keia sleeping softly. I couldn't believe what had happened last night, but…well, it happened.

"Hmm, Hao? You're awake?" she slowly rubbed her eyes and looked sleepy at me. I tried to smile like I usually did, but failed miserably.

"How are you, Keia?"

"Uhm, a bit sore, but…as good as I can be, I guess…and you?" she blushed once again, but this time didn't look away.

"Alright."

We both fell silent and locked ourselves away in our own thoughts. As far as I could see we were both pretty messed up in there.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard on the door and we both looked up. Someone kept banging on the door and it sounded a bit panicked.

"Keia, Keia wake up! They're here, the demons, they have arrived!" it was the Ainu. And now I could hear people scream outside, warning each other to prepare for the fight.

Keia looked shocked at me. I knew what she thought even without reading her mind.

"They've come too early…"

28282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828

Me: I'm so sorry for taking so long T.T I had a writers block and was stuck at a certain point…gomen nasai…I'll do my very best to update again this weekend, I promise!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm in a hurry so I can't thank everyone separately, I'll do thank next time also a promise!

Please review and thank you all for still reading!


	29. Final Battle part II Demon Invasion

Me: I'm so glad you all liked last chapter (cries) well I'm not letting you wait any longer here's the long expected Final Battle (scary background music) hahahahahahaha…I'm hyper gomen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

**Final Battle part II (Demon Invasion)**

"They've come too early…" Hao whispered, looking concerned out of the window. I also looked outside and saw people running towards the barrier. This was serious…

"Damn it Keia, wake up! I'm not joking; the demons are here to fight." Horo kept banging on the door and I started to get a little irritated. Even though this was serious, I still was one: with Hao in my room, two: alone with Hao in my room and three: Horo would kill me if he found out what had happened.

"Nii-chan I know I'm already getting dressed!" I yelled back at him while searching for my battle outfit.

"Hurry!" I heard his footsteps fade away and sighed in relief. That was just too close, way and way too close.

"Damn, we still had one day left…those bastards!" I had expected a thing like this to happen. Luckily we were all prepared or I hoped we were.

'_Not good, not good, not good! Of every day they could have come they just had to come now, bastards. Where the hell is my shirt?_'

"Here, I'll see you outside." Hao held up my shirt and smiled a bit teasingly, before vanishing in his wall of fire. I blinked and immediately started to blush again, what a time!

I quickly recovered though when I heard people screaming and yelling at the demons. I knew no one was stupid enough to go outside the barrier without the army, but I also knew that Yasu and Aori could get in if they wanted…

I quickly grabbed my belt that had the silver stars on it and left the inn. The streets were filled with angry shamans, who scolded at the demons. I quickly walked past them and saw Horo and the other stand by the barrier.

On the other side of it stood Yasu and Aori, both were smirking evilly. I approached the wall and looked them straight in the eye.

"What is the meaning of this Yasu? Thirteen days, that was the agreement!" I glared at them. Yasu's smirk broadened as he came closer to the shield. Since he was in human form it would have no effect on him whatsoever.

"Some, how should I call it, _events_ of last night have really hurt my poor Aori. You know she can't really handle emotion like _love_ and friendship." Yasu trailed off. I looked at Hao questionably and he shrugged.

"What do you mean, _kisama_!" I hissed back at him. Even though it was only one day, we still had the right to it.

His smile got even more evil, if possible, when he just stepped through our barrier. Everyone took a step backwards and gasped. Yasu didn't pay any attention to them and walked straight towards me. I didn't move, I was too angry.

"Keia, Keia you grew up so fast…can't believe it is almost ten years ago that I tried to kidnap you. Those were the good days…" he stood right in front of me and chuckled.

Kirura appeared next to me and glared at him, I hoped she could handle this. "Get lost Yasu, we still have one day." She lowered her voice; it scared me when she did that.

"Nani, Kirura, since when have so become so harsh? Besides, it's not me you should be angry on this time, Keia caused my Aori pain and this is the result."

"You bastard, that girl is just as much a Floral as you are human! _We_ do _not_ care about her anymore, so get lost!" I had never seen Kirura so angry before, but I could understand it. She did love him a long time ago and he betrayed her.

'_Hurt Aori? What is he talking abo-…oh no…last night…_' I swallowed as I finally understood what Yasu meant by _not able to handle things as love_.

"Yes Keia _last night_, now if the Keys of Light would be so friendly to prepare themselves then the fight can start in, what thirteen minutes?" Yasu nodded and walked back to Aori on the other side of the barrier.

Horo suddenly stood next to me, looking concerned. The usual blush was back on my face, I knew what he was going to ask.

"What was he talking about? What happened last night?"

"N-nothing…we should prepare…I don't want this to start with us being too unprepared." He smiled and walked away to gather everyone else.

I managed to get back to my room and dropped on my bed. This was so wrong, we had to fight a day too early, all because of me and if no mythical power somehow got awakened it was bye, bye mankind and hello demon world.

"This couldn't have started off worse…" I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"I agree with you on that…" Just like always Hao appeared out of nowhere and dropped next to me.

"Everyone…Everyone will get hurt…I don't know if I can deal with this Hao…" I whispered through my fingers. We only had ten minutes left till the greatest battle ever would start and we were totally unprepared!

"That's a fact, but who else would fight them if we didn't?" Hao sighed and got up. "Most are ready…it's time…"

I looked up at him and smiled sadly. This was it the final battle, everything depended on the out come of this. The one who would stand last would decide the faith of the world…

* * *

The Keys of Light all gathered in front Patch. The fight would take place in the desert; not too far from Patch. It was an open field with enough space to hide and of coarse fight. 

Their strategy was not that difficult; Faust would stay in Patch to take care of the injured while the rest would fight the demons.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Pirika walked next to Keia and looked concerned at her. She had the strange feeling something would go terribly wrong, but she held it to herself.

"Oh, um, yea just thinking over our battle plan…" Keia stopped talking and got a distant look in her eyes. She knew she was worried about everyone, but there was no going back now…

…………………………………………….

"Ah, there you are and right on time too." Yasu spoke, clearly mocking them. A whole army of red eyed demons stood behind him. The foulest creatures of the planet were there; some looked like wolves or other animals, others looked like humans and then there were those who just seemed as if the stepped out of one of those horror movies.

Keia looked bored at him and suddenly got a creepy smirk on her face. "Yasu, Yasu, Yasu when is it finally going to come to you? You think we shamans are useless, but still you did so much to kidnap me and in the end you have my sister, who, if I'm not mistaking, also is a shaman."

Everyone stared at Keia, this was the first time she insulted someone in front of so many others, even if he was a demon.

"Hahaha, nice to see you finally show your true character, Keia. Maybe there is still hope for you, my little demon." Yasu smirked evilly while Keia glared dangerously at him.

The demons behind Yasu started roaring and screeching, they wanted to fight. Yasu raised his hand and they fell silent again.

"Yasu-sama lets not wait any longer! It's time to teach these pitiful beings whose boss around here." Aori stepped forward, also smirking when she saw Keia. "Hi, there imooto."

"Hello…nee-san…"

"Very well, if that was it then might I suggest we start our battle?" Yasu made it sound as if it was nothing and some people got scared of that. Keia however was too angry to be scared.

"Hump, make your move demon." Keia walked back to the rest of the shamans. Yasu and Aori also returned to their group and waited silently.

The silence of maybe a few minutes seemed as if it would last forever. Everyone just stared at the demons and they just stared back. Yasu stood in front of his army and black flames started to surround him as he changed back to his real form.

He roared something in an ancient languish and all demons started to howl and roar. Then he turned to the Keys of Light again, looking all of them in the eye before yelling: "FIGHT!"

All demons started to run towards the shamans at full speed. Keia raised her hand in the air. "First line, defense take place!" several shamans took position and created a shield that went over the other shamans. The demons, however, were not impressed and kept coming.

"Third line, long range attacks aim…!" Yoh voice came above the roars and screeches. And another group of shamans prepared themselves. "FIRE!" beams in almost all colors of furyoku shot towards the demons and made their impact, but that still didn't stop them from coming closer and closer.

"Everyone ready…for the Earth!"

The rest of the shamans stormed out of the shield to face the demons head on. Even though they were outnumbered, they would still give everything they had…

Keia walked through the battle field, the demons weren't attacking her and she knew why. There was only one demon she needed to fight…"Yasu!"

"I hope you're stronger then last time Keia…otherwise the demon blood you have would be no use."

"Shut up, I'm nothing like you!" he had reached her limits.

"Yes, that's true you are _nothing_ like me…" with a load roar Yasu fired a beam of black light at her and disappeared.

Keia managed to dodge it and quickly scanned the area around her for Yasu, but it seemed as if he just disappeared out of reality. She didn't have to worry about the other demons; this fight was only Yasu and her.

"Ah, there you are…I've been dying to fight you, you know that?"

"Hump, where does this sudden change of mind come from? If I remember well, you tried to kill me without showing your face." Hao smirked and created his fire sword.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Keia I would have succeeded…heh, but now you're mine!" Aori laughed maniacally and shot several beams of black lightening towards Hao. He managed to dodge them all, much to Aori's dislike.

"Damn you! Stand still!" she hissed. Her eyes started to turn red and the wings appeared on her back.

"So that you can hit me? I think not!" Hao was clearly mocking her.

Aori's angry look changed into a glare of total madness. She began to laugh and made a bow and arrow out of her furyoku.

"The enemy shall be torn to pieces."

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan where are you!" Pirika yelled desperately over the battle field. Everywhere around her were people dying. Her brother and most of the others had been in the second attack line, while she was in the third line. Keia had said, no ordered, her to stay in the safety shield, but she worried too much about all of them and went out against orders.

"Nee-chan, onii-chan where are you!"

"Pirika look out!"

She looked up and saw one of the wolf demons diving in for her. She let out a high yelp and covered her head with her arms. Out of nowhere a golden flash hit the demon full in the stomach and it dropped dead on the ground.

"Pirika, are you okay?"

The Ainu girl looked up and saw Ren standing in front of her. She nodded slowly and quickly got up.

"What are you doing here! Go back to the shield!" he ordered her.

"B-but onii-chan…"

"Horo is fine, but he won't be if you keep wandering around." Ren quickly killed another demon before it made its impact and then grabbed Pirika's hand to get her back to the safety shield.

…………………………………..

The fight went on and on. While the shamans started to get tired, the demons only seemed to get more and more strength every minute.

"Yoh!"

Anna searched the field for her fiancé, but he was nowhere to be found and she started to fear for the worst. Could he really be dead? No, she refused to think that way. Yoh would die without her knowing and that was final.

Yoh on the other hand was having a hard time fighting off the demons. He was getting tired and that meant that his furyoku was dropping to a dangerously low level. But he couldn't stop fighting, stopping meant losing, losing meant death and death meant a demon world. That was the reason for everyone to keep on fighting.

"Is the little shaman getting tired?" a wolf hissed at him in a mocking way.

Yoh glared dangerously at it. "Not…yet…" he huffed. There was no escaping it, he _was_ tired, death tired and he knew he wasn't going to hold on much longer. They had been fighting almost half a day.

The demon laughed and dashed towards Yoh, who was too tired to move in time and got the full impact. He landed hard on the ground and his oversoul broke.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru tried to wake up the unconscious Yoh, but it was no use. "Yoh-dono…!"

The wolf slowly approached him. Its eyes were focused on the body lying on the ground. "His soul will be a nice snack…" it placed a paw on Yoh's back and spread its nails. Amidamaru looked terrified at the scene; there was nothing he could do to save his master and friend…

"YOOOOH!"

A red and blue flash came and the demon was knocked over. Zenki and Kouki returned to Anna; one of them was holding Yoh while the other was fighting the demon.

"Yoh, Yoh please…you can't be…no, wake up!" Anna was on the edge of crying. Then her eyes turned cold and she started killed the demons around her.

"KUSO! You bastard!" Aori glared angry at Hao and wiped the trail of blood that came out of her mouth away.

"The little demon it's doing so well, now is she?" Hao smirked and continued talking. "So sad, I've only used about seven percent of my furyoku."

Hao waited for Aori to look scared or amazed or at least shocked, but that never happened, instead an evil smirk formed on her face.

"I'm such a great actress…seven percent you say? I have been using only 1.5 percent of my total power. You see, shaman, I'm way superior then you."

Hao looked dumbstruck at her. '_1.5 percent…this is going to be a long fight…_' he sighed and put his usual smirk back on his face, what surprised Aori a little.

"What are you smiling at? Didn't you just hear what I said?" she looked somewhat confused at him. Normally shamans and humans would fear her and would show it too, but now…now there was shaman this didn't seem to fear her at all!

"You might be strong, but that doesn't make you superior…not to me." Hao broke his oversoul and started forming a new one, a much stronger one.

"T-that can't be…! The forbidden oversoul?"

"Exactly! May I introduce you to my O.S. Kurobina two." (a/n: explanations after the chap) Hao floated in the air and this time Aori was shocked. The Spirit of Fire half integrated with his body. Two large arms with long nails were attached to some sort of wing like things on Hao's back. (I've got a picture of this oversoul on my devianart page)

'_This can't be! Yasu-sama said that oversoul was never used before…how can this be?_'

"Because, we shamans are the ones who are superior."

Aori still looked shocked, but the got a mischievous smirk on her face. "Maybe you are a bit more worth then the rest, but is _she_?" she pointed to something behind Hao.

He glared at her and looked behind him. Keia wasn't doing so well, scrap that, she got terribly beat up by Yasu.

"Kuso…!" Hao cursed. Again he looked around this time for the others. Anna was fighting the demons like a possessed person, Yoh was K.O., Ren and Horo were busy fight a whole team of wolf demons and the rest was out of sight.

"Sad, sad Keia…I really hoped you had gotten stronger, but alas…" Yasu shook his lion head and approached Keia who was having a hard time getting up.

"Shut…up…Yasu!" Keia hissed back. She was leaning on her arms and tried to get up, but her furyoku was almost through its limits.

"Keia, just give up. There isn't going to be a miracle, you're not strong enough and no one is there to save you. Face it Hanashi, you're alone, all alone in this cruel world and all you're friends are going to die, even the fire shaman you _love_ so much." Yasu smirked evilly at the word 'love' as he stood in front of her.

"Heh. I don't need a miracle, Yasu. I already knew that wasn't going to happen, I'm not Kirura…" Keia looked up for a moment to see Yasu's reaction. He glared at her in an angry sort of way. "And because of that I'll keep fighting till I'll be able to stop you!"

Keia managed to get up and created her furyoku again. She took the silver stars off her belt and threw them in the air where they immediately started to spin around.

Yasu wasn't impressed, it was the same trick she had been doing for the last couple of hours. He doubted it would work this time. "Keia…you are really starting to bore me with that attempted attack…"

"Hump… O.S. Hikari no Yume (dream of the sun)!" Yasu looked surprised when the stars started to glow and combine. They former a long spear, almost exactly like the one Keia used to have, though this one had a golden dragon on the end and a diamond point.

"Hmm, you' finally managed to make it…good for you…" without a warning he dashed forward and knocked Keia off her feet once again.

She quickly got up again, but Yasu had disappeared once again. Keia slowly looked around and scanned the area. Her eyes suddenly flashed to her right side and she quickly made an impact.

A loud roar was heard and everyone stopped fighting. All demons looked wide eyed at the scene for they couldn't believe what they saw.

"YASU-SAMA!"

Aori yelled and as she saw what had happened. There stood Keia, still holding her spear and its point was coming out of the lion's back. Keia also looked wide eyed at the demon, he was half way hovering above her, with its mouth and eyes still open, but no sign of life in them whatsoever.

Keia dropped the spear with the lion's body and backed off. Her eyes were blank and she sighed somewhat unbelievingly. Was it really…over?

Aori quickly ran to her master's body and dropped to her knees. "No, no, NO! You said we would win, you promised me _nothing_ would go wrong, that these shamans were minor beings! How, how could this have happened? Yasu-sama…you can't be…dead…" the last part was only a soft whisper and she bowed her head.

"Keia…are you okay?" Horo quickly approached her.

"………"

"KEIA!" he said this time louder.

"Uh, yea, I'm…I'm fine, is it over…?" she looked around no one was fighting anymore instead everyone was just staring at the sad demon girl and the dead body. The demons looked unsure at each other and slowly backed off.

"I think it is." Horo whispered back at her. Then he quickly looked around for the rest. "Yoh, Anna, Ren, Ryu, Chocolove, Lyserg where are you guys!"

Keia also looked around and saw Hao standing not too far away from her. She smiled and sighed again. She still couldn't believe it, was it really over? For real?

Anna came in sight as first with a still dazed Yoh next to her, Ren had to help Chocolove walking, while Ryu was asking Lyserg if he was okay, yes everything seemed to be normal again…

"You…"

The group looked up surprised. And their gaze dropped on Aori who was still on her knees with her head down. A black aura was surrounding her and everyone knew this was bad.

"You…!" she repeated, this time more dangerously.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BAITA!" she stood up and turned around, her eyes were glowing red with anger and she had her hand in fists.

"Aori…" Keia looked away. She knew it was too late for her sister to be saved, but she had always hoped it was not.

"Don't _dare_ to say my name! All we wanted was to be accepted, it is not our fault we have a bad name or that people just start to kill us without looking further!" Aori yelled and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"It's over, it's over…all our hard work, for what? NOTHING!"

Keia shrunk under her words, she never knew that. She looked at Kirura, who was standing beside her. The Floral was glaring at the girl…something wasn't right…

"It doesn't matter anymore…nothing matters anymore…I've had with all of you, especially _you_ Keia."

Keia's eyes widened once again. She looked at the others who were standing in a circle around them. The remaining demons had backed off and were probably deciding if they should flee or not.

"I'm going to make an end to it…if we can't live on this planet then no one deserves to!"

With those words spoken Aori summoned all of her strength and created a giant black hole. Everyone looked shocked at it. It was making a rumbling sound as if air was being sucked in. it took awhile for them to realize it was sucking in air and not only that, the whole area started to shake and everyone had to hold on to something.

"What the hell is that thing!" Ren yelled above the noise.

"I don't know!" Keia yelled back while holding on to a big boulder. Her hands started to slip away, due to the lack of strength.

'_Oh no, come on hold on!_' she mentally scolded at herself, but she still kept slipping away.

"Hold on!"

A strong arm was wrapped around Keia's waist and pulled her closer to the boulder. "You okay!" Hao asked in a hurry while using his O.S. to get a better grip on the boulder.

"Arigatoo…she's destroying everything!"

"I know. That thing is even pulling in her own kind!" Hao yelled back and looked up as several demons were sucked into the dark hole. Aori still stood underneath it, giving her energy to keep it going.

Keia also looked up…how could she ever stop this?

292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929

Me: cliffhanger XD (insert evil laugher) anyway, wheeweh, this was a long chapter….okay, back to the O.S. oversoul thing. I Do Not own it! It's from the shaman king manga and this is the highest form of over soul (the true one) too bad it never appeared in the anime it's really cool ;D

If you're still wondering how it looks, there is a picture from the manga on my devianart page. There you see the O.S forms of Hao and Lyserg. (the names of it also aren't mine btw)

Well, all off you THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the reviews and I hope you review again!

Till next time; arigatoo and Ja Ne! ;D


	30. Sacrifice

Me:……have fun reading….I'm too tired to say more gomen…oh and the PoV changes a few times ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king!

**Sacrifice**

What in the world could I do to stop this? Hao wasn't holding on much longer, Yoh was still unconscious, and the rest was wounded or too exhausted to face her.

The shamans that formed the defense had all gathered around us and created a shield to prevent us from being sucked in. It wasn't enough though, soon the shield would lose its power and it would be the end…

"What's the matter you pitiful shamans? Scared to face me?" Aori grinned and watched how we were trying to protect each other.

"Kuso…" I hissed, glaring at the girl know as my twin. By now most of the demons were gone and a lot of shamans seemed to be missing…I hope they are okay…

Kirura looked at what was happening. Her eyes were white and she was only paying attention to the black hole up in the sky.

"Kira…?" I asked unsure.

"Something's not right, why is she killing her own kind as well?" she responded in total shock.

"She said it…if they can't live on the earth then no one can. I don't know why she's also killing her own kind, though. Maybe the process makes no difference and just continues pulling everything in till there's nothing left anymore." It would make sense to Aori's actions.

"This isn't good!" I heard someone panic as Aori started to give more and more power to the black hole.

Our defense wasn't going to last much longer! The transparent shield started to flicker more often. All the shamans that were creating it, feared for the worst.

Another cry of pure fear and panic was heard as the shield flickered again and not long after that yet another. The shield was now continuously flickering and we had to hold on to the rocks once again.

I saw Horo holding on to Pirika while Ren, Chocolove and Anna were trying to prevent that Yoh would get sucked in. On another side of me I saw Ryu protecting Lyzerg while the remaining X-Laws tried to save their Iron Maiden.

Even the spirits were summoned back! That thing even sucking in spirits! This wasn't going to end good for us…

Keia clenched her fists beside her and ran forward while creating a new shield. Everyone could let go of the rocks once again and just watched how everything around them was sucked in.

Luckily it didn't cost Keia much furyoku to create a shield like this, but she knew she couldn't stand there forever. Either Aori had to run out of energy or she had.

"How long are you able to keep this up _imooto_! You're weak and sooner or later they'll realize there won't be a miracle!" Aori yelled from across the field.

Keia glared at her for what it was worth, but for now she just had to make sure everyone would be safe. She signed the shamans behind her to follow and slowly walked back to Patch. The barrier would protect them while she figured out a plan.

Once they were back in Patch everyone collapsed on the ground. Faust quickly treatment the wounded and the remaining couldn't do anymore then watch how the black hole sucked up everything in the desert.

"Keia are you okay?"

Keia didn't take her gaze from the field, but only slightly nodded. '_What can I do to stop this? Aori is right, there won't be a miracle, not if it depends on me…if even Hao wasn't strong enough to stop them…if I killed Yasu just by luck…then how can I possibly stop this?_'

Hao had listened to her thoughts, it was true they were in deep shit and he also believed there wasn't going to be a miracle, but they couldn't just give up now, could they?

"Nee-san…" Pirika placed her hand on Keia's shoulder and looked concerned at her. Keia didn't response to the gesture forshe was too lost in her thoughts…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Nee-san! Whewe are you taking me?" a little Keia asked. She was looked at her own reflection, who was smiling back sweetly._

"_Well since it's ouw birthday today, I thought let's take my sweet litwle imooto to my favorite spot!" a young Aori cheered. She was still normal; instead of red eyes, she had gorgeous blue ones and instead of the mocking smirk she smiled sweetly._

_Keia pouted. "I'm only three minutes younger…"_

"_And that means you're true birthday is three minutes after mine. So I'm gonna be the first one to giwe you a pwesent imooto."_

_Keia smiled and let her sister guide her to the mysterious place. _

"_We'we here, happy birthday!"_

_Keia's eyes widened at the beautiful sight. It was a beautiful azure colored lake surrounded by flowers and it was in the centre of the forest. The sun was shining on it what made the view even more magical._

"_Wooooow…arigatoo nee-san…"_

"_Heh, everything for my little sister!"

* * *

_

"Nee-san? Are you okay Keia?"

Keia looked up and saw Pirika standing in front of her. She smiled and nodded. "Yea…I'm okay…"

"KEIA! Stop being a chicken and face me, dear imooto!" the voice of Aori doomed up from the desert and everyone looked up. The dark hole had become even bigger and by now all demons were gone.

'_We're the last of the Floral clan…maybe it's meant to be this way…sigh, yes I know what to do…I hope…_'

Keia looked at the scared shamans in Patch. Whole families were there, children, babies, moms, dads, everyone. In the past month she had learned what it was to be lied to, to be used as a weapon, to know what it feels like to have no power, but she had also learned how to love and look at things from a different view.

She smiled at all the things that had happened in only a few months. All the things she came to know, things that had been developing themselves for years.

"Hao…" she whispered so softly that it almost wasn't heard.

"Yes, do you know a way to stop her?" he answered hopefully.

Pirika and the others also looked and their eyes were sparkling with hope. It broke Keia's heart, but still she managed to smile, a sad smile however.

"I love you Hao…"

Everyone fell silent. Hao blinked twice and didn't know what to say; it wasn't exactly a good time to confess now was it?

Keia just kept smiling and looked at the rest. "Thank you all, my friends, my family…I love you guys…please don't follow me…"

"What are you talking about Keia?" Horo asked, his eyes turning white.

Keia got a determent look on her face and stormed out of Patch. Outside she created a shield of her own that prevented her from being sucked in as well.

"Keia…!"

She chose to ignore the cries from Patch as she was approaching Aori…

"NO KEIA! Please come back!" Horo cried desperately while banding again the barrier. He wanted to follow her but the barrier had somehow become solid, making it unable for them to go out.

"Damn it Keia what are you trying to achieve with this?" Hao whispered to himself. Going out there alone was just suicide, unless…

He looked up and saw Keia standing in front of Aori. "No…"

"Ah my little sister has finally come to save the day. Don't you know you're already too late? That barrier won't last much longer and then all shamans will be gone!" she laughed evilly and watched Keia struggle to not lose her balance.

"Don't you remember? Don't you remember the time before Yasu kidnapped you? Please…nee-san!" Keia tried. Aori just looked at her and laughed even more.

"Save me the drama Keia! There's nothing you can do!"

"…no there isn't…but as the last alive Florals…" Keia stopped in mid-sentence and created a blue flame. "This is our destiny." She threw the flame in the black hole. At first nothing seemed to happen, and then suddenly the black hole started to shine and turned white.

Aori looked terrified at the changed hole. It was still sucking everything in, but now it also started to pull her in.

"Kuso…You'll pay for this Keia!" she hissed and threw a black bolt at her. It struck Keia right in the chest and she fell to the ground.

Aori grinned wickedly and got pulled into the now white hole; after that the hole closed and silence took over.

The barrier of Patch disappeared and everyone stood there stunned. Was it over, were they really gone, had they won?

"Keia!" Hao was the first one to run up the field to check on her.

She was still unconscious, but very much alive. "Hey…we made it huh?" Keia asked weakly when Hao held her in his arms.

He smiled. "Hai, we made it." Keia smiled and closed her eyes again. Peace had finally returned, after months of preparation and learning it was finally over. She could finally live…

The others started to respond as well and cheers were heard from Patch. The shaman race had survived and won the battle. Yasu and Aori were dead, the demons were gone everything would be just like it was from now on…or so they thought…

A soft rumbling was heard from the sky, but no one seemed to notice. Keia slowly opened her eyes and looked up. It was as if the sky was burning and would melt any second. Her look turned more horrified when the black portal appeared once again.

"HAO WATCH OUT!" she yelled and pushed him away.

Not long after that, black arms shot out of the hole and grabbed Keia. It happened so fast no one had time to response; one moment she stood there, the other she was pulled into the black hole and silence took over again.

They were stunned, shocked, paralyzed. Was she really…

"KEEEEEIIIIIAAAAAAAA!"

_gone?_

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303003030

Me first of all…I'm so sorry for taking soooo loooong T.T and then such a horrible short chapter! I had a writers block caused by SCHOOL! For weeks I could only write down one word and forget about the rest…sigh…anyway if you're still reading I hope you still liked it…

Next chapter: Funeral and Goodbyes

That chap will by the original length again, I promise and I won't take so long anymore.

Thank you all so much and please review!


	31. Funeral and Goodbyes

**Funeral and Goodbyes**

"Keiaaa, Keiaaaaaaa!"

'_She's gone…'_

"No! You promised, you promised damn it!"

'_She can't be gone…'_

"You promised me…you'd be okay…"

'_Keia…'_

"KEEEEEEIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'_No…'_

My mind went blank. I saw those arms grab her, I saw how they pulled her in and I saw her smile at me as they did. A smile that said…_goodbye…_

The Ainu was on his knees sobbing over his loss while calling _her_ name over and over again till he almost didn't have a voice left. I heard it yet I couldn't response. More and more sobs were heard now, their leader was gone…Keia was gone…

It finally sunk in and I became aware of all the sobbing and crying people. I sunk to my knees; my eyes were probably blank and a look of horror was on my face. The great Asakura Hao…heartbroken?

"Keia…you promised us…you'd be…okay…" the Ainu's voice was only a small whisper, now he was freely letting his tears stream down his face.

'_She's gone…dead…Keia…_' my mind was repeating those words continuously while I kept staring at the spot where those arms had taken her.

"Keia…" my voice was nothing but a mere whisper. I felt something cold rolling down my cheek and whipped it away. I was crying…so long I didn't cry and now I was crying.

KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

(3 months later)

"Please nii-san, come out…the funeral is today."

Yoh.

"You've been in there ever since we rebuild Patch, please come out…do it for Keia…"

Don't say that name.

"…Hao…please…"

Three months had passed by and three months I have been living in a dream like state. I did what people asked me to do, I helped if people needed it, even humans were saved, but after the rescue missions and rebuilding Patch, I collapsed. I had locked myself in my room for the past two weeks.

It was only too bad I had a twin that came to 'check on me' every day, like he called it. At the moment I whished we were still enemies, at least he would not have cared for my well being then.

"Hao, I'm begging you, please come out…we all know you had feelings for Keia and saying goodbye might help…" he whispered the last part.

"Yoh…go away…" I whispered, but I knew he had heard me.

"B-but…nii-san…"

"I said, GO AWAY!" this time I yelled. He gasped, but didn't leave. I cursed his stubbornness and the fact that he actually was me.

"I'm not going until you have showed your face! For two weeks you've let me stand in front of a closed door, letting me talk to it and hoping that you would listen to me! I've had it, either you're coming out now or I'm going to use my oversoul to break it open and drag you to the-!" he was cut off by me opening the door.

Him dropping by each day was bad enough, but also getting a whole lecture…from your younger twin…that was too much to handle, even for me.

As soon as I opened the door I walked back to my bed and dropped on it. Yoh slowly came in looking around the room. The only reason it wasn't messy, simply was because I didn't had enough stuff to make it look that way. The curtains were closed, so the room was pretty much as dark as the early evening.

The only other thing besides my bed that was used was the bathroom. I even skipped going to the onsen.

"Nii-san…"

"I don't need your pity Yoh!" I snapped.

"Gomen, listen the funeral is tonight at six o'clock by the lake. Tomorrow my friends and I are going home, you're welcome to come with us, if you want of course!" he quickly added putting on one of his usual grins.

"It's because of all that happened you treat me like this, ne?" I tried to smirk, but wasn't pulling it off.

Yoh blushed. His mind answered a clear yes. "I thought so…who says I won't pick up my old ways and start killing humans again?"

"You…" he answered this time more confident. I gave him a glare that demanded an explanation.

"You said 'killing humans' instead of 'slathering humans' like you used to say. Hao, as much as you hate to admit it, you've changed we all have. Please come, it'll do you good." He sighed and walked out giving me one last glance.

I also sighed and rolled on my back. '_Look what you've done to me…Keia…'_

"_Hao-senei! What are you going to teach me today?"_

Not again! Again those memories, I can't take it anymore!

"_Hump, absolutely nothing."_

"_Huh?"_

Please stop taunting me…I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to see your face; you're gone and you're never coming back. You're dead…Keia, you're dead…

"_I love you Hao…"_

"_I know you can't and won't return my feelings, but I can't help it…I love you…"_

"_Please don't follow me."_

"_Is it over?"_

"_HAO, WATCH OUT!"_

"STOOOOOOOP! Please stop! It's not true…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Keia…I love you…" my hands were pressed tight against my ears and tears streamed down my face. The great Asakura Hao, a mental wreck.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love…you."_

I shakily stood up and walked to the bathroom. On my way to it I almost tripped over a brown paper bag. Clearly something Yoh had left behind. I looked in it and saw a black suit, perfect for a funeral…Keia's funeral.

I took it with me in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were dull, my hair was messy and the blouse and pants I was wearing…just didn't look good. I sighed and closed the door.

In about ten minutes I was done. I did not want to go to the funeral, simply because there would be only a coffin with pictures and belongings. But if what Yoh said was true, then maybe saying goodbye was a way to move on.

I left the inn at five-thirty that evening. The lake was on the other side of Patch for me, but I didn't feel like teleporting so I walked. With each step I took in that direction more and more guild came over me, why could I tell her what I felt? And now it was too late…

* * *

_This time, this place,_

_Misused, Mistakes, too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?

* * *

_

If I could have just one more chance to tell her…it wouldn't chance much, but at least she would have known. I was so stupid; I thought I'd tell when everything was normal again…I was so sure…everything would be okay? Maybe Yoh and I weren't so different after all.

The road was long and I saw a lot of other shamans that went to the funeral. All dressed in black, all sobbing or looking somber.

It seemed so far and yet it had happened just three months ago. Sometimes I wished it were three years, so the pain would have already passed by. However, something was telling me that three years weren't going to be enough either.

* * *

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All the hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up

* * *

_

Maybe she would be able to reincarnate, then I could see her five hundred years later. Still I wouldn't be able to see her for so long.

'_You're pathetic Hao! You're acting as if you can't live without her, you lived a thousand years without her!'_

But I didn't know her back then…

My mind seemed to spilt in two parts one that was angry and one that only wanted to run and hide away from all the pain.

"Almost there…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long

* * *

_

More and more people gathered by the lake. I saw that Yoh and his group were already there. The two Ainu were holding each other and crying their eyes out, even Anna was crying. It was so unfair all her friends survived yet she had to die.

She wasn't coming back this time. This time I couldn't save her or help her, this time it was over.

"Hao…" Kirura came floating towards me. It was the first time I saw that phantom show her real emotions: sadness.

"…hey…" the response was so toneless I felt even more guilty for answering, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I can't believe she's…gone. I was so certain that it would work out, that we all survived. Heh, maybe Yoh's character is rubbing off on all of us." She said grimily.

I smiled somewhat. "Are you going to pass on after this?"

She stared at the ground and slowly shook her head. "No, I will return to the Ruins of Floral and stay there by the lake. I can't pass on knowing Keia might not even be up there…"

I looked confused at her. Was she saying that Keia might still be alive? Apparently she noticed and started explaining.

"That black hole was a soul destroyer. The demons are partly of flesh and blood and partly phantoms, that is why they sometimes could vanish out of reality. If you destroy their spirit part they're dead. Keia however was well human and if her soul gets destroyed there is no way her body would survive the black hole."

"Oh…" now even my hope at reincarnation was gone. She wasn't dead, she was completely destroyed!

"Hao, I don't know what was actually going on between you two, but she knew…and you don't have to worry about her decision." The silver haired smiled sadly and floated back to the other spirits.

'_She knew…Did Keia know what I felt for her? Maybe, but she will never know how much I miss her._'

* * *

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Far away for far too long

* * *

_

"Today is a day of grief and sorrow. We've fought and we've won, but the prize we paid was high. Thousands of shamans were brutally killed, even more humans were killed, but now we have to work together to built up the earth. It will take a few years to get everything back to normal and perhaps it will never be normal again, but we survived.

Now let us honor those who gave their lives and let us honor her, the true Key of Light, Hanashi Keia. For she was our leader and she was the true savior of our earth. She proved that strength did not matter, what matters is that you have a good heart…"

I didn't pick up what he said next, that Goldva. All I could focus on was a picture of Keia that stood on the coffin. She was smiling like she usually did back then…

"…those who want to say something as farewells please say it now."

I looked up and saw the two Ainu place a white rose near the picture and whisper something. After them those two girls followed, I believe their names were Anya and Kylee, they did the same.

"Aniki, don't you want to say something?" Yoh whispered.

I glared at him and then sighed. "I don't have anything to say." I whispered back.

"Yes you do. This is your last chance, maybe her spirit will hear." Yoh smiled and gazed back at the lake.

He apparently didn't know what would happen to ones soul once it was pulled into that black hole, maybe better if they didn't.

I smiled and grabbed something out of my pocket.

Yoh and Anna were the last who went to put a flower. Goldva looked around if there were more people, I slowly approached.

By now the whole coffin was covered with white flowers. Then to think Keia really hated the color white…not that I would tell them or Kirura.

"I'm sorry I could protect you, I'm sorry I never told you…what you meant to me and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you really needed someone. I hope you can forgive me…" I placed a small necklace around the picture. It was one she had given me when we were little. A round silver locker with a ruby in it and in the centre a crescent moon made of sapphire.

Yoh and the others came closer to the coffin, all looking at the picture. Kirura floated in front of us and started to glow.

"By the ancient rules of Floral, ones soul shall be carried away by the cold flames. Honoo no Samui… where water and fire work together."

She gathered some power and the chest started to glow and soon was surrounded by flames. A few priests stepped through the flames and pushed the chest in the water, were the blue fire continued to burn.

'_Goodbye…Keia…'

* * *

_

_I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

* * *

_

"Ne, aniki are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Yoh asked.

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "If he says he doesn't want to come then he doesn't, now let's go!" she dragged Yoh with her with a small wave at my direction.

"H-hey Annaaaa! Ugh, see you Hao, be sure to drop by Funbari!" he managed to pull himself free from Anna's grip and stood in front of me holding his hand out.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Be sure you stay strong otooto, maybe one day I'll come back for that part of my soul." For a moment they all looked shocked, but when I started to laugh there was a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Baka na Yoh, it's the oldest ones job to tease the younger one." Ren said wisely. He probably knew best with that sister of his.

"What's that supposed to mean, _Ren_?"

"N-nothing, Jun…"

"Haha, how great to be the oldest one!" The Ainu, Horo, laughed only to be whacked across the head by his younger sister.

"But Hao, are you really, really sure you don't want to come wit us." Yoh tried one last time.

I shook my head and looked behind me.

"I can't leave them yet."

The last of my followers were waiting for me to come with them. Only Opacho, Luchist and the Hanagumi were left; the rest was dead.

Yoh nodded and grinned. "Well, you're always welcome!"

"…arigatoo, see you around, Yoh and…friends."

We all had changed. Enemies became friends and friends became even closer friends. Maybe in the end everything would be okay, maybe, just maybe, we will be able to go back to the way it once was. And even though we will always miss Keia in the end we survive…

Yes, I was sure of that…I was sure everything would work out just fine, now that it all was over.

"_Nandamo_, did you really think it was over?"

31313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

Me:…honestly who thought it was over? I'd really like to know ;D heheheh, who oh who could that be? The greatest cliffhanger in my fanfic history (evil laugh), don't kill me I've been dying to write this chapter and at least it's back to the original length. The song lyrics were from far away -nickelback, not owned by me! it isn't the whole song, but only some parts that fit in XD

Sorry for the title but funeral had a better ring to it heheh…

Anyway, be sure to read next time it'll be a BLAST! XD

Thanks for reviewing: isa18, chibi fire spirit, knux33, SwOrDSiNgEr YoH, HAO-Addictive

Please review again! Ja Ne…


	32. Shadows of Darkness

To isa18: heheh, yeah I've been busy on that chapter for the whole day XD I'm glad you liked it.

To HAO-Addictive: you're pretty close with guessing, but before everything will be okay it first has to go even…(evil laugh) this chapter will explain ;D

To Lorraine: I can only answer yes and no to that; yes, because if you look at it from the anime side it's true Hao is a bit OOC, but I'm writing with the manga version :D so if we look at it from the manga side he isn't that OOC. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and Elfen Lied!

Yes, from now on you'll see some things from Elfen Lied for those who know it. I'm not actually a fan of it, but there's a certain power they have in that show that I like…

* * *

**Shadows of Darkness**

"_Nandamo, did you really think it was _over_?"_

That voice doomed over the area and we all had expressions of shock on our faces. Was it really _her_, it couldn't be! It just couldn't be her, not after everything we've been through.

"You shamans are so pathetic! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Again, this time I was sure we heard it all. It was her, it was Aori…no doubt about it, but how, and how could she still be alive?

The wind started to pick up and in a flash of black lighting appeared the form of the demon girl we all got to know. She was alone however, so maybe she was the only one who survived.

"What are you doing here demon!" Horo yelled, anger rising within him.

"Geez, what a welcome…here we are the last Keys of Light, all shamans save and sound in their own countries and homes, sigh, so touching if they only knew what was coming!" she grinned that maniacal grin while looking all of us in the eye.

'_Did she just say 'we'?'_

"Why yes, Asakura Hao, I did. Oh no need to look so surprised, mind reading was an ability I could do ages ago. It's not only Yasu-sama who is powerful." She grinned again and glared at all of us.

"What are you talking about! Why the hell aren't you dead!-_might Keia still be alive_-"I mentally cursed myself for letting that thought slip into my mind.

"Ah yes, I think you all might deserve an explanation, but first of all…Keia is DEAD, D-E-A-D, and she isn't coming back! You see, Yasu-sama came with this magnificent plan to completely destroy you." She started.

* * *

(flashback)

"_Why Yasu-sama, why can't we just attack them and kill them all!" I asked, obviously mad at the lack of explanation._

"_That is the same mistake I made 800 years ago. I rushed into battle with the Keys of Light, fought and in the end got locked up by some ancient power. No, Aori I'm not going to make the same mistake twice! This time we are going to use this power for our benefit." He answered looking at the demons who were training._

"_How? That power is pure, we can't use it!"_

_Sometimes my master was so confusing. No matter how hard I tried to understand him, I always end up confused, but I guess that's what I like about him._

"_That's right we can't, but we can use the same power to lock it away. 800 years ago Kirura created a crack in reality, something like a black hole only this one was made out of light. You, my dear Aori, are a descendant of Kirura and also have the ability to create it." He paused and waited for me to respond._

"_But that _thing_ will suck us into it as well! I'm not going to destroy the demons!"_

_Yasu-sama burst out in laugher and I felt really stupid at the moment._

"_You're right…"_

_And, like I said confused. _

"_It will suck us in, but…we will be able to get out this time. You see, it's only Keia that matters. Once she is out of the picture the Earth will be ours!" He smirked._

_I blinked twice and let his words sank in. it wasn't a difficult plan, all I had to do was act, create a crack in reality and let my foolish sister get sucked in, brilliant!_

"_So we're just going to act as if we are losing, but in fact they'll be the ones that lose?" I asked to see if I got it right._

"_Yes, best is, is that once Keia is dead all the shamans will lose their part of the cold flame. They'll be vulnerable again and weak. There will be no way that they will beat us ever again!"_

"_The Earth will indeed be ours then…"

* * *

_

It was all a set up! The let us believe they were dead so that we would spread out again and they could easily hunt us down. All shamans were in great danger…

"Why did you wait so long to return?" the Ainu asked with a deadly calm voice.

"Hmm..? well, we had to make you believe everything was okay so that it would be easier for us to kill you…one by one…" she shrugged uncaringly and continued talking.

"Besides, you all are too stupid to even notice that Yasu-sama wasn't dead, I mean seriously, do you really think a normal oversoul stab can kill him puh-lease." She looked away over her shoulder and grinned.

"…you…you…BASTARD!"

We all looked up to see the Ainu form a huge amount of ice blue furyoku.

End PoV

Horo created more and more furyoku with each second that passed by. Aori, however didn't seem to be surprised. She just looked bored at him and yawned.

"Ne, are you going to attack already!"

This made Horo only angrier and the huge amount of furyoku finally took shape. "Prepare to get crushed by the Nipopo Gauntlets!" Both of his arms were covered by the ice blue furyoku in the form of two huge tribal statues.

Aori grinned wickedly while looking at the new form of furyoku. "Bring it on!"

Horo stormed at her in pure rage. Yoh tried to stop him, but ended up also attacking Aori. Soon the whole group was in battle with the demon girl.

"So many against one…that's not fair." She fakely pouted while dodging a blast of furyoku. The two bat wings formed out of her back and she floated a foot or two above the ground.

The attacks seemed pointless, but the shamans didn't plan on giving up. Aori could only laugh about it; was it pathetic, defiantly, was it foolish, certainly, was it false hope, yes. What was it that kept them fighting a lost battle then? Anger, rage, sadness, loss, yes Aori could see why they wanted her dead, but she could only laugh at it.

'_Maybe it's time to show them who they're exactly dealing with…'_ the demon girl thought lazily and suddenly stopped responding to the attacks.

"Nani, what is she doing?" Anya also stopped and the rest soon followed.

"Why is she standing like that?" Yoh whispered more to himself then to anyone else.

Aori just stood there smirking, it didn't seem as if she was planning to do something, but why didn't she at least try to block their attacks? She hadn't been that strong in their previous battle.

"I give you ten seconds to run and hide, because this will randomly kill one of you. Ten…"

The shamans exchanged looks of confusing and doubt. Aori seemed to be talking big she couldn't be that strong. They shrugged and laughed it off.

"Nine…"

"Hump, I think you're underestimating us." Kylee laughed and crossed her arms while glaring at the demon. Anya just watched her, she was scheming something.

"Eight…Seven…Six…"

No one ran, why should they? They weren't cowards!

'_Pitiful shamans, meet your doom!'_ "Five…four…three…two…"

"EVERYONE RUN!" Hao suddenly yelled for he was the first who felt the demoness' aura rise. The new power was slowly sensed by the others, but it was too late.

"One…DIE!"

A black colored aura was surrounding Aori and her wings folded back into her back. The group of shamans had managed to hide behind a boulder. The furyoku of the demon girl was still rising.

"It's too late shamans!"

Before they knew it the boulder was crushed to pieces, but what scared them even more was to see what crushed it. On both sides of the demoness were two black arms visible and both seemed to appear out of nowhere!

"W-what the hell are those things!" Horo exclaimed.

"These? These are nothing more then a furyoku expand, but the beauty of this type of furyoku is…" without ones notice one of the arms shot out and headed from one of them…for Kylee.

A high yell was heard, the sound of someone hitting the ground and then a yell of horror.

"ANNNNYAAAA!"

Anya had pushed Kylee out of the way and was standing in her place. Her eyes were wide open and her whole body was shaking, yet she didn't yelled.

The others could only watch at what was playing before their very eyes. Aori had that insane grin on her face and Anya was making choking sounds and then it hit them. They finally analyzed the picture before them. One of the arms disappeared in Anya's chest and stuck out the other side. Holding something that looked like…

"OH MY GOD!"

"She…she…she…"

"ANYA!"

"Her…heart…"

"Such beauty, ne? Yes, this type of furyoku can become solid and can go through objects. But what is the best about me, is that I don't have two of them, but _twenty-six!_" a cloud of black arms appeared above Aori's head.

Anya was thrown away and landed on another boulder. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, she was dead. Aori just kept smirking not caring at all, she hated humans and shamans.

The shamans were stunned, it wasn't over, the real fight hadn't even begun, it was not over yet!

"Ooooh my, look at the time! Yasu-sama wanted me to report to him before sunset. Oh well, he also wanted me to have fun. I'll be seeing you soon shamans and next time I will not be alone…" another maniacal laugh and she disappeared in black flames.

"I-is everyone okay?" Yoh asked, still trembling with fear.

"Anya, Anya, please wake up! Please Anya, please!" Kylee stood by the boulder and tried desperately to wake her friend, but it was too late. "No…Anya…" Tears started to fall down Kylee's face, her best friend was dead.

"Nani, where is her soul?" Ren asked while looking around. He knew souls would pass on when the body died, but he expected that Anya had unfinished business since she was killed by Aori. He feared for the worst, it couldn't be that…

"You guys, could it be that Aori snatched her soul...?"

"No, her soul was gone long before those arms entered her body. She knew what was going to happen…and she did it for Kylee." Hao said darkly.

'_Aori and Yasu are alive, so that means the other demons also are alive. The real fight has begun.'_

"And now? What should we do now?" Pirika asked silently while trying to comfort Kylee. They all looked at each other.

"The Keys of Light have to come together…again and we have to warn the people of Patch. No better, we have to get everyone out of Patch and move to a saver place far away from the demons. I hate to say this, but we have to make a choice between the humans and us shamans and now I think it's the best to protect the shamans first and then go save the humans." Everyone looked wide eyed at Anna. Was she really saying they should let the humans be?

"B-but Anna, we can't do that!" Yoh almost yelled.

"We have to, Yoh! The humans can't see the demons in their phantom form and their weapons are useless against them. We have to make sure we have an army and without Keia's cold flame we have to do it ourselves." She blond also yelled.

That is how it shall be, that is how the world shall be covered in darkness. Light will shine when it is needed, but the true light has to be discovered in ones heart. If ones heart is pure enough to keep the light within it, it shall shine, but if ones heart has been torn to pieces darkness has a chance to conquer.

"I've killed one of them Yasu-sama."

"Good very good, Aori. The earth is ours and complete darkness shall rule. Night shall be our day and day shall disappear out of existence. Give them three months Aori, and then we shall attack them!"

Aori smiled and bowed as she left the dark room. Yasu stood up from his throne and walked to another door across the room. He opened a small window and looked through it with a sinister smile on his face.

"Oh don't cry dear! You'll see them soon enough… I promise!"

Yes, darkness is evil, but in every dark heart there is a trail of light and in every light heart there is a trail of darkness. The demons are evil, all the shamans have learned that during the past year, but what if a demon could love? Would it still be so evil?

'_Asakura…Hao…'_

"Yasu-sama, are you coming the other are waiting for you." Aori stood by the door and looked at him.

"Yes, it is time…make sure she doesn't try anything. Oh and good job Aori." Yasu smiled as Aori had to try hard to not blush, a demon didn't do such a human thing.

'_Hao…minna-san…help…me…_'

"SHUT UP! It's over they're all dead, you're alone the last shaman alive. You're friends didn't even look for you. They didn't care… you only have me…"

'_No…'_

"Yes, my dear imooto…only me!"

323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232

Me: sorry, gomen nasai, desolé, and every other word that says sorry. I had this huge writers block T.T I'm so sorry for not updating…so loooooooooong.

Anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews and till next time gotta run Ja Ne!

Please review!


	33. As time Goes on

a/n: I shall start with a very long apology for not updating for…months…(shame)

Another apology, because I kind of forgot part of my story so I had to read it all over again, but the main reason for being away for so long was because of school. I almost didn't make last year and this year are my finals, soooo….ehm….yeah. anyway, like always please enjoy (for those who're still with me) and again GOMEN NASAI!

Disclaimer: I still do not own shaman king!

* * *

**As time Goes on**

/_three weeks after Aori's attack_/

The shamans had managed to warn everyone and found a new hiding place, they called it: New Patch village. The world was at Yasu's mercy for he was the strongest alive. He had covered the Earth in a black fog that blocked the light of the sun. Day had turned into night….

/_one month after Aori's attack_/

After long discussions the priests of Patch had finally chosen new leaders for the Keys of Light: Asakura Yoh and Hao. Both weren't all too happy about it, but they didn't have a choice for they were the strongest shamans alive.

/_two months after the attack_/

The army of shamans had once again begun their training. This time everyone who was capable of using shamanic abilities would fight.

Yoh was against this, but he couldn't avoid it for everyone else agreed. Most of the humans had fallen; their armies weren't capable to hurt the demons.

/_three months after the attack_/

"I wonder when they will declare another battle." Horo suddenly asked while eating some bread.

The group was sitting around a campfire silently watching the flames. It had been three months after Aori appeared and killed Anya. It was starting to look as if they had been given time to survive, but the question was why and for how long?

"Are you hoping they will then, baka Ainu?" Ren glared at him from the corner of his eye. Horo glared back and shook his head.

"No, of course not! I don't want them to find this place, but I'm just wondering why it takes so long. I mean, almost all humans are captured or dead, the shamans are fleeing and hiding themselves, the Earth is dying and _we_ are just sitting here!" he yelled angry.

Ren looked away. It was true they had been hiding and fleeing and he hated that, but there was nothing else they could do. As long as everyone was safe, he could live with the hiding and running away.

"Ne, Horo Horo, we have to get stronger first. Until then we should be glad the demons haven't declared a battle yet." Yoh added not taking his eyes away from the fire. He had changed, just like everyone else_ he had changed_.

"By the way, has any of you seen Hao lately?"

They looked up surprised. Now that they thought about it, where was Hao? Sure they saw him some times a day, but that was always when everyone went to sleep.

"He has been going out a lot lately don't you agree, Yoh?" Anna said darkly.

Yoh looked surprised at her and shook his head. "If you think he's helping the demons, you're wrong Anna."

"But Yoh, think about it! He always goes out _alone_; when he comes back he's most likely covered in _blood_ and he hasn't _spoken to anyone_ since the two of you became the leaders!" everyone went silent on Anna's outburst. Everything she had said was true, but Hao couldn't betray them…could he?

"Maa, that might be true, but I don't think he'd be helping them…" Horo smiled and looked up from the fire. "Because wasn't he the one who helped Keia all those years? And I still believe in my…sister's…decision."

"Hmm, yes, but 'why', is the only question that remains." Ren looked everyone in the eye and sighed. "A lot has happened and a lot will happen, we don't even know who are our enemies and friends anymore."

Another silence fell between the group and they all shared the same distant look in their eyes. All of them wondering when this crazy war would end and if it would ever end…

* * *

Outside of the safe cave of shamans, where it was dark and dangerous a small group of people was hiding in said darkness. Hiding from something much darker.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, _shaman no baka_! I don't have all day you know, heheh or should I say all NIGHT." a female voice spoke.

"Dammit! Doesn't she ever give up?"

"AHA! There you are…come on now guys did you really think you could safe more people? We already rule the world, why do you keep resisting?" The demoness shook her head and approached the group.

"Maybe it is because people are sick of seeing your face everyday, Aori."

Aori sighed in annoyance as she looked up the dark mountain where the source of the voice stood. She smiled evilly as she recognized the person.

"No need to be so rude Asakura Hao, I've got plenty of time for you once I've dealt with them…" Aori smirked cruelly and continued approaching the group of shamans, when suddenly flames burst out in front of her. She turned around for the second time, still having that cruel smirk on her face.

"Sorry, but my Spirit of Fire doesn't like to be ignored… Besides you still owe us from last time…demon!" a similar smirk formed on his face as the Spirit of Fire changed into a blazing sword.

"Hmmn, last time huh? Do you mean when I killed your friend or when Yasu-sama set up to kill Keia? Or are you talking about the Earth being taken over by us?"

Without a warning a sea of flames came over her. However, it didn't have much effect for her wings protected her.

"Is that all you've got Asakura?" she smirked as the shadow arms started to appear behind her. "Because if it is, I can assure you you'll be able to see my useless sister pretty soon!"

_Aori…_

Just as the demon was about to attack, she stopped just as suddenly and looked up at the sky with a scowl on her face.

"Dammit…well, it seems you shamans got lucky today, I'm needed elsewhere." She sighed dramatically and took off without a warning.

The shaman stood there wide eyed, what could possibly be more important to a demon than destroying them..?

* * *

**Demon headquarters **

"Yasu-sama, why in hell's name did you call me away!" the blonde demon yelled, bursting in the main room.

Yasu looked briefly at her and then returned to staring at a small window in a massive iron door. Aori pouted and followed his gaze.

"I think it might be time to use 'It'…." He said smiling evilly at the window.

Aori sighed once again; she has been doing that a lot lately, and turned her gaze to the demon beside her.

"Yasu-sama I can handle them alone you know…"

"I know dearest Aori, but imagine the look on their faces when they see our surprise! All their remaining hopes will be lost, can you imagine it?"

Aori looked down at the floor and then a smirk formed on her face.

"Yea, I think I can Yasu-sama…"

* * *

me: (looks back at chapter) man it's short! Anyway, I'll do my very best to update soon and this is a promise. Please review! 


	34. Last bonds torn Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king!

* * *

**Last bonds torn Apart**

"NANI!!!!!"

"What do you mean with 'she let us go'?!"

"…just as I said; she let us go…"

"Demo aniki…"

"She let us go, because something came up, how many more times do I have to repeat myself?" the elder Asakura sighed, trying not to get irritated by the questions fired at him.

The group then remained silent. All of them looked confused; it was very unlike Aori to let humans go, even if something else came up. Yoh sighed and looked at Anna. The itako was defiantly having second thoughts about the elder of the twins. Yoh shook his head and decided that being honest was the best thing at times like these.

"Hao…" he started, but the other had already read his mind.

"No Yoh, I'm not suddenly siding with the demons. These past few weeks I've been trying to find other shamans and humans who survived and bring them to safe spots, like New Patch." Hao simply said before continuing.

"And the reason my clothes were covered in blood…" he pointed at his poncho to empathize his point "…was either because of the wounded or the demons that I slayed."

"Wait a minute… are you saying that there are more survivors?!" Horo yelled in disbelief. Hao just nodded.

"Yes of course there are! You honestly didn't think we were the last alive now did you?" the fire shaman asked somewhat mockingly.

Before Horo could answer, Ren stepped in between. "And where did you that these other shamans and humans?" unlike Horo Horo and Yoh, he had, had the same thoughts as Anna.

"Well even though humans aren't the smartest of beings, they are particularly good at building these underground bunkers. There are three big ones located in North America, France and Russia, and several smaller ones like New Patch in some other countries. I've been to one in Japan, when I went there to check on the situation." Hao finished hoping they would all trust him again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yoh suddenly asked sounding somewhat disappointed. "Why did you leave us in the dark, when we could have helped you saving more people?!"

"Because without the Cold Flame none of you, no, none of us is strong enough to win an actual fight against these beings! And as much as I still don't like human or weak shamans for that part, I'd still rather live with them then with demons that try to kill everything!"

They all looked at the fire shaman. So after all that had happened he still thought of them and many more as weak?

Hao calmed down and continued at a different tone as he heard there thoughts. "Listen I do not think of you guys as weak, but it's a fact we all _have_ to get stronger if we want to get our Earth back and the sun…and without Keia, we just have to work harder…"

Yoh's eyes softened and his trade mark smile returned. "Everything will work out!" and with that said Yoh decided it was time to eat. Even though he and his twin were enemies not even that long ago, Yoh still find he was happy that Hao had changed his view whether it was thanks to Keia or not…

* * *

**Demon headquarters**

Aori was nervous, very nervous and she hated it. Demons were supposed to keep their emotions under control or at least not show them, and yet here she was walking circles through the main hall of newly build castle.

"Aori, why don't you calm down?" Yasu asked more out of boredom than concern. He sat lazily on his thrown and had been watching the demon girl pure out of amusement.

The demoness stopped abruptly and turned around. "Yasu-sama, are you still sure about _the plan?_" she whispered the last part looking somewhat disturbed.

Yasu sighed, this was just like Aori. One moment she would be all into an idea and the next she'd back off. The demon stood up from his throne and faced the younger.

"I do not want you to back out of this you hear me? We haven't been careless this time, the Earth is as good as ours, the humans are dying in great numbers and the shamans are outnumbered. Aori this plan is just for our amusement and to lure them out of their tents." Yasu smirked as Aori looked wide eyed at him. She quickly managed to recover and nodded silently.

"Good girl, now go prepare yourself, because tomorrow is the big day!"

* * *

**Next Day**

Yoh and the gang were once again sitting around the campfire this time they were trying to come up with some plans involving Hao's new information. It was then that an old friend decided to join them.

"Hey guys."

"Lyserg!" Yoh greeted his friend happily and asked him to join. The others informed him about their new discoveries.

"So...Hao really is one of the god guys huh?" He laughed bitterly.

Yoh nodded and was about to say something else, when Kirura came floating in with an expression that said trouble.

"They found us…" was all she had to say and the shamans knew their greatest fear had become real.

The group quickly stood up, grabbed their weapons and ran towards the cave entrance. There they were a group of merely ten demons, all upper-class and Aori. She demon girl once again had her trade mark sneer on her face as she looked at the almost pathetic force field that was protecting New Patch.

"sheesh, even the human are doing a better job at protecting themselves than you people do!" she said bored and lazily placed her hand on the barrier. Within a few seconds it was gone and everyone went dead silent as they waited what would happen next.

"Oh, no need to panic yet." Aori mocked. "We're allowed to only kill a few of you guys, today. Now pick twelve of your strongest and meet us a mile north from here." And with that the group took off leaving the shamans in awe.

Yoh and Hao looked at each other and nodded.

"Ren, Horo, Chocolove, Ryu, Faust, Lyserg!" Yoh called.

"Hanagumi, Luchist!" Hao also called and said people stepped forward. Anna looked angry at Yoh and took him apart for a moment.

"What's the meaning of this, why can't I fight?!" she tried to whisper. Yoh smiled and softly placed his hand on her cheek.

"Someone has to lead the rest away from here while we to on the demons…and I'd never forgive myself if anything happens to you." He added and started to walk away, leaving Anna behind.

The group of shamans took off to the north. They knew this probably was a trap, but if it meant they could save the others of New Patch, then so be it.

"So, what's the plan?" Chocolove suddenly asked to break the silence. Only to receive a hit on the head from Ren and Horo.

"You idiot! Does it seem like we have a plan?" Ren asked angry.

"We're just trying to buy time to save the others and hope we'll make it out alive." Horo added.

The comedian was desperately searching his mind for something funny to say on that, but he couldn't come up with anything and stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived at the meeting point, they saw the ten demons lined up behind Aori. "Ah there you are. I was starting to think you had fled."

"You know better than that." Hao said glaring at the demon.

"Hmm yeah I guess I do know better, but it wouldn't have surprised me if you had fled." She spoke tauntingly, which caused her to receive even more glares.

"Anyway, you're probably wondering where our twelfth demon is, ne?" she continued at the same tone as she read the shamans' minds. "Don't worry about that while we wait, I'll explain the rules…"

"Don't talk like this is some kind of game!" Horo yelled interrupting her speech. He only received a red eyed glare, but returned it by already forming an oversoul.

"As I was saying, the rules to this _game_ are quite simple. You the shamans only have to fight our twelfth demon and if you are still alive after an hour we will let you and the people of New Patch live, because you really didn't think you would distract us with this foolish heroic attempt. These ten demons are here to make sure you won't try to escape and another ten are holding the people of New Patch hostage. So if you lose, all your friends and loved ones will die with you." Aori finished fully enjoying the looks of horror on their faces.

"Isn't it enough just kill us?!" Yoh yelled clearly voicing his concern for Anna. Hao noticed and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yoh, stay calm." He whispered.

The ten demons formed a circle around the twelve shamans, there was defiantly no escaping this situation.

"The others should have done the same with the rest of you shamans, by now. And don't worry we will keep our word to not kill them before you lose." Aori grinned.

"A demon's word, yeah right." Ren said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Aori didn't pay attention to what he said; instead she was looking at something that appeared to be standing behind the group of shamans. "Ahh, I guess it's time to start…remember _one hour_, if you survive you'll say the rest. Now good luck fighting our precious one…you'll need it!" with that she teleported herself to a boulder a few feet away from the circle the demons had formed.

Just as Aori had disappeared a new set of flames appeared. Everyone of the group formed their oversouls and prepared for the worst.

The black flames started to take shake and another girl appeared a girl that looked just like…

"_Keia???"_

They couldn't believe their eyes. They had seen how she got sucked into that black hole, they had held her funeral and they were so sure she was gone forever and yet here she stood, alive.

"Keia, sis, is that really you?" Horo asked being the first who dropped his oversoul.

She didn't respond, she just kept staring at the ground. Horo slowly approached her take get a better look, to see if it was really her.

"Horo Horo Watch out!!" Yoh had just in time used his oversoul to get his friend out of the way.

Once Horo was back in the group he reformed his oversoul and looked at this girl. She had one arm stretched beside her and from her elbow to her hand was covered in black furyoku that had extended and smashed into the ground right where Horo stood seconds ago.

"Wow, thanks Yoh. That would've been the last of me. But why would they make a demon that looks like Keia?"

"That isn't a demon…It's Keia…" Hao finally spoke, his eyes glued on the girl before him. "What did you do to her Aori?! The black hole should have destroyed her soul, Kirura told me herself!"

Laughter sounded over the battle area as Aori appeared before them once again.

"What can I say it was all part of our plan…tell you what, if you still live after an hour I'll tell you" and with that she disappeared again.

Once again their eyes focused on Keia. She might be alive, but she certainly didn't look like it. Her once lively ebony eyes now stared off into space, her clothes were ripped, and her skin was covered in fresh wounds. It hurt them seeing her like that.

"Damn you…DAMN YOU AORI!!!!" Horo yelled over the field.

Keia looked up and now stretched both her arms in front of her while black furyoku was once again forming. Two black arms reached out for the group and tried to hit them. It was exactly the same method Aori had used to kill Anya, the only difference was that Keia had to use her own arms and couldn't make them appear out of thin air like her sister.

The shamans managed to jump out of the way just in time and hid behind some boulders to quickly think out a strategy.

"This is insane, I'm not going to fight Keia!" the ainu said stubbornly.

"What should we do we can't hurt her If she's really Keia." Ryu whispered while slowly looking at the girl. She just stood there waiting.

"We have to. Like it or not she now with the demons and there's nothing we can do about it!" Ren sighed and looked up at the dark sky. He wondered if they would ever see the sun again.

"Hao what do you think?" Yoh silently asked his twin.

Hao sighed he knew they weren't going to like this, but more shaman live were at sake. "Keia is dead." He said simply. "The real Keia would never attack us like you said and therefore the demons must be controlling her mind. I think she would want us to stop her rather than to risk other people's lives."

"That settles it…" Yoh sighed "we will fight and save the others…"

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

A/n: almost a year…I didn't update this for almost a year…(sigh) well I guess a lot of things have happened. The main cause of this was because I failed my exams and got a little depressed. I hope you guys can forgive me and this time I won't make any promises then that I will finish this story.

Anyway I really have to thank Malwiak who noted me on deviantart ; thank to that note it picked up this chap again.

And everyone else thanks for the reviews!


End file.
